Nightly Lessons Book I: The Book of Beginnings
by Katrina Potter
Summary: Warning! Contains spanking / Corporal Punishment / discipline of teenager minors! No one ever said that being a vampire is easy. Join the two fledgling Alice Harker and Janus Dornell as they grow and learn from their mistakes along the way.
1. Introductions and Characters

Nightly Lessons

Nightly Lessons is a series RP that I started with an RP friend by the screen name of Peeker. The story originally started around a young fledgling and her experiences growing up with her patient yet dated Sire, but quickly grew from a cast of two to well over some 30 characters and is still growing to this date. Now the story is about two fledglings and how they desperately try to find their place and grow through different hardships. This RP started as a simple pass time for both of us and yet it gained an amazing amount of popularity on the site due to it's length as well as the amount of work both Peeker and I put into the story's plot. This RP is my baby and for five years it has developed into what Peeker and I see as two books, the third well on it's way. I will be editing in this version though as there are parts in the original RP where I had started with a plot idea only to drop it as it never worked out. This is not only to clean write the story, but also to prevent confusion.

This page of the story will update often as a guide to help keep trace of all the characters whom appear in the story as I get it written down again. This isn't just for you, the reader, but also for myself as I can't always keep track of the different people Peeker and I created over the years.

Also some parts of the story have pictures drawn to them. You can find them on my deviant art site, which is my homepage.

About reviews, I don't mind if someone doesn't like this, I write for my own sake and not others, but I'm more then happy to share it. I do ask if you review, please write what it is you don't like about it. Just just write 'it's crap' or what have you because it's unhelpful in aiding me in fixing up the story. I'll only delete those reviews.

_**!WARNING!**_

This story is heavily based on the theme of _**corporal discipline**_. The relationship between the Sires' and their Fledglings are family based (father/mother and son/daughter or brothers and sisters) so there are spankings in probably every chapter. I will promise though that Peeker and I worked very hard to make each scene believable and to have a plot throughout the story.

Also, I will state this only once because I am getting tired of the trolls who whine about the story. There is a sub theme of _**abuse**_ in this story but it's **not** the core of it. These are vampires and vampires are not required to be nice or fair. Alice is just lucky about it.. Example, Razziel is not a nice person and life is not fair. If you can not understand this or don't like stories like this, please stop reading now. Otherwise, suck it up and get over it. I will respect reviews saying certain things, but I will not respect cowards who are too scared to leave their own name to a comment as weak as 'this sucks'. I don't curse people out for their opinions but I will not respect someone who is a wuss. To those people I say... boot to the head.

_**Main Characters**_

**Alice Victoria Harker**

Turned at the tender age of fifteen, Alice is a thin pretty girl with an uncontrollable stubborn natrue and temper. As a human, Alice was a problem child towards her parents and was spiraling towards a life more fitting of a gang. Originally too young to be turned, Alice was made into a vampire because she was attacked by a rogue vampire. She has blue eyes which glow red when angered and has chestnut brown long hair. Despite her attitude though, Alice is really a sweet heart-ed girl.

**Magus Aleksandr (Alexander) Marcus Rastline**

Aleks, as Alice often called him, is Alice's appointed Sire. He is the third son of his house and a Magus of Inferno magic. While Alice feels that that he's steadfast in his old ways, Aleks is very modern compared to other vamps his age. Aleks is about 6 feet tall, very muscular and has green eyes and hair, where went angered or using a lot of magic, his eyes turn purple. Aleksandr is often strict but his greatest trait is being patient, a trait he exercises often thanks to Alice. In his home, Aleksandr employs imps to tend to his house and meals.

**Mikeal (Mik keel) Dornell**

Mikeal is the fifth son of his house and a joker. He was born during the industrial revolution and joined the military just before being turned. He's a good natured vamp who rarely acts his age and has a love for collecting motorcycles of all kinds. Mikeal is known for two things in the vampiric circle; being the Captain in battle and breeding hellhounds. He also as a crush on Aleksandr's daughter Gabrielle. Mikeal has black brown hair and gray eyes.

**Janus (Jake Bell) Dornell**

The newest member of the House Dornell. Janus is a brooding young man, who like Alice, was turned because of a rogue vampire. He's fifteen years old as well, but unlike his friend, he hasn't lead an easy life thanks to his Sire, Warlord Razziel Dornell, who is a tyrant and rather abusive. Janus has Light brown hair and

_**Other Characters**_

**Gabrielle Rastline**

Gabrielle was Aleksandr's fledgling before Alice. She's a typical Victorian beauty with long golden curled hair but has a cold stare. She currently lives in Spain and due to a tragedy in her past is very reserved. Alice hasn't met her yet but often feels that the standards that she is being held to are the ones Gabrielle set.

**Warlord Razziel Dornell**

A man who literally has a back as straight as a steel rod. Razziel is a strict man who hates children with a passion and sees fledglings as soldiers in training. He was Aleksandr's fledglnighood friend, the pair being turned at about the same time. Razziel prides himself in having raised all his fledglings to be the perfect soldiers, but what he wants the most is a female in the house to hold over Aleks, proving he is better at it then he is. He had originally hoped that Alice would be his first, but Aleks won her due to his experience. Razziel has black hair and dark brown, nearly black eyes.

**Countess Carmilla Batheroy**

Also know as Elizabeth Batheroy, the Bloody Countess. A well-endowed blond and blue eyed woman who during her mortal years bathed in the blood of virgin girls. After becoming a vampire, she changed her name so that people couldn't give her grief. Age however hasn't changed her sense of humor in the least. In short, it's just as sickly twisted now as it was then.

**Lady Lucy Fairebrooks**

Known as the Seamstress of the vampire world, Lucy is the number one tailor the vampires turn to for their formal gowns as well as the rich of the human world. Lucy is a plump woman who's often happy and full of smiles, but don't let it fool you. She can be very strict to deal with. She is Razziel's and Aleksandr's fledglinghood friend, though there are hints that she shares something special with Aleks. As for Razziel, he often uses her as a babysitter when he doesn't have time for his fledglings or if they are ill. Lucy was

_**Terms**_

_Fledlings_

Baby vampires. In the RP anyone who is still in the care of their Sire is seen as a fledlgings. Fledglings can be any age though normally between the ages of 20 to 40 as they are easier to make disappear. Rarely do they change children and then it is because of a Fury attack. One's Fledgling years can last for any amount of time.

_Sire_

The 'parent' to a fledgling. It's the Sire's job to raise their fledglings in the rules and laws of the counsel by any means necessary. Often Sires isolate their fledglings for the first few years in order to protect not only the fledgling but also to protect mortals from their first. Often Sires will teach their fledglings their trade to use when they become Worthies

_Worthy_

A Worthy is a tittle given to a vampire once they are seen as an 'adult' and are often referred to this tittle by their elders.

_Elder_

An Elder is a tittle given only to the Head of Houses. While a fledgling may call someone who is older then them as their elder, there are only 13 vampires in Alice's and Janus' counsel whom carry the tittle.

_Magus_

A tittle given to a magic user. It is often added with something else, depending on the field of magic, the user uses.

_Fury_

A wild vampire who gives into their blood lust. These are often the power hungry ones or those who were turned without the counsel knowing it and have gone on a power trip. They aren't very organized and are the biggest threat of exposure for the vampire secret.


	2. This is not a rabbit hole

Chapter One

This... is NOT a Rabbit's Hole

Somewhere hidden in a protected forest in the states, lay a manor most believed was haunted. For many years, people had argued over tearing it done, making way for something new and improved and yet every time anyone so much as neared it, something would always stop them. So as time passed it just remained as the local landmark that all the local children believed was haunted as it never seemed to fall apart and sometimes long shadows seemed to be cast onto close curtains by some unknown light source.

This is where our tale begins.

Alice Victoria Harker slowly opened the heavy oak study door as quietly as possible. She knew perfectly well that if her Sire caught her in **his** private study there would be hell to pay. Tip toeing in with the grace of a primadonna ballerina, she quickly went about searching the seemingly endless shelves for a book on advanced necromancer spells to toy with.

Why? Because she was bored.

Although Alice was sixteen, she was only a year or two old as a fledgling vampire. She was a pretty little thing, as most of the 'unholy' undead were but she had found a lot of the stories to be wrong. For example. No one actually bite people anymore unless it was to turn them. They drank medical blood, which in her opinion was like eating liver as it was often flavored by the plastic wrapper and wherever the donor had come from. And while blood was most important part of their diet, it seemed vampires were not above eating really food as well to survive. But the most important thing she had discovered in her twp years as a 'daughter of the night', was that a lot of the elder vampire were _really _old fashioned.

"Come on, come on!" Alice looked threw the aged book tittles as fast as she could while reading them. She knew the book was there somewhere, she had seen it once before during one of Aleks' overly long and drawn out lectures. Finally she saw it on the very top shelf. "Figures! Damn it! I wish I knew how to fly."

She knew swearing was a dangerous habit to have in her sire's house, but when she was alone she wasn't too scared. Grabbed an unsteady ladder, Alice climbed op and stretched for the book.

"Almost... there... nearly... Got it!" She barely managed to grasp the book when the ladder tipped over. "SHIT!"

As Alice tumbled towards the floor, the air suddenly shuddered as Aleksandr Marcus Rastline stepped through the bookcase and held a hand out, easily catching the little girl in one hand. The falling ladder was given a stern look, and ignoring gravity, righting itself as it pitched the girl off.

"What," Aleksandr asked, his voice always heavy with age and a rather private sense of humor, "do you think you are doing?"

Alice gulped in horror as she found herself in Aleksandr's arms. She knew sh had two choices, lie and get in deeper trouble then she was in, or tell the truth. She hose a mixed of both.

"Just... looking for a book," She answered meekly as he step her on her feet."That's all Sir."

She looked at her feet timidly, being only 5 foot 4, she was small compared to him. Her left hand was still holding the book close while her right hand fiddled with her black shirt. She mostly wore jeans and T's, despite they didn't really follow Aleksandr's taste of clothing. It was her way of rebelling.

She tugged the book closer to her side, hopping against hope that he wouldn't read the blood read letter 'Awakening the Dead vol 37' written on it.

In his grasp, Alice gulped in dismay and horror. She knew she had only two choices now; lie and get in deeper trouble then she was in, or tell the truth and still proverbially sign her own last will. As she avoided Aleksandr's forest green eyes, Alice wisely chose a mixed of both.

"Just... looking for a book," She answered meekly as he step her on her feet."That's all Sir." 

"In my private study. Of course."

She looked at her feet timidly, being only 5 foot 4, she was small compared to him. Her left hand was still holding the book close while her right hand fiddled with her black shirt. She mostly wore jeans and T's, despite they didn't really follow Aleksandr's taste of clothing. It was her way of rebelling against his ideals of how a lady should dress without landing herself in a world of pain.

She tugged the book closer to her side, hoping against hope that he wouldn't once nor read the blood red letters 'Awakening the Dead vol 37' written on it. Not that she had a hope to start with. If Aleksandr could do one thing, it was being all seeing.

As an elder vampire, Aleksandr's sense of smell was incredibly powerful. Not only was he aware of Alice's fear - he knew she was lying even without looking or listening - he was also aware of what book she was holding, just from the amount of dust on it. It was a lovely and very useful talent one picked up after one's fourth or fifth century.

"Which book?" The vampire cracked his knuckles.

Alice might be acting dumb, but he was sure she knew she was already in trouble. After all, this wasn't the first time they had gone through this waltz. Nor would it be her last as they both knew. Alice flinched at the sound of his knuckles cracking, a grimace on her face. Aleks cracking his knuckles had never meant anything good in the past and she doubted it would have changed by now. Handing him the book, she replied in a small defeated voice.

"Awakening the Dead, Aleks," He made a continue sound with his throat. "Vol 37."

Aleksandr did not look happy at her.

"I was just going to read it," She stated backing a little away. The idea of running was pretty appealing to her at the moment but where would she run to? If anyone found her they'd just see the choker around her neck with the Rastline crest in a crimson gem. They just bring her right back and that was if he didn't use it to just freeze her in mid-flight. "I wasn't going to try any of the spells, honest. I was just curious."

Aleks rouse a well sculpted eyebrow at her filled with utter distrust.

"Somehow... I don't believe you." He said, flatly. "Are you lying?"

Aleksandr had always prided himself on knowing his girls well, having raised four other fledglings before Alice had entered into his care. And while Alice was certainly the 'worst' girl he had gotten, a true product of the modern day generation, there was nothing he couldn't handle.

Alice laughed nervously as she backed farther away from him and held up her hand as if to make a pledge.

"Scouts honor," Her smile was uneasily at him. She knew he wasn't going to believe her that easily.

The first year alone with him, everything she had ever said to him had been a lie. He said it was a normal thing for fledglings to go threw, a sort of childish need to see how far they can push their Sires and bend the rules. That first year, Alice was sure she hadn't sat more then three times without being in pain or the taste of soap in her mouth.

"I err.. think I err... left the um kettle on, yes that's it," Alice gestured toward the door. "I'd better go and get it. Until later, Sir."

She made a dash for the door. She nearly made it too, her fingers grazing the brass handle of the door. It even bent a little under the press of her finger tip right until Aleksandr's hand was resting on top of her head as he appeared standing between her and the door. With a single simple spell, Aleksandr had officially cut off Alice's only escape route.

"Little girl!" He said, firmly. "You are learning much slower than I expected you to. You are stealing. You are trespassing. You are fibbing, and you are lying. To **me**."

He gave her a withering look. "...so we'll see just how slow of a learner you are. Here's a question: What happens now, hm?"

Alice felt a chill run up her spine as she covered her bottom. she looked pitifully at her Sire and shock her head. He knew that she knew the answer.

A bright red bottom and a lot of meals and lessons standing.

"No, please don't." Alice whimpered and stepped away, tipping over a snag in the rug and landing in his office chair, a chair she was very familiar with in her first month as a new undead. The moment she landed in it, it threatened to tip over for a moment, but then quickly panted it's legs firmly on the floor. "I didn't... I wasn't... I'm too old for this treatment! I'm not A CHILD!"

She yelled the last part at him, a poor choice to make. Not that he jumped at her tantrum. As always Aleksandr didn't react until she quieted down. The fun thing about being undead was that you had plenty of time. In fact, you had all the time in the world.

"I have been alive for hundreds of years. I may have a skewed perception of age, but I promise you Alice, you are nowhere _near_ too old for a spanking."

He gave her a cruel smile. No one said vampires were nice people 100% of the time, after all. And while Aleksandr was rarely cruel he had no problems proving his abilities of it.

"You have done _many _bad things tonight. Trespassed, fibbed, stolen, and lied. _In addition_ to planning to directly disobey me by reading from that book, and disobeying me by looking for more advanced work without my say, **and **disobeying me by coming in here at all."

Aleksandr held up seven fingers. Seven fingers, seven crimes.

"You, Alice, have been a very naughty girl." He looked down at the seven digits he had extended. "Tell me, why do you think I'm holding my fingers up?"

Alice gulped, feeling more and more like a six year old child facing a boarding school headmaster then a sixteen year old who was trying to hold her ground in front of her Sire. She recalled when she was human having been sent to one quite a few times, none which had been any fun.

"I..." She shock her head, wishing she knew the vanishing trick that Aleksandr knew. "I'm not sure, Aleks."

He was still just teaching her the proper educate of the higher vampire ring, names, titles, manner, all that jazz and what not. She wasn't sure why, though she suspected that he was a past lord once and had never really updated his ways since.

He smiled. "You owe me not one, but seven punishments, Alice."

Alice shut her eyes and began to chant under her breath something she had been saying a lot since coming under his care.

"Please wake up Alice, please wake up," She opened her eyes and saw Aleksandr still looking at her with a great deal of humor on his face. 'Damn it, why does it work for Alice in Wonderland and not me.'

She pressed herself as deep into the chair as possible. 

"I'm being merciful. I could give you all seven at once, but you probably wouldn't be able to walk for a few days." Aleksandr walked behind the chair, putting his hands on his young fledgling's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll prefer not being able to _sit_ for a while instead, mm?"

"When you say it like that I suppose I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" Alice gave him a set of puppy eyes. "Can't I just get a slap over the wrist and be sent to bed early? Cod liver oil? Dress as and treated like a child..."

There was a small pause as he gave her a look which spoke volumes. Alice looked hopeful although she figured she should give Aleksandr any ideas. He might actually take her up on them.

"Well, more then usual?" 

"Adorable. Really." Aleksandr rolled his eyes at Alice's puppy-dog face. "I don't plan on dressing you up like some clown, Alice. You're already improper-looking enough. I expect you to bear what's coming with some dignity."

The vampire picked the girl up by her shoulders, and easily hefted her out of the chair. He stepped around, still holding her up, and sat down himself. He lowered the girl so she was sitting on his knee, looking up at him.

'Dignity he says,' She couldn't help but think. 'And yet, he doesn't miss a chance in reminding me he's three times stronger then I am.'

"You _are_ however, going to have some choice in this. There are seven misbehaviors you have to pay for: stealing, lying, fibbing, trespassing, disobeying - we'll count that one _twice_, instead of three times, just so you don't get bored of being punished for the same thing, mm? - and running away from me." 

"Wow, how can I ever thank you?" She answered dryly. She did not like where this was going.

"We'll play a game. _You'll_ pick one of the seven. Then you'll suggest an appropriate punishment. Whatever you think. In fact, let's make this fun. You have the next seven nights - in one week's time, I expect you to have made up for all seven of your transgressions. I will even let you suggest an appropriate time and place for some, if you decide you'd like to get one over with ahead of my schedule..."

The vampire smiled. "Doesn't this sound great? Let it never be said I let you grow bored under my tutelage, little Alice." He patted the girl on the head. "Now then, let's play the first round of your game, hm? What do you want to be punished for first?" 

Alice gave him an ugly glare and tried to get off his lap. There were times, where she swore he treated her like some four year child just to annoy her. Like now. Fun? Picking a punishment was just as fun as getting a root canal without anesthetic! Oh how she was itching to flip him the bird just to make a point.

"You... have got to be kidding me," She growled baring her fangs without realizing it. "First of all that makes six, and second fibbing and lying are the same thing, and I didn't lie either. I just..." She looked away for a moment knowing he would say she was doing it again. "...just withholding information."

She fiddled with her fingers for a moment and then looked at him. "Besides you're the only person I know who would find this _fun. _You're being completely unfair about this! It's... it's fucking ridiculous that's what." 

The vampire paused. He simply looked at her, a dark look clouding his expression.

"I take you under my wing. Care for you. Teach you our ways, keep you _alive_. ...and you..." His eyebrows lowered, eyes narrowed. "_You _would **profane** _my _**home** with your foul language?"

Alice froze for a second and slammed her hand into her face. 

"Way to go Alice," She muttered in her hands to herself, a habit she had had since she was a toddler. "Go piss Aleks off and then swear at him. Why not dig yourself a grave while you're at it?"

Alice flinched and tried to get away from him. She knew that this was bad. The kind of blew-up-the-staff-bathroom-and-now-dad-has-to-pay-for-it bad.

"It slipped! Honest!" she winced as he tightened his grip. "Come on Al! You know it's a habit."

And that was true. During her childhood years, she had run with the wrong crowd. Still she knew that he didn't care and more importantly two years made the excuse unacceptable.

"_Don't_ run away from me, child." Aleksandr warned, holding her tighter with one hand. His temper was finally beginning to spark. "...answer my question. What am I going to punish you for first? I am not going to speak to your excuses, because that is all they are. I listen to reason. I do not listen to excuses. Give me what I have _asked_ you for. Now."

"I... err..." Alice could barely keep her heart from getting stuck in her throat. Funny how being in trouble reminded her that it was still beating, yet not as loudly as a humans would.

She still strained against his hold, not that it would help. Aleksandr was strong than her by default, both as her sire and by age. Still it was worth the shot.

"Lying... I guess?" She then grinned nervously. "Tongue washing sound good?"

She watched him glare at her. Clearly a trip over the knee was unavoidable.

"... and a sp..." She felt a brush across her face. It always seemed to happen when she had to say that word, "...spanking?"

The silence that fell between them as deafening. It seemed to roar in Alice's ears and she waited nervously to hear Aleks' seal of approval on her offer. She didn't want to think what she might have to suggest if he felt more was needed. She didn't want to be creative about these six punishments, not when she knew each of them would leave her in pain and tears.

"Better. That sounds ...fitting."

In all his years, Aleksandr had never experienced the punishment of soap in ones mouth, but the girl, somehow, in her youth, had faced it enough that it surfaced to the top of her thoughts whenever faced with discipline. Aleks had been more than happy to put it to the test.

"You may walk, if you wish."

Aleksandr led the girl to a washroom, where he pulled out a fresh cake of soap and a clean bowl, which he began to fill with water. Alice wanted nothing more then to run off somewhere and find a real version of Father Anderson from 'Hellsing' at that moment. She recalled her mother often doing this when she would lie or swear. It was the grossest feeling in the world.

"Way to go Alice," She mumbled to herself again, loud enough for Aleksandr to hear her if he cared. "Go on, give the vamp an idea from your childhood. Why not suggest a caning as well..." She froze and looked at him. 

'Please don't let him have heard that. Please don't let him have heard that...' She groaned when she saw him grin. 'Fuck.'

She sometimes wasn't sure if he could read her thoughts or if it was her poor poker face that gave her away, but he suddenly didn't look too happy at her.

"What did I do?"

"Do you think I'm doing this simply out of cruelty, Alice? A caning. Really. In addition to the spanking you're going to be getting? Come now, really!"

He dipped the soap into the bowl of water, and began rolling it around, letting it soak for a moment.

"Yes, I can read your mind - but I won't use your thoughts against you, unless they are so vilely insulting that they would force me into action. A word like that belongs in your head, not in my house - I will not punish you for that."

"...only for what you deserve." He lifted the wet cake of soap. "Open."

Alice groaned and opened her mouth with dread. She nearly chocked when the taste of the soap entered her mouth, a bitter yet acidic taste which felt like it was burning her tongue, and forced her gag reflex to stay under control. And it have worked too, if she hadn't felt like some of the soapy water was suddenly running down her throat. In left then two minutes, Alice spat the bar out and coughed.

"Argh! It went down my throat, fucking gross!" She tried to spit the flavor out into the sleeve of her shirt while scratching her tongue to get the soap coating off, but it only made it worse. "Argh! I think I'm gonna be sick."

All the time she ignored he now seething vampire watching her.

"I ask you to have _control_, Alice. Nothing except _control_." He dipped the cake back in the water. "You will use your fangs. _Bite_ down, or so help me, it'll be soap for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Placing the cake back in the girls mouth, he bent the squirm-er over, and, lowering her jeans, and began to spank her with his hand. "I will, instead of punishing you a second time, increase this punishment. For your foul mouth _and _for lying, you will need to keep that cake in your mouth until your spanking is over. If you spit it out, we will pause, and I will resume the spanking once you put it back in your mouth. Understood?"

Not expecting an answer, the vampire's powerful hand began to strike the rather resilient vampire girl's bottom flesh.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Alice left out a set of muffled cries as he spanked her, her teeth sinking deeper and deeper into the bar of soap with each slap to her pantie clad rear. She wanted to gag as some of the water ran down her throat.

'Aleks please stop!' Alice cried in her head, hoping he would hear her. 'It hurts! I'm going to end up biting this thing in half!'

She tried to spit out out again, but by now the bar was stuck to her teeth and she hands were too busy keeping her balance to pull it out.

'Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick!'

"Stop panicking, Alice. Control your breathing, and you'll be fine - otherwise, you will be sick. You keep that bar in until I tell you so." Her panic was making this far worse - she had to trust him, and obey him or it would only be harder on her. "You don't want to know what will happen if you spit it out."

Hauling her up under one arm so she'd keep her balance, and could worry about the soap and the spanking, instead of falling, he continued.

The vampire continued his lesson unhurriedly. _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Alice was doing everything but calming down. She felt humiliated being held under one arm by Aleks while she spanked her. It was like being four all over again. She wanted to pull the soap out but his warning made her keep her hands away. Instead she started clawing at his arm to put her down.

'OW! Stop it Aleks!' She thought as tears began to fall down her cheeks, the only real sound she made were muffled cried of pain and her bottom began to take on a light shade of pink. 'It OUCH hurts!'

"Lying hurts too. I'll tell you what. I'll make this easier on you." Aleksandr walked to a closet, still spanking the girl, and, nodding at it, watched as the door swung open. "If I _didn't_ do this, I'd have to keep spanking you for fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. I'm sure you'll prefer this." He lowered her to the ground. "Give me the soap. No spitting, no talking."

Reaching past the towels, the robes, and the rest, the vampire produced a long-handled bath brush and a washcloth. He quickly lathered both in the basin, and looked down at Alice.

"I'm going to scrub that tongue clean. Then you're going to bite down on this-" he dangled the green cloth, which was dripping with white suds, "-  
>and then we're going to speed this spanking up a little bit."<p>

The vampire had stopped smiling long ago. He was all business now - this wasn't a threat, or an order, it was an explanation. If anything, he was kind enough to tell her what he expected. "Now open."

Alice covered her mouth, stopping herself from dry heaving from the taste. She looked pleadingly at him and eyed the cloth with new tears in her eyes. She wanted to run more then anything. Still she squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth.

'You are just evil, you know that?' She thought, although she held no malice or rudeness in her tone of thought. It was nothing short of a slightly hurt child, upset at her parent for punishing her. 'Get it over with then!'

The vampire did so as efficiently as he could - the brush was more there to force her to open her mouth completely, as it couldn't even begin to fit in her mouth. Once she lowered her tongue, having gotten past the gag reflex, he fit the cloth into her mouth, and made sure to cover every surface he could before pressing her cheeks together to encourage her to bite down.

That distasteful thing done, he waited until she'd composed herself, then hefted her, and began swinging with the bath brush.

The long-handled piece of brown wood did its job nicely, as the vampire methodically covered Alice's shapely bottom.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! WHACK! CRACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Alice almost swallowed when the brush hit her. It wasn't the first time he had used it but it didn't make it any less painful. She gripped into his arm, her legs kicking involuntarily with every strike.

'OW OW OW OW OW!' She wailed in her thoughts. 'STOOOP! Please, I'm sorry! No more!'

"There are a couple-" _WHACK!_ "-of things I want, Alice-" _WHACK!_ "-things I want you to-" _WHACK!_ "-promise me." _WHACK! _"I want you to work on that filthy mouth of yours." _WHACK!_ "We're going to have a new rule." _WHACK!_ "It has been two years since I took you in-" _WHACK!_ "-so I think we're well past anything but a bad habit-" _WHACK! _"-don't you?" _WHACK!_ "Every time you say a dirty word, you'll get a mark." _WHACK!_ "If you get enough marks, you'll have to choose between-" _WHACK! _"-having your mouth washed out again-" _WHACK!_ "-or a spanking before bed."

Aleksandr really was trying to encourage a bit of responsibility in the girl, hence all the choice-making he was giving her. As a vampire, she had a lot of choices she'd have to make herself, once he left her care. The experience would do her more good than she knew.

_WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!_

Alice went limp in his arm, only jerking when the brush hit her as she sobbed around the rag which amazingly remained locked in her mouth.

'I promise I promise!' Her thoughts were getting slightly chaotic, a few flashes of past punishments surfacing, some for him, some of her parents. 'Just no more! No more! Pleasse! I promise, I'll stop swearing just stop!'

"Good, Alice. Very good." He carried her so that her face was over the bowl. "Spit it out." When she'd done so, he hefted the brush again. "Almost done, Alice. Let it out."

Smacking_ WHACK! WHACK! SMACK! CRACK! __**WHACK-WHACK-WHACK!  
><strong>_  
>With a red bottom and a red face, Alice was one well-spanked little vampire girl.<p>

Putting the brush down, Aleksandr hefted the girl up so she could lean over his shoulder, and rubbed her back until she started to quiet down.

"You took your punishment very well, Alice. I know you won't be lying _or_ swearing any time soon."

Alice clung to him as she cried out. When Aleks' swung a brush he swung it hard. Alice was sure f she had been human, he would have broken her spin, but luckily vampires were made of tougher stuff.

"I-I-I'm sor-sorry!" She wailed. The pain in her bottom was nearly unbearable, but she didn't dare rub it. "I'll be good, I promise!"

Once she had calmed down from his petting, she gently bite into her thumb, hoping to redirect the pain as she nodded her compliance to her Sire.

"I won't," She sniffed pitifully. If he looked at her, it almost liked like she was sucking her thumb like some small child, except her lips weren't wrapped around her thumb. "I won't lie, I promise..."

Aleksandr quickly lowered Alice once he was sure she could stand on her own two feet.

"There. Take your thumb out of your mouth - rinse, spit, and get yourself together. I have something I want to show you when you're done. I'll be in my study."

Leaving her to her own devices, the man returned to his chambers, where a very different sort of lesson would await the girl.

Alice waited until the door shut before she started to rubbed her bottom like crazy and then rinsing her mouth free of the taste. It took three rinses and brushing her teeth before the taste left her mouth.

"Urgh!" She groaned as she rubbed her throat. There was nothing she could do about the irritation in the back of her throat and she didn't want to gurgle mouthwash. "Nasty... absolutely nasty..."

She splashed some water in her face, cleaning away the tear strains on her face so only her puffy eyes gave her away before gently pulling her pants back up. It was days like she she hated wearing skin tight jeans instead of the skirts that Aleksandr wanted her too. Then she walked slowly down to his study worried about what was going to happen now before knocking on the door and waiting for Aleks to say she could enter. She sort of felt like she was back in school again, waiting for the principal to call her in.

Aleksandr's study door swung open with an easy wave of his hand. The vampire sat at his desk with a familiar-looking book, black with red letters, open before him.

He'd moved one of the other stools - one of the only seats in the room high enough to look on his desk with, unless one was actually sitting at it - next to him, a small white pillow atop it.

"Come in, dear. Take a seat. I wanted to show you something."

*-*-*-* Author's Notes *-*-*-*

References:

Hellsing – A vampire animation produced in Japan. Alice is thinking of the Church's best vampire hunter, a Father Anderson,who uses bayonets made of blessed silver to kill vampires and freaks with.


	3. Play me a melody just out of key

Chapter Two

Play me a Melody Just out of Key

Alice neared him with caution. She wasn't happy with him and like any child who had just been punished, she didn't trust him not to continue the spanking again. She gingerly sat down on the stool, hissing her pain out with a wince.

"Is that...?" She looked at the book with curiosity as he nodded. "What... what did you want to show me?"

"I don't want to sound repetitive, but I do want to impress upon you why certain books of mine are in this study - and not to be tampered with."

Turning the book back to the third page, he pointed to a single line. "You don't speak Latin, do you?" He looked down at the page. "Of course not. Do you know what this line says?" He tapped it. "In so many words, it basically warns that any spell in this book performed under any but the most exacting circumstances will have dire circumstances. It is not _until_ this book, number 32, that this warning appears. The spells here are exceptionally dangerous."

He shut the book. "Some of them cannot even be _read_ except under the right circumstances, Alice. Just remember there's a reason I don't want you snooping around here, alright?"

Alice looked at the words with confusion. He was right, she only knew a few words of Latin; liberate, tu, inferum, but none of them were on the pages.

"I... I see," She looked sadly at the book. "Alright, Aleksandr. I won't."

The truth was, she was just bored with the current lessons she had with him. They were so... first grade like in the feel of things.

"Good." He stood up, gesturing to her to do the same. "What say we go to the ballroom, hm? We'll see if some music will cheer you up."

Aleksandr had been a musician even before his encounter with _his_ sire, and had enthusiastically encouraged Alice to pick up an instrument from his collection. Unfortunately, that also meant it was pretty hard to fool him about how much practicing the girl had done between their lessons - not only could he smell fear, he could hear improvement.

Music always cheered him up, though, so he supposed she'd look forward to it.

Alice followed suit remembering she hadn't practiced any of her music since last month. She had been busy with other things, namely memorizing names that Aleksandr wanted her to remember, which wasn't going well either.

"Right... music..." Alice followed behind him. This was not good, not good at all. "Umm, how about you play something and I listen..."

They entered the ballroom where the grand piano stood ready for use. Aleksandr took special care of it, keeping it polished and tuned at all times, but Alice loathed the damn thing more then she did getting spanked. She wasn't sure if it was because he forced the lessons on her or it was the fact that when she played a wrong key, he would some times hit her hand with a ruler. It wasn't hard and it never left marks, it was just painful. Even if her healing was really good.

"How about that four-hands piece I told you about?" Aleksandr sat on the left side of the bench, leaving plenty of room on the right. The idea being, of course, that both musicians could play at the same time, using the entire range of the piano to their advantage.

"You remember, the one you start with here, right?" Aleksandr played the first two bars, stretching past his spot on the piano to plink the keys and refresh her memory.

Alice paled at his suggestion and smiled nervously. The few notes brought nothing to her memory. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she still had trouble remember which keys were which.

"Err... I think I'll pass, Sire..."

She eyed the piano as she played with her hand a bit. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. She was suppose to know the notes by now and she didn't.

"Sit down Alice." The order was stiff and left no room for argument.

Alice sat down beside him and placed her hands on what she believed were the right keys and as if by luck, she must have guessed right.

'Please remember, please remember...' Aleks started to play and Alice followed, hitting every wrong note possible. 'Dear god, he's going to kill me.'

"Alright, that's enough..." With a sigh, Aleksandr began playing his side of the music by himself - the piece, of course, sounded half-finished, which made sense, since it wasn't the entire piece. "When's the last time you practiced, Alice?"

The man was still in a good mood, even though it was obvious the girl hadn't done any of her work - music, even bad music, made him happy.

Alice shrank in her seat, hands folded in her lap and biting her lower lip.

"Welll... not since last time..." She answered looking at the notes and then at him. "I've been busy, studying those names you gave me to memories. It slipped..." She flinched at the stern look he gave her. "I'm in trouble again aren't I?"

"Well... yes, I suppose you are." Aleksandr stopped playing, and looked at the girl. "You might be. Do... do you _want_ to play the piano? You certainly seemed interested in it when you came here. If... If you do want to play, and if you think you had time to practice, and simply chose not to, then yes, yes you are in trouble."

Aleksandr paused for a moment. "If that's the case, then I suppose we can kill two birds with one stone. You owe me two punishments for disobedience, do you not? Well, failing to practice your lessons for an entire month certainly sounds like disobedience to me. So what's your decision?"

A tiny smile flickered over his lips. At least he didn't have to ask her to tell him the truth. Alice looked like she wanted to cry all over again. The thought of another spanking while she was still sore was horrible but he had a point. She wanted to point out that he had been the one that made her take the lessons, although it was true, he had only do so because he had caught her playing around on it by chance. To Aleks, the piano was a sort of hobby he wanted to share wit her, the way mortal humans played soccer with their children or read a favorite fable as a bedtime story.

"But that's not fair!" She whined looking at him and covered her bottom again. "You're the one that gave me all those names to remember, and you know I'm still having trouble with this... this... _thing_!"

She gave the piano leg a small kick for measure, not thinking about the fact she was kicking something Aleksandr loved very dearly until it was too late.

"I... I'm sorry," She looked timidly at him again, unable to read his face.

"Temper, Alice. I keep telling you that you have to exercise more control." It was a small kick, after all.

"Its entirely up to you." he repeated. "_Did I_ give you too much work, or _should you_ have made time for this? You only get this spanking if you think you deserve it Alice. Otherwise, I'll simply lock up the ballroom for good, and we can see how your history memorization has been going."

So these were her choices; either get burned for her lack of proper priorities or get busted for doing even worse with her history. Alice bit her lip harder, drawing a little blood. She always forgot about her fangs when she knew was digging herself a deeper hole. The names were hard to pronounce, something the Aleks was very particular about because saying the names wrong was seen as an insult towards the elders.

"I... guess I should have made more time to practice..." She answered and thought to herself. 'At lest he doesn't know I've been listen to Disturbed and Korn instead of studying this...'

Aleks didn't approve of the two bands. They swear a lot in their lyrics and with her habit, it wasn't helping her stop.

"Is that a yes, Alice?"

Her moods and thoughts were so different than those of his generation, or of his sire's... he did not want to assume what she thought or felt when he could avoid it - as her sire, there was enough of that going on he could not help but do.

As for the bands, well, Aleks was not so stubborn that he could not recognize a child's need to rebel - it was simply a practical standpoint that kept him from warming up to her.. ..modern... music. In other words, Aleksandr knew how to pick his battles to get the best results. Alice, in the meantime, blushed hard as she looked at him with a 'you have to ask that?' look on her face and then sighed heavily.

"Yes," She banged her head down into the keys making a loud racked. "Dear god, I wish I was dead... why oh why did I say yes..."

She was off in her own world again, thinking about how she had gotten into this situation to begin with. She knew she should be thankful for the fact that Aleksandr was her Sire. Some of the elders she had read about, Razziel she believed his name was, was known for being brutal towards his fledgling, having once broken one's back as a form of punishment. She flinched at the thought.

'At lest I know Aleks would never do that to me...' She thought taking some comfort in the thought.

"No need for that, now-" He lifted her head up from the keys, and brushed the hair away from her forehead. "Good. I'm proud of you." Standing up, Aleksandr walked to a shelf full of musical scores and sheets. "We'll have you bend over the piano bench, hm? However you prefer, for now - either right over it, or resting your hands on it." The man returned from the shelf with the same ruler Alice had been thinking of earlier.

"You haven't been practicing, so this won't correct clumsy hands - I suppose we'll have to use it on your lazy rear instead. Raise your skirts-" Aleksandr blinked, and sighed as Alice gave him a dead-panned look. "...I suppose I'm fifty years behind again. Lower those jeans, Alice."

Alice didn't know whether to be happy or peeved when he said he was proud, but she felt her heart sink when he went and got the ruler in his hand. She hated that thing and although she had never been spanked by it, she doubted that she would like it.

"I'll... she looked at the bench before standing and resting her hands on it, bend over facing the piano. She felt too odd laying on it, feeling small and child like if she did. "...stand like this."

"Alright." He tapped her thigh with the ruler, making Alice jump. She had honestly though he would have hit her there and then so her nerves were strung high. "Pants down, I said." The smile on the man's face was genuine - it was a very grown-up thing Alice was doing, and, while he wished there was a better way to reward her, he supposed doing what was right was the best he could do for now.

"Oops..." Alice rose and unbuttoned her jeans, and carefully unzipped her pants before working her down her legs until they were bunched around her knees. "Sorry..."

She fought back a deep blush as she did this in front of him. Even thought he had bared her many times before, doing it herself felt odd. She returned to being bent over the bench, gripping it and she took a deep breath.

"Its alright. Keep your ears open, hm? You aren't the only one in the room." Tapping her thigh again, he nodded. "Relax your muscles. It'll only hurt worse this way." Aleksandr waited a long moment. ...he'd bare her later, when she would imagine she could actually feel the difference - as it was, she'd almost completely healed. He could skip warming her up with his hand:

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Four lines of pink blushed up against the girls rear. Once she'd gotten used to their presence, Aleksandr began his task in earnest, swiftly peppering the girl with the thin piece of wood.

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack._

Alice yelped the moment Aleksandr began. If she had thought his hand and hairbrush was painful, him wheeling a ruler was nothing gin comparison. She gripped the bench hard until her knuckles were nearly white, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," She whimpered. "Oooh, not so awe hard..."

"Hm? Oh!" Aleksandr stopped swinging his arm, and contained himself to merely flicking his wrist - he'd forgotten he wasn't using a paddle, as his piano instructor had on him. The ruler was made to build up a slower sting, and Aleksandr didn't want to lessen the effect... __

__

_SwatswatSwat !_

The 'lesser' smacks of the ruler came down with incredible speed, but wouldn't leave her yelling about the pain so much as whining from the sting - which was, of course, the idea.

Alice fought against the urge to stand up when the pace quickened.

"Aaaaawe!" She whimpered. "That AH wasn't what I OH, meant!"

"I know. But its what you're getting." Aleksandr tugged down the girl's underwear, which was still shockingly revealing to his dated tastes, and continued her spanking.

__

__

_SwatswatSwat _!

"All you can do is stand there and take it, Alice. Be strong. Keep your body up, keep your arms straight. This was your choice - remember that you deserve this. I'm still very proud of you."

__!

Alice started hoping from one foot to the other. The fact that it was her bare skin now, made it even more painful and tears were already falling from her eyes.

"AWE! AWE! AWE! AWE!" She started to cried out, her hand doing their best to stay in place. "AWE! AWE! Stoooop! It hurts! Awe!"

"Keep those hands down, Alice. I won't be able to stop quick enough if you bring them back, and I don't want to hurt you!"

_ atswatSwatswatSwatswatSwat_

Alice finally couldn't stop herself. The moment Aleksandr increased the swats, Alice reared up to a stand and covered her rear for a moment. It proved to be a mistake because not a second later, the rule came down hard across her fingers.

"AHH! Shit!" Alice cried out as she brought her hands in front of her and the rub the pain away, a read band ran across the knuckles of her fingers. "Aw, aw, aw, aw ,aw..."

She blow on them before realizing what she had yelled and turned to face Aleksandr with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It slipped I swear. Please, don't spank me for that, please." She looked at him with teary eyes, a little unbalanced because of her pants and panties. They were hot pants styled panties made up of pink and white lace, her favorite kind. "Please! It really slipped!"

"Alice! I warned you about that-" Aleksandr stopped for a moment and checked her hands. While the ruler hurt like the dickens, she was (luckily) uninjured. "Good. Your hands are okay… I won't have you rest on your hands though - it'll be harder, now. Put your whole body over the bench - and no more slip ups like that, Alice." He added, sternly.

Alice smiled thankfully at him and nodded her head.

"Yes Sire," She then turned around again. "Thank you... it... it won't happen again."

Laying over the bench felt odd to her, but she didn't voice it. Instead she bite her complaints inside herself and waited for the last of her punishment to be carried out.

"That's what I want to hear. You're quite welcome, Alice." He clucked his tongue. "Two months, dear, and I still can't get used to a young lady in breeches. You're really turning this old man's world upside-down. Ah well."

__

__

_swatswatswat _

_!_

_SWATSWATSWATSWAT!  
><em>  
>The last four crackers struck the girl - one on each cheek, one on each bare thigh, and with that, the man dropped the ruler, and put a hand on the small of her back. "That's all dear - it'd have been far worse if you had shown any less maturity than you did. I really am quite proud of you."<p>

Alice would have told him thanks for the compliment if she hadn't been crying as hard as she was. the string the ruler felt was extremely painful and she knew that she'd need to drink blood soon or else she wouldn't heal as fast as she should. Crying hard, she brought one arm up to rest her head on, and the other hand down to rubbed the pain away.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" She managed to say through her tears and wails. "I-I-I'll study harder, I promiiise!"

"I know you will. I'm always around if you need a little help - or a little encouragement." He rubbed the girl's shoulder. "Today is certainly an unusual day, isn't it?" He smiled, and continued rubbing until she managed to calm down. "While I can't have you running around in those skimpy things you call undergarments, I can't imagine you'll want to be wearing those tight pants any longer, will you?"

With a wave of his hand, a white skirt that went down past her knees appeared in his hand. "…if you wish. I don't mean to impose." Looking down, he saw the girl was still hurting. "Let's get you calmed down. Would you like us to go get you a drink? All this, ah, 'exercise' making you hungry?"

Alice eyed the skirt with mixed feelings. It went against her normal nature to wear it since it was after Aleksandr's taste but he was right. the thought of pulling her pants up again was almost enough to be it's own punishment.

She took the skirt with a semi limp hand, kicking of her pants off and slipped on the skirt. It was was a lose skirt and complement her nicely. She rubbed her eyes dry and nodded at him.

"Something to eat would be nice," She answered and folded her pants in her arms. "I'll just... put these away first."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you in the upper hall. We'll walk from there, alright?"

Aleksandr headed out of the ballroom in a shudder of mist - the perks of vampirism simply begged to be exercised at times like this - stamina, magic, and in Alice's case, the ability to heal - all of them had their value.  
>Alice quickly hurried to her room and tossed the pants in threw the door. She normally keep her room tidy but she wanted to hurry up her healing so she would put them away later.<p>

The state of her room was probably the only thing Aleksandr never complained about, she had always kept her things in order so it was never a problem. Once she reached the kitchens and peeked in to see if he really was there. She smiled at him softly but scolded when she looked at the medical blood.

"Eww," She groaned and picked up the glass. "Why does this stuff always taste so gross?"

"There are a million ways to improve taste, but none to bring back a life, Alice." Aleksandr raised his own glass. "You know I've given you full control over how you take it, and what you want to take it with, so long as you sate your hunger on it alone. We have a fully stocked kitchen for anything else you may crave, but right now, that's what your body needs. Drink up."

Alice pout at the glass, looking like a child whom had been told to take her medicine. She picked up the glass and quickly downed it, grimacing a the texture and taste.

"Eww, it is just like that liver..." She put the glass down, feeling a little more fresh as the blood quickly entered her system.

Aleksandr smiled, and opened a small silver bottle. A thin orange liquid slipped into his own glass, and, swirling it, he quickly downed the whole goblet. "But you'll feel better, sooner. Its worth the taste. Would you like something a little fresher to wash it down with?"

Alice shock her head, not wanting anything else in her stomach. She eyes the silver bottle with curiosity.

"No, I'm goo-what was that?"

"This?" He smiled, capping the bottle. "Extra-strength Tabasco sauce." Aleksandr licked his lips. "Like I said, a million ways to improve the taste."

Alice made a face. She wasn't a fan of Tabasco sauce.

"How can you stand that stuff?" Alice looked at him questionable before sighing. It was like him asking her why she wore the kind of clothes she did. "Well, I'd better work on those names..."

Aleksandr shrugged. "It tastes better than liver, I suppose."

He also stood up, clearing the table with a wave of his hand.

"So would you like to show me what you've memorized there, Alice? I have to admit, I didn't think you'd spend so much time on our histories, but... well, if you did, I'd certainly like to know."

Alice shock her head. She had been studying the names, but it wasn't coming along well.

"I'd rather you didn't," She answered and groaned into her hand, "What is it with Elder vampires and weird names, like Astaroth, Seith, Godric, Razziel, and even yours. I mean you say it Alexander but you spell it A-L-E-K-S-A-N-D-R. Why can't you have simple names like Bob?"

She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"I hate these these lessons... they're boring."

"They're from an older time, Alice." Aleksandr smiled, a knowing look on his face. Alice wasn't the first fledgling, whether his or in history, whom felt that the history lessons were a bother. "Why, even your name might be different back then.. and perhaps, when you have a fledgling of your own, she'll think it strange how your name is spelled."

"Alice is a classic name," she scuffed a little at him. "There's only one way of writing it."

Still smiling, the vampire eased Alice out of her seat and guided the girl into the Long Hall, which was lined with many vampires' portraits. Some were very formal in their stance while others were casual in some odd way which Alice couldn't put her finger on.

"Perhaps if the names don't help you, the stories will? You've read at least some of their histories, haven't you? Tell me if you can remember any looking at the pictures."

Alice looked at on portrait and smiled. At lest the first one was easy.

"That's Vladimir Tepes the 3rd. He was the ruler of Vallachia and was known for his blood lust," She turned and smirked at her Sire. "I remember because read Dracula back when I was human."

"Yes, well, we aren't all celebrities, at least." Aleksandr shook his head. "The book is quite wrong, you know - we met for Christmas some fifteen years ago. He throws quite the party."

Alice blinked looking completely shocked at him.

"You mean he's still alive!" She was mixing up the character Dracula with Vlad thinking they were the same. "I thought he got killed by Van Hellsing, or at lest works for them..."

Now she was mixing him up with Alucard from the manga Hellsing. Aleks shock his head looking amused.

"I don't believe it, Vlad the Impaler. Alive." She shuddered. "I hope I never met him."

"Yes, well, how about this one." He gestured to a painting of a tall, cold-eyed woman wearing a full Victorian dress of stunning ice-blue. Aleks grinned, remembering something. "She has the same colored hair as you. or... She did. Its gotten a bit white since then..."

Alice looked at portrait drawing a blank. The woman looked familiar but not from a book. In fact t was sort of... unpleasant in a way. Alice almost felt that she would move any moment just to scare her.

"She... looks like my old English teacher..." Alice shuddered at the memory. "Mrs. Saumple. She was an old battle ax who did everything in her power to make my life miserable..."

Alice blushed as she realized she was rambling and shock her head.

"Sorry, I'm not sure who she is," She looked at the portrait, trying harder to remember but without luck.

Aleksandr smiled. "At least you didn't start in the back of the book and work your way towards the front. She's one of the youngest - my last fledgling, in fact - no matter what the painting looks like, she's practically a baby... Do you recognize any of the others? I'm sure at least one or two will trigger something."

Aleksandr smiled. "At least you didn't start in the back of the book and work your way towards the front. She's one of the youngest - my last fledgling, in fact - no matter what the painting looks like, she's practically a baby... Do you recognize any of the others? I'm sure at least one or two will trigger something."

Alice looked at a few others. She stopped at a painting of a very beautiful vampiress dressed in a deep red grown while black trim and a heavy ruby necklace about her neck. The woman had a cruel look in her eyes and a smirk on her lip, as if she knew she was better then everyone else.

"This one I definitely know," Alice backed away from the painting. Of all the female vampires she was learning, this one unnerved her to no ends. Mostly because she had met the woman once. "That's the Countess Carmilla. She... she use to kill young girls and ba..."

Alice looked sickly at the picture. Carmilla had told her in detail what she would do to her _victims_ before Aleksandr had rescued her from her.

"... bath in their blood to remain beautiful and young..." Alice finished and looked at an other portrait. "And this one's Lord Razziel Dornell. He's known for rearing hell hounds and being a general during the dark ages."

"Yes. The graphic ones. Well, good - I don't expect you to have this hall memorized, Alice, but I'm happy to see you've at least taken an interest. Don't... don't think of these people as a lesson you need to learn by a certain time. They're a history - a story - and if you keep reading, you'll be able to put the pieces together much more easily. "...For example, do you know _how_ Lord Dornell reared those hounds?"

Alice blinked and shock her head. She had never really met the man, just on of his fledglings who had 'grown up' and moved away from him.

Alice had met Mikeal on the street that first and only time she had tried to run away from Aleksandr. After having caught her and called Aleks to pick her up, he had explained to her a bit on why it was better to be with her Sire and learn what was happening to her rather then running off. To help her take her mind of of Aleks until he'd arrive, Mikeal told her about his own life as a fledgling and how he envied her sire. That was where she knew about the hell hound and his _strict love_ as Mikeal had called it.

"No, how does he rear them?"

Aleksandr happily watched the girl blunder into his trap.

"Well, that's just it! Another story entirely. A copy of Dornell's _Memoirs_ is in the library. If you'd like, feel free to read it - if you do, I'd be more than happy to consider it just as - if not more - educational than the _Histories_ I've left you with."

Alice gaped at him and then growled. While she should have foreseen this trick instead of walking head first and blind into it, it figured he would do this. He just had this ability to passively give her more work to do. What was worse he knew she would go and read the damnable book.

"That..." Alice pointed a finger at him and poked him lightly on the chest. "...it just beyond mean, Aleks."

She then turned back and looked at the portrait of his past fledgling. "So... who was she anyway? what did she do?"

Aleksandr shrugged.

"I thought you'd rather read that then one of your Histories, is all... ...and she... that is Gabrielle."

Aleksandr once again wore that smile which spoke of treasured past memories.

"She... truly missed her human life. Her beau... He was in a boating accident mere weeks before she joined our ranks," Aleksandr shook his head. "She was a very lonely woman - very solitary. An... an introvert. You know the word, yes? ...I spent many, many hours coaxing her out of her shell. With music... history..." Aleksandr braced for impact. He couldn't help but drop this last tidbit. "...that white brush in your bureau, too..."

Alice felt a pang of jealousy and self doubt run through her blood. Aleks spoke so lovingly about Gabrielle and it made her wonder how close they had been and if she was just replacing her in some way. At the mention of the brush in her bureau Alice felt a blush run across her face.

"I see, so I'm not the only..." She tried to seem normal, but the little 'what if' seed was already planted. "Aleks... I've been wondering..." Alice wanted to ask but stopped herself. What if the answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. "No it's nothing. Forget... I'm gonna go and find that book you mentioned."

Alice didn't wait to hear if he had anything else to say and hurried off towards the library, a little worried. She didn't mind life too much with Aleksandr, although she didn't wish he didn't have all the rules he did nor that he would spank her for her misbehaviors. In fact, if she pushed those parts off the list life was pretty nice in his home. Still she could help but wonder why he had picked her as a fledgling to begin with.

'Maybe... I'm just a whim...' She thought as she closed the doors to the library and looked at the large selection of books on the shelves.

*-*-*-* Author's Notes *-*-*-*

Vladimir the 3rd and Elizabeth Batheroy are two real people in history and no vampire story would be complete without mentioning these two pillars of the vampire lore. Elizabeth was not blonde in her mortal life, and in truth I don't know what color it was. However, given that most people know a day think of perfect beauty as someone being blonde, I pictured her to be a woman who does everything she can to be an image of perfect beauty. Even if she has to pull a Dolly Parton.

* Ms. Saumple – Ms. Saumple was actually my senior year English teacher. The worst teacher I've had to date. Other then boring lessons, she managed to hit every single pet peeve I have from saying my name wrong past the first month of being in her class, to asking how I understood a poem and then telling me I was wrong. At the very least, she could have said 'interesting, but it's not what the author had meant by it'. Worst was when we saw Hamlet in class and I called the coast line in the movie not to be Denmark. A word of advice to all out there. Never tell a Dane that they don't know what their own country looks like. It ticks them off royally. It's like calling a Canadian an American or saying a New Yorkers is the same as a person from New Jersey are the same. I got even with her though. I got my whole class to call the Monster in Frankenstein for Bob. Take that!

I would also like to say now before I forget, I did not major in history and I barely scrapped myself to a C while in school, so there will be times where I will fuck up on what time period something happened in.


	4. Disaster ALWAYS comes in threes

Chapter Three

Disaster ALWAYS comes in threes

The rest of the night (and day) had gone smoothly after that, Aleksandr working in his study, and Alice puttering in the library. They turned in for the night without incident, and slept peacefully. When Aleks arose from his private chambers again, it was still an hour before sunset - he would have to keep himself to the inner chambers of his home, where the sun's rays had no purchase.

He'd head towards the ballroom. The only open window was a large glass dome directly overhead, and none of the sun's light would be reaching down into the room at this hour... The rest of the curtains were drawn, as they always were, along the west wall, to ensure his safety. He'd do a little playing before Alice arose.

Alice awoke with a groan when one of the imps poked her. She hated the little things because she could never understand them and they were impossible to work with. At lest for her they were. The imps had long-ago discovered the endless joys of setting the fledglings on edge as none of them were use to they games the way the Master was. They couldn't threaten them yet or cause them pain, and so far Alice had proven the least patient fledgling to date with them so they had enjoyed getting her into trouble countless times.

"Awe!" She growled as it gave her hair a painful yank and took of giggling at her. "Stupid little... She kicked off her covered and sat up and looked to see the last few seconds of day light disappear over the horizon. "I hate mornings..."

She always referred to the time from when she'd wake up with 'mornings' purely out of habit. Anything else sounded weird to her. Stretching out, Alice got up and dressed quickly in a pair of baggy worn jeans, and a large gray sweater. She didn't want anything tight today. Her didn't bother to brush her hair, she didn't think it looked too messy as she exited and walked down the hall towards the ballroom. She needed to practice the piano so that at lest next time she could at less say she had tried.

"I still think that four hand piece is impossible..." She grumbled a bit, not being a morning person, she wanted to blame something so the music seemed the easiest. She was half way there when another imp appeared with too letters in hand. One for her, the other for Aleksandr. "Huh?"

She opened both of them seeing they were from Razziel and Mikeal. Mikeal was asking how she was and told her about some pups his own hell hounds had gotten and Razzil was requesting a mee...

"Oh dear god..." Alice froze. She didn't like when people came over. Usually meant she had to _dress nicely_. Nearing the ballroom, she could hear Aleksandr playing. She entered and held up the letters. "Mail for you..."

"Thank you, Alice." Still playing, Aleksandr nodded his head once, and the letters floated in front of him, to where one would usually put music. He read and played simultaneously. "Huh. Did you open my mail, Alice?"

Alice looked moved to sit next to him and pressed a few of the keys, testing the sound and trying to remember where she was to start.

"I... thought it would be easier for you... sorry." She found her starting points and began testing the different keys trying to find which ones were next. It sounded awful to her ears but still, she was bound to figure it out sooner or later.

As for Alekss, it was good to see Lord Razzil wanted to meet. There were a couple of small matters that letters really weren't ...conducive.. to bargaining over.

He stopped playing to read the rest of the letter. More than just a little meeting, it looked like. Perhaps he'd stay for a day or two. Well, one more thing to do today - compose a response.

While Alekss read his letters though, Alice sat and thought about Mikeals letter. She wasn't sure if she wanted one, a puppy that is. She knew puppies were a dangerous thing to deal with, and hell hounds were known for being destructive at times and she was afraid of losing interest in it with time like she use to with her family cat when she was human.

"I only read a little bit of the letter, what does Raz want?" Alice replayed the small part she had managed to find. It was a little off key, the tempo too slow because she was unsure of the notes but it was better then last night. After a moment though she finally blurted out. "Mikeal wrote as well. Lucy had pups... asked if I wanted one..."

"Hm. You remembered after all. Good." Aleksandr got up, gesturing to Alice to sit and continue plinking away. "A hell hound pup? Mm. Maybe... ask me again tonight, okay?"

"I'll try."

Alice glared at the piano as Aleksandr returned to his letter once more. She was quickly getting frustrated, having no patients to learn the keys at a slow pace. She glanced at the notes again before slamming her hands into the key with a frustrated groan.

"I still don't get this stupid piece..." She mumbled and then looked at him.

But Alekss was looking over the letter a third time.

"There is... Lord Razziel has a number of matters we need to talk about. On fledglings and politics, and such. He has been looking for my support regarding his coven for some time, and like any good politician, I've bided my time to make sure when I agree, I can get the most for my donation... He's asked to come so he can scare an answer out of me."

Aleksandr looked at Alice's worried expression. "It will be very civil. Vampires are funny like that. Don't you dare worry your little head about it."

"What could you two possibly talk about on fledglings? You've both have them. And do I have to meet him?" She made a face of displeasure. "I really **really** don't want to dress up for this."

"Unfortunately, Alice, I _know_ you've read up on him. He's... not one to take kindly to ah... 'improper' behavior. You'll have to play dress-up for a day or two. If Gabrielle was any model, you might want to start wearing the shoes tomorrow, just to get used to walking around in them.

He absent-mindedly poked her in the back of the head.

"...and no slamming the keys. Respect your instrument." Sitting next to her, Aleks put his hands over hers, and started guiding them through the steps. "Like this. You've been doing it off-time, so it doesn't sound.. cohesive. You can't do this piece half-way, dear. Not even in practice."

Alice felt herself calm about as he lead her through the piece. She still wasn't happy about dressing up but she knew it was true. Razziel was the kind of man who believed that like children, fledglings should be seen and not heard unless spoken to.

"But I hate those dresses. Their stuffy, look stupid, I can't run fast in them, and if I try and pick something up from the floor I always step on the skirt and trip," She groaned and then looked hopefully at him. "Can't I just stay away from him instead?"

"That'd be the worst thing you could do. If you weren't there for him to see, he'd come looking for you... and then we'd both look bad." Aleks frowned. "I really need your help on this Alice. Will you do it? For me?" 

"I don't know..." Alice made a face. The idea of having to play 'sweet and proper' towards a man she only knew about in books wasn't an appealing one for her.

Then an idea struck him.

"If you'd like, we can see if there's a middle ground? The night is young - we can into the city, see if we can find something... a bit more your taste, but still suitable?"

Alice turned and looked surprised at him. Of all the things he would suggest it hadn't been one she thought he would.

"Really? you mean it?" She smiled and hugged him. "Oh thank you thank you! I'll get my bag!"

She hoped up and almost ran out the room, slamming the door in her hurry leaving Aleksandr rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, you've done it again..." Shopping. With Alice? This would be _madness_.


	5. Pygmalion sort of

Chapter Four

Pygmalion... sort of

Returning to his chambers, Aleks went to the smallest armoire in the room - the one with 'modern' clothing. One pair of khakis, a dress shirt, and a sports jacket later, Aleks could barely recognize himself. ...being 'well-dressed' was such a strange concept in these times. He went down to the main hall, and waited for Alice to join him. It didn't take long for Alice to came dashing around the corner with her army styled side bag over her shoulder. She was dressed in the overly large clothing and because of her running, her hair looked more like a rats nest then before.

Stopping quickly at the entrance, Alice scanned for a set of shoes and grabbed the first pair of flat sandals that she could find. She was so excited that he was letting her go into town she never notice that she had grabbed a pair of mismatching shoes.

"Come on! Come on!" Alice grabbed his hand. She felt like she was little again and going to Disney Land for the first time. "Lets go!"

Aleksandr shook his head 'no' firmly. "We're not going to the Salvation Army, Alice! We're going to some rather upper-class shops. Pull yourself together a little, at least."

Alice frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest with a pouted.

"You said we would go and get something in _my _taste." She glared at him before raising an eyebrow. "You _said _so."

She felt cheated now. Aleks hadn't told her everything that was part of the deal, that there had been strings attached. Instead he had allowed her to have ideas of going to Hot Topic, Dark Rose Gardens, and Demonic Lair to find punk and Gothic styled clothes. She wanted clothes in dark or neon colors. She wanted chains on her skirts and heavy boots that had belt buckles bind then to her long legs.

She wanted her kind of clothes.

"And what's wrong with the way I look?"

"No-no-no." He corrected with a grin. "Something _more_ your taste than an 18th century dress with hoops and petticoats. Nothing I'll be buying you will be 'casual'. We're buying you 'dress' clothes - but I'd like them to be dress clothes you'll appreciate."

Alice looked at him annoyed. As usual she had only listened to him with half a ear.

"I'd rather get something from Hot Topic then a grown," She stated as she fixed her bag on her shoulder. "Even if it's modern. Seriously, what's wrong with the way I dress? Sometimes I time you're still stuck in _your time_."

She made quotation signs with her fingers and took her foot in annoyance, which made her realize that one of her sandals had more heel then the other.

"Not a word..." She hissed as she looked for one of the pairs to the shoes. "... not one."

"Because your Hot Topic isn't proper for this guest. Like I said, you're doing me a favor. I know you don't agree with what I want you to wear, and I've agreed with that... but our guest will have problems. For my sake, Alice, I'd have you dress more like a lady this week, and I'd have you start that habit now." Aleksandr explained. He grinned. "Also, comb your hair."

No mention of the shoes - just as she'd asked.

Alice sat down and yanked on one of the sandal's mate, mumbling to herself. The term 'lady' wasn't one she was fond of.

"My hair?" She looked at him as if he was mad. "Come on, Aleks. It's not that bad. Lots of people my age go outside with hair like this. Heck, some people go outside in their pjs all day."

She stood up and walked over to the door, determined to salvage what was left of her good mood.

"Now off we go!"

"You are going to get changed, or I'm going to change you. You will not take one step closer to that door, young lady, or you'll be going out shopping with an _extremely_ red bottom." Aleks snapped.

"We listen to reason here. We appreciate kindness. We do not take advantage of **my** generosity."

But Alice chose to ignore him and turned the the chrome painted nob of the front door. She felt that she looked fine the way she was, nothing different from anyone else her age in the town, well appearance wise. She wasn't the one that would stand out to curious eyes. She was the one that would be another face in the sea of the ordinary faces of modern day people. Aleks was the one who would attract attention with that silver hair of his at hippie length. If it wasn't for the fact he held himself as proper as he did, people would probably thing it was a stoner. She started open the door.

"I'm not being unreasonable Aleks. Everyone my age dresses like this," She rolled her eyes at him. "Geez, you're over reacting."

With a snap of his fingers, Alice found herself raised into the air and carried over to him. "Wrong, girl. Come with me." She found herself floating in the air, feeling as though she was being carried by her waist, he 'carried' her to her chamber. "You and I are going to have a long talk and hot bottom between us now." he didn't let her off the ground, preferring her in this position.

"Drop those things you call pants. Now, we do this my way." 

Alice waved her arms around oddly, wanting to be put down but it was kind of hard when you couldn't touch what was lifting you.

"Come on, Aleks," She whined still trying to reach the ground by stretching her toes. "Put me down, this isn't funny!"

"No, no it isn't." Aleksandr walked over to her bureau. "You get extra now. I'm going to have to be harsher, if you think you'll be acting like this in front of guests. Drop. Your. Pants."

Alice's head snapped up when she heard the draws of her bureau open and started to struggle in earnest, which at any other time would have looked very amusing.

"No! No! No! NO!" She yelled as she tried to push at the invisible force around her waist which was a fruitless fight. "Not the brush Aleks. Please not the brush!"

She fumbled with the button and zipper on her pants and quickly lowered them.

"They're off, so please not the brush!"

"They're off, which means you don't get the brush until they're off. You've saved yourself from yourself. Good job with that. That's what you should have been doing." Taking the brush, he laid it on the floating girl's back. "This won't be counting for one of your five remaining. This is just for disrespect. Learn your manners, and learn your place, Alice." The man's voice was stony and severe. Her impudence had struck a chord he meant to hammer out.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"AWWWWE!" Alice kicked out with a yell the moment he started. It felt like the first year all over again. "Ouch! Aleks, that's OW not EEK fair!"

She tossed her hands back to cover her bottom. "Stop it!"

"NO!" With another snap of his fingers, the girl found her hands bound to her sides as though by iron. "We've been here before, Alice, remember?"

his hand started coming down harder. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Alice shook her head madly as she strained against the impossibly to break hold.

"This isn't happening, not again!" She could believe she had gotten herself back to square one on this. "AWE! AWE! AH!"

She looked oddly over at him flinching at how angry he look.

"Aleks put me down please! AHH!" She cried out and kicked harder, her legs getting tangled in her pants. "AWW! OUCH! Stop! It HUURTs!"

"I said no. You are not in control, Alice. You are in my care, and under my instruction." Aleksandr picked up the brush. "You are going to kick and cry and learn your lesson." WHAM! WHAP! WHACK! SMACK! Aleksandr paddled hard, planning on making Alice red from the bottom of her thighs to the top of her cheeks before he was done.

Alice let out a scream of pain the moment the brush hit her rear, her legs stretching out completely. She started to kick harder, not that it help her at all. it would only tire her out as there was really nothing to fight against.

"AHHHH! Aleksandr, STOOOOOP!" She wailed as tears started to fall down her eyes. "AWE! AWE! AWE! AWE! I'M SORRY! AYE!"

"Be quiet and take it like a big girl, if not a lady." Aleksandr snapped. "We'll start small, I suppose. When we get back from our shopping trip, it'll be down to etiquette lessons."

SMACK! WHACK! WHACK! CRACK! SMACK-SMACK-SMACK!

Alice did everything but take it as a big girl. The brush hurt worse then the ruler the night before and Aleksandr always seemed to hit harder when he was angry at her.

"Noooo!" She was starting to tire from kicking as she shock her head sobbing. "No AH more! No Ooouucch! mooore I'll be good, just AHH! stop! Please!"

Good. She's learning. Aleksandr was angry, and he did hate to do this, but there was a certain satisfaction in removing the stubborn girl from earlier. "You shouldn't need this brush to remind you to be good - I shouldn't have to force you to be my friend, Alice, to do me a favor, to listen to reason." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Alice nodded her head in agreement to him sobbing hard. She wanted to rub the pain away more then anything so she was more then willing to do whatever he wanted to make him stop spanking her.

"No, you AH! shouldn't!" She wailed, her legs only jerked to every smack rather then kick. She didn't have the energy to keep it up. "I'll *sob* lisSSten more AAAWWIIIEEE!"

She'd broken. It was time to drive the point home. "Shh. No more words."

The brush started raining down, and, wordlessly, only holding her hand while he did so, Aleksandr brought the brush down, slowly but steadily, for the next five minutes, until he had before him a very well-spanked young lady. "I'm sorry, Alice, but I cannot brook any mistakes or horseplay around our guest."

Alice didn't answer him, she was crying too hard too. She felt hurt in the way small children do when they feel that they were unfairly punished. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind, Aleksandr was doing her a favor. Razziel was an elder with a low tolerance for youths and would have no problem lashing out at her. Still she felt Aleksandr had been unfair.

"D-down," She managed to gasp threw her wails and tears. "P- put m-me da-down, please..."

She hated it when he held her by magic in the air. It left her feeling completely helpless, which was the point of it.

"Not yet." Putting down the brush, Aleksandr hugged the girl tight, leaving her in the air. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Alice. Really." the magic left, and Aleksandr remained holding her tight in his arms. "Shhh. Its better now. All better."

Alice started to push away from him. She wanted to get away from him, she was that upset over the whole thing. Not that it helped. He held on to her silently waiting for her to stop fighting against him. It wasn't anything she hadn't done before, just a typical reaction that children had when they had been well punished.

"Aawwwwieee!" She sobbed using one hand to rub her rear with and the other to push against his chest. "It's huuuurts!"

Aleksandr held her tight, and continued their ritual. "I know, Alice. Because of your actions - and it hurts so that your actions don't have to. You are forgiven, and you are welcomed in this house. I am not going to abandon you, I am not upset with you, and I am here for you. It hurts because I am willing to make it hurt- and I will be here whenever you are hurting to do all I can to fix it."

Alice fell silent against him , the only signs that she hadn't fallen asleep were that of her hand still rubbing her bottom and the sudden change of her hand gripping his shirt rather then pushing him. After a few minutes, her wail had quieted to sobs and finally to sniffles.

"You mean it?" She finally asked, her voice small, almost child like in a strange way. "You won't leave?"

"No. No I will not." He rubbed her back, and sat on the bed. "When you calm down, we'll see about letting you clean yourself up and get changed again, alright?"

Alice nodded and curled up against him for a moment, taking comfort from the closeness. Then she rubbed her eyes, kicked off her pants and walked to the bathroom to clean up her face a bit. She made sure to lock the door and once she was sure that no one would be able to tell she had been crying unless they say her eyes, she turned to see what damage Aleksandr had done to her behind.

She flinched. It hurt more then it looked which was saying something. Her sitting spot was a deep angry cherry red, something that wouldn't heal until tomorrow morning.

"Aaawe..." She moaned softly and rubbed the area gingerly. "He did that on purpose too. I'm not gonna be able to sit for the rest of tonight..."

Aleksandr decided to put out clothes for the girl, figuring while she was docile, he'd use it to his advantage. Then he went into his study and poured himself a glass of wine to calm his nerves. Hopefully he could make it up to her while they were out... he hated starting the night with discipline - it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Alice walked out of bathroom and groaned when she saw the clothes he had laid out for her. A well pressed shirt lay folded along with an ankle long lose skirt that would allow her to run freely in it if she needed to, by was elegantly formed to make her seem slightly taller and more classy.

"I hate shirts like this," She grumbled but put the clothes on anyway.

She didn't want to provoke Aleks anymore then she already had, otherwise he might actually decide to forget the shopping trip and make her wear some Victorian dress for the whole time Razziel was there. Once she had tucked the shirt into the skirt, she stood oddly in the room not sure if she was suppose to wait for him to return or if she was to meet him in some room.

"I... guess I'll wait here..." She whispered to herself and sat down for a second on her bed only to shoot up again. "AW!"

Aleks covered his mouth with a laugh, and knocked on her door. "Alice? are you ready to go?"

Alice rubbed her bottom and looked at him, her hair was still slightly messy but it was clear she had watered it down a little and run a brush lightly through it.

"I... guess, Sire..." She didn't look happy that he thought her pain was amusing. "Glade to see someone's having a good time..."

"Not in the least." He said, seriously. "But you do look much better... dressed, at least." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready, Alice?"

She nodded slowly and followed hm out, clearly not as energetic as she had been before. The fabric of the skirt kept brushing against her red skin, irritating her a little. Once outside, Alice took a deep breath of the night air.

"So... where are you going?" She finally asked, her hand still reaching back to rub the stubborn pain away. "and how are we getting there?"

"We're getting there in style. And we're going to Madam Lucy - an old friend..." Putting his hands on her shoulder again, Aleksandr breathed deep, and the air around them shuddered. A distinctly purple smell filled their noses, and the light filling Aleksandr's eyes blinded them both with a flash - before they found themselves deep in an alley in the city, right next door to Madam Lucy's store. "...and now we're here. After you, dear."

Alice eyed the shop with distaste. It looked so... so... retro. Never the less, the soft push on her back and the throbbing of her rear was enough incentive to make her set forward in to the store.

'There is no way there'll be anything in here in my taste. no way...' She thought.

Aleksandr smiled, recognizing that much of the store hadn't changed. A plump woman with deep eyes smiled from her spot at the counter, and walked out into the main hall to greet him. "Lord Aleksandr! You do me much honor."

He smiled. "This is my Alice, Lucy. We need to do some creative shopping... We need to find a way to make her tastes match Razziel's."

Lucy blinked, and curtsied to Alice. "Well, dearie, you're in the right place. Come along now, we'll work some magic."

Aleksandr smiled, and sat back - if Lucy could pull it off, this would be a thing to see.

Alice felt herself being pulled along by Lucy and looked at Aleksandr with a pleading look in her eye. Still, she wasn't about to invoke Aleksandr's wrath by being rude to Lucy.

"Umm, Lucy? Listen. About this clothing..." Alice rubbed the back of her neck. "I really really don't like dresses... and..."

She knew it was sort of hopeless. Razziel felt that women should dress as women and not as women in men's clothing. She groaned loudly into her hand.

"God this sucks..."

Aleksandr snapped his head up.

"ALICE! Language, girl. You'll pay for that one when we get back home."

Lucy smirked.

"Ooh. He's got sharp ears, dearie - no getting past him. ...and you're right: this isn't going to be easy, but few know Razziel like we know Razziel: you will be in a dress, and you will not like what you're wearing... Aleksandr brought you here so you can at least pick what you'll hate. Its surprisingly kind of him dear."

Aleksandr frowned. "I apologize for her language, Lucy, she'll-" 

"Yes, yes, she'll pay for it at home. She's not the only one who's spoken out of turn, Aleks." Lucy gave Alice a secretive wink

Alice just blinked and held her hands up in defense. 

"What did I do?" She looked utterly confused. In her own like of words, suck had never fallen under as a swear word. "What did I do?"

Lucy's surprised look was all the suggestion Aleks needed. "You are in company, Alice. My company. You have no idea how lenient I've been with you at home... This is going to have to change."

Lucy looked down at Alice. "Do you know why Razziel broke that poor fledgling's back, Alice?" She grinned. "I'm sure Aleksandr has let you know at least that much of him..." She shook her head. "Razziel heard that particular fledgling muttering under his breath about a chore. I'm sure you've done far worse, mm?"

Alice paled and looked at her feet, hands behind her back, lightly covering her rear. Mikeal hadn't told her why he had had his back broken, just that he did. She shrank under they're stares and looked pitifully at them.

"I didn't... it was a... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to be rude..." She bite her lip nervously and looked at Aleks. "I didn't know you considered 'su'... that word as a swear word, Aleks. My parents use to say it all the time."

"I've tried to be patient, Alice. I... I didn't realize you were brought up with it." He raised his eyebrows. "I would have tried to break you of this habit earlier. ...if Razziel hears you speak like that, he will... react. He will not lay a hand on you - I will not let him - but the repercussions will be enormous, and embarrassing."

Alice gave a small whimper, trying to imagine what Aleksandr might do if she did screw up in front of Razziel on that level. The ideas weren't pleasant. She followed Lucy to get her measurements taken, yelping once when she measured her hips.

"Ah!" She arched away from the tape and blushed. Just what she needed. Now Lucy knew that she had been spanked. "Please... don't say anything..."

Lucy just smiled.

"Dearie? Our kind have lived a long time, and through a long history. One of the few things that have remained since our Sires' Sires' time, is the effectiveness of a hot bottom on a wayward girl. My Lord did it to me, and Aleks' Sire did it to him. I've seen plenty a red bum in my time."

Alice blinked and looked the woman while she returned with a dress in green.

"You.. you knew Aleks when he was little?" Alice knew nothing about him past the time she had met him. He kept his past life sort of private. "Will you tell me about him?"

She managed to say the words clearly enough as the gown was forced over her head.

It was an elegant grown, bell shaped and long enough to cover her feet completely but not close enough for her to walk and trip in it. The top was a heart shaped embroiled corset with lose arm straps the dropped down her arm enough so that she could easily lift her arms high above her head.

"Wow..." It was all she could say. She almost looked like she was was from Aleksandr's time. "I look so... so..."

She had no idea on how to describe it. The dress wasn't her normal taste of clothing, and yet she did actually like it.

Lucy smiled. "I'm good, dear. I thought you'd like that one. You look like what Aleksandr would call a 'proper lady'. He'll love it. ...and yes, I know a bit about Aleks' chi... well.. fledgling-hood." The woman smiled. "Perhaps he'll invite me over for supper one night, and we can swap embarrassing stories about Aleks over - oh, I suppose you're too young for wine, aren't you? Ah well. That may change - you're among adults, you won't be misbehaving around old heavy hands..." Lucy tittered merrily. "Go, go. See if you like this one - if not, we have plenty more."

Alice gently slipped out of the gown and took another on in red with black trim followed with an off white and gold one, a midnight blue and silver and finally a black gown where the top was embroiled with dragon patterns in gold. They all followed a close style to each other but there was enough difference between them so that it wasn't the same dress four times around. Alice gave a sweet giggle as she twirled in the black one, it had easily become her favorite of the two.

"How do you do it?" Alice gently picked the gown up and did a curtsy in it, not knowing it was the kind a child would give and not a woman.

Lucy smiled, and walked her through the steps of a curtsey.

"Its simple enough, but very... mm. Picky? Like most things from that age. You're curtseying like a little girl, dear. A lady does as such-" She demonstrated again with her own skirt. "Y'see? Even Razziel won't be too concerned with that - tis a holdover from an older time - its just old biddies like us playing dress-up, is all." 

Alice grinned from ear to ear as she listened to Lucy and watched her movements with careful eyes. There was just something about wearing something so fine, so delicately made, that she just... she just needed to act the part she looked. As soon as she thought this though Alice groaned into her hands. "Oh no, I'm becoming like Aleks. I'm liking his taste..."

Leaning out so she could call down into the other room, Lucy gave a laugh. "Aleksandr! We have a very happy girl, here! The brainwashing has begun!" Lucy tittered again. "y' have good taste, lovey. The black might be a bit too ...severe... for a dinner party, but I'm sure Aleks would let you buy all of them you want."

Alice blushed and covered her face.

"Some how, Lucy..." She replied as she heard Aleksandr nearing them "I don't think he'll let me live this down..." Alice smiled kindly at him as he turned the corner and gave a small twirl. "Well? What do you think?"

Aleksandr's jaw dropped.

"My word..." With an enormous smile, he gave Alice a deep, sweeping bow. "My lady!" He gave her a wink. "Thank you, Lucy. I knew you'd come through for us. This is a girl I truly look forward to having on my arm when Lord Razziel comes calling. Alice, dear, you are stunning. Here, let me look at you."

Taking her by the shoulders, he gave her another look-see.

"...and this isn't the first one, of course? I'm sure there are others?"

Lucy nodded. "And she's beautiful in all of them, Aleks."

He smiled. "Well, Alice, do you want it? Want them?"

Alice looked to the side, blushing at his compliment and bite back a laugh at his bow. In a strange way she felt like she was little again, playing dress up as some Disney princess and yet, the gowns didn't leave her feeling goofy in any way.

"I... well..." Alice poked her fingers shyly together as the blush spread across her face. "If you'll let me, I'd like them..."

He laughed.

"Yes, a thousand times yes! If you're happy? Yes!" Aleks' smile was genuine. "Do you remember what we went through to get you here, Alice? If you're happy, why, I'd buy half the store for you!"

Lucy gave Alice a knowing elbow. "Your credit isn't that good, Aleksandr."

"No dear, but what Alice wants, Alice gets. She's a good girl. She deserves a little fun - and this is, after all, strictly business..." Aleks tried to keep a straight face, but eventually burst out into a guffaw that Alice had never heard.

"Goodness Aleksandr!" Lucy laughed. "You sound like a boy again! You haven't laughed like that since- since-"

Both locked eyes, and chorused happily, "Vienna!" Their laughter filled the store.

Alice stared at the two confused. She had no idea who Vienna was.

"What's so funny?" She looked from Lucy to Aleks and then back. "Who's Vienna?"

Aleks blushed as Lucy started to explain. "Vienna is a town, dear, in Europe. Aleks and I were in Vienna when..." She trailed off. "I'll not embarrass Aleks here. Have him tell you. Better yet, if Razziel is willing, then I'll join the four of you for dinner. Sound like a plan?"  
>Aleks grimaced, and nodded. "Yes, Lucy. I'll keep in touch. Expect a letter within the week."<br>"Wonderful! Now for the matter of your tab..."

The two walked into the other room to discuss the bill, leaving Alice alone with her new dresses for the moment.

Alice covered her face in complete embarrassment. This was worse then the time her father had ordered a salad raw in a french restaurant.

"Alice you twit! Think before you leap! Think before you leap!" She hissed at herself. The more her thought about it the more her recognized the name to be a town. "Oh I could just go and die right now. Where's the Paladin when you need him..."

She glanced in the mirror and brushed the dress off lightly before turning to see how it looked from the back. the corset was laced up behind her and tied in an elegant bow, and for the first time in her life, Alice didn't look like modern lower class teen or something that had just managed to roll out of bed. No she looked actually like a lady.

"Wish mom could see me now..." She whispered only to remember her mother was a little strange when it came to dark stuff like vampires. "On second thought no. She's hit me with a cross or holy water..."

"Care to go home in your street clothes, Alice?" Aleksandr called. "The night is young. You can spend the day getting used to your new clothes, if you wish, otherwise, I'm afraid tomorrow begins your..." He smiled. "...training..."

Alice jumped at Aleksandr's voice and spot him a glare.

"Jesus you nearly scared me to death," She held a hand over her heart looking angrily at him. "Don't do that!"

Once her heart had calmed back down, she gave him a soft smile.

"I'll take my street clothes. Don't want to ruin these before I get to really use them," She turned and tried to untie the lace on her back but couldn't reach it. "Almost... got it..." She stretch until she finally gave up. "Help."

"Hmph. Either you're going to be needing my help at home, or I'll be working up a spell to help you undress." Aleks shook his head, ignoring the moody girl's look. He enjoyed her feistyness. It alleviated boredom. "I'll give the girl some modesty. Lucy?"

"Dear... these aren't meant to be undone by yourself, I'm afraid." Lucy escorted Alice to the other side of the store and helped her undress. "There. Now, anything you need - even just a bit of girl talk - you best call me up right away, honey. I know Aleks like the back of my hand... Whatever you need, you let me know, hm?"

The two walked back into the store, where Aleks was loaded down with a multitude of boxes.

"Be good, Aleks. I wish you the best of luck, Alice." The lady gave a curtsey, to which Aleks returned another deep bow.

"My love and my gratitude, Lucy. You were of the greatest help."

Not even bothering to open the door, Aleks put his hand on Alice's shoulder, and the two vanished into the night - and right back home.

Alice had just managed to imitate the curtsy Lucy had shown her she Aleks transported them back to the house. She looked surprised for a moment, turning about to make sure that they were really back.

"Why did you take us home?" Alice rose and eyebrow at him, looking a little disappointed at him. "I though we could walk around the town a bit..."

"Well, carrying these boxes would be a pain - and since it takes no time at all to get back and forth..." The boxes vanished into the air - presumably to Alice's room - "I figured I'd lighten my load." He shrugged. "So, where should we go, then? The night is yours, dear - at least for a few hours. We can't fritter the whole night away, you know."

Alice grinned at him with a mischievous smile. Now when she though about it there was something she wanted to do.

"How about the gardens?" She gestured to the back of the house. "Then you can let me in on this Vienna joke and tell me about when you were a fledgling."

She grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him along. "I'm dying to know."

"The gardens? You mean you don't want to go back to the city?" Aleks could feel his face tightening. The next time he was alone with Lucy, he was going to give her a paddling she'd feel for weeks! ...granted, that was probably why she'd started baiting Alice in the first place, but even so...

Alice gave him a puppy face.

"Come on Aleks," She teased, playing with his name a bit. "You've never told me anything about your past. You know more about me then I do you, so pleeeeeeeease?"

"Fine, fine!" He began to head towards the gardens. "You sure you wouldn't rather do this somewhere else, now? We might not be taking a trip out for a while..."

"Aleksaandrrr!" She whined. "You're changing the subject again."

She pulled him year the rose garden where several Scarlet Cordillias grown and gingerly sat down on the stone bench.

"Come on Aleks. Tell me about when you were turned..." She quickly messed her hair up again, the night air crisp in her lungs and made her more energetic. "Spill."

Sitting next to the girl, Aleks sighed. "You said you wanted to know about Vienna. Make up your mind, dear... There are only so many stories I'm going to tell you in one sitting!"

Alice rolled her eyes at him and huffed a bit. 

"Alright, alright," She huffed and then looked excitedly at him. "Vienna. What happened?"

"Alright. Vienna it is." Aleks hunkered down, leaning over his knees. Lucy and I met in...well, one never tells a lady's age. Suffice to say, it was a long time ago. She had recently been noted as a Worthy - released, matured - by her Lady, while I was still under my Sire... In Vienna... well, my Sire had gone out on business for the week, and left me to fend for myself in the city..."

Aleks grinned. "I was young, too, once. We found ourselves on a whirlwind tour of Vienna.. the musicians, the food, the music, the wine..." when we speak of Vienna, dear, we speak of a hundred stories that happened in Vienna. Some are... not for young ears."

"I know that isn't the best explanation.. not what you're looking for, dear, but... welll..." Aleksandr blushed - a rarity. "...I'd rather imagine you're more innocent than some of these stories would remove from you - true or not."

Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Aleks, I'm 17 in human years, nothing you say could surprise me Aw!" She winced when he pinched her ear to tell her to be silent. "Meanie..."

"Well, yes. I will allow you to take up Lucy's offer, and we'll see if Razziel will want a guest. It will be interesting having five people at the table again... and I'm not a 'meanie' - you were interrupting me. And rolling your eyes is not recommended in the future."

"That, at least, should satisfy your curiosity for my life's sordid details.."

"But you didn't tell me anything..." Alice groaned as she rubbed her ear. "What were you two laughing about?"

"You've heard the expression 'giddy as a schoolgirl', haven't you?" Aleks shrugged. "Vienna was where I got to be giddy as a schoolboy. Lucy was confident in her abilities, and I'd been memorizing tomes and obeying orders for years - I was willing to listen to her. The two of us went rampaging through the city. We were young and popular, in Vienna. It was like..." Aleks frowned. "Being on your MTV? You suddenly become very famous. We were popular - we traveled in the most famous circles, among the richest nobles..." Aleks frowned. Having her understand was getting difficult. "We were.. all that and a bag of chips?"

Alice snorted at him and looked at him disbelieving. The thought of him being a schoolboy seemed odd to her but she couldn't keep from laughing at his comparison.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed until tears appeared in her eyes. "I can't believe you made that comparison. Hahaha, you're Sire must have had a field day when he got back..."

"We can control our age too, you know. I wasn't much older than yourself when I was turned. I've chosen to age physically - I've found it fitting... I haven't felt or thought as young as you in quite a few years..." Aleks put his hands on his knees, thoughtfully. Her mentioning it almost made him want to rub his rear to make sure it was in one piece at the memory.

"...and yes, well, lets say I've learned a lot of my technique through experience - my Sire made sure Lucy and I left no stone unturned in... making up... for our... ah... transgressions... A young free vampire is still a young vampire... my Sire was more than willing to have her pay for her transgressions... "

"I am freer with Lucy than I am with most. We have been far more intimate on far too many more occasions...and under many more circumstances than I'd like to admit."

Aleks sighed. "Does that answer a few questions?"

Alice nodded, her laughter having subsided. She had been surprised to hear that he wasn't much older then herself at the time.

"It did..." She answered and then leaned close to him. "Aleks... is... is you're Sire still alive?"

"Dimitrius? Oh, my yes. The man is immortal..." Aleks shrugged. "Well, we all are. But I doubt you'd like to meet him. He has a strange sense of humor. Very little patience, very big on honor... Fitting to train a young boy, but you, dear girl... heh... you wouldn't last a moment before going over his knee."

Alice flinched at the thought and fell silent. The sound of a Nightingale calling his mate filled the silence between them as Alice rested her head against Aleksandr's shoulder and allowed her thoughts to wonder about a bit. It felt like hours before she finally got the courage to ask him.  
>"Aleksandr... why..." She stopped short when he looked at her, her courage disappearing as quickly as it came. "...why do vampires have fledglings? How do they pick them?"<p>

"Well, I'll tell you why first, alright? You remember reading 'Dracula', right? All those vampire movies? Horrible monsters rampaging through the night, killing innocents? A vampire without a sense of responsibility is not a vampire welcomed in the world. Fledglings are taken in so we know - we have responsible vampires making their way in the world. We have advantages. We live longer, we can truly hurt mankind if we do not take care of what we do with out power."

"A fledgling is beloved - none of us are young - to be given a fledgling is to be given a chance to relive your childhood. It is a sign of respect among the vampire community. It is... how we tell old vampires they are still loved. Wanted. What they do with their fledglings effects the whole community, since there are no generations to take our place - simply new groups and cliques and friendships. Do you understand?

Alice nodded her head silently. It make sense when he explained it to her. She shivered at a small breeze and snuggled up close to him. She doubted he would mind, she normally wasn't this affectionate towards him but with the way the night had started she felt that it seemed alright.

"I think so, yes..." She finally verbally answered. "But then, how do you pick them?"

Aleksandr unthinkingly put an arm around the girl, and pulled her in closer. He smiled. "Once a year, there is a great meeting that takes place - we use our magic to orchestrate it, as it is connected throughout many cities and under much work... the great covens - they are geographic sections, under which we vampires fall - convene after this meeting, and then the covens decide which among the fledglings they have received... those who have been turned in that area... will go to whom.

it is done with a great deal of talking and ruckus and arguing... Many vampires put off their feeding for weeks, even months, so a swift transition can be made for a fledgling to go to her new Sire or Lady. Like you."

"So.. it's just a random sort of thing?" Alice looked a little saddened by the though. "A sort whim..."

"No, no, no. There is a great deal of politicking that goes into it... The only thing we vampires have left to barter in are our reputations - that's why manners and appearances are so important. we are a vain bunch. To be chosen for a fledgling is a mark of your success... in remaining valuable to the community... and one remains valuable by being known.. by being known, one has their personality on display... and only the worthy are given fledglings. It is done almost entirely by merit. Do not think you were given to me randomly. You were chosen to be my fledgling because... well, any number of circumstances I suppose."

Alice didn't listen to Aleksandr's explanation. She had fallen into her own thoughts. She felt sort of hollow from it and it angered her.  
>"So, I'm some sort of prize because of you're reputation?" She temper flared and her voice tightened. A dead give away that she was probably going to do or say something incredibly stupid. "A reward of some kind?"<p>

"No, Alice. Listen to what I'm saying, will you?" Aleksandr raised an eyebrow. "I was good enough to be allowed to take care of you. If anything, I'm your reward!" He shook his head. "We aren't the nicest people, Alice. We drink the blood of the living, and consort with dark and not fully-known forces. We can afford to be less delicate in certain matters - especially regarding ourselves. We are not hypocrites."

"Right," Alice rolled her eyes at him and glared. She gave him a sudden hard push, knocking him off the bench as she stood to leave the garden. "I don't believe it. I'm a gift to help boost reputation points. Thanks I've never felt better."

"Alice." Aleksandr did not move from his place on the ground. "Do not walk away from me Alice. I will not deny you the right to be upset or confused, but do not turn your back on me!"

Alice froze in her steps, her hands fists. she was anger, hell she was absolutely pissed tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked torn between staying and running off and suddenly a childish reaction escaped her.

"I hate you!" Alice yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. If she wasn't as upset as she was at the moment, she could have kicked herself for stomping her foot like some 4 year old throwing a tantrum. "Leave me alone!"

With that she turned her back to him and turned to run away from him.

Aleksandr got to his feet, putting one hand on the stone bench to lift himself up. The bench cracked in two where he put his hand. The man froze. Stared at the bench. A word was lodging itself in his throat - he wanted to curse. Desperately - but none of Alice's puny, modern curses seemed to do the trick. Instead, he bent down, and swung his fist at the broken rock, shattering it again.

"Better. Control. Yes." Aleksandr muttered, standing and rearranging his clothing. "Yes, much better."

Aleksandr went to his study, and composed a letter to Lord Razziel. Twice. The first one found itself inexplicably burned, having been flung into his fireplace full of expletives and unneeded anger. The second one, upon being sent off with a simple spell, left Aleksandr feeling empty. Hollow.

"...do I wait? What... what do I do?" Aleks stood, and walked over to his fireplace. There were no answers there.

He stood, and stared, and thought about his own time as a fledgling.

That didn't help either. 

References:

Scarlet Cordillias – The rose V uses as his marker in 'V for Vendetta'

Lucy's name – I am an anime fan and one of my favorites is the anime 'Hellsing'. The name 'Fairebrooks' comes from Sir Integra Hellsing as it is her middle name.

Author's Note:

I'd like to thank everyone who has read the story so far. I'm very happy that people are enjoying it and I know Peeker is too. I'd like to say sorry before hand as well because since it's originally an rp on a forum, I'm trying to read though everything to make sure that replies and reactions between mine and Peeker's characters flow right, but I might miss a few. If you stop them, please say so so that I can fix 's also a little hard in the moment to rewrite but that's because one of the residents at my work, snatched my glasses and snapped them, so I'm a little blind in the moment. But hey, that's life.


	6. Saying Sorry isn't ALWAYS Painless

Chapter Five

Saying Sorry isn't always Painless

Alice had run into her room and cried into her bed. Her thoughts were chaotic as her emotions set out an uncontrolled lash of energy that shattered her mirror that hung on her door, not that she noticed. An hour passed before her tears stopped and her mind tired enough to think straight again.

"Oh... Alice you moron..." She groaned and rubbed her eyes hard to rid herself of any remaining tears. She started t think more clearly recalled Aleksandr's words. "You've gone and put your foot royally in it this time... dig you're own grave while you're at it."

She rose from her bed, achy and tired, most of her energy spend by making her pillow a soaked bog of feathers, and looked at the shattered glass. She mumbled something along the lines of 'not good' because standing up and walking down the hall.

'He's bound to hate me now... Damn it Alice, what are you four!' She scolded herself in her head as she walked towards his office. "Oh well, damage is done, may as well face the music..." She stopped in front of the door and gave it a small knock that was barely audible. The moment the door opened, Alice focused her eyes on Aleks' shoes.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered. "I... I over reacted and I shouldn't have... please don't hate me."

Aleks opened his arms and pulled the girl into a tight hug. "No! No-no-no... I'm very sorry, Alice. I treated the matter far too lightly. I could not have expected you to simply dismiss the truth. I... apologize." The vampire picked the girl up like a child, and wordlessly carried her back up to her room.

Alice didn't fight it for a single reason - shock. The vampire carrying her sounded as though he was crying.

Once in her room, Aleks waved his hand. The mirror immediately reformed, and he placed the girl in front of it.

There was another myth - a vampire most certainly did have a reflection: when she wanted one.

"I am looking at what we call a fledgling, Alice. One of our kind who it is my responsibility to show our world. To teach, to train, to help. To call my friend, as well as my student. To care for like a daughter, Alice. I cannot hate you, dear, sweet girl.

For all your awful language and horrid fashion sense and rudeness! I... I did not mean to hurt you." Aleks put his hands on the girl's shoulders, and the two of them looked into the mirror for a long moment.

"I... I don't have the words, Alice. Thank you. For coming to my study. I did not think it would be right of me to go to you - it would not have ended well. We were both... very upset, yes?"  
>Alice turning in his arms and hugged him around the neck. She started crying all over again nodding her head.<p>

"I'm so so sorry, Aleks..." her voice was muffled in his clothing but somehow it came out clear enough for him to hear. "I'm so sorry."

...

Alice sat silently in the ballroom by the piano hitting the key in no particular order. She hadn't spoken with Aleks since their apology and frankly she felt horrible in side. When he had left, Aleksandr looked so... guilty at her, as if he was blaming himself for what happened.

She trying playing the first part on the four hand piece reaching half way before stopping.

"Figures, now I remember it..." Alice sat silently for another minute as the tickle of the metronome echoing until she silenced it by tossing it out an open window. "ARRHG! This is ridiculous... I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Alice stood up and walked back to her room, giving a good kick to one of the imps along the way as she picked up the hairbrush and then walked to Aleksandr's office. She knocked hard on the door and waited for him to answer, the brush tight in her hand ready to hand it him the moment the door opened. When it did she only said one thing.

"Here."

The girl's Sire opened the door as he usually did when reading, with a wave of his hand, not bothering to look up from his book until she spoke.

His eyes widened. "Alice?" He paused, realizing what this was about. He thought about what had happened over the past few hours and nodded grimly. "You're right." He almost felt ashamed. Wasn't he the one that should be thinking of things like this? "...you owe me a second 'disobedience' after all, don't you?"

The man pulled back his chair, and walked over to the other part of the room, where a straight-backed one was waiting. He sat. "Come here, Alice."

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was shivering on the inside but she kept herself amazingly calm on the outside.

'I can do this...' She opened her eyes and looked at Aleks. 'No... I will do this.'

She took the quick strides over to him and handed him the hair without a second though. Once it was out of their hands, she unsnapped the button and hook that held her skirt up and stepped out of it, folding it, and laying across the stool nearby.

"I'm sorry Sire," She stated, her voice giving a little as she carefully placed herself across his lap. It was so odd and frightening doing it all willingly. "I was childish over for you. It..." She took a deep breath, her hands started to shake from fear and guilt. "...It won't happened again."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't chase after you, Alice." Aleks shifted slightly to raised her into a better position. "You're a very responsible girl. I knew you'd think about what you did... and I know - you won't make this mistake again." He put his hand on her shoulder, hefting the brush in the other hand. "I'm very proud of you - I forgive you for before... but this... this will help you forgive yourself."

Aleks lowered the brush to the ground. "I'll warm you up first. Gabrielle hated feeling this brush unprepared." Aleks gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder. "Lucy too."  
><em><br>Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap._

Aleks' hand beat a slow, steady rhythm over the girl's neatly-presented bottom, preparing her for what was to come without haste.

Alice bite back a yelp and crossed her legs to keep from kicking as her back arched. Her bottom still hadn't healed yet so it hurt more the the first spanking she had gotten that day. She gripped only the legs of the chair and focused on her breath, keeping it as even as possible.

"Ah... ah.. ah...uhh...nnnmph..." her face look of her discomfort more then her voice did with each '_whap_'. "yes Ah!... sir... oh ssss..."

_Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap.  
><em>  
>Aleks continued his steady beat, occasionally punctuating the center of the girl's cheeks with a powerful <em><strong>Whap<strong>_!

"Its alright, Alice. You don't need to fight now. You can just let go of what's hurting you. Remember-" _Whap_! "-that I'm proud of you... you're taking this spanking like quite the lady. But this-" _Whap_! "-is to remind you-" Whap! "-that disobedience has a price, and will not be tolerated!"

_Whap! Whap. Whap. Whap. Whap! Whap. Whap. Whap!  
><em>  
>Alice whimpered as the spanking continued it was extremely painful. Whenever he struck the center of her cheeks it would tare a pained gasps from her.<p>

"I AH knOOw Sire," She managed to answered, her muscles in her legs and arms where starting to strain painful as she tried to whole still. "I AWE! Know! Ohoooooh!"

She feet started to drum softly against the floor as small tremors ran up and down er spin, her breath becoming uneven.

"Awe! Awe! AWE! Ouch!"

The kicking was a sure sign she'd had enough of that. Aleksandr picked up the brush. "I'm not going to rush here, Alice. You're going to stay over my lap for a good, long time."

The brush rose, and fell._**WHACK.**__  
><em>  
>And rose, and fell. <em><strong>WHACK<strong>__.  
><em>  
>Again. <em><strong>WHACK<strong>_. and again. _**WHACK**_. and again. _**WHACK**_.

Alice couldn't stop herself from kicking this time. She cried out as she arched her back hard before returning to laying submissively across his lap and gripped the chair legs hard enough to sink her claws into the wood.

"Y-Yes Sire." She barely managed to to answer him with the brush fell again. "AHHH!"

Her legs crossed and uncrossed with every strict.

"OOOOW!... EEEK!... OOOH!... AWIE!"

Aleks had no need to rush. As he'd reflected a day earlier, the nice thing about being undead was that one had all the time he needed to do something.

So the brush fell- _**WHACK**_. -and fell- _**WHACK**_. -and fell. _**WHACK**_.

Alice's bottom and thighs were a solid pink again - while she hadn't drank blood recently, she still healed far faster than a human did... especially since she'd eaten the night before. It would be another few hours before her ability to recuperate would reach a human's tolerance. Aleks frowned, unsure of how much further he wanted to go.

Red. He decided. Alice would not be satisfied with anything else - she was trying so hard to stay in control.

She wanted to prove she could be strong for him. He recognized this, and, so, would give her what she wanted.

And the brush rose and fell and rose and fell and rose and fell.

_**WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. **_

Alice gave a small whimpered cry as she fought against squirming in his grip.

'You asked for this Alice, now face up to it...' Alice changed her grip on the chair legs. "AW! AWE! AWE! AW! AWE! AWE!"

She could almost feel the heat off her rear as it reddened more and more She couldn't stop herself from squirming any more and finally she started to sob.

There it is.

Aleks finally sped up his pace. Once Alice started crying, bets were off. She'd been brought to her impressive limit, and now depended on her Sire to carry her to the end.

"That's my girl." He murmured as the brush began to come down faster and harder than before.

_**WhackWhackWhack! WhackWhackWhack! WHACKWHACK! ! WHACWHACWHACWHACK! WhackWhackWhackWhack! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACK!**_

Aleksandr dropped the brush, and laid one hand over the girl's burning bottom. "That's my girl." He repeated. "Good job, Alice. Good girl."

Alice lay limply across his lap crying loudly and to her hearts content. It hurt like nothing else and yet she felt as if something had been taken of her chest. Still the fire in her bottom made her wonder slightly if she'd rather have lived with the guilt rather the pain. Once she calmed down she knew that she would have done it all over again.

"Tha-thank you, Sire..." She slowly rose from being outstretched across his knee, wincing as the small moments cause her well spanked areas to rub lightly against each other. She rubbed her eyes free of tears and gathered her skirt and slowly slipped it on again. "I'm sorry for the trouble I causes..."

"Quiet, Alice. Come back over here." He brought the girl in close and put his arms around her. "I'm going to do something I told you I'd never do. You were a very mature young lady, and it deserves more of a reward than the pain you just went through."

Twisting his fingers, Aleksandr spoke a single guttural word. That strange purple scent filled Alice's nose, a clear sign of her Sire's magic.

"The troubles you cause are the troubles of youth, and they are welcomed by the aged. Know that you are beloved, and always welcomed in my home."

Alice felt the ache in her rear start to ebb away, as the actual damage healed, leaving her only with the sting and soreness associated with a spanking, what would make it hard for her to sit easily- not what would make it hard for her to walk or even stand.

Aleksandr handed her back her brush, and moved some of the hair out of the way of her eyes. "I thank you again for being so responsible, Alice." He smiled gently. "-and I never told you. You look very pretty in that skirt. I will this young lady when she returns to your jeans."

Alice gave her bottom a quick rub thankful Aleks had removed most of the pain for her. She gave him a tearful smile, looking as happy as she had when Lucy had given her the black gown to wear.

"Well, you have another day to view me in them cause as soon as Razziel leave, I'm going back to the baggy clothes..." She stated with a small laugh. It was an honest one, if not a little pained. "Thank goodness he's only stay for a few hours so you two can talk or else I'd..." Her eyes widened when she was Aleks' expression. "Tell me he's not staying longer then that... please."

"Dear girl. We have two days to prepare. On the third day, he'll be coming... I expect for at least three day's himself!"

Aleks shook his head. "The first night, I doubt you'll be doing more than making an appearance. I'm sure he and I will spend most of our time in private. You'll have to entertain Lord Razziel's fledgling, instead... The other nights, I am not so sure."

Alice groaned and leaned in to him, her forehead resting against his chest.

"This totally sucks like nothing-..." She let out a louder groan and turned away heading for the door. "I'll get the soap... God I hate my parents now..."

Habits were a pain to brake.

"I said you'd get a mark every time you cursed, Alice. I'll let you off. Once. One more slip up, and we'll give your mouth a scrub. I'm giving you all the liberties my black heart can bear to afford. I think I'm done being nice now, you know?"

He patted Alice on the head. "I understand Razziel's fledgling is a boy your age. The two of you will get along, I'm sure." Aleks lied through his teeth. Anyone Razziel brought up could be... well... Aleks didn't rightly know.

Alice looked disbelieving at him but didn't voice it. Instead she gave a small sigh and decided to change the subject, if just a little.

"So... how are these new lessons going to work exactly?" She looked at him uneasy.

Well, like anything else we do, there are traditions... Tonight we'll worry about some basics - dining etiquette, getting you used to walking in those shoes, perhaps even a bit of dancing... though I doubt that will be happening with Razziel here, this isn't really a party... and then I'll explain what's actually going to happen when he gets here, let you know what to expect."

He nodded. "We'll just be focusing on something besides history and music for a few days... history, at least. We'll have to spend a bit more time together."

Alice nodded and smiled. The shoes weren't too painful, a little tight on her feet, but they weren't too high in the heels.

"Sounds easy enough," Alice grinned as she opened the door, exiting the study along with Aleks. "How hard can learning table manners be?"

"If you don't worry about it, and keep your mind clear, it won't be too hard. The trick is ignoring a lifetime of bad habits..."

_No time like the present._ Aleks began his lessons immediately.

Aleksandr started the lesson at the door to the dining room - when a lady opened it for herself, how she acted when a guest entered - and then through all the courses, from soup to nuts - what utensils, what posture, what to say and what to avoid... An hour later, they'd gone through the whole thing once.

"...its a lot at first, I know." He said, simply.

Alice looked utterly confused as Aleksandr placed several forks, knives, and spoons in front of her.

"Why are there so many of them?" Alice groaned picking up a long thin fork. "Why not just one?"

She rested her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. "How am I suppose to remember all of this?"

"This is the simplest part, Alice. Like I said before - work from the outside, in. Every course gets a different utensil, that's all." Aleks shrugged. "If you let it get to you, you'll never remember. Don't look at it as a lot to remember - just like the histories. Look at it as a story - the order of a full dinner, from soup, to nuts. Every course has a different utensil, every name has a different story."

The lesson continued.


	7. Imps and Ribbons are SO on the List

Chapter Six

Imps and Ribbons are SO on the List

"This is the simplest part, Alice. Like I said before - work from the outside, in. Every course gets a different utensil, that's all." Aleks' shrugged. "If you let it get to you, you'll never remember. Don't look at it as a lot to remember - just like the histories. Look at it as a story - the order of a full dinner, from soup, to nuts. Every course has a different utensil, every name has a different story."

By the end of two ruthless hours, Alice managed to remember how her posture was suppose to be while at the table, what was and wasn't allowed to be spoken about at the table, and about a quarter of the different eating utensils' names and what the hell they were for.

"How did you survive this when you were little?" Alice swirled her finger about the crystal vine glass that was filled half way up with blood. It made a crisp ringing sound, rising and falling as she quickened and slowed her pace. "It's so boring..."

"I suppose I always thought of it as the price one had to pay." Aleks' admitted, raising his own wine glass. "To get into a good college, to be rich, one must first work hard in school, yes? Well, to be in the best circles, one needed to be able to act properly in them. It was like a game - it was rather exhilarating, really."

"Oh, and while entertaining, please don't do that while Razziel's here.." Aleks' began ringing his own still-full glass. "I once saw a man do this with a whole row of glasses - like playing the piano..." he remembered, wistfully.

Alice grinned at him him and speed up her pace. There was something amusing it making the glass sing, like popping bubble in bubble wrap.

"Yeah, probably back with shadow puppets were fun..." She laughed. The ringing became rather loud. "Must have been interesting. Last time I went to a concert it was Disturbed."

"No, it was kitchy, even back then." Aleks' grinned. "But a performer should be respected, simply for performing..." The man sighed. "Right, drink up, dear. We'll distract ourselves for a bit. Shall it be music, or magic, before we return to your new studies?"

Alice scowled at the blood before downing it like a shot of whiskey. She went as far as to 'slamming' the glass into the table with a grimace painted across her face

"I guess... magic." Alice answered. She didn't know much about it, since her aim was often off. It was also the only lesson that Aleksandr had forbidden her to practice alone. "It's been a while since we did anything with that."

She carefully whipped her lips with a napkin. After the first week in his house, Alice had quickly learned that neither her arm nor shirt were substitutes for it.

"Alright. We'll go to the... hm... the ballroom will do nicely for today's lesson."

The wide open space of the ballroom greeted them with a slim green book and a long, thin cylinder of wood. "Today's lesson is actually very important. Its how you'll be getting into and out of your corset unless I'm designing a spell later tonight - how you do in this lesson will determine that."

With a flick of his hand, the book opened, a page turned, and then the cylinder began weaving through the air nimbly. "Manipulation." He explained.

He sat and began working her through the steps and gates she'd need to pass in order to invoke the rather fundamental power - it was not a matter of force, but of finesse. He warned her multiple times during the lesson, that she had to detach herself from the spell - getting emotional would only make it fail.

He was rather dreading the results to come.

Alice groaned loudly as she tried to focus for the seventh time on making a the ribbon he had given her to practice with wrap around her chest and tie around her waist. Each time she would get it a little past a third of the way when she would lose her concentration.

The act of using magic was like using a hidden muscle. It was hard to figure out if you were pulling it and if were was it the right way.

Alice was getting frustrated and started yelling when the ribbon managed some how to wrap itself half way threw her hair and then tie itself into a sloppy bow about her neck.

"ARUGH! This is impossible!" She tugged at the bow around her neck. "Get... off!"

"Stop." Aleksandr walked over to the girl, and put his hands on his shoulders. "You take a deep breath. You are using muscles you've never used before," he repeated, "it will not be easy. That you have this much control is an incredible first step."

He nodded, and the bow undid itself. "I'm very proud of you, Alice. Don't get frustrated, don't give up."

Alice was sourly tempted to rip the ribbon apart. She almost felt it would be easier to have him lace her up but she knew she would need to figure it out herself. She slipped the ribbon off her neck, urging for a second as it got caught on the choker for a moment.

"ow.." She held the ribbon in her hand and tried again. It took a moment, the ribbon rose shakily in her hand and wrapped slowly around her, looping under her arms as Alice focused on it. "Almost..."

The sudden high pitched yells of an imp shattered her concentration. Without think, Alice snapped her to look at the little creature waving a letter, not realizing that her magic shredded the ribbon into small bits of confetti.

"Not again! GRRR, that's it!" She turned on the Imp whom was laughing happily at her just as it had handed Aleksandr the letter. "you are so dead!"

The imps enjoyed teasing Alice, it was in their nature to and fledglings were so easy to anger. The two of them set about running around, Alice yelling about how she was going to tear it limb from limb and the imp laughing knowing that she couldn't hurt it. Imp could never feel anything.

The letter was from Razziel, a formal note to inform him he had received his noticed of acceptance and that he would see him on the agreed date. He always seemed to send these even if most elders viewed it as a waste of paper.

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE HELL SPAWN!" Alice yelled as the Imp now swing on the chandelier, laughing at her.

Aleksandr rolled his eyes. "_Ghatzi! Nem! Ko-ta'ni'nekt_, _Beh_." He snapped.

The imp chittered, and dropped to the ground, lowering its head apologetically to Alice. Aleksandr shook his head, and pointed out of the room. "_Gemmo batsu, ko-mrnam..."_ He warned, and the imp raced out of the room.

"At least you didn't try to blow him up. ...and I wonder why I haven't taught you any fire spells yet..." Aleksandr shook his head again, as the imp raced back in with another ribbon. "_Ko-latsusi_." Aleks' instructed. The imp vanished in a flash of brimstone and brown smoke.

"Well, try again." Aleks' said. "That was almost it." He reread the letter, nodding. "Hmph. Just like him too." With a snap of Aleks'' fingers, the paper found itself wreathed in flames, and quickly turned to ash in his palm.

Alice grumbled under her breath.

"When exactly are you going to teach me how to order those things around?" She looked at the ribbon angrily making it whither for a few moments before snapping up in the area. Alice wasn't really focusing on it, her anger getting the better of her. Instead of wrapping around her waist, the ribbon wrapped itself painfully around her wrists, tying her hands together. "Aw! What the... why did it do that?"

"Because that is a very naughty imp." Aleksandr said with a sigh. He gripped the ribbon, and shook it - a flicker of bronze caught Alice's eye, before vanishing. "A small - cute - enchantment. The ribbon is fine now." He looked down at his fledgling. "The enchantment wasn't going to go off until you got angry at it. The withering, I'm afraid, you did all on your own. Now calm down - there's nothing to be angry about - and focus, or I'll smack your bum a few times to give you perspective, and we can start again."

Alice growled as she shook her hands free and tossed he ribbon onto the piano. she really wanted to get her hand on the imp.

"Little pain in the..." She growled and focused on the ribbon again. It still withered madly as she focused but this time it did wrap around her chest. the fabric snapped each time it crossed itself, tightening and slacking ever once in a while. It almost made it half way with one side of the ribbon snapped in half. "Argh! That's it I give!"

Alice sat down on the floor pouting with frustration. "I'm never gonna get this right..."

Aleksandr remembered, awfully, what _he'd_ done when working on manipulation with _his_ master. Namely, sitting on the floor in frustration, giving up.

He also remembered what his master had done in return.

"Be thankful you aren't using foul language. This temper of yours is bad enough." He put one hand on the girl's shoulder, tightly. "Fibbing, lying, trespassing and stealing, Alice. Which one will it be now?" He lifted her effortlessly, put a finger on her chin, and raised her face so she was looking into his eyes. "You obviously need to be calmed down, and you aren't going to do it by yourself. No reason for you to waste our time - we'll get something else out of the way instead, hm?"

Alice yelped when he lifted her onto her feet and then forced her to look him in the eyes. She was about to ask him why, but gulped instead. She had forgotten about her past transgressions. Figures that he would bring that up again.

"Aleks', come on I wasn't..." She started trying to shrug his hand off her shoulder when he gave her a stern look. "... ok, maybe I wasn't exactly calm, but..." Another warning glare. "... didn't we do lying already? And fibbing is the same as lying you know..."

Alice felt like she was digging herself a deeper hole with ever word from her lips.

"Shall we take stealing then?" She offered.

"You're right, we did do lying. And fibbing, well, I just want you to get seven - its a much nicer number than six, I find. You'll handle it." He nodded. "Stealing is a serious one, I'm afraid, Alice. You sure you don't want to save that for another time? Maybe before you go to sleep?" He shook his head. "I mean trespassing isn't exactly going to be light, but you'll be able to sit down and play piano far easier after that one than after what you'll be getting for stealing."

"I'd rather not get either of them..." Alice muttered under her breath, her tone filled with attitude. "Come on Aleks'... do we really have to do this? It's like... the third one today..."

She covered her rear again, some how she doubted it was what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, but I've actually healed your bottom today. Besides, I'm beginning to think I should spank you more often. You were a joy earlier this evening - perhaps whenever you begin to show that attitude, I should just spank it back inside of you." The vampire reasoned. "Come now. Choose one, or I'll just smack your buns on principle."

He was plenty patient. Backtalk was a different story, though.

"What attitude?" Alice yelped when he gave her quick swat to the rear. "Don't!"

Alice ducked under his arm and stepped a little away, not enough so that it looked like she was making a run for it. That was when she remembered it was one of the seven she owned.

"Running away then?" She shrugged the suggestion at him but kept her hands covering her rear.

"Fine." Aleks' snapped his fingers, and the ruler that had been lying in its place across the room floated over. With a nod, the girl found her clothing leaving her, and her bottom bared. With another nod, she found the ruler giving her a good crack across the cheeks.

"Just so you'll know what a true master of this spell can do, dear." Aleks' grinned. "After all, if I'm always peaches-and-cream with you, why, you'll forget why you listen to me in the first place."

He didn't hold her down - she was, after all, being punished for running. If she tried to avoid the ruler, it'd chase her through the ballroom. If not, well, she'd have learned her lesson, and stay in place.

How quaint. The ruler started working its magic, so to speak.

_Crack! _

Alice yelped and spun around only to see the ruler follow her rear.

"Wha...what did you do?" She gaped at him only to snap to attention with the next strike. *_Smack!* _"Awe! Aleks', knock-" *_Crack!*_ "Ow! It off!" *_Whap!* "_OUCH!"

_Crack!_

The man snickered. "Oh! I'm sorry, Alice. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. As you can see, running doesn't get rid of your problems-" The ruler gave her another Whack! to punctuate his point. "-in fact, sometimes, it doesn't even delay them!"

"...and don't even think of getting a temper with me, young lady. Keep your tongue civil, or I'll have the washcloth chasing after you too!"

Alice turned to grab at the ruler only to get a swift swatch across her hand. I t wasn't very hard, as if it knew it was her hand and it was reprimanding her.

"Awe! I am being civil!" Alice protested giving a small jump when the ruler sipped around and smacked her again across her cheek, catching the sensitive lower part of them. "AHH! Stop thaaat!"

Turned, she quickly pressed her back against a corner, blocking the ruler.

"This isn't funny Aleks'. Make it stop." She pouted at him, but her eyes stayed fixed on the ruler.

"I told you, dear. Running away doesn't solve anything. Take it like a big girl. Find someplace comfortable and wait out the storm..."

The ruler quickly flew over her shoulder, and down into the corner. It began swinging back and forth extremely rapidly, and though it didn't have much room to build up speed, the machine-gun spanks it delivered to the one spot on one cheek that it could reach certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling!

!

Alice yelped and shot out of the corner and gave a quick rub. She barely managed to before the ruler resumed it's assault.

"AwawawawawawawAW!" Alice hissed out and hurried over to him. "Make it stop, Aleks'. This is OW humiliating!"

He sighed, and twirled his finger in a circle. "No rubbing, Alice."

The ruler obeyed, and starting dodging in and out, making sure every swat was a good hard Crack!

"You need more encouragement to stay still?" With another wave of his hand, Alice's clothing found itself tangling itself around her knees and ankles, making running an impossibility. "There are plenty of places to stand still. Lie over the piano bench, the chair, lay down on the floor, lean against the wall - this spanking won't stop until you've gotten rid of that attitude, and stop thinking you're in control here, Alice. You can't run away."

Alice gave a small eep as her clothing reappeared around her legs. she had been in mid step, so it would have sent her crashing to the ground if Aleks' hadn't caught her fast enough and set her on her feet again.

"Ow! Aw!" Alice yelped in his arms gripping his sleeves hard. "Not harder! AHH! Ouch! Allleks stop it!"

She shifted from foot to foot and whimpered as the ruler hit her bottom harder, leaving several pink strips across her rear.

"Don't tell me how to punish you, Alice. I'll only do it harder." He warned. "You're slowly making this into less of 'a spanking' and more of 'a good spanking', if you catch my drift." He gently removed her from holding on to him. "You need to take this one alone. If you need to hold onto something, I'm sorry, but it won't be me."

The ruler found that she had stopped covering her bottom, and returned to its usual level of power. It began working its way along both cheeks at once, moving up and down, ensuring a uniform shade of pink all along her bottom.

Crack. Whack. Smack. Crack. Smack. Whack-Whack. Smack. Crack.

Alice gave a small sob as he moved away from her. She didn't want he to do that. There was always a strange sense of comfort when she was close to him getting spanked. It wasn't a strong sense but it was there. Still, she couldn't just stand there so she moved over and placed her hands flat against the piano top.

"Ah! Ow! Aw!" She whimpered.

She wanted to yell at him and say he was being cruel but then again she recalled him saying once 'I must be cruel to be kind, Little Alice' or something along those lines. It had been so many punishments ago it was hard to remember what he said to each of them.

"Aleks'! I'm sorry!" She cried out, the ruler seemed to enjoy hitting her sitting spot as well as the under curve of her cheeks. It torn a small jump from her each time it hit there. "Just make it AWOOIE stop hitting the same spot like that UHH!"

Aleksandr said nothing, but the ruler moved away from that one spot, continuing along its course, top to bottom to top again. After a while, the ruler spun ninety degrees, and began working its way along Alice's bottom in the other direction, left to right to left again.

Aleks' sighed. Even he was sometimes bothered by how good his memory was, that he could pick out a single spanking he endured from his master, and recreate it as such. Alice was doing admirably, while Aleks', to his credit, fought the urge to speak up, and encourage her.

Running away meant leaving your support behind you. The severity of it was no less than that of self-betrayal. Aleksandr did not intent to let her think of that lightly.

_Smack! Whack! Crack!_

Alice could barely keep herself from digging her nails into the wooden surface of piano. She strained to keep herself still as the ruler continued to strike her rear.

"Aaaaawwwww!" She cried out as she finally went to kneel down, so the she could fold her arms around her face. the humiliation and pain of Aleksandr rejection for support was worse then the spanking itself. "I'm sorrie! Ouch! OW!"

She start to cover her face, sobbing hard into her arms.

Aleksandr balked. The sobbing did it. He began to walk forward as the ruler continued its way along Alice's cheeks. Right before it moved onto her left cheek, the ruler stopped - and a familiar hand picked up where it had left off, smacking one cheek, then the other, never pausing its steady beat.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Alice didn't realize the that the ruler had stopped until she felt the sudden change from cold and lifeless wood to Aleksandr's hand. She still kept her face hidden in her arms though, not wanting to look at him.

"I-I'mmmm sorrrieeee," She sobbed into her arms. "I wo-won't r-run from y-y-you agaaaainn."

Aleks' bit down on his lip. No. He couldn't speak. He was already breaking his own rule. He put one hand down on the girl's back to keep her still, and kept his hand swinging down.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Left, right, center - the girl's cheeks were getting redder and redder. She was learning - no, she'd learned her lesson - but... she wasn't done yet. Aleks' didn't know how he knew, but he did.

Fighting to keep calm, he kept on spanking Alice.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Alice started to cry hard when he didn't say anything to her. She buried her face deeper into her arms.

"AW! OOOOOH! I'm sorriEEEee..." Her shoulder shock with each breath she took, there was a little comfort in the touch on her back, even if it was to keep her in place. "OUCH! OUCH! AWIEEEE!"

_Enough. I can't do it anymore_.

The vampire scooped the girl up into a tight hug. "When you run away, it means I can't help you. It means I can't catch you, and I can't help you. Alright?"

He held her tight. Alice understood. He knew that.

Alice clung to him like a life line. She kept sobbing into his clothing, half-understandable promises of never repeating her attempt to escape him. It took a good hour before she calmed enough to stop crying and cringing to him, although she didn't pull away from him. She gave a small sniff and rubbed her bottom.

"It still hurts..." She sniffed and looked at the ribbon she had left on the piano. 'This is all your fault.' It was a childish thought, but she just wanted to blame it on something small and pointless. The ribbon seemed the safest bet.

She tried focusing on it again, keeping her thought calmer then before. The ribbon rose slowly and wrapped around her a bit before tying itself. It wasn't tight enough and the bow was sloppy, but it was there.

"What do you know..." she sniffed and snuggled closer to her Sire. "I finally did it..."

"Good girl." He hugged Alice tight. She had made no motion to get down from his arms, and to be honest, Aleksandr didn't want her to leave. He'd grown fond of his little Alice, regardless of her age or her appearance. "...and you'll have to keep doing it, too. I'll stay with you until you get it perfect... but before you start, do you need anything?" He put a hand over her sore bottom. "No magic this time, Alice, but if you want blood, we will drink - and if you need anything else, speak it. I am here to help, after all."

Alice shook her head. She didn't want anything and her stomach was still full from the meal they'd had not so long ago.

"No," She leaned in closer to him and shook her head. "I'm not hungry..."

She sniffed for a second and then looked at him a little sad.

"Why won't you use any magic? You did before..."

"Because this was different. I was proud of you for facing up to the fact that you'd been bad, and coming to me for your spanking. There was a reward in what you did... This... That was a punishment, Alice. I do not reward bad behavior. This sting, you'll need to feel, and remember."

He stroked her hair again. "I know you do. But you need to. Okay?"

Alice gave a small whine of pain and didn't argue with him further on the matter. She rubbed her eyes dry again before she started idly play with one of the ends of the ribbon.

"Soo, what do we work on now?" She undid the ribbon and held it in her hands loosely. "I don't wanna work on magic anymore..."

"Sorry, dear, but your lesson still stands. I'm going to sit right here-" He sat down on the piano bench, leaving Alice in his lap, still held tight. "-and you're going to keep on working. You'd be surprised at how much progress you've made."

AN: Oh my GOSH! Sorry for the insane long wait folks. The real world can be a bit of a pain but hey, what can I say. Bills need to be paid and my belly needs to be fed.

…. true, probably not with the crap I have been feeding it, but hey. It's my body and I will use and abuse it as I please. Any how, I've tried to be sure I've gotten everything written right, if something managed to ninja it's way past me, please say so. Please remember that the story is orignally an role play on a forum, so... it's like a book written after the movie is made. Another reason why it took me so long to post these chapters too was also because I forgot which post I had gotten to. To explain, there are exactly 3186 posts in this RP itself and the copy I'm using for some reason doesn't write the number on it. That's a lot of posts to go through. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.


	8. Picking Your Battles is an Art

Chapter Seven

Picking Your Battles is an Art

Alice groaned and looked at the ribbon. Looked like the night wasn't going to be over until she had the trick under wraps. She continued practicing controlling the ribbon until she finally could get the ribbon to wrap about her firmly. She had problems with getting the bow to tie neatly or hold.

"At lest it's wrapping right..." she mumbled. She was happy that she had managed to get that part right. The thirteenth try her had wrapped the ribbon too tightly around her chest making it painful. "... how am I suppose to get the bow right?"

She had the ribbon wrap backward on her so that the bow was in front of her, trying to tie it there. She didn't have the know how on tying it elegantly even with her hands.

"Great I can't even do if without magic..."

Aleks smiled. "Well, that's where experience comes in, I suppose." He called the ribbon over to him with a wiggle of his fingers, and laid it in front of her.

"If a bow is the biggest of our problems, then tonight will be a success." He showed the girl how to tie it a few times, until she was getting the hang of it. "If you even need me to do just that, I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'd like to escort you down whenever you need to meet Lord Razziel anyway - he'll appreciate the decorum."

Alice nodded, thankful for his praise. she had to admit the idea of meeting Razziel made her nervous, but she would have to face that problem when she got to it. Alice continued to practice by hand to tight the bow. It wasn't too much of an improvement but it was getting better.

"Good to know..." She answered, relieved that she wouldn't face the Lord alone. The fact that he was Aleksandr's elder made her even more nervous but she also knew that Razziel wasn't above Aleks in political power. pushing her chestnut hair out of the way, Alice suddenly remembered Mikeal's letter. "Ummm, Aleks about that puppy..."

She looked at him, wondering if he remembered.

He smiled. "After today? I think I'd trust you with a puppy... maybe even a hellhound's pup... but can it wait until after Lord Razziel leaves?" Aleks shook his head. "When you write Mikeal back, you may ask him, if he pleases, to set aside the gentlest of his pups for you - and to write to me as well, when he gets the chance." The man remained sitting, but braced for impact. Girls and puppies usually resulted in an ecstatic hug of some kind, he found.

Alice grinned instantly and flung her arms around his neck. It had taken some inner debating but she found the idea of a pet would be nice for the days, or rather nights, when Aleks would be too busy to keep her company. Not that she didn't have things to do, but it was nice to have something that wasn't related to lessons or chores.

"Thank you!" She squealed with a huge grin of her face. "I can't wait to write him... does it have to be after Raz's visit?"

And there was the hug. Right on time. Aleks hugged back, a smile plain as day on his face.

"Yes, dear. ...and if it gets in the way of your studies, you'll be sitting on a sore bum more often, and you may lose your new friend sooner than you think... and of course, he's your responsibility. You'll feed him, you'll bathe him, and you'll clean up after him - which is something else the Manipulation spell is good for, come to think of it..." A smile, a long exhale of breath, and the vampire stood. "You've had a busy day, my Alice. Three spankings, a magic lesson, and now a puppy. The rest of the night is yours."

Aleks stood, and went back to the piano. He was in far too good a mood to worry about working right now. His heart was singing - he felt young again. ...and it was thanks to the little fledgling he'd been found worthy to care for.

And he was glad.

Alice laughed happily, dancing about a bit from the sheer joy of things. She then quickly ran back to her room and wrote the letter for Mikeal as quickly as possible. She like him, being one of the few friends she had in the vampire rings, which wasn't saying too much as she hadn't really meet too many. The night she was given to Aleksandr she was so worn out and confused, she barely remembered being bitten.

"Done!" Alice yelled as she returned to the ballroom with the letter in hand. She nearly tackled him to the ground in her excitement. "Can you send it for me?"

"Let me... finish this movement..." Aleks said, deep into his music. "...that certainly was a quick letter, Alice. Haven't even given the ink time to dry, have you?" He smiled through an arpeggio. "I thought I'd taught you to put a little more effort into these letters than that - they're a standard of House Rastline, you know."

Which was true. Aleksandr was not the most prolific raiser of fledglings, but all of his were infamous for their letter-writing - it was one of the classier ways, he thought, of communicating with fellow vampires. It was also a tradition of his - the final spell he taught a fledgling before sending them off as Worthies was the letter-transporting spell, a Spell of Sending - so they could always share a word with an old friend.

Even so, he finished the piece, and turned. If she was willing, yes, he'd send the letter right away, as his outstretched hand said.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him playful. She wasn't use to writing letters but she had learned the joy of doing so. She smiled as she handed him the letter and watched him send it off.

"You have got to teach me that one..." She stated and then sat next to him by the piano. "What melody was that?"

"That was from Rachmaninoff's Third Symphony." Aleksandr said as the red light cleared from his eyes and the letter vanished. "It is one of my favorites. The sheet music is somewhere in all of that rubbish." He gestured towards the shelves of composition on the other side of the ballroom.

Alice nodded as she sat next to him. Without a word she started to play again the first part of the four hand piece. it still lacked the fineness to it and the tempo remained slightly off, but she was getting better at it.

"I'm getting there..." She stated with a smile and grimaced when her pinky hit an extra key by mistake. "Shot! Oh well... guess practicing is the only thing I can do huh?"

She started over again testing the sound a bit before stopping midway.

"You said Raz has a fledgling before," She turned and looked at him. "Do you know him?"

Aleks smiled and played the first couple of bars with her, letting her repeat where she'd made a mistake until she was confident. "Not really." Aleksandr looked thoughtful. "The joke - so really, the criticism - of many vampires is that 'Razziel breeds them for war' - he is very harsh, very demanding, of his fledglings... they only give him boys... and from what I know, he breaks them hard - and quickly. He strongly believes that the 'fresh start' you are given as a vampire is to be taken seriously - a chance to reinvent yourself... and he teaches them all the old ways." Aleks smiled. "Considering your first year of... well, disobedience, I wouldn't be surprised if he's advanced a bit past you in his training, already." They played for a moment, before he continued. "What I do know is that he's been among us for a little under a year-and-a-half. I think he was fifteen when he was turned? Shame, so young.."

The man trailed off, turning back to their music.

Alice shot Aleks and look and gave him a small push of the hands, trying to mess him up on the keys.

"I had a hard time getting use to all of this," She stated and played a little more. She was drawing few blanks along the way but would join in where she knew the keys or felt she did. "Remember I was pretty out of it that night..."

She fell silent after a wail thinking about what he had said. She remembered reading once that some vampires believed in changing their fledglings names once they were in their care. She was lucky that Aleks hadn't changed her's, she was and always would be Alice Harker.

"you know I was about the same too when I was turned..." She mumbled a bit. The melody was getting a little stronger, as they reached the end of it. "I wonder, if we'll get to be friends. Then I won't have to pester Mikeal soo much."

She smiled as she hit the last key of her lines, but winced when it was clearly too high. "oops..."

"I'm sure Mikeal enjoys the the distraction, but I do look forward to you making some new acquaintances." Aleks smiled at Alice. "...and you're getting much better. Just a little practice does wonders, hm?" The man began the piece a second time. "Again, if you don't mind."

"Ouch," Alice stated in mock hurt and started to play again. She knew she should concentrate on the notes both under her fingers and in front of her, but she kept thinking about this meeting they would have.

"Aleks?" she started hitting the wrong notes again, her style getting sloppy due to her lack of focus. "What exactly is going to happen when Raz gets here? I mean, you said entertain his fledgling but what am I suppose to do? And what are you and Raz going to talk about?"

Aleks put his hands over hers, letting her stop playing. "One thing at a time, hm? Razziel and I will talk about many things - politics, business... what we can do for each other... nothing too interesting, to be honest. ...as for you? I don't know, really. Talk! Learn about another fledgling's experiences. Listen to your... Your Disturbed, or whoever they are..." Aleks winked. "Besides, I'm sure we won't be in for too many late nights. If you two press the wrong buttons, and Razziel or I is forced to step in, why, you'll just be dealing with early bedtimes and sore bums, hm?"

"You can't possibly mean you'd spank me in front of them?" Alice cried out looking horrified at him. "And what do you mean by an early bedtime. Aleks I'm not four you know! I'm bloody 17!"

She sat oddly for a moment. The fact was she was 17 years old, but she had been turned when she was about 15 plus a few months.

"And can't we join in on this politic stuff?" Alice looked slightly sourly at him. "You said you were going to talk about fledglings too. I want to know what that's about."

"When we talk about fledglings... It'll be more..." Aleks frowned. "Remember how one gains a fledgling because of the community's support of that person's ability? Well, it can't be a minority vote. Razziel would basically be promising me the support of his followers in future... um.. well, its not the right word for it, but I suppose 'bids' for a Fledgling. Also, no you can't, because there are going to be some long discussions with a lot of drinking, reminiscing, and arguing, none of which I want you hearing - and spying _will_ get your bottom reddened right in front of your little friend." He added.

"When we talk about fledglings... It'll be more..." Aleks frowned. "Remember how one gains a fledgling because of the community's support of that person's ability? Well, it can't be a minority vote. Razziel would basically be promising me the support of his followers in future... um.. well, its not the right word for it, but I suppose 'bids' for a Fledgling. Also, no you can't, because there are going to be some long discussions with a lot of drinking, reminiscing, and arguing, none of which I want you hearing - and spying _will_ get your bottom reddened right in front of your little friend." He added.

Alice frowned at him and hit the keys of the piano harder then needed. She knew Aleks wouldn't like it, it was a sort of abuse of the instrument, but she didn't care.

"That's really unfair Aleks," she growled. "I'm not a kid you know, I'm almost an adult by human years..."

She was getting angry again, something which Aleks knew often lead to sass or her doing something stupid again.

"Ah, ah, ah." Aleks pried her hands off the piano keys. "Don't get upset, Alice - you just got spanked for your attitude a little while ago. Besides, its just my way of saying I want my privacy too, sometimes. Almost an adult by mortal standards, or not, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you know _all_ of my business."

Alice growled and rose up, not caring that her elbow slammed into Aleksandr's chin in her haste.

"Yeah right!" She snarled. "You get to have privacy and yet you always butt in on me. That's hypocritical of you, you know that?"

"Yes. It is." He grabbed Alice's wrist tightly. "But you're cared for -for free- in my house, and not respecting my wishes. Isn't that hypocritical too?"

"What are you talking abou..." Alice fell short when she guessed what he was referring to. 'The study... he's talking about that stupid _trespassing_ into the study. That over-grown...'

She yanked her hands roughing, trying to shack his hold on her wrist.

"You use to walk into my room all the time to _check_ on me!" She barked. "It was only fair that I returned the favor. Now let **me GO!**"

She gave off an angry snarl and bore her fangs at him. Clearly, she wasn't going to listen to any reasoning at this point. It was just one of those nights where she seemed to have no control over her temper.

"I knock." He snapped his fingers, and the ruler flew to his hand. Squeezing his other hand in a fist, he opened it, and with a _poof_ the infamous white brush appeared in it. "Also, little Alice, you're about to pay in spades for your attitude. Again." Putting both implements on the piano bench, Aleks turned away from the instrument, and tugged Alice over his lap. He immediately bared her, and picked up the brush.

"**Do. Not. Raise your voice at ME!**" The vampire roared, bringing the brush down _hard_ on her cheeks.

_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

She was going to get _this_ particular lesson through her head in a way that she wouldn't ever forget.

Alice gasped in horror and in pain. The sound of the brush was nothing compared to how it felt.

"OOWWWW!" She shrieked in pain and tried to stand up. "NoOOOooo, not again! AWWIE! AWE AWE!"

She started kicking hard, her hands moving to cover her already sore rear that already was slightly red from the last spanking, having not had time to heal.

"And _after_ I've gotten through to you how important it is that you **never** speak back to me like that again, you're going to **stay** over my lap while the ruler teaches you the same **damn** lesson - **just to make sure!**"

Aleksandr couldn't believe he was so angry. He loved this little girl, but this, he could not - **would not** allow. Never again.

SMACK! SMACK! _WHACK!_

Alice felt her blood run cold. Last time he had been this angry was when she had run away from the house and gone into town. She had barely been able to sit even after drinking a lot of blood.

"AWIE! NOOO NOT THE AHHH RULER TOO!" She struggled harder, already in tears. It wasn't saying much though, she was already sore before the spanking began. "Aleks I'M OUCH SORRY!"

"Me too, Alice. Very sorry. I can't _believe_ you'd do that!"

He kept spanking, working over her cheeks - yeah, she'd been spanked a lot today, but this one... well, she was going to feel it double - as always, his spanking was steady, uninterrupted, and unpausing in its tempo. The methodical rain just kept coming...

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

Alice tried harder to get off Aleks' lap, kicking madly and bucking her back a bit.

"AWWWWWIEEEEE! I'M SORRY!" She wailed, shaking her head madly in hopes that he would possibly change his mind about the ruler. "I DON'T AWWWWW WANT ANOTHER SPANKING EEEEK PLEASE!"

'Five in one day!' Alice thought depressed in her head. 'And numbers three to five all in a row too, this has to be the worst day ever!'

"You might not _want _another spanking, but you're getting it, Alice." Aleks was calming down, but he didn't slow, nor ease up. "We had a really good time before - and now you're making it really hard to remember that good time."

_Whack. Whack. Whack._

"You were very bad just now, Alice, and I'm going to punish you for it. You're in my house, under my care, and here to learn from me - and if I can't get it through your head, I'll get it through your sore bottom. ...and you're getting a second spanking after this one, just to make sure."

Alice howled out in pain, her legs tangling in her clothing.

"Noooo," She sobbed loudly. "I'LL BE GOOD AWWWWW! I PROWMISE!"

Her words were getting mixed up in her breath, but she keep shaking her head. Even her thought were nearly impossibly to understand if he tried to read them.

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCH!" She was still fighting but not as hard as before. "AAAAAAH I SORWWWIEEE!"

The brush came down on her sitting spots - once, twice, a dozen slow times. The girl shook and screeched, and then, mercifully, Aleks stopped.

"Alright. You go upstairs. Prepare for bed. The ruler and I will be up when you are ready for me. Do you understand?"

He needed time to steel himself for this. Five in a day. Her bottom looked like a bruised tomato. He'd picked the ruler for a reason. He could make her scream without actually hurting her - the lighter stingier blows would make her regret her actions, without causing her actual harm.

...now to let her get herself together, so he could get himself together, too.

Alice rubbed her eyes sobbing loudly as she nodded her obedience. She quickly pulled up her underwear and skirt, although the skirt was just to cover her rear so that the imps wouldn't have more to laugh at. Her underwear was just high enough so that she could run.

The trip to her room finished with the slamming of the door as she rubbed, or at lest tried to rub the pain away. It hurt too much to touch.

"Awwwwoooo!" she cried and quickly took of her clothes and threw it into the laundry basket before finding a set of pajamas. She found a with tank top along with a set of **very **lose black pj bottoms that reached her ankles with white bats on it. "H-he-he di-didn't have ta h-h-hit the same sp-spot!"

She wailed to no one particular and lay down on her stomach on the bed, crying into her pillow, dreading the spanking with a ruler she was going to get. She just wanted to cry so she didn't even bother going out to brush her teeth.

Downstairs, Aleks was tapping at keys restlessly. He knew he had to do this.. and he was pretty sure he was ready, now. He looked down at the ruler. Exhaled. He lifted a finger, and tapped it against a spot in the air three times.

That done, he slowly started up the stairs.

In Alice's room, the mirror began to flicker red, a bright, but gentle pulse. If she was ready, she'd respond - and Aleks would know he could come in.

Alice sniffed and eyed the mirror unhappily. She really wanted to flip it the bird and ignor it, but if Aleks found that out... she gave a small whine at the thought and held up her hand pointing at the mirror.

"Come in..." She called in a hoarse voice and buried her face quickly in her pillow. She didn't want to look at Aleks as he entered, and crying harder.

Aleks opened it slowly. "...Alice?" Buried in the pillow. "Well, this is familiar. But we haven't gone back in time, dear." This used to be a nightly event - Aleks had found that a little structure - even a schedule, like correcting the girl at bedtime, helped to give her order and even a bit of control in her first days.

He stood at the door, softly closing it behind him. "You've grown, Alice. I'm disappointed in you... but I'm happy - we haven't been here for a long time. I _am _proud of you..."

Alice kept sobbing into her pillow. She would have laughed as well if her bottom didn't hurt as much as it did. It literally felt like she had sat on a hot iron stove.

He managed to get her breathing under control long enough to look up a little and look at Aleks, her eyes puffy from crying.

"I-I-I'm s-ssorrrie..." She managed to said threw several hiccups, but she started to wail again when she saw the ruler in hand. "Nnnnoooooo...!"

Oh. This was going to be hard.

Aleks walked over to her, and began rubbing her back.

"This isn't easy for me. I'm sorry, Alice, but I can't... you... I can't let you do that to me. Ever. ...especially in the days to come. I don't want... For your sake - I don't want you to suffer through Razziel's ranting. He is insufferable. It will... it will be no joy for anyone, if he sees you at anything but your best, Alice." He ran a hand through her hair. "I need to make sure you'll remember."

Alice nodded her head in understandable, her crying lowered a bit as he ran a hand through her hair, petting her slightly, but she kept her death grip on the pillow.

"Muf soumphfree..." Came a voice muffled by the pillow but it was easy to guess what she said. 'I'm sorry.'

Her thoughts had calmed too.

'I can't believe this still, five spanking, more lessons and now an early bedtime!' She gingerly rose from the look to look at Aleks.

"I still can't believe it. Five?" He smiled. "I had a wonderful day... except for, well, the five..." He shook his head. "You were so happy at the store - I was really proud of you today... but we need to finish it up like this. One's fledgling years are never easy, Alice... That's the rule, not the exception. While you're here... you're... well, you're learning. ...and something tells me you won't mind the bedtime. You'll be crying pretty hard when I'm done, dear."

He shared her look, sadly. What had to done, had to be done.

Alice whimpered as he pulled her over his lap again. The only up side to this was that she still had her pillow to cry into and she was laying on the bed still.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered flinching at the moment. "I was a bad girl, I'm sorry..."

"You're not a bad girl, Alice. You are loved here. You acted bad, and you're going to pay the price... that's all."

The ruler lifted. Aleks sighed again. It would be a barrage. A thousand quick stings, all so close together that none of them hurt, but all of them made her feel like she was on fire. Her body would tense - her hairs stand up, her shoulders hunch, her muscles tighten... she'd cry, and kick... there would be relatively zero damage... but she wouldn't know the difference.

Aleksandr looked at the ruler.

Yes. He had to do this.

"Are you ready, Alice?"

Alice sniffed and bite her lower lip. She was shaking with fear inside and out but she knew she couldn't stop the unavoidable. It was time to fact the music.

"Yes, Sire..." She had barely uttered the words when she let out a high pitched scream of pain.

_!_

The ruler beat down on her cheeks like a machine - quick, tiny strokes, produced by Aleksandr's barely moving wrist, though at a blindingly fast speed.

"Let it out, Alice." Aleks gulped. "You're... you're going to be here a while."  
><em><br>!_

Alice arched her back hard and started to kick violently. She cried out loud enough so that any of the nearby imps ran off in fear of what was happening.

"AAAAAWWWWEEEE!" She wailed gripping the mattress of her bed and and started to cough. "IT HURTS! **IT HUUUUUURTS**!"

She honestly believe this had to be the most painful spanking she had ever gotten and to make matters worse, Aleksandr didn't look like he was stopping any time soon.

She was far more correct than she knew. Aleks held her tight, made sure she could breathe properly - a few half-magics and bodily know-how took care of that - and then he just didn't stop.

_!_

_!_

_!_

_!_

Aleksandr stopped watching with his eyes - he used his ears, his nose, his heart - he felt every change that took over her body, using his heightened senses to their fullest - without reading her mind he could feel her thoughts tangling and untangling beneath him.

_!_

_!_

_!_

_My poor Alice._ He knew she was getting close to the end. He could feel it. He had to bring her there.

Alice felt like she was going to chock on her sobs every time Aleks helped her regain her breathing again. Her muscles were screaming from being strained and although she knew it was the worst thing to do, her bottom was clenching and unclenching with every whap. She wanted to do something to make him sop, her words failing her as she energy was being drained and her sobs tore from her throat.

"AAAHH!" She shed one last time before she just went limp over his lap, her energy being used for the solo purpose of crying.

'No more! No more!' Her thoughts cried out for him. 'No more! No more!'

He smiled. Yes, yes more.

_whap._

The ruler was actually warm. He brought it down with no more force than he had been

_whap._

But he did so with a supreme slowness. Instead of the three or four

_whap._

Spanks a second it had been delivering, Aleksandr was now giving Alice a

_whap._

Single blow every three, maybe three-and-a-half seconds. It was almost

_whap._

Worse, in some ways, because her only wish - that he _stop_ - was nowhere

_whap_.

Close to being answered. It wasn't the same, but, more importantly, it wasn't what she wanted.

_whap._

Which was the point. Aleks fought the urge to run a hand through her hair, to speak, to touch her mind...

_whap_.

She was getting close. This... was the last of it.

_whap._

Alice lay limply, jerking only went the ruler touch her, the only sound from her lips was her constant crying. she didn't even have he energy to turn around to look at him and plead for him to stop.

'No oooh m-m-more,' Her thoughts were becoming small pleads of a child who was well punished, even her crying echoed in his head. 'N-no mo-more owww.'

On the outside she was having a small and short coughing fit before she returned to crying.

whap.

Aleksandr sat, and waited. A minute. A full minute. Her body was so tense, but he made no move to touch her, to tell her it was alright. He let her sit there, and cry, and gasp, and tense. Sixty seconds. A small eternity. Waited. Waited.

whap.

Waited. Thirty seconds. The ruler came down, and pressed against the girl's sore cheeks - it was not swung, simply pushed. He could feel her body tensing under him at the pressure.

"I love you, little Alice. Do not hurt me with your words again. I love you."

He took the girl into his arms, and held her until she could cry no more. She rubbed weakly, finding no comfort, so he held her, and did nothing else.

Alice grimaced as she tried to touch her rear and sooth the pain away. She could feel the heat off coming from under her pants. She wanted to whine at him and tell him to use his magic away and take some of the pain way, but knew it was post less.

"It hurts..." she stated in a small voice and sniffed a little. Her eyes were itchy from being dry. "It really hurts..."

"I know, Alice. Sleep will make it go away. I promise." He lifted the girl, and laid her face down on her bed. "Just sleep. It will all be better when you awaken."

Aleks already had the spells burning in his mind - she'd wake up whole and healthy, by the time he was done with her - but she'd need to accept her condition, and go to sleep, first. He didn't want her getting greedy, and expecting him to knit her back together when she misbehaved, after all...

Alice sniffled and snuggled into her warm covers, only using enough energy to take her soaked pillow and toss it across the room and pull over a nearby one. She was soo tired. She barely heard anything Aleks said to her, except for 'sleep' and 'better'.

"Night..." She managed to whispered before drifting off into a light slumber.

His magics made her slumber deeper - knit her bruised and tender flesh - and prepared her for the night to come.

"Good night, my Alice." He whispered at her door. He was exhausted. Sleep... Sleep came to both in the Rastline House quickly that night, until they were ready for the day ahead.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, but the real world has been a little insane as of late. When I haven't been working, I've been sick, and with this chapter I'd written it down three times before realizing that I had miss placed myself in the rp and was rewriting chapter 6 again. LOL. On the bright side, this is a long chapter so I hope you all enjoy. Now I won't promise when the next chapter comes out because I don't know how my work weeks look like. Just know, that I will post the whole story online was well as book 2 once book is published. Why won't I publish book 2 yet? Because it makes a lot of references to book 1 and it would be silly to have both books out at the same time.


	9. Older Doesn't Always Mean Mature

Chapter Eight

Older Doesn't Always Mean Mature

The next day, Alice didn't awaken from the imps pointing her in the foot. she slept heavily, which annoying the imp whom loved to tease her. It had a letter for her and Aleksandr from Mikeal and it wanted her to bring it to him in his private chambers.

Swearing under it's breath the imp disappeared and reappeared in Aleks' room, making a lot less noise as it waved the letters to him.

"Master! Letter!" It cried in it's own language.

Aleksandr snapped his fingers. The imp thundered across the room, slamming into a large armchair. It slumped into the seat, stunned, leaving its letter on the floor. "Thank you, Imp." He muttered, rolling over a little. "I'll be with you when I'm ready."

The letter for Aleksandr started in elegant letters, the very same that Mikeal had learned from spending a summer with him.

_Dear Lord Aleksandr,_

_You may want to teach Alice to write cleaner when she's hyper. I'm guess you've agreed to allow her ownership over one of Lucy's pups. I can assure you it won't be like the one I kept. I was hoping I might be able to visit you later on today. I assure you the pup won't come with me, not is Razziel is coming to your stead soon._

_Awaiting you're answer,_

_Mikeal_

Aleksandr, having finally bothered to get up and read the damned thing, admitted that maybe his imp had a reason for wanting it to get to him early - imps had a second sense about urgency... it seemed to be where they functioned in life. He found his mind clear enough to respond immediately.

_Beloved Friend,_

_Considering the madness that entailed yesterday, I'm glad she wrote to you at all - forgive this letter's brief duration, but I would make preparations for your arrival. You are welcomed as always - my doors are open to you. Alice, of course, won't be told you're coming, so be prepared to see a very happy little Fledgling.  
>Also - if you wish, your stay may be an extended one, but I am expecting Razziel the day after this.<em>

_Awaiting your return.  
>Aleksandr.<em>

With a puff of smoke, the letter vanished, and Aleks went to make preparations.

The imp had just managed to shake off his surprise and then looked at Aleksandr with questioning eyes.

"Little one no wake." It stated sounding peeved. "Me Poke no wake!"

"Alice is allowed to rest, Kadpa." Aleks explained in normal language - Kadpa was his best imp - the only one smart enough to learn a new language, for that matter. "Kadpa will not wake her. Kadpa go get other imps. Make ready for guest."

Kadpa looked annoyed but didn't dare disobey. he brushed himself lightly off before huffing.

"Little one late for lessons. Sleep too long." He stated a little annoyed that he wasn't allowed to wake her. She was so fun when angry and made the household interesting. "Kadpa make room ready." With that he disappeared leaving the smell of sulfur behind

Aleks brushed a hand through his hair, sighed, and decided to give the imp credit where it was due, long night or not. He signaled Alice's mirror, which chimed a single soft note before lapsing back into silence.

Alice groaned in and turned in her bed. She didn't want to wake up and that stupid alarm clock was going off again. She reached out a blind hand towards the sound unknowing that she was signally an answer to the mirror.

"Stupid... mrph clock," Half structured sentences escaped her lips as she kept her eyes shut. It wasn't morning until she opened them. at lest in her book. When the sound stopped. She curled back up her her bed. "5 more minutes..."

Aleks smiled. "Huh. She's awake after all."

Thusly cheered, he left her alone, and went downstairs to help the imps and prepare for her morning lessons.

Alice was happily back in dream world, blissfully unaware of her mistake. She was dreaming about with she was little, playing dress up with her parents in her room. It was a pretty pleasant dream. She had not idea she was about fifteen minutes late. So after about a half-hour after even Aleks had expected her, he went up to her room and knocked.

"Alice? Come on, girl. You told me you were ready to go thirty minutes ago." He was confused. Hadn't she been ready?

"Kadpa check!" Kadpa offered grinning. Maybe mayhem would happen after all. Without wait a second for an answer Kadpa popped off only to return a second later. "Little one sleep. No wake."

He looked a little too pleased about it.

Aleks sighed. "Thank you, Kadpa." He dismissed the imp with a wave, and knocked louder on the door. "Alice! Up, girl!"

"What!" Alice shot up in her bed wide awake and completely confused. Rubbing her eyes free of sleep, she yawned loudly as she walked over and opened the door. "Aleks don't do that. Scared the living daylights out of me..."

She still didn't have a clue what was happening.

"I thought you were up an half hour ago, Alice... what happened?" Aleks said, recognizing that she was still half-asleep.

"Whaaat?" Alice wobbled on her feet a bit. "What are you talking about? Let me sleep Aleks, I'm tired..."

She went and closed the door lightly and crawled back into bed.

Aleks shook his head, and opened the door. "Sorry, dear. I let you sleep in, and then, obviously, you decided to let yourself sleep in too." Aleks snapped his fingers, and her covers flew off - they flapped back onto the bed, but were folded halfway down it, not really providing her whole body with warmth. "Don't get grumpy, Alice, get up. You had a long night yesterday - we'll skip your first class. Take a hot shower, warm yourself up, and come downstairs when you're done." He instructed. "Its going to be an exciting day."

Alice groaned and tried to pulled the sheets back up. When she couldn't, she rouse again from her bed looking more like a zombie then a young vampire.

"Tyrant," She grumbled before tossing some random and highly mismatching clothes out to change into. "Exciting day my foot..."

The mirror glowed, and words appeared on the glass in golden script: 'Dress 'properly', Alice. Training day for Lord Razziel, don't forget. You're being given a half hour to pull yourself together - wash, look presentable, and come down to the ballroom.'

Alice didn't notice it at first. She was too busy trying to get the hot water running. It started nice until a certain imp made it freezing cold. With a scream of surprise, Alice walked out dripping all over the over looking pissed. She picked up the clothes she had pulled out e groaned when she was the mirror.

"Dress properly?" She groaned and pulled out that off white gown. "Look presentable. I always look presentable..."

She used the newly learned spell to tighten the corset and tie a somewhat reasonable bow.

"Now where are the shoes...?" Alice looked about and couldn't find them. "Shit, I'm gonna be late... ummm,, I know sneakers. The dress is long enough to cover them..."

With that she hurried off, unaware that Kadpa had hidden them. He just loved to tease her.

"I'm here!" Alice managed to yell as she opened the doors to the ballroom just three seconds before her time was up. "Made it."

Aleks smiled, clapping his hands with exaggerated slowness. "Kadpa." The imp appeared next to Aleks, and Aleks promptly lifted the imp, and looked it in the eye. "Has Kadpa done something? Master smells that Alice is nervous, and not just because she was running."

The imp chittered. "Kadpa play game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Find...shoe game?"

"Find shoe. Go. Play your game."

With a snap of his fingers, he dismissed the imp, flinging him through the doorway - the imp poofed in a cloud of smoke, and Aleks smiled at Alice. "Right. Good morning, sunshine." He snickered. "You hit the 'snooze' button on your mirror, didn't you?"

Alice grinned nervously at him. It was early and already he knew something was up.

"Err... yes i did, hehe," She scratched the back of her head and gave a quick morning bow without lifting her skirt. "Morning Aleks... how did you sleep?"

"Well, until a certain imp awoke me." He lifted an eyebrow. "At least you remembered to bow... but you did that wrong. Do it right."

Alice visibly paled at that point. If she did it right, he's see the large highlighter and pen colored sneakers she was wearing.

"You know about that bow..." Alice thought fast, trying to pull a rabbit out of a small hat. "Razziel views all fledglings as children right? Well, shouldn't I greet him the same way? After all, it's best to humor our guests, heehee."

The look of Aleks face told her that she just blew her cover completely. If there was one thing she wouldn't never do it was pretend she was a small child.

'I'm so busted...'

The imp appeared, holding a pair of white shoes.

Aleks nodded. "Ah. So you played your game well, imp."

The imp nodded fearfully, and vanished.

Aleks gave the girl a look. "I'm going to say that avoid the truth is pretty close to fibbing, Alice. Come here. We're going to fix your bottom something proper to set you straight for the day. I knew there was something up - I even got the imp to tell me what it was, practically. I wasn't angry at you - I'm still not - but you can't seem to figure out I just want the truth!"

Alice gave a small whimper and placed one hand on her rear and held the other out to take the shoes.

"I didn't know he had them..." she jerked her head towards were the imp had been. "And I didn't want to be late... I thought you would yell at me..."

Aleks put the shoes down on the floor next to him. She wasn't getting out of it that easy. "Well, you were wrong. ...and even now, I'm not yelling. I don't care what the imp did, I care that you won't tell me the truth. Over my knee, young lady."

Alice groaned and walked carefully over to him. She was surely tempted to just make a grab for the shoes, but at the same times, she could just imagine the gown ripping along the away.

"Do I have to?" She looked pleadingly at him and sighed when he shock his head. she slowly crawled over his lap. "This totally sucks..." 

SMACK!

"Language, Alice. Naughty."

He didn't really care to make her anything but mindful this early in the morning - a slow hand spanking over her shorts would be enough... he raised the girl's skirts, and began bringing his hand down on her recently-healed hind.

smack! smack! Smack! smack! smack!

"AWE!" Alice managed to smack her hand in her face when he called her on the language. "Sorry.."

She had to admit, it was the strangest feeling in the world to have the gown lifted rather then dropped. She didn't get to think farther about it though when she felt the first smack.

"Awe! Awe! Awe!" She groaned as she did her best to remain still. "Oh! Aw!"

Aleks kept going, not bothering to rush, for a good two minutes solid. Her cheeks were beginning to turn pink. but something told Aleks that she'd be needing her bottom as whole as possible for sometime later that night - guests usually meant trouble, after all.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"If you've gotten your head straightened again, I hope you're ready for your lessons, Alice." Aleksandr said, still holding the girl over his knee. "I'm not going to spank you hard right now - you're done, in fact - but that's because its early, and if you need it, you'll be getting it later. I want to see if an early sting will keep you behaving today - and I expect it to, understand?"

Alice rose and eyebrow at him, knowing something was up. he never did this. Still she wasn't going to look a gimp horse in the mouth.

"Yes Sire. I will.." She answered and cautiously rouse herself off his lap. She then quickly took off her sneakers and slipped on the shoes she was suppose to have worn to begin with. "What is today's lesson Sire."

She was trying to sound as lady like as possible to make up for getting in trouble so early on in the morning

Aleks stood. "Well, I thought I'd let you tell me that, to start with, Alice." He gave the girl a look. "What else do you want to know about Razziel? Its history time."

Alice frowned of a moment before thinking hard.

"Well, he's old fashioned..." she sudden turned and looked wide eyed as she looked at him. "I'm learning to sword fight?"

Aleks crossed his arms. "How did you come up with that idea?"

Alice grinned. "The book said he's a sword fighter." She looked confident, unaware that Razziel was from the time before woman where allowed to bare arms. "So therefore it has to be sword fighting right?"

"Well... no, dear." Aleks shrugged. "I don't know if you've noticed this but... I don't exactly carry weapons around with me. Magic has been my area of study – sword fighting... well... I have no more ability to train you in it than Razziel would have the desire to."

Alice blinked and then thought for a moment. It did make sense, after all she wasn't exactly someone who should be holding a sword. Even as a vampire it would be to heavy for her small frame.

"Hmm... I can't imagine anything other them," She stopped and looked questioning at him. "dancing. I'm learning to dance?"

Aleks smiled. "That would do nicely. Luckily, we're in the right place for it."

He shook his head. "Granted, you may not be doing much dancing with two old men, but it would be a wonderful distraction for the morning."

Alice blinked. "Two? What do you..."

"Sorry if I'm intruding..." A voice called. A young man of 20 turned the corner dressed in a tight black sweater and black slacks. "I ran into one of your imps and it told me I could find you two here..." Mikeal looked at Alice and then at Aleks.

"I can't believe you got her in a gown Aleks," He grinned and gave them both a bow. "She looks like a true lady."

"Mikeal!" Alice turned on her heels and practically tackled him to the grown, messing up his raven black hair. "I don't believe it!"

"Hello Alice," He patted her on the head and looked sympathitic at Aleks. "Now as for acting it, you're going to need a bit of help I can see."

"Mikeal!" Aleks rose, and firmly embraced the man, as a teacher might a student. "You are looking well - and yes, our Alice is... going through a bit of a transformation, I suppose."

Mikeal embraced Aleksandr equally with a smile on his face. It was odd to be back in the only place he had liked as a fledgling. It brought back many memories.

"I've noticed," He smield and took Alice's hand, giving her a good twirl. "Long elegant, the outerlayer is silk, the corest shaped with whale bone..." He stopped her so that she back was turn to him. "Silk ribbon fr tying..." He undid it quickly and then retied it firmer. "She'll need you're help of Lady Lucy's for the first could of times where it. I'm guessing this is Lucy's work."

He then knelt down and gave Alice a quick brush down. "And judging by the fact that your skirt is crumbled a bit back here, you haven't quite learned to listen yet, have you, Alice?" He teased knowingly.

"Mikeal!" She yelped and turned looking annoyed, but then smiled. "You could have said you were coiming..."

"I did," He pointed at Aleks. "I told Lord Aleksandr."  
>"Aleks!" Alice gapped at him<p>

He grinned."...and I told you to dress properly - it was going to be an exciting day." Aleks walked over the the piano. "Mikeal... perhaps you can do me a favor? The Lady Harker wishes to know how to dance..." He spoke without a trace of sarcasm. "...it is hard enough to dance without music, but I know you to be far lighter of foot than I. Could you assist us?"

Mikeal didn't need to be asked twice. Without warning he grasped Alice's left hand and pulled her close by the waist.

"Gladly, my Lord, gladly," He stated and looked at Alice whom looked surprised. "Put your free hand on my shoulder Alice and follow my lead. Razziel's a believer that woman don't lead..."

"You've got to be kidding?" Alice stated as He pulled her into a simple waltz.

Dancing, talking, a few stories and a few warnings filled the day which, as Aleks had promised, has been a rather exciting one. They decided to make dinner into a 'working lesson', and to hold the meal in the high style that Razziel would be treated to the next day.

Alice had been behaving well today - though she strained and wanted to cause another of her usual outbursts, she seemed to know whenever she was getting close to the edge, and the fear of being embarassed and up-ended in front of Mikeal kept her from going too far.

Dinner was a grand affair, as usual, where wine flowed and crystal tinkled - though vampires did not need to eat, their surperior senses made a good meal into a wonderful experience, and decorum usually demanded a nightly feast in a guest's presence.

"I most say this is something I'm missed since Razziel released me of his hold," Mikeal smiled as he slowly ate some of the soup they had been severed. "It's gotten lost with time I'm afraid..."

"Can't be that bacd," Alice swirled her own spoon about the soup, enjoying the swirling patterns she was making rather then acttually eating it. "I mean it's nice this the whole 'grand meal' thing but eating something simple is nice too..."

Mikeal gave a small smile to her but looked a little annoyed at her.

"I can imagine, but Alice..." He gently placed his spoon back into his bowl. "...Don't do that. You're not a todler, don't play with your food."

"Really, Alice. I told you we were going to treat this as a lesson. I won't have you acting like that in front of Razziel - even if you are comfortable in front of Mikeal and I - and we are thankful for it - you really do need to watch yourself." Aleks put down his spoon and looked at her for emphasis.  
>Alice gave a small sigh of disappointment and put the spoon lightly down.<p>

"Thank you Alice," Mikeal smiled and returned his attention towards Aleks again. "Anyway as I was saying. It's wonderful to be back here again. I am afraid though I wont stay here while Razziel is here as well. I'm sure you can under..."

A sudden ringing began which made Mikeal turn and look at Alice again. He knew she was bored. He was purposly ignorring her because it would most likely happen during the real meal with Razziel.

"Alice, kindly stop that," Mikeal frowned at the young draculina that continued dispite she was looking at him. "It's unlady like..."  
>Aleks, on the other hand, stood. "Alice. I told you last night I wouldn't have you doing that at the table." His face hardened. "You are excused from dinner. Go to your room. I will call you back down before Mikeal leaves so you may say good night to him."<br>Alice stopped moving her finger on the crystal glass and gapped at him.  
>"But..." she frowned and sat farther back in the chair. "I'm sorry. It's just well... yuo two are talking about stuff that I can't join in on..."<p>

Mikeal shook his head and looked sternly at her as well. His ears reddened a bit as he couldn't believe he was going to say the same words Raz had said to him once.

"My dear young lady," He tsked her. "Children are to be seen and not heard. Now it's best you do what Lord Aleksandr is tell you to do..."

"Mikeal..." Alice blinked looked hurt that he refered to her as little and a child. "Guys come on, please?"

"Do not argue with my guest, Miss Harker." Aleks commanded."Our Master Dornnel is welcomed in my home as my equal - you have not yet earned that right, and are to do as you are told."

It was like last year all over again. While Aleksandr had recently begun to speak more freely with Alice, she was no stranger to courtly language. This was what she'd be facing around Razziel, after all, and, even better, this was a hint - Alice was losing ground, and running low on chances to save face.

Alice crossed her arms at them a pouted. She knew she was pushing it but she wasn't about to be sent off like some sort of rug rat.

"I'm 17 Aleks..." She muttered not making anymove to get out of the chair. "This is riddiculous..." 

Mikeal turned and gave a questioning look at Aleksandr and asked him through his thoughts.

'Prehasps setting her down a peg or two maybe for the better,' He thought and looked towards the girl. He recalled being the same way over for Razziel once. Not only had he found himself bent over a knee getting a belt, Razziel had forced his body to take on the age he was actting just to humiliate him. 'Perhasp a leaf out of my Sire's book may be called for...'

Aleks lifted his eyebrow. "Razziel's methods are rarely approved of under my roof, Mikeal. Unless you care to explain, I'm about to take care of this my way." The vampire slowly crossed around the table to where Alice was sitting, listening to Mikeal as he did so.

"It's quiet simple really..." Mikeal picked up his glass and took a sip of the wine mixed with blood. "If the fledgling feels the need to behave as a small child, she should be one for the punishment. I'm sure you recall Razziel doing so once with me when Gabby and I got into a fight all those years ago..."

Alice in the mean time was sinking deeper in to her chair. She didn't like where this was going to say the lest. She had never seen Mikeal seem so cruel before and Aleks didn't look like he was just going to give her a tougne lashing either.

"Mikeal what are you talking about?" She quickly out out of the chair when she felt Aleks was getting too close. "This really isn't funny you know..."

Aleks turned, and looked at Alice. He looked as though he was making a hard decision. "I am rather tempted to cast the spell on you, Mikeal, and show Alice what one of Razziel's punishments looks like." Aleksandr admitted. "Alice has embarassed me, but you have suggested..." Aleks trailed off for a moment, as though tasting the thought before it left his mouth. "...I do no less to her. I do not know why it disagrees with me so. It seems... poetic."

Mikeal gave a nod of respect and gave Aleksandr a pleaseant smile.

"Please don't misunderstand me, my Lord. It isn't my place to tell you would you should do with naughty little girls," He stressed the last part looking at Alice. "I merely wished to place it on the table."

In truth he was rather happy that Aleksandr had questioned him on the matter. He knew Razziel would have done the same so it would be for Alice's better favor to get a taste on the Donnel's sense of humor.

Alice in the mean time was backing away slowly from her chair looking at the two for them.

"Do I want to know what you too are talking about?" She asked nervously as Mikeal continued to ignor her. He was playing the part of his Sire like a glove.

Aleks carefully began to remove his dinner jacket, and placed in on his chair. "Well... Since this was supposed to be a preparation for tommorrow, I suppose I'll have to treat this as I will in front of Razziel. Since I don't want to disappoint my guest, nor have him think me soft and unfitting to care for a naughty fledgling, I'll... take his advice." Aleks' fingers began to glow a soft blue. He began chanting slowly.

"_Father's Woe, Mother's Shame,  
>Wild Heart that brings them Pain,<br>Know the Form of recent Past,  
>Lay under Immaturity's Lash.<em>"

Stretching out his hand, he smiled down at Alice. "You're about to find out, Young Miss." Aleks said, rolling up his sleeve. He sat down. "Come here. You've earned yourself a spanking."

Alice felt a strange feeling over come her and hunched over painfully. Her entire body hurt like getting hit by a car. When she finally looked up again, she thought she had fallen to the floor, everything seemed so tall. She only managed to to see Mikeal chast a small spell of his own before he smiled at Aleks.

"I thought the dress would be more fitting for her like this," He explained. "I've always loved how her name matches the book..."

"What are you..." Alice frowned but looked shocked and cover her mouth. She didn't sound normal, in fact she sounded like she as five. "What did you do!"

"Quiet, Alice." Aleks snapped. "You have a perfectly good head on your tiny shoulders, look down and figure it out." He looked up at Mikeal dryly. "We're going to talk before you leave, Mikeal. I can understand your Sire doing this, but you're treating her like a toy. I do not appreciate that."

He looked at the girl again. "Come here, Alice. Over my knee."

Alice looked at herself in horror. She was five. She was bloody five and they were treating it like a joke.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" She yelled looking down at her new outfit. It was litterally a pink version of the 'Alice n Wonderland' dress with a whiteapron on the front with a bunny head stritched inot the corner. "Mikeal you jerk! Why did you do this?"

Mikeal in the mean time gave Aleksandr an appologetic look.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I over stepped my boundries," He gave his sincer appologies before grinning. "But you must admit she does looked adorable in it."

He ignorred her out burst. He deserved that one.

"I admit nothing. Children should be seen, not heard, Alice. You heard Master Dorreal. Must I repeat myself, as well?" Aleks asked.

One more chance. She got one last, tiny chance, and then, he was going to make this a fairly miserable spanking, instead of just an embarassing one.

Alice was possitively livid."I am not BLOODY ADORABLE!"  
><strong><br>**She stomped her foot, looking like a child throwing a tantrum. Mikeal sighed and took up the role of his Sire again.

"Aleks?" She looked pleadingly at him, pulling the sides of the dress. "Please, undo this... I look like a... a..."

"Child?" Mikeal oftened, this time keeping his tone neutrual. This was not going to end well for her. He knew it. "The spell make one look the age the act, little Alice. That's the point of it. Now I sugguest doing as you 'father' tells you too, or else I can assure you the outcome won't be fun for you..."

He knew from experience himself. Alice just stood thunder struck, looking between the two as if they were mad.

"A tantrum. Wonderful." Aleks glared at Mikeal. "Well done, m'lord, you've taken a willful child, and forced them to prove how willful they are." He looked down at Alice. "...as for you, dear, you've dug yourself too deep a hole to get out of. Come with me, both of you-" Aleks scooped up Alice, and put her over his shoulder. "We have a busy hour ahead of us."

Aleks exited the dining hall without another word - they were heading towards the bathroom, to clean out a certain dirty mouth.**  
><strong>  
>Mikeal followed calmly behind Aleksandr, years for strict lessons with Razziel had made it so that he knew where and when to pick his however was not amused by any of it.<p>

"NO!" She tried to push off Aleks shoulder which was impossible. She couldn't even shake his hold on her because of her size. "Aleks please! Not with Mikeal here! Please!"

"What have I been telling you for the past few days, Alice? To behave? To control your temper? To think before you act? While I can understand being upset by your new predicament, you have to rmemebe that you aren't in control here! You accept what I give you, and you are thankful for it-" They walked into the bathroom. "..and you do **not **use foul language in my presence, little girl."

Alice contined to struggle in Aleks hold. The feeling of helplessness was begining to set in hard.

"But Mikeal started it!" She whinned and started to kick up a storm when them entered the bathroom. "NOO! Not the soap again! I'm sorry!"

The cake of soap was already soaking in a basin of water Aleks had conjured into the room on the way up the stairs. He immediately popped it into the girl's mouth.

"Two days, Alice. Two. Already, you're forgetting."

He turned to Mikeal. "I give you the liberty to find something of your choosing for little Alice to feel on her bottom. She was going to get away with a handspanking, but her clever choice of words has earned her something far different - for disobeying me and embarassing me in front of my guest. We will be in the dining hall in... twenty minutes. We'll see you there."

Aleksandr picked up a cloth, and wet it. He held the cloth out open, in front of Alice. "When you spit out that soap, its going right in here - and then they're both going right into your mouth again, little Alice." He held her chin, and looked into her eyes. "I cannot believe you would behave as such in front of guests - familiar or not!"

Alice started to cry pitifully as she gagged on the soap. She bite hard into like last time and watched as Mikeal walked off to do as he had been asked.

'Aleks... I'm sorry...' She put her hand on the soap, moving it an inch so that she won't chock on it. She didn't want a repeat with the wooden bath brush again. Her ears turned red at the memory. 'I got angery...'

"I'm sorry, too, Alice. Normally, I wouldn't have gone to such lengths, especially at the cost of embrassing you, but Mikeal makes an excellent point. You really don't know what Razziel is like - and this should give you a bit of a clue." He sighed. "You'll get this and worse if you misbehave while he's here. I'm going to have you hold that for the next fifteen minutes - in case I'll need to correct you again while Razziel is here, I don't want to cause too much damage now... Now hold, face the corner, and no talking - or thinking - at me."

Alice gave a small sob and did as she was told. It was odd facing a corner, something new, and at the same time she felt utterly small. She gagged again as some of the soap mixed with her spit and ran down her throat. Trying to shallow, she coughed the soap up and tried to put it back in before Aleks would notice.

'Ew...' she thought unhappily as time seemed to snail itself away. 'Thanks a lot Mikeal...'

"Soap." Aleks demanded, holding the cloth open to Alice. "This isn't supposed to be easy, after all. You made it... six minutes."

He lathered the cloth, and, as promised, pushed it past her teeth to soap the inside of her mouth as totally as he could. "Bite down on the cloth, Alice."

The girl let out a whine as she did so, to which the vampire responded by giving her a firm _Smack!_ on her skirts. "Corner. Now."

Alice yelped, hurried back, and faced the corner. She softly rubbed her bottom, thankful for the three layers of skirts and the petticoat she was currently wearing, even if it itched.  
>The cloth foamed in her mouth as she tried to whip some of the drool and soads off her face as she stared blankly at the wall. Normally she would try and find something to keep her mind busy, usually Aleks helpped with that by spanking her at the same time, but this time it was just her and the out white wall.<p>

'I can't believe I have to stand here...' She cried softly to herself. 'This is so embarassing...'  
>The fifteen minutes ticked by in agonizing slowness. Aleks entertained himself by following his girl's thoughts and keeping in tune with her body, as she tensed and untensed, fighting against the disgusting suds invading her mouth.<p>

"Done. Rinse. Spit."

The girl did so numerous times. Aleks said nothing, merely watched as she spat and rinsed until satisfied. "If you speak a bad word in front of our guests, you'll get that cloth in your mouth for twenty minutes, and cornertime won't be up here - it'll be wherever they are. Understand Alice?

Oh my, Mikeal had been right - she was rather adorable, so tiny. "Come on, then, dear. We have much of our hour to finish, yet." Scooping up the sad girl, he carried her downstairs - not being allowed to walk only added to her torment - and brought her to the dining hall, where Mikeal was waiting for them.

Alice hid her face in Aleks neck as he carried her down to the dining hall. She hadn't said a single word, just nodded her understanding to him.

Mikeal stood silently in the room and watched as the two stepped in. He did feel guilty inside for getting Alice into so much trouble, she was a sweet and lively girl after all, something that for some reason, only Aleks seemed to be able to keep in all his fledglings. He had to bite his tongue from cooing at them, the scene looked like a father introducing a shy daughter to a crowd. He knew if he did, Aleks would probably murder him.

"I thought this would be fitting for our little wayward child..." He held a slipper in his hand. "I recall my own human father using it on me when I was young. It always seemed to work." 'Is she alright?'

"She's sorry." Aleks said plainly. "She's angry at herself for what she did, she's upset at me - as I am - for rising to your bait, and she's upset at you for obvious reasons. Mostly, though, she's a very sad little girl, and I for one cannot wait to put down that slipper and hug her once this is all over."

Aleks sat down in the chair he'd had dinner in, and pulled Alice gently over his knee. "Are you alright, Alice? You may speak, if you want, now. Are you ready?"  
>"I'm fine," She answered, a little too fast and tight voice to sound convincing. "I just don't like this..."<p>

She started cry a little harder, and gripped Aleks pants.

"It's not fair!" She finally yelled as she sobbed a little louder. "I didn't even do anything..."

Mikeal stood oddly by the side lines. He recalled crying often the same thing and every time, Razziel would ignore him. It made him pity the new 'baby brother' he had.

"Alice, you need to understand. My Sire, Razziel, he doesn't put up with much. He'd ignore you at the table just as I did and I assure you, if he gets you alone behaving this poorly... we're doing this because we don't want you to get to know him the way we did..."

Aleks grimaced. "That's another Vienna story I'll have to tell you, Alice. With Lucy's help, and a little wine, hopefully it'll sound much funnier than it was when I went through it."

The girl's petticoats were carefully adjusted, getting them out of the way of her now-bared bottom. "This is an important lesson, Alice, so it'll be a slow one, too. You're going to be here for a while, so make sure you're comfortable before I start." He lifted his hand. "Are you ready?"

Alice hunched her shoulders and nodded. She looked at Mikeal who sat across from them and kept his eyes fixed on Alice's. His posture was that of a cold tyrant but his eyes looked sympathetically at her.

'Sorry Alice, but it's for the better really...' He took a drink of his wine doing his best to seem calm about everything. Only a trained eye could see otherwise.

Aleks gave Mikeal an understanding nod. It was why he respected the man so much - he'd left Razziel's care, and still felt... human about some things. He could pity, he could show mercy, he could care...

One never stopped learning after all - this would be a lesson for Mikeal, as well.

Aleksandr brought his hand down. _Smack!_

"AWWWE!" Alice yelped instantly and tightened her grip. It hurt more then she thought.

Mikeal flinched himself at the sound. The nasty thing about the slipper was that it had the effect of a switch without the damage. The flexible part of the shoe was long enough to cover across Alice's bottom but it was wide enough so that the skin wouldn't break unless Aleks intended for it to, something which Mikeal knew he never would.

Silently, Aleks counted to five before bringing the slipper down again. _Smack!_

"Alice. Do you understand why you are being punished?"

One... two... three... four... five.

_...Smack!_

"AWWWIE!" Alice kicked her feet lightly as she felt the sting seep into her bottom. "I was naughty at dinner and swore. OOWW! And I didn't do as I was told!"

Mikeal crossed and uncrossed his legs,taking another drink. He never enjoyed watching someone get punished, but he couldn't walk away either. Razziel always felt public punishment had a stronger affect then private. Inside he flinched at the sound, remembering the time he and Gabbriella had earned themself a few licks with it themselves.  
>Smack!<p>

"Correct. Tell me, Alice, why am I being so hard on you tonight?"

three... four... five.

_Smack!_

"OUCHIE! Aleks!" She cried over his lap and squirmed. "Because Raz is..."

"Lord Razziel, Alice," Mikeal quickly stated. "You need to call him by his title, Alice. It's important..."

Alice looked at him with teary eyes. "Lord Razziel is coming over tomorrow so I need to learn what's ok and not ok."

"But you Alice, only have the bad luck of meeting Lord Razziel first."

_Smack!_

"Do you think I'd expect any less from you before another guest?"

"Nooo!" She gave a small howl and crying hard into his leg. "No it doesn't!"

"What does that tell you about how I expect you to answer around guests, then?"

_Smack!_

"To behave like a laaaadyyyy!" She wailed. "I'm sorrrry!"

"Good. I'm afraid you're going to be sorry for a while, then, because this is going to be a very long, slow spanking."

Four... Five...

_Smack!_

Aleksandr was going to take easily twice as long as he would have on this spanking - not just to make Mikeal uncomfortable and Alice remember, but because he knew that he had to - _had_ to - get her to understand how weak her position was. It was the one thing he never did to his fledglings - break them of their illusion of freedom. A baby bird without its wings... well.. what would be the point? He wanted them to fly right, or at the very least, to fly at all - not to keep them caged.

_Smack!_

Sometimes, a lesson needed to be too hard for the student to learn - if that was the case, well, Aleksandr would simply have to teach it.

_Smack!_

"Noo," She sobbed at hearing the words 'long' and 'slow'.  
>Alice cried louder as the sting after sting build up on each other with every fall of the slipper. She couldn't believe how much it really hurt. She kicked, struggled, and every once in a while pleaded with Aleks to let her back up and turn her back to normal or at lest just one of them.<p>

Neither happened.

Mikeal sat silently and watched. He wanted to look the other way or focus on something else but he never did. Only once or twice did he divert his eyes and it was only to refill his glass with a flick of the wrist. Years of living in the Donnal household had taught him to take whatever punishment he was given and so he did.

"AWWWEEE!" Alice sobbed harder, her legs no longer kicking. It wasn't that she was tired, althought her 'new form' didn't have much to begin with, but it was mostly because she was facing the fact that it was useless to do so. "I'm sorry! I-I'll b-be goood!"

"I know."

_SMACK!_

"Mikeal." Aleks grinned. "Your punishment is almost over, friend. You know I used an archaic version of the aging spell, yes?"

_SMACK!_

"If not dismissed properly, it lashes back on its caster. You are to reverse her age, now. She'll take the second half of her punishment at the proper age."

_SMACK!_

If he didn't do it right, they'd be joined by a five year old boy in a few minutes... and when Alice was let off his lap, Aleks would disenchant Mikeal as well...

Mikeal sputtered into his glass at Aleksandr's words. He had just taken another drink when he heard him.

"You do know that I've horrible at these spells right?" He looked worried at him for a moment. "Or perhasps that's the point... very well..."

Mikeal stood and took a deep breath.

"Father's pride, mother love,  
>Crimes now payed, the spell undone..."<p>

He hoped to god he had said the words right.

Aleks smiled. "Alice... this might be a little easier for you now..."

The blue light began to glimmer on Alice's skin, though the vampire never stopped spanking her - she slowly began to grow - thankfully, no pain wracked her body on the way back... except for the steady pulse of SMACK!s raining down on her, of course...

"It won't be so bad, Mikeal... think of it as a change in perspective."

The blue light raised softly off of Alice's body - the girl was now fully-sized again, and whipped into Mikeal's face with a flash. The man began to shrink.

Alice felt her heart leap with joy being back to her normal size. She did however yelp with every slap of the slipper but she kept her place over his lap.

"Oh dear!" Mikeal manage to say as the spell hit him. Thinking fast he cast two small spells, biting back the pain of his body shrunk, and changed Alice back into her own clothing and shrank his own clothing. He smiled sweetly at Aleks. "For a lady's modesty..."

"Heh. Good man, Mikeal. Glad to see you can take this with some humor - very cute, by the way."

SMACK!

"Back to normal, Alice - still over my knee, though. Maybe you should work on changing that, next, hm?"

SMACK!

Mikeal turned his head to the side and blushed slightly.

"I probably should shouldn't I?" He looked at the pair. "If it please the Lord of this house. I do believe I've been a poor guest in baiting the young lady Alice. I do believe it's fair that her punishment was to end soon and I take her place."

"AWWWE!" Alice yelped. It was odd to both of them, Alice seeing Mikeal standing before her as a small todder dressed in slacks but he speach was still that of an adult, and Mikeal for having to be cranning his neck to look up at not only Aleksandr, but Alice as well. "OUCH! Aleks, please stop!"

Aleks smiled at Mikeal gently. He gave him a joking wink. He'd gone through enough

SMACK!

"No, Alice - you are being punished, after all - and the sooner you stop worrying about the pain, and the sooner you start worrying about the consequences of your actions, the sooner I'll be willing to take you off of my lap."

SMACK! 

Mikeal looked appologetic at Alice and held his hand up to show her, he didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry Alice," He walked calmly back to his seat and sat down. With a flick of his wrist he called his glass to him but didn't drink it. "I did what I could but he has a point, my dear." He swirled a finger over it so that the alchold was gone leaving only the blood in the glass. "If it makes you feel somewhat better, I've been there more then once..."

"Mikeal you're OW not helping AWE!" She answered and gave a small kick from the pain. "I'm sorry I'll behave I promise!"

SMACK!

"Good. Because your hour isn't up yet, Alice. You still have quite a spanking ahead of you."

SMACK! SMACK!

As frightening a sound as the slipper made, Aleks was being precise - the girl's rear was a rich, warm pink - but she wasn't bruising, and he was working her over slowly enough that she still wasn't showing red - she was sore, and kicking, but she had alot to go. Which was the point.

SMACK!

"AAAWWWWEEE!" Alice cried and tightened her death grip. "An hours? AW! No, please! AH! Aleks please!"

Mikeal took another drink and reajusted his hair. Being five wasn't a fun experience to have, not when you really were an adult both in vampiric and human eyes. Still he knew how bare with it and even if he wanted to turn back to normal, one of the after affects of the spell was that his body wouldn't have the power to do so.

SMACK! ...SMACK! ...SMACK!

The hour passed slowly, predictably, and painfully. Alice's sobs and the slipper's smack filled the room until her bum was a healthy cherry red.

"Remember, Alice - you'll get it worse in front of Razziel."He turned to Mikeal. "You are Released, Mikeal Dornnal." The man (and his clothes) shifted back to normal.

Aleks lowered the slipper, and gave Alice a brisk smack with his hand. "You behave, now, girl. Behave, and know you are loved."

He lifted the girl up, and hugged her tight.

Alice hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"I will! I will!" She cried as she nodded her head. "I'll be good!"

Mikeal in the mean time reajusted his clothing and waited for Alice to calm down. He smiled fondly at the two, a little jealous over the fact that Razziel never held him after any punishments. When Alice finally came down just sniffling and rubbing her bottom lightly, Mikeal opened his own arms to offer a hug which she happily took.

"Hey, not hard feelings alright Alice?" He higged her gently as she burried her face in his sweater. "We only do this because we love and care for you. You have no idea how lucky you truely are. Friends?"

Alice sniffed for a minute or two before nodding. "Yeah, friends..."

"Good." Aleks smiled. "I'd say you've earned a treat after such a hard punishment, Alice." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What say the three of us go out, and get a bit of dessert before Mikeal leaves us, hm?"

Alice turned and smiled happily at the idea and Mikeal grinned himself.

"That would be a wonderful idea." Mikeal stated with a smile.

"I'd like that..." She answered timidly and then guestured at her gown. "Can I change first?"

"Yes! My, yes- but something... just a little presentable, Alice? None of your sweatpants, if that's alright?" Aleks dismissed Alice to change, smiling, and nodded thankfully to Mikeal. "Want to see if you can manage a teleportation Mikeal? We'll let you pick where we go, hm?"

Alice nodded and hurried off. Mikeal in the mean time smiled kindly at Aleksandr as a nervous look appeared on his face.

"Getting even for her are you now, my Lord?" He laughed softly at the though. He deserved it. "Fair enough. I think I know a nice place that Alice would possibly like." He fell silent for a moment and couldn't stop himself from asking. "She was rather adorable in that little dress wasn't she, admit it." He smiled at the thought. "You know I hope my first fledgling is a girl as well. They seem like such a joy..."

"She was. Yes. ...First fledgling?" Aleks grinned.

"You're making a bid too?" He shook his head, suddenly sobering up. "You'll be good with one, I'm sure - but you'll have to work on... the sense of entertainment you get from it - you can't let Razziel's ways be your ways, Mikeal - I wouldn't back you, if I thought you'd give in... Its hard enough for me - you can't let the power control you, hm?"

Mikeal nodded, sobbering as well before looking at his hand.

"I know... they are so dellicate aren't they?" He looked hard at his hand. "I must admit it frightens me the thought sometimes. becoming cold like him and raising my own young ones the same way as I was... it may have worked in times of war, but no a day..."

"Ready!" Alice stepped back into the room, dressed in a nicely fitting green turtle neck sweater and a pair of black gothic pants held up woth a belt because they were a little bit big. She stopped as she noticed Mikeal's expression. "Something wrong."

"No, it's nothing..." Mikeal forced a smiled before looking at Aleks. "And yes I do plan on making a bid, although I doubt I'll earn myself one yet. after all, I'm not that old yet..."

Alice walked over to Aleks and leaned close. "What's up with him?"

"Nothing, Alice. Just feeling his age - as that spell was made to do." Aleks grinned, and took Alice's hand. "Nice sweater, dear." He looked at Mikeal. "You'll have plenty of time - and you'll need it to prepare." He offered the man an open hand with which he could teleport he and Alice. "Go ahead, Mikeal. Begin the spell."

Mikeal happily took the offered hand and thought hard. He thought for a moment and closed his eyes, mummbling several words under his breath. the next moment they found thenselves a few feet away from ice parlor with a small rollerblade ring nearby.

"I... I know this place..." Alice stared widen eyed at it. "I use to go here..."

"I know..." Mikeal smiled and stepped forward. "Since I got you into trouble at dinner Alice, how about I treat you instead? If it's all right with your Sirer ofcourse..."

Alice turned and looked at the ring with a sparkle in her eye. "Please Aleks, can I?"

"Aye, Mikeal. Take good care of her. ...enjoy your ice cream, Alice."

Aleks smiled, and looked down. Hm. He should have changed before showing up. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he snapped his fingers, and his clothes changed eras.

"Yeah. Get your ice cream."

Mikeal walked up and held up two fingers.

"One vanilla and one raseberry sobet if you have it..." He turned to Alice who was looking about as if she had never been outside in her life. "Careful Alice. You don't want to make a scene."

"I use to go here after school with friends..." She whispered looking out at the ring. "Bobby from my neighboring class use to pull my hair and trip my with I shated around. Working up until I cut my hair..."

"I can imagine..." Mikeal handed her the raseberry and smiled. "You told me remember? Back of the Red Waters."

Alice blushed, how could she forget the Red Water's bar. He had taken her ther when they first meet. It was a sort of haven for vampires in the area.

"Thanks, Mikeal," She licked the icecream cone quickly and then looked at Aleks. "What about you Aleks? Aren't you getting anything?"

"Hm. Maybe..." Aleks was watching the skaters. He inhaled softly, smelling the flavors in the ice cream shop. "Peanut-butter swirl. Chocolate syrup. Your treat, right Mikeal?"

He wanted to let Alice take her moment -remembering your old life was hard, especially so soon after being turned...

"Right," Mikeal grinned and walked away to get the cone for him.

Alice remained lost in her thoughts. She could remember her friends spending so many hours at the ring, even going there alone when she needed space for herself. She smiled when she saw a small group of girls showing their friend how to skate. The poor thing fell hard every time they let go of her hand.

"You know, that use to be me when I was little..." Alice smiled and licked the cone again. She then thought had about it. "I think... I was here that night too, when I was attacked..."

The memory of being turned was still fuzzy in her mind, probably always would be. few could ever remember what happened.

"Hm. Don't try to think too hard about that night, Alice - you'll just hurt your head... that experience leaves us. It is part of the turning... it is very difficult to recall your own pain." Aleks nodded. "Enjoy your ice cream, Alice. We'll go skating, if you want... I... haven't since I was a boy..." He smiled. "If you want, I mean."

Alice grinned at him and licked her fingers as the ice cream ran down her hand. Mikeal returned and handed the icecream to his elder as they sat down at a table.

"Remonissing are we?" Mikeal asked and recieved a nod.

"Aleks said we might go skating later..." Alice sat down gingerly and smiled. "I doubt he knows how..."

She couldn't help but tease, even just a bit.

Aleks smiled. "You might be right. I didn't get much practice- I'd have to wait until the ponds froze over at home..." He licked his ice cream. "Hm. Thank you, Mikeal."

Delicious.

"...but I'm sure with a little work, I'll be fine on the ice. ...maybe... sort of..." He laughed. "We'll see, hm?"

Alice rolled her eyes at him and smiled. The sobet was melting fast but she was a quick eater when it came to sweets. Sometimes, it was a wonder that she didn't get a brain freeze. In less the two minutes, she had eatten the last bit of the cone.

"Done!" She grinned and rose. "I'll get a set of skates, be back in a sec."

She took off, not even looking back as Mikeal watched her amazed.

"I've never seen anyone eat a treat so quickly and not be in pain..." He contined to eat his own slowly. "How can you keep up with her?"

"I'm not." Aleks gestured to his own cone, which was only about half gone. "She'll just have to be patient with her elders. How about you? Are you going to join us on the ice?"

Mikeal held up his hand and shook his head.

"Me on ice is a dangerous mix, my friend. Remember what happened with Gabby?" He grinned as he remembered the poor girl having to pull him off the ice when he couldn't get up again. "And you may have spoken too soon regaurding Alice. i think she's on the ice already."

Sure enough, Alcie was already a few feet away from the enterance for the ring and slowly remembering how to skate.

Aleks sighed, and took a large bite of his ice cream. "I suppose she'll get a moment to warm up, first, then.

This is really good, you know." Mikeal grinned and nodded. Alice told me about it when we met. She said the place makes it from scratch so it's good quality." He looked and smiled towards Alice again. "She really does enjoy that doesn't she?"

Out on the ice, Alice had started to skate faster around. She was in her element at that moment, the wind in her hair and the crisp bite of the air on her face as she picked up speed. She wasn't the worlds best skater but she wasn't bad at it either. turning, she went about going backwards, not noticing the group of teenaged boys she was going to crash into until she did.

*CRASH!* "YIPE!" Alice managed to cried before hitting the ice. "Sorry..."

Aleks finished his ice cream. "Oh dear." He lowered it.

"Excuse me, Mikeal." With a snap of his fingers, Aleksandr was skate-clad and on the ice. "Alice? Are you alright, dear?" He experimentally slid out to her - vampiric grace... yes, he still had it. He easily slid to a stop, and held a hand out to help her up. "You boys alright? We're sorry about that." He gave them a smile, hoping they'd get the hint and go on skating.

"I'm fineHEY!" Alice started before she turned and glared at the boy she had crashed into. "Watch the hands!"

The boy was a boy that was at lest two years older then Alice in appearance. He smirked at Alice as she rose off the ice, his eyes traveling up and down.

"I'm alright..." He answered. and stood up himself and held out a hand. "I'm Drake by the way, what's your name sweetstuff?"

"None of your buisness!" she stated and started to skate away, pulling Aleks with her. She skated a bit away from them, her face slightly red. "Little jerk cupped a feel..."

She didn't notice that they followed them.

Aleks' eyebrow twitched. He smiled openly at Drake. "...I'm going to give those boys one chance to be gentlemen, Alice." He murmured softly, as they skated. "...then we're going to have a serious problem, and I'll have to ask you not to watch what happens, alright?"

Behind them, the boys were muttering and snickering as they skated.

This was going to be good...

Alice looked at him and a frowned.

"I can take care of them, as long as they doesn't reconise me..." She turned and skated backwards so that she could talk to him face to face. "Drake was in my class years ago. He was a push over then and still is... HEY!"

Without warning, Drake shot past then and grabbed Alice's hand pulling her with him.

"Soo, ready to tell my your name sweetcheeks?" He pulled her close and looped and arm around her waist. "And who's the geeser your with? You're Daddy?"

"You have three seconds to let go, Drake!" Alice growled. She didn't like the way he say 'Daddy' on and no one was allowed to mock Aleks, not if she could help it.

Aleks turned softly on the skates. A whispering smile pursed his lips. "Stop boys... Stop right now..." He barely spoke it.

"Three seconds. One... two... three..." Drake was still holding on. "Is there a problem, Alice? Its been three seconds, dear." He crossed his arms.

He'd let her fight her own battle, but oh... this was making him itch to push back.

No one hurt his fledglings. No one dared harm his little girl.

Alice let out a feral growl that could have matched a wolf's. She pulled Drake close and before the poor boy knew what she was doing, her fist connected with his stomach.

"Don't touch me," She growled and skated slowly away her head held high as Drake gasped for air. She grinned at Aleks. "See? I can handle it."

"That's my girl." Aleks said with a grin. The boys were huddling over their leader, who was pushing them away and cursing. "You just handle yourself the other way, too - know how to keep your fists down - and we'll be fine with our guests, too."

Alice smiled and continued to skate circles around him.

"You're no fun." She whinned and then looked wide eyed at a very pissed off Drake. "Oh dear, someone can't take a hint."

"You little bitch!" Drake skated towards them and Alice backed behind Aleks. "Just wait til I get my hand on you..."

He didn't notice his group didn't follow him.

Aleks smiled. "Are you alright, boy? You're all black and blue..."

Aleks took a step in front of Alice, and grabbed the boy's wrist - he tugged firmly, and the boy spun in a full circle around Aleks before the vampire grabbed him firmly on the shoulders. "Or maybe..." Aleks glared at the boy, eyes flashing, "I'm talking about what you're going to look like in about five seconds, if you don't apologize to my little girl. I'm going to break you in so many different places, that your own mother wouldn't recognize you, **and **I'll make it look like an accident." The vampire tightened one hand on the boy's shoulder, while carefully dusting him off with the other. "You alright, Drake? You lost control for a minute. You'd better be more careful."

Aleks pushed hard on the brat, exhilarated. It was wonderful, having power.

Stupid brat.

Drake felt his blood run cold in his veins. Something wasn't right.

'This guy... this guy is insane!' He thought. He looked at him as Alice whom stood calmly on her skates looking between her Sire and him. "Wha... what the fuck are you?"

"Think hard Drake," Alice smiled allowing a bit of her own vampire nature to show. It was fun being cruel to someone else. "Mr Peterson dressed up as one every Halloweens we had until it didn't fit anymore..."

"How did you?" Drake scrambled to get away from them as Alice grinned, her fangs showing cleanly at him. His fear was making her react to basic instincts. "Jesus Christ, Harker! No way, you're dead! You..."

Alice skated up to him and lifted him to his feet, grinning.

"... recovered from it," She answered. "Now unless you want him to go threw with his promise..." She pointed at Aleks her eyes flashing gold as she did. "I suggest doing as he says, no?"

"I...I'm sorry..." Drake whimpered and skated, or at lest tried to skate away, from them. He tripped along the way and fell.

"Now that was fun," Alice grinned and spun around. "No?"

"No." Aleks' eyes flickered green, and Alice noticed a green spot in the back of the boy's head as he tripped.

"That was not fun. You're not following the rules, Alice. You do _not_ let others know of our existence - especially if they are people who know you." He gestured to the outside of the rink. "Come on. Lets go. I'm not going to wipe the boy's memory twice."

Alice pouted at him, her 'innerself' still a little in control. It wasn't until Drake's fear completely disappeared that she snapped out of it.

"Oh my god, what was I thinking!" She allowed herself to slow to a stop in her spin. "I... I don't know what came over me. I emember smelling his fear and then... it was like someone else took over my body."

She looked uncomfortable at the thought and skated slowly up to Aleks, taking his hand.

"Your right, we should go before the others figure it out." She took his hand and pulled him with her as she skated towards the the exit. "And I was having such a great time too..."

They passed Drake and his group whom were eyeing her strangely. They had been too far away to over hear the three of them or see Alice's eyes or fangs.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" One boy asked as Alice passed them. "One minute you're about to kcik that chick's ass and the next you're freaking out."

"I.. don't know." Drake said dazed. He couldn't remember why but he knew it wasn't pleasent. "I just... painiced I guess. Her dad's huge! Guy could pobably kick my ass."

Mikeal greeted them at the exit.

"I'm guessing from the look of things it's time to go," He patted Alice as she quickly kicked off the skates. "Sorry Alice. i didn't think you might run into someone you knew..."

"Neither did I," She sighed unhappily, but forced a smile. "We'll just have to try again some other time."

"...and don't let your desire to hunt get the better of you. There's a reason we drink medical blood, Alice - the urge... to harm... is incredible, sometimes." Aleks shivered. "I need to get away from these people. Now." The three walked out of sight, and Aleks brought them back to the manor. "Sorry to cut your visit home short, Alice, but I'd rather not tempt the fates any longer..."

The manor, at least, was peaceful. Aleks felt his blood cooling. "We're going to have to work on resisiting that temptation - both of us - before we go out again. We usually visit vampire circles because they keep us free of those temptations. Prey... Yes. We'll need to work on how you handle prey, dear."

Alice nodded still looking unnerved from it all.

"I understand. Ummm..." she rubbed the back of her neck. "If it's alright with you two, I think I'd rather return for tonight. it's... been a long day."

Mikeal looked between the two and smile sympatheticly at her.

"I don't mind in the lest, since I'm taking a leave soon as well," He pulled Alice into a soft reasuring hug. "Be good Alice, if not for Aleksandr then for yourself..." 'You have no idea how cruel Razziel truely is.'

She looked at Aleks as well.

"Is it okay?" She asked.

"It is fine. In fact, it is a very good idea -we need to get some sleep for tommorrow, anyway."

Aleks extended his hand. "Be well, Mikeal. We'll keep in touch about your Sire - and about that hellhound pup, hm?" They shook, and parted friends.

He put a soft hand on Alice's shoulder. "Ready, dear?"

The two bowed (and curtseyed) to Mikeal, and vanished in a shudder of night.

The rest of the night passed quietly, and the two went to sleep, each excited and anxious for their own reasons. Tomorrow, there would be visitors.

Author's Note:

Finally Mikeal enters. I'm actually very fond of Mikeal because he's a lot like the five brothers I never asked for but got anyways when I was adopted into another family for a year. That might sound a little odd, but it was because just before I started my last year in High School, my parents moved back to Denmark due to my mother's mother's failing health. Since my sister had just started college and I only had half a year til I had earned my diploma, I moved in with some family friends whom I ended up referring to as 'Mom and Dad v. 2.0'. It may sound weird but it meant the world for my other mother because she was afraid I wouldn't like living with them. Never the less, my second family had a habit of 'adopting' other kids, so while they only had one biological and legal son, they were the parents for four other boys, including a pair of twins whom I had dated while I was younger. Even though I was the oldest out of all these guys, I was seen as the little sister because... well... they were a head taller then me at least, but I was the responsible one and our parents never missed a chance to tell the boys that they trusted me with the house more. Even though the boys had a habit of getting into trouble all the time, they were sweet guys and I love them dearly still. They certainly made life interesting.

Now as for the rhyme Mikeal says. If you can guess where it's from, you win a cookie. Not to mention, you're a kid from the 1980's and 90's. Something I should probably say really fast is I'm often colored by what I hear, read, and watch when I'm writing so references are made often without me noticing it. An example of it, is the chapters names. When I started to write these chapters, I was listening to Molly Harpers 'How to Flirt with a Naked Werewolf'. It's a silly romance novel, and while I'm not a lot for romances, this was a good book. What I loved the most was the chapter's names.

Also, again I would like to thank everyone who's enjoying this story and thank you for the reviews. I would like to stress again though that this is a co written story, and just as I've written a good deal of it, so has Peeker, but I'll make sure to tell him that you all are enjoying it too.


	10. My Reality, Your Reality

**Chapter Nine**

**My Reality, Your Reality... Why Aren't They the Same?**

_The next day..._

"There. You look just fine, Alice. Don't worry." He straightened her up, pulling her hands down from her hair, which she'd fixed over and over in the mirror already. "Look. You're beautiful, dear. Now just relax. We need you to be smiling, too."

Aleks turned his head back towards the front of the manor.

A long, wailing chime filled the air. "Company." He murmured with a smile. With a wiggle of his fingers, the doors opened. "Come. We go, now."

Alice finished straightening up, and nodded. Aleks brought a hand onto her shoulder, and the two teleported to the top of the stairs in the Main Hall, where they'd be greeting their guests.

Aleks and Alice were, of course, a pair - dressed like dolls for the occasion as it demanded - Alice's green dress was complimented by a green ribbon in her hair, and Aleks was dressed in a fine black three-piece suit, accented by a deep green vest that matched Alice's dress.

"My Lord Razziel Dornell." Aleksandr proclaimed as the two proceeded down the stairs. "Welcome, to The House Rastline."

"Lord Aleksandr Marcus Rastline the third," A rich voice replied as Razziel stepped into the room and bowed. "I thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Razziel was a tall man and carried himself as if his back was an iron rob. He was in a fine black three-piece suit, accented by a deep red vest accompanied with a Victorian walking cane in dark wood and white gloves. He had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and his cold gray eyes sent a cold chill down Alice's spin.

"And this..." He suddenly turned on Alice making her jump instantly. "... young beauty must be the lovely Alice Harker I've heard _some much about._"

He took her hand and gave it a kiss, eyes fixed on her. She fought to urge to tear her hand away, but gave a kind bow instead.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Lord Razziel..." She greeted nervously. She moved to pull her hand back but Razziel held onto it. 'Don't panic...stay calm...'

"Such a lovely young lady Aleksandr." Razziel complemented. "And so young as well, why I think she and Janus would make such wonderful friends just as Mikeal and Gabrielle did, no?"

He didn't wait for an answer but turned towards the door.

"Now, may I present my own fledgling, Janus Dornell," He grinned coldly as Alice became more nervous, her hand itching to pull away. "Janus, would you please come and join us?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Janus Dornell stepped forward from behind his Master. His dark brown hair was tied tightly at the neck. He, like Razziel, was dressed in the Victorian style, though not quite as finely - as was fitting a lesser vampire. His suit was of a fine linen, dyed a dusty brown. He wore a waistcoat of black silk, and had a shoestring tie around his neck. His hazel-golden eyes pierced the distance between himself and the pair of strangers in front of him. His powerful gaze cut over Alice as well as Aleksandr before he stepped forward and made a deep bow.

"My Lord Rastline. Lady Harker." Janus kept his body bowed, though he raised his head - that striking gaze still filling his face. "I am honored to be invited into your home. Your hospitality is heartily appreciated."

"...and freely given. You are welcomed, young Master Dornell."

Janus straightened, and took a step back. Aleksandr offered a slight bow to Razziel, and offered his hand in greeting.

"Both of you are. Your travel was without incident, I assume?"

"Indeed but rest can wait," Razziel finally let go of Alice's hand. "I most say, she's a rather fine young woman Aleksandr. I'm still sore that she was given to you rather then myself..."

'Thank God for that!' Alice thought to herself and turned to gave a nervous bow to Janus. "It's nice to meet you, Janus..."

"We are well met then, Lady Alice." Janus gave a court-smile, and another small bow.

She felt a light moment of uneasy fall over her as their eyes met. She had never been sure as to how the boy would turn out, but she certainly hadn't expected the brooding dark eyed young man before her. He seemed so... straight-lanced and cold, as if he was void of any feelings at all. In a way he remembered her of the soldiers she had seen in photos outside Buckingham Palace, and as silly as it seemed she caught herself wondering if he was capable of blinking.

"Perhaps we should get the most important matters out of the way..." Razziel returned his attention to Aleksandr. "... and allow the _children_to get acquainted better. I'm sure Janus would like the company of such a pretty flower..."

'_Aleks please don't leave me with him_,' Alice thought as she kept her eyes fixed on Janus. '_He looks like he's going to eat my soul where I stand..._'

'_Shush, Alice. You'll get along. Behave, now._' While he didn't visibly showing his disapproval, Aleksandr made sure Alice knew she had no choice in the matter as he gingerly pushed the reluctant girl towards her new 'playmate'.

Janus in the mean time felt his eyebrow twitch. _Children_. Bah. "My Lord? I thought we-" He stopped - his eyes touched upon Razziel, and he froze. Lowered his head. "My apologies, my lords... I would be delighted to escort Lady Alice."

Aleks gave an understanding nod. "We have much to speak of, young man. I am sure we will not spend all of the night speaking of it now. We will return eventually. Come. I'll escort you as far as my study, and Alice can show you to the sitting room from there." Aleks began walking them up the stairs, letting the young vampire take in Rastline Manor.

Razziel gave a short nod of agreement before looking at Janus hard. Or at least Alice believed it was a look though it felt like a out right glare.

"I disgusted this with you before _Janus_ before we left for Rastline Manor," His voice was cold and threaten. "You _will_ keep Lady Harker company and you _will_mind what business that concerns only you, is that clear?"

He then followed Aleks towards the study. The moment they were out of sight Alice let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, something which was a bit dangerous for her to do as the corset was already making it difficult for her to breath.

"Dear God, I thought he was going to kill me..." She breathed and then smiled more freely at Janus.

There was a pregnant pause between them, a painful reminder that they neither knew one another well nor did they know how to behaved around one another. It was uncomfortably odd.

"Soo... Janus was it? Come with me, I'll show you the sitting room, Aleks was talking about."

She walked calmly down the hallways looking at the quiet boy.

"So... Janus Dornell? It that you real name or is it a given?" She decided some neutral ground would be best.

"Given. My... Master - he takes away our names when he takes us in. My name isn't Dornell - its Bell. _Jake_Bell... I still have a family - its... I hate it, but, well, I don't have a choice. So my name's Janus. Dornell." Janus sighed, angrily. He glared at the door they were walking away from. "...I really wish I knew what they were doing in there."

The boy had made a total change from how he was in front of his master. He never felt as though he could be himself around the man, and, considering how angry he was, he was pushing more and more of what he considered 'himself' into 'how angry he was'. His eyes were no longer coldly sizing up Alice, but were more expressive now - still sharp, even piercing, but somehow, much easier to look at.

He gave Alice a little smile. "Do you... do you want to know what they're saying?" He gave her a mischievous look. "I can make it so we'll hear what they're saying, if you'd like... I found a spell in one of my Master's books..."  
>"I know how you feel..." She answered a little sadden by her own thoughts. "My parents use to live around here but they moved away after... well you know..."<p>

Alice then stopped and stared at the boy as if he was mad. She was amazed on how different he was now that Raz was away.

"Are you insane?" She glanced around to check that now on the imps were around. she was dying to know what they were talking about. "We were told to go to the sitting room and entertain ourselves..."

She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him along and pulled him into a nearby room.

"The walls have ears around here..." she explained and looked at him hard. "This spell, are you sureyou know it? i don't want to get in trouble around here. Aleks was strict enough before you and Raz showed up."

She had no idea that her own life was different from Janus' own.

"Oh yeah, I know it." Janus shrugged. "Its not even your spell, its not like-" He stopped. Yeah right. Like she wouldn't get punished... probably harder than he would be - for him doing something. "No, never mind. I don't want you to get punished. Lets... lets go to that sitting room."

He started to walk, blushing a little. "I just hope that we don't get in trouble for the idea..."

Alice let out a breath she was holding and lead him to the sitting room. Once there she was unsure of what to do she she started some small talk.

"Sooo..." she tapped her foot, her immaturity kicking in. "Tell me about yourself. they could take a while before getting us..."

Janus shrugged, and did what the sitting room suggested he do - he sat. "I'm... seventeen, I think? I was turned when I was fifteen... I've been under my Master for a year-and-a-half, I think."

"Um..." He sighed. "I.. no... I... I don't have a sister anymore... I, um..." Janus shrugged. "I guess, nothing else, really. I'm still a fledgling. Master says that's enough for now." Janus gave a sad smile. "I think he's right. He's taught me Latin, and how to fence, some vampire histories, violin, a little piano, some lesser magics, and, of course, court manners..."

Janus looked up at Alice, having had his eyes down in concentration. "My master says you've been here for two years. What kind of things has your Sire taught you?"

Alice smiled feeling that she was on more even ground with him. Maybe he wasn't so bad, a little cold because of Raz but that was all.

"Aleks' been teaching me history as well. I'm terrible at it," She laughed lightly at the memories of him telling her about his fledgling-hood. "He's been teaching me the piano and some magic although not a lot. My aim sucks worse the Paris Hilton's singing..." She laughed and leaned close. "Don't tell Aleks those. He doesn't want me swearing but I still don't think sucks should count..."

She then leaned back and smiled and thought for a moment.

"Other then that he's been pretty nice about everything. I usually get to wear what I want and during my free time I either study a bit or goof off in my room." She looked at him for a moment. "I did recently learn how to dance. Mikeal helped teach me. Do you know him?"

Janus said nothing for a moment.

Free time? Goofing off? But... How? He looked up at Alice, those bright eyes demanding understanding.

"You... Between your lessons, you-" His gaze suddenly dimmed, as though he understood. "Of course. You've been a fledgling for two years. He... he gives you more time to yourself now, because you've been around so long? That's wonderful. Your Sire is wonderfully generous!"

_Remember, Janus. Be polite. Compliment everything. Proper. Be proper._The boy chanted, mentally. He couldn't afford to make mistakes - Master could be listening in, could show up any time.

"Wait. I'm sorry! You asked me a question... Mikeal... Yes. Mikeal Dornell. He was also a fledgling under my master, wasn't he? I have heard of him, but have never met him, no. He is... a powerful man, I imagine?"

Alice blinked looking confused at him. She didn't realize that in her moment of lack of tact, she had hit a nerve. They were both bond to the realities they each knew, believing as all children do that how their home life was was as normal as the next.

"He's okay, a bit of a goof ball at times." She smiled. " i went skating with him and Aleks yesterday after dinner.  
>It was fun until I ran into some past <em>friends<em>..."

She looked a little odd at him. "What do you mean by 'longer'?"

"Skating?" Janus shook his head. "I cannot wait to reach my second year of training, then! It sounds heavenly. So much freedom..." He looked strangely at Alice, as though realizing something tasted bad, and still needing to finish eating it. "I imagine..." It was hard to say it, but he needed to make sure. "You had a much harder time in your first years, yes?"

Alice blushed and looked to the side. Something felt odd to her, as if he wasn't understanding something.

"Errr... yeah it was-is actually..." She blushed and rubbed her neck a bit. "You wouldn't believe the trouble I still get myself into everyday... I had this horrible problem swearing in the beginning and I'm still working on it and to mention the time I ran off into the town..." She shivered at the memory. "Dumbest ass stunt I ever pulled in my life that's for sure..."

Janus' mouth opened in surprise. He closed it quickly - that was rude! He was suddenly glad Master Razziel wasn't in the room.

"My word. You... you ran away? I... I imagine you were whipped something fierce for that!" Janus shook his head in amazement. So brave - so free, this girl, despite such ...well, willfulness, Janus supposed - to consciously go against her master's will? He gave her an understanding smile. "I remember my first month. I spent more time paying for mistakes than I did making them - Master Razziel was very strict with me until I learned how to... how to act properly in my Master's presence..." The boy blushed, slightly - those sharp eyes seemed brighter, now, with their embarrassment. "Though, I suppose I'm still really mastering how to do that..."

"Whipped? Dear god no! I got the brush though. And an early bedtime for a months time along with a tongue lashing. I could barely sit for three nights straight before I healed. I didn't like the taste of the blood, still don't actually," Alice laughed nervously when she realized that he probably had been. "  
>Geez he whips yous? Like actually whips you?"<p>

Alice truly was taken aback at this realization. She had assumed that Mikeal had been talking about Razziel the same way he did about everything else, over dramatic. It had just sounded so insane, so surreal that someone could treat another living being so callously that Alice just assumed he had told the story of Razziel's crimes against him the same way little kids would tattle on each other about who started the fight. But now, she wasn't so sure

Alice left her stomach turn a bit.

"Geez, Mikeal wasn't kidding. Raz is hash..."

"Of course he's harsh. Master says a fledgling goes wild without strict care... and I haven't earned the whip since last year. I've gotten the strap, and the cane, of course, but he hasn't actually seen fit to whip me since... Since the time I cursed... Yes... That was a bad night..." Janus blushed a little harder. But that sounds awful - treated like a child? A brush? Bedtime? My word..."

Alice paled visibly.

"Not compared to that it isn't!" She gasped at him. "A whipping... that's brutal, I mean I'm not exactly perfect myself, I'm still learning the basics... I'm mean Jesus fucking Christ, what did you ever do to earn that or a strap or cane?"

Janus looked around the room in shock. "You're really allowed to speak so freely? You mean your Master doesn't monitor what you say?" The boy cringed. "I... I used th- that word... That's what got me the whip..." Janus cringed a little at the memory.

Alice shook her head.

"Technically I'm not suppose to," she answered. "Aleks would kill me if he heard me just know. You wouldn't believe the ordeal I went through yesterday, Mikeal helping didn't make it better..."

There was a light pause between them again before Janus mustered the bravo to ask Alice something that seemed odd to him.

"What do you mean? To get the strap or the cane? I... I suppose I do the same things you do to get the brush... I make a mistake in one of my lessons, or if I don't clean a room properly, or if I ruin a meal... Or argue with my master..." Janus shrugged. "He's in a very good mood today - I thought I was going to get it right there in your hall for questioning him about us listening in!"

She paled even more when he told her of his crimes.

"You get spanked for just that?" She looked horrified. "I mean sure I get a spanking when I sassy Aleks too much but for making a mistake on a lesson? I mean geez, Aleks at lest waits until I start giving him grief about it, and the meals well... I've only gotten in trouble once and that was yesterday. We don't do fine meals often here unless there's company..."

"Oh. So you don't have to cook much? I suppose that would give you more free time." Janus nodded. That made some sense. _Be polite. Don't think about how much bett... how... how giving __her Master is..._"That must be nice. I haven't had the chance to... heh... to just have a hamburger, or something simple, for a year and a half. I can't believe how much I miss peanut butter!" He smiled. "It sounds as though he's keeping you really... ...close, for now. I suppose he'll open up your world... I mean, as far as more adult expectations.. punishments... as you grow under him."

"Cook? Aleks doesn't trust me around fire since I trying to burn one of the imps around here." She leaned in close. "There's one that just _**looooves**_to piss me off first thing in the morning..."

She felt safe talking to Janus like this. Aleks was probably busy talking with Raz, in order to keep a tap on her.

"As for keeping my close, who knows..." She looked to the side and smiled. "I've never actually met any of his past fledglings. I know they write him but I'm never really met them. but we are close. Aleks is pretty fair at times, when he isn't tanning my rear that is. Hey do you want some peanut butter? I'm sure Aleks has some in the kitchen?"

Janus' eyes narrowed. "But we have a meal coming, don't we? I wouldn't want to insult your home's cooking by... by being so rude..." He looked around the room. They _had_to be spying on him. He knew it.

Maybe... Janus reached out, using a detection spell. He couldn't _feel_any magics sitting in the room ready to go off and catch him. He frowned.

"You... you mean it? Really?"

Alice smiled at him.

"It'll just be a snack and Aleks told me to make you happy," She rose and opened the door. "besides those two are probably gonna argue for hours..."

Janus stood, and bowed his head a little. "Why... thank you, Alice." No. He didn't need to talk like this. He was... free, here. He crossed his fingers, and hoped that this wasn't a trick. "Thanks a lot. You're... wow. This' awesome." He laughed. "I haven't been able to relax like this in... in freakin' forever!"

He blushed. Still couldn't really curse - he wanted to, but he kept imagining Razziel was right behind him with that strap...

Alice grinned at him. "It's not a problem, come on I'll lead the way..."

As Alice lead the way threw the maze she could happily call her home, she made sure to never out stride Janus. Aleksandr's home wasn't magical the way Hogwarts seemed to be in the books, but it certainly was bigger then it looked from the outside and even now Alice still had trouble navigating it's many halls to get from point A to point B. Truth be told though, she had a different reason as to why she wanted to go to the kitchen beyond a snack.

Janus had given her a lot to think about. It had been a culture shock for her to hear how different their lives really were compared to one another. Personally she didn't see a huge difference between them, both being subordinate modern day teenagers of the 21 century. If anything, Janus seemed to be better behaved then she had ever been and better skilled at everyday life. The boy could cook after all where Alice seemed to have a talent for setting fire to a boiling pot of water.

Knowing her luck though, it would probably explode and lead to Aleks scolding her for the mess.

Still, to hear think the the only difference between herself and Janus, beyond being a girl, was a year as a fledgling... she couldn't understand how different their lives were. They both lived in the same world of old bossy vampires and 3rd world ideals and yet their realities were as different as night and day.

While Aleksandr did decorate the manor with armors of suits and painted portraits of people she had no idea whom were, the kitchen was anything but dated. The first time Alice had stumbled onto it she had expected to see a hand pump for the water and the dishes to be washed in a trough. Instead, her first thoughts were that she had stepped into an IKEA display room. The walls were unpainted brick walls with a long stainless steal back splash guard behind the stoves to make clean up easier. The appliances were all modern stainless steal as well and the counter and shelves were a warm honey stained wood color making the room feel welcoming with it's gleaming white marble counter tops.

They had been gray marble stone before, 1 year, 4 months, 1 week, and three days ago to be exact, but them Alice had scorched the stone when the flaming imp escaped her hold.

Aleks hadn't been to crushed about it though, having felt it needed to be done maybe a decade ago anythings.

"Now all we have to do is sneak back to the sitting room before Aleks notices anything..." Alice smiled as she took a bit of her sandwich while handing Janus his which he scurffed down with an alarming rate.

"Lets go." Janus said, quickly, not wanting to risk anything.

Meanwhile, in the study, Aleks lowered the glass of wine he'd been nursing for the past twenty minutes.

"Alright. At least I know where you stand, then. I can promise I'll have a fair answer for you before you leave. What say you and I go check on those children before we continue, hm?"

Razziel sat a little stiffly in his seat. He wasn't happy that Aleksandr wouldn't agree with him right away.

"Yes, lets..." He set his own wine aside. "Tell me something this girl of yours, Alice. How is her training going. She seemed so... nervous before..."

He held a cold under tone in his voice, the kind the usually meant it was a statement with a double meaning and one Aleksandr knew all too well. He was digging for some leverage on Aleks, a nasty habit of his that Razziel had always had. In the past it was easier for him to do so, as Aleks wasn't use to his methods, but centuries of knowing one another had lead to Aleks knowing to treat his friendship Razziel the same way one did a dog known to bite.

"Well. It is difficult to handle some fledglings... They aren't eggs you have to break, but statues you have to carve... if you hit the stone too hard, you'll chip off more than you meant to. She requires patience - she is quite full of life. ...just like your boy." He added, deflecting any of the suggested insult from him. "Alice is simply... delicate."

Razziel looked slightly peeved that Aleksandr had avoided his attack.

"Yes, I recall some of the elders say that girls are delicate. Truly, I think they just favor them. Shall we?"

"This way," Alice turned another corner looking back at him. "Wow, I've never seen someone eat peanut butter that fast before..."

It hadn't been a huge sandwich she had made him, but it wasn't tiny either.  
>Janus shrugged, wiping his mouth one last time. "I don't want to risk a caning, is all." His lips might have been clean, but he certainly wasn't thinking about the scent of peanut butter on his breath...<p>

Aleksandr leisurely brought Razziel down the hall. No need to rush things, after all. "Yes, well, I suppose that is true - but they're favored with good reason."

"Oh and that would be..." He didn't get farther because Alice bumped right into him.

"Umph!"

"SorryOh sssshhii-I didn't see you here Lord Razziel, Alice stiffened and gave an apologetic bow. "Sorry about that..."

Aleks stiffened. "Alice? ...what are you doing out here?"

Janus went white. He closed his eyes, and lowered his head. He was going to pay for this...

Alice however smiled as sweetly as she could. She didn't fear her sire as Janus did, but she wasn't certain where she stood with him in the moment. If it had just been the pair of them, she would blatantly state she had gotten bored and demand to know why he cared. Then again, if it had been just the pair of them he would be demanding to know why she was flaking on her studies **AGAIN**and she would be dressed in sweatpants, not a dress. But they weren't alone and even if Alice wasn't the brightest girl at times, she knew the game rules had changed.

"Just entertain and taking care of our guest, that's all," She turned and looked at Janus. "Right, Janus? Of course, well... we'll just get going and..."

"Why do I smell peanut butter?" Razziel looked about and looked peeved. "I despise that smell..."

Aleksandr's eyes narrowed. "Alice. Explain yourself, please."

Janus said nothing. Did not move, did not flinch, did not look up. He could already feel the beating coming.

Aleks looked Janus up and down. This... this was going to be really hard on Alice, he realized. He had not yet decided what he'd been going to do about misbehaving children in his home... whether he'd allow Razziel to follow his own ways, or not... This was no great thing... but it was going to be made into a huge problem...

"That... would be me, my Lord..." Alice bowed her head. From what she had heard about what Razziel would do to Janus she wasn't going to send him to his marker. "I made a small sandwich a little while ago. Janus had nothing to do with it..."

"It that so?" Razziel rose an eyebrow, he's expression cold and amused. "Interesting, wouldn't you say Aleksandr?"

"Very interesting, Razziel..." Aleksandr crossed his arms, and repeated the phrase he'd spoken in the library a few days ago.

"You're lying. More accurately, you're fibbing. While you were trying to be a good host, you went and made Janus - whose breath stinks of peanut butter-" Janus tensed, face reddening. "-a sandwich. Which is really, fine. I'm happy that you decided to entertain the boy. Well done, dear. I'm not happy that you're lying to me, though, Alice."

'_Aleks I don't want him to get in trouble because of me..._' She thought looking at the floor. "That would be the case Sire yes. I offered him one since it seemed the right thing to do..."

"So close to a meal?" Razziel demanded looking harshly at Janus. "I must say I'm rather..."

"It was a small one and he felt it was rude to decline when the hostess asked him," Alice stated quickly. It wasn't true, but it wasn't false either.

She knew she had spoken out of turn and she couldn't think of anything else to do.

Now, Janus' eyes opened wide. He bowed his head. "Lord Aleksandr! P-please, sir! I-" He froze, as though listening to something - and stood down. Aleksandr gave Razziel a look, and then turned to Alice. "Apologize for interrupting Lord Razziel, Alice. Come on, both of you - we aren't getting all this sorted out yelling in a hallway." Aleksandr turned for the sitting room, letting all of the others sort out their problems behind him.

"Yes Sire," Alice followed behind the two of them but not without stating one thing before doing so. "I just want you to know, Janus wasn't at fault..."

Razziel turned and looked at the pair.

"Tsk tsk, how children are now a day," he walked in long heavy strides in front of the two fledglings. "Sneaking snack before meals and then lying about it. I must say Janus, I'm disappoint in you. O all things you should know better... Tell Aleksandr how shall we take care of that delicate girl of yours, hmm?"

"She's going to get exactly what I told her she'd get if she misbehaved in my guests' presence. A good long spanking." Aleks frowned. "You wouldn't have been in trouble if you'd simply told the truth, Alice. Really..." He shook his head. "Come on then." He opened the sitting room door, and led them all in.

Janus silently followed the crowd, amazed at how calm Aleksandr was.

"I cannot presume to tell you how to discipline your fledgling, Lord Razziel, but in this house-"  
>Razziel looked slightly crossed. He was tempted to discipline Janus but at the same time Alice had cornered him. It was true that he had told Janus it was rude to decline an offer from the hostess.<p>

"I think he'll do find to sit and watch how the rules run in this house," He answered as he noticed Alice cover her backside. "A little humiliation always seems to do wonders on wayward souls..."

"Aleks?" Alice turned and looked pleadingly at Aleks' back. "Please, not in front of them. I'm sorry for fibbing..."

"Silence, Alice. I told you this was coming, and if you think for a minute I'm going to go easy on you because we have guests, you have another thing coming. I'm glad you're sorry, but you're about to be much sorrier..."

The man sat down in a chair, and pulled Alice over his knee. He'd might as well get Janus in on this as well. In for a penny, in for a pound, and all that...

"Young Janus?"

"Yes, Lord Rastline?"

"You will find a wooden paddle in that drawer. Bring it here." Aleksandr pointed to a table, which Janus fairly raced over to. He returned with a stocky wooden paddle.

"Here, Lord."

"Thank you, Janus. Now stand with your master, and watch as he bid."

"Yes, Lord."

Aleksandr bared Alice's bottom slowly, letting her squirm and embarrass herself by protesting. He raised the paddle. "I'm disappointed in you, Alice. You were doing wonderfully - even offering our guest a kindness. But you lied. Again."

SMACK!

"But I AWWEEE!" She strained against his hold, the sheer shock of being paddle cause tears to appear in her eyes instantly. '_Aleks please! I just didn't want him in trouble! He told me Raz whips him!_'

Razziel in the mean time places a heavy hand on Janus shoulder.

"Play closely attention Janus. It's thanks to her quick tongue you're not at the receiving end of a cane..." He squeezed his shoulder painfully as if to prove a point.

Janus closed his eyes tight, fighting back a tear, before Razziel's tight squeeze of his shoulder forced his eyes open. "Y...Yes, m'lord..."

"...yes. While you get paddled. I am proud of you for caring about your new friend - but you can tell the truth to do that. Now be quiet, and take your paddling like a big girl."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Aleks was moving far quicker than he had during last night's slippering, but swung just as hard - Alice was going to be taught a hard, fast lesson, here - hard enough to teach her what for as well as impress his ways upon Janus and Razziel.

Alice hissed out her pain trying hard not to kick. It was bad enough Janus was seeing her get spanked, but the fact he could see her bottom made it worse.

"Aw!Aw!AWE!" She tapped her feet against the ground and tightened a hold onto his leg.

"I'm glade to see that you can get to the bottom of this with your fledgling Lord Aleksandr," Razziel took a seat ensuring himself the Janus would remain standing. "So few elders now a day dare to do so."

He was mocking Alice for the sake of making things worse trying to bait her.

'Shut up!' Alice thought to her self as she bite her lip, to keep from reacting.  
>"The old ways are sometimes the best ways, Razziel." Aleksandr admitted "Where a child can take her punishment with sorrow-" SMACK "-and dignity."<p>

"Do not insult our guest, Alice - not even in your thoughts... You will take your punishment as you must, and, as always, you will be forgiven afterward."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Janus watched, wide-eyed. ...not just out of fear - also, of course, there was a girl his age getting paddled on the bare! That... well, that was something to see!

"AWE! I'm sorry!" Alice yelped and bite her lip trying to keep what dignity she could with her. "OWWWWIEEEE!"

Razziel watched calmly in his seat. there was always something about punishing young girl that he fond interesting. It wasn't sexual, but he did like the idea of power over them.

"If your arm grows tried Aleksandr, I'd be more then happy to help you out and finish the young girl for you..." He smiled calmly.

'_Aleks please don't let him!_' Alice turned her head mortified by the thought. "AWE!"

"No, Razziel. As long as she is under my roof, I plan on taking care of all the discipline she needs..." He gave the look he would have given Razziel to Alice's back, instead.

"…very well." Razziel looked disappointed.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Young Master Janus - understand that you are not immune to my wrath. You may find yourself put over my knee just as easily as Alice, if you push me. Is that understood, young man?"

Janus grimaced. "Y-yes, my Lord."

"Good." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"AWWWWWWEE!" Alice arched her back hard as her rear started to redden. 'Thank Aleks..' "OOOOOOOWWWW!"

"I'm glad it sounds as though you're learning your lesson, Alice. I'd hate for you to be taking all this paddling, and not get anything out of it." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Janus was watching, wide-eyed. There was something protective about the man's discipline – it wasn't full of cruel barbs and insults – it was gentler, somehow… Janus once again wondered at how different his life was from Alice's.

Alice curled her toes and cried out.

"AAAWWWWW!" She didn't care that Janus was there anymore, just the the pain would stop. "I'm sorry! Aleks, please!"

Razziel looked distasteful at them. He felt that Aleksandr was being soft somehow to the girl but passed it off with that it was she was a girl. It made him jealous in a way. Young vampiresses were few, no that there were many boys either, but the girls were only given to the most honored elders in the ring.

He knew that Aleksandr was more lose in his teachings but it still please him to see that he wasn't afraid to use a firm hand, or in this case a paddle. He glanced at Janus noting the boys discomfort along with something else that he couldn't place.

"She seems be be straining a lot in your hold Aleksandr..." He studied the handle of his cane. He always carried it as a threat towards Janus to keep him on good behavior. "Is this the first time she's receiving _that_?"

He pointed towards the paddle.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"Why don't you tell him, Alice? How many times have you felt this paddle, hm? We certainly haven't been in the sitting room for a good while - I'll bet you can even count how many times you've been paddled.

_Ten._Aleks thought. ...and if she got it right, he'd tell her - and then ten would be the magic number. Ten more smacks, and he'd call her well-spanked. It had been a well-intentioned fib: its just the fib part that bothered him!

_SMACK! SMACK!_

Janus stood there, uncomfortably. She was... crying... She looked so sad. He felt sick! Even so, he remained stoic, not showing any pain. He was the lucky one, after all.

Alice thought feverishly as she keep crying harder and harder. She knew there was the first three nights from when she had fought him, the time she tried to trash his study because she was angry, then the the time she ran away...

"Ten!" She yelped out in a chocked voice. "This it the tenth time! AWWWEEE!"

Razziel sneered coldly at her and twirled the cane in his hand.

"Now here is a true difference between young ladies Janus and you gents," He lectured as if the sitting room was a classroom. "She hasn't been at the receiving end as many times as you, although she doesn't handle it was well." He then grinned cruelly at his fledgling. "Then again practice makes perfect, right Janus?"

"Yes, Lord!" Janus admitted, face bright with embarrassment. He was to agree, and to affirm, when asked a question before company. "I-"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"-have much more experience handling-"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"-my punishments, my Lord!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"...and that's ten, Alice. You've been punished enough. Fib again while our guests are here, and you'll go over my knee twice as long." Aleks gently lifted the girl off his knee, letting her skirts lower, preserving some modesty, and held her close.

Janus felt his heart twist, but said nothing. Only watched.

Alice wrapped her arms around Aleks neck and cried into her shoulder. She rubbed her bottom through her skirt, wincing at the course feeling for the inner fabric that gave the gown it's form.

"I-I'm sorrry!" She sobbed and took what comfort he offered. "I won't I promise!"

Razziel sat silently looking at the two of them oddly. Holding and comforting after a punishment seemed odd for him, and his expression was probably no different then one people would get watching two slugs mate. After all, one shouldn't reward negative attention and forgiveness was something he did not give easily. He snapped out of his thoughts when he found Alice standing in front of him with Aleksandr behind her. "Yes, my dear?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you before..." Alice bite back several sniffles. The way he looked at her was unpleasant and she was having a hard time looking at Janus. "It won't happen again Lord Razziel..."

He stared at her for a good five minutes before lightly brushing her off. "I suppose the young are willful. My Lord Aleksandr, might I suggest that we continue on to dinner. I'm sure this young lady would enjoy a glass of blood after her ordeal."

Aleksandr left a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder, but his face immediately changed from comforting parent to that of pleasant host. "I'm sure my imps have had enough time to finish preparing. Dinner sounds like a wonderful idea."

Janus and Alice fell into line behind their masters as Aleksandr led them to dinner - Janus wanted to give Alice a sympathetic look, but kept his eyes down, watching his master's feet rise and fall in front of him, downcast.

_**~* Author's note *~**_

Kira: Wow, holy hell folks, sorry for not posting in a while. RL, real life for those unfamiliar with the term, has been a bit insane for the last few months. To sum it all up, my older sister just got married the 23rd of June (yay for her and the awesome groom) and leading up to all this, I've had to plan a bacheloret party for her which consisted of enough drama worth of a Bridezilla episode minus that the bride was no zilla. I've been working days and nights so I'm slightly REM depraved, I'm bird sat for my family, my grandparents sold their house and are in the process of moving, and last but not last, my dick of a landlord has allowed a meter long rip in my apartment ceiling to grow since winter which is letting in rain.

So if anyone out there plans to move to Denmark know this: Teddy Thomsen is a ****ing crock.

I so need to move...

On another note, Peeker has said that he wants to edit the chapters a bit too and as soon as he has time I'll repost the chapters but until then, I'm too impatience and I'm thinking so are you guys.

And now... onto story facts:

Janus Dornell aka Jake Bell : Peeker's wonderful character whom I have the pleasure of being a bitch towards. Something he doesn't make easy unless it's Razziel because... well... he's a dick. Teh reason why we gave Janus two names, though Jake will rarely be used was because Peeker couldn't pick one for hem, having fallen in love with both. So, being the pedagogi that I am, I told him'Why not make Razziel more of a jerk and have him take away Janus' real name´'. To me, it's sort of like how cults work in giving members new names so that they are cut off from their families even more and lose their identity even more.

Razziel - The name doesn't mean anything, but I sort of feel in love with it during the time I wrote Harry Potter and the Dark Order, a story I may or may not rewrite as the writing style is from my younger years (Wow, way to sound old). The difference in the pair though is Razziel in Harry Potter is more like werewolf version of Mikeal where Razziel is our semi-villain. I would like to point out, Razziel's suppose to come off as extremely cruel and that is because the story is told from Alice's point of view in third person. Just as Harry sees Snape as a villain in the start of the series. I hope that made sense.

About Razziel. Razziel is not good with anyone under the age of fourty. He's suppose to be cruel and he's a strong believer that humiliation humbles the mind and heart towards one's betters. He's also a sadist to a mild degree but he's not sexually aroused by it. Personally, the idea of him having a sexually relationship with anything at all if as foreign to me as the idea of the Pope suddenly declaring he'd rather run a brothal. None the less everyone please keep in mind whenever Razziel is around things are never pleasant.

Alice's parents – Alice is mistaken as to where her parents are but assumes that she's living in the same state as them. Vampire's keep their home's locations secret out of both habit and tradition as it was to keep them safe as well as help isolate their fledglings until a strong enough bond has formed between them or they at least knew the fledgling's give away sighs for if they are going to run.

And last but not least, thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glade you enjoy the story. Some of you might have noticed a few reviews got deleted, mainly because I will not respect cowardly flames where people will put not name or reason to them and personally, I have an inkling it's the same peson that tried to rip off mine an Peekers RP to the point where they copied my first post word for word including the same spelling errors. Also, if you don't like the story, why did you then read it all the way to the lastest chapter? I thinks person no have many logic skills like parrot. To the rest of you though, thank you and hope to post again soon.


	11. Dining with a Demon

**WARNING! WARNING!  
><strong>

****Razziel is a dick, folks and always will be. There is a moment of abuse in this chapter towards Janus. You have been warned.

**Chapter Ten**

_Dining with a Demon Should **BE** an Extreme Sport_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nightly*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nightly*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dining hall was full of rich and wonderful foods which filled the noses of the foursome, and awoke forgotten appetites. There were far more chairs than needed at the table. Aleksandr smiled.

"I was not sure if my Lord had seating arrangements preferred. Wherever you would have yourself and your fledgling, please, make yourself comfortable."

"I thank you kindly," Razziel made a flick of his wrist as a chair at the opposite end of where the Host's seat was. "Janus you may seat across the young lady if you wish..." He turned his attention towards Aleksandr again. "Perhaps we may discuss the casting that will be happening soon. I'm curious as to whom you plan to vote for to gain a new fledgling, my Lord. We are both after all omitted due to our charges."

He went to sit down as Alice pulled out a chair that she felt was close to Alek without making it too obvious.

"Janus, the lady if you will..." He voice was thin, as if it was his fault that Alice had taken the chair.

"Huh, my lord it's perfectly..." She started but fell silent by the look on Alek face and lowered her hands from the chair.

Janus stumbled forward, caught off-guard, and pulled Alice's chair back for her, to let her in. "It is no trouble, Lady Alice." He said, giving her a sickly smile. "I am happy to be of assistance..."

On his way around the table to his own chair, Janus felt his foot got caught on something. He stopped before he lost his balance, and looked down. A strange, scrawny, scrabbly sort of creature was there, under the table, waving at him. Janus' eyes widened in surprise, and looked up at his host. "My Lord? I..."

Aleksandr smiled. "Geshre. Ta-no'kagn. Bas-bara, te..." The imp crawled out from under the table, floated up to Aleksandr, bowed, and vanished.

"That was just one of my imps, Janus. Do not let them frighten you - they simply like to play pranks..."

Janus' face darkened. "Frighten me? No, m'lord."

He spoke with a bit more assurance than he felt - he hated being coddled, and after watching Aleksandr hold Alice like a little girl, was a little sensitive to the idea of being babied himself. He went and sat without another word.

"I don't know, to be honest, Razziel. Lady Claretta has been without a fledgling for some decades now... your own Mikeal is interested in taking one in, but he is young - I may change my mind... .but I doubt it..." Aleksandr clapped, and imps began carrying, cutting, and serving food to the guests.

Alice felt herself stiffen at Janus' smile. It felt like a hidden insult and she had to bite her tongue as she watched him. She did jump when she saw him trip, it was almost comical.

'Don't laugh, don't laugh...' She bite back a small giggle when she saw Kapad appear. 'For once it's not me...'

"Are you alright, Lord Janus?" She returned his smile to him ten folds. 'Karma.'

"Be careful of your footing Janus," Razziel growled at him and returned his attention towards Aleksandr. "Mikeal you say? I didn't know you had spoken with him as of recently. Last I saw him was when he came to have on of my hounds to breed with his. As for Lady Claretta, I suppose she could use the company once again, ever since her last one became a Worthie she has been paining about..."

Aleksandr nodded, but turned his gaze to Alice - he could see the twinkle in her eye, and wasn't sure why she was so focused on the poor boy - Alek could hear his heart still beating hard... He was upset by Alice's paddling, and something was still eating at him. "The company would do Claretta good. How she stays up in those mountains by herself, I'll never know." Alek sipped his wine. "Do you need a pillow, Alice? Or are you comfortable as you are?" Just to remind her of her condition.

"I'm... fine, Lady Alice. Thank you..." Janus noticed his own wine glass - both his and Alice's had been given a small taste of the stuff. Janus' eyes widened. "My Lords? Am I allowed..." He gestured to the wine glass. "To partake?" He smiled gently. "I have not tasted wine since I was turned... my father let me drink a sip at Christmas time, when we toasted before a meal..."

Janus cleared his throat, realizing he was speaking about his past. "My... my apologies, Lords. Lady. I did not mean to interrupt your conversation."

Alek simply nodded. "I poured that as a gesture of goodwill. If your Lord allows it, I see no reason why not - you will need to build up your tolerance to the stuff somewhere, and a drop will not harm you."

Alice blushed and tried her best to look kindly at Alek.

"No thank you my Lord, I'll be just fine," She voice was a little stiff, since her bottom did hurt but she didn't want to embarrass herself more. "And thank you for the drink..."

Razziel rose an elegant eyebrow and looked at Aleksandr and then at Janus. He didn't like it when fledglings spoke about their past. It was a way of holding on to the past.

"Normally I would be against this Aleksandr, however..." He rose his glass as if to give a toast. "... given this occasion I'm will to allow it. A toast to our host and his lady for this wonderful meal."

Alice rose her glass and took a small sip before shivering. Wine always seemed to send a jolt down her spine and she fought to not make a face at the taste.

'Ew, it tastes twice as horrible than normal...' She set the glass as a rich tomato soup appeared in front of them. 'Now... which spoon was it again...'

Aleksandr nodded his head gratefully, and Janus lifted his glass in turn. As the boy sipped, he closed his eyes tight, willing himself not to think about home, not to think about how much he missed his family...

"My thanks for your understanding, Razziel. This is, after all, an exciting time for our young ones - while we revel in the pomp and dressings, we must allow them to enjoy the new experiences. It has been a long time since we have appreciated the novelty of something, after all." He smiled, and lifted his soup spoon.

Tomato Soup. Janus lowered his spoon into the bowl to sip. Mom always made tomato soup when it was cold out...

"Careful, it's still hot-" Aleksandr began, but the boy, too caught up in his thoughts, had already raised the spoon to his lips.

"Ah!" Janus caught the spoon before it clattered out of his hand, and quickly brought his napkin up to his lips. He lowered his head, embarrassed, but said nothing. Only slowly lowered the napkin, and went back to his meal.

"...are you alright, Janus?"

"Yes, m'lord. Thank you."

Alice jolted when Janus yelled, dropping her own spoon into the bowl.

"Are you alright?" She looked at him with concern, she was annoyed that he had given her a sugar sweet smile before but that didn't mean she wanted him in pain. She scowled thought when she saw her spoon sick in the bowl. "Shoot!"

"Janus!" Razziel yelled looking harshly at him. "Is it or is it not possible for you to go through a single meal without making a complete fool of yourself along the way?"

Alice looked up annoyed at Razziel as she used two of her forks to to fish her spoon out. If one didn't know better, it looked as if she was playing with her food.

Aleksandr snapped his fingers - Alice's forks flew back onto the table, and her spoon floated out of the soup. "Think, Alice. I taught you the spell yesterday..." He shook his head.

"My apologies, my Lord!" Janus kept his head down. "I-" He hated this. It was bad enough that he was embarrassing himself, but being yelled at in front of these people was... was just too much. Janus felt his temper flaring over him - he didn't mean to say the words- not like he did, anyway, but he could hear the anger there anyway.

His face curled into an upset expression, as though he knew what it sounded like, but couldn't stop himself anymore.

"I won't make a fool of myself again, Master." He lowered his spoon shakily. He sounded like a brat. He knew it. He didn't mean it, any anyone looking at him could tell he didn't mean it. Even so... ...he'd said it - it sounded as though he was quoting Razziel directly. Maybe he was. Either way, the boy was obviously upset, and his Sire wasn't helping things.

*SNAP!*

Alice stared in horror as her eyes turned to see Razziel sitting looking extremely pissed. A small thin line of blood ran slowly down his hand as the other half of his spoon fell to the floor.

"Janus..." He stated in a low dangerous voice. "You will apologies this moment for your insolence, or I will show young Ms Harker how I deal with wayward fledglings is that understood!"

"Lay off him!" Alice stated back. "He didn't know that the soup was that hot and it wasn't his fault he trips before. That stupid imp does the same thing to me everyday..."

Razziel sudden stood in front of Alice and gripped her face painfully.

"I will not be told how to handle my own fledgling by a child!" Razziel growled.

"Alice! Hold your tongue!" Alek snapped. "My girl has a giving heart, Razziel. You must forgive her. She will not make the same mistake again." He promised. Alek's entire body was trembling. "Now... get your hands off my girl." Alek added, dangerously. "I've already told you that under my roof, children will be disciplined as I see fit - especially my children."

"NO MASTER!" Janus lept from the table, and knelt behind him. "Its my fault! I am at fault, Master! Please! I know! I repent!" He only knew one way to get Razziel's attention. He reached up, and touched the man's elbow. "Please..." He begged, eyes moistening - the girl had just been (gently) punished - he'd seen it - she didn't need to get it again.

"AWE!" Alice yelped as Razziel made sure to pierce her skin before letting go.

She shoot out of her chair and hurried over to Alek, frightened. a few droplets of blood formed on her face but the wounds healed instantly. She was shivering from it, frightened by the anger that Razziel had shown her.

"I will not be insulted, Alexander," Razziel calmed himself, pleased that he had shaken-ed the girl. "I demand that this is dealt with immediately and as for you..." He turned and looked at Janus and noted how he was submissive. "We will discourse this on a later date."

He looked between the three, thinking on how to deal with the situation . He still needed to gain Alek vote for his entrance to the coven and his anger have most likely damaged his chances a bit.

"I suggest my Lord that we have the children retire early for the night," He then returned to his seat, still visibly angry. "With something to think about as well."

Aleksandr seethed. "I believe-" He carefully checked Alice's face, making sure her cuts were healed. "-that my girl has been frightened enough that she has much to think about." Alek snapped his fingers, and the chair she'd been sitting at floated to further away from the table. He pointed to it, and she went to sit down. "Along with that scare, I'm satisfied leaving her with a very strong warning tonight... as for your boy..." Alek gazed evenly at Janus, whose eyes had taken on that resigned, icy-cold cast again. "...I cannot presume to discipline your child. Such would be rude..."

Alek's ear twitched. In the back of his throat, barely even whispering, Janus was thinking of speaking: 'I'm not a child...' Alek said nothing.

"If, however, you wish to give my Alice a demonstration... I will have her watch as you discipline your own fledgling.. unless you'd have me do it for you."

Janus had straightened up, and looked straight ahead at nothing, hands laced behind his back, feet spread slightly, waiting for his instructions.

Razziel looked angrly at Alek and Alice, namely Alek.

"I'd gladly show her what would happen if she ever visits my own home and shows the same disrespect, but I am not pleased that you will not correct her current misdeed," He made his thoughts know as Alice returned to her seat looking between the three of them. "Janus, hands on the table if you please..."

"Alek..." Alice was still shacking visibly, and her voice small, as she watch Razziel take a few swings in the air with his cane as if to test it. "Please... you can't possibly..."

Janus said nothing. He only placed his hands on the table, and bent over - his eyes sparked straight out, looking right past Alice and Aleksandr, drilling a hole into the far wall. His face looked determined. He'd been here before.

"Be quiet, Alice. I said be quiet." Alek snapped. "You will shut your tongue, or so help me, I'll paddle you purple. We must watch, now - you will learn... discipline is a varied experience. Now be quiet, and take your own punishment... if you look away, I'll put you over my lap and force you to watch."

Alice whimpered as she looked at Janus. She really wanted to run off and not see anything. He looked so calm about it, so military like following orders as Razziel treated the cane in the air

Razziel bared Janus slowly stretching out the wait for the punishment.

"I'm very disappoint in you, Janus. I thought we were over such lessons. To think you need a reminder so soon..." He sneered at the boy and stepped a bit away. "You will receive ten lashes Janus and you will count them and bare they as a Dornell, is that clear?"

He didn't really wait for the boy to answer before he brought the cane swiftly to his rear as hard as he could.

"CRACK!"

The boy made no sound. His brow furrowed and then relaxed. His eyes shone like lanterns.

"One, Master."

Alice sat shell shocked. the sound of the cane was painful in her ears and yet Janus just bore it. She looked weakly at him wanted to stop Razziel but feared for her own bottom.

CRACK!

Razziel brought the cane down again. "Be thankful Janus. I am being generous tonight..."

CRACK!... CRACK!... CRACK!

"T-two, Master!" Janus pronounced. "Yes. Your generosity is undeserved, my Lord-AH! Three, Master! F-f-f-four! ...uh... M-master..." The boy gasped - the fourth had crossed the other three, taking his breath away...

"Five, Janus. If you do not count them they will not count," Razziel snarled as he noted Alice's distress. He swing the cane and pointed at her. "Remember well little girl, spare the rob and spoil the child. I live by these rules and so should your own master..."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Alice was starting to cry a new. She didn't like being forced to watch someone getting caned. Her hands were itching to cover her ears and she wanted to shut her eyes so that she wouldn't see or hear it.

'This.. this isn't discipline...' Alice thought with wide eyes. 'It's abuse.'

CRACK!CRACK!

The last two followed each other with a seconds space between.

"Five! Master Th-thank-thank you Master... S-six, Master! ...s-s-s-eevEN! Master! Ahh. Aaah... AH!" The eight stroke broke Janus, who, arms shaking - he'd been pushing on the table so hard to keep himself straight that he'd already tipped over a few glasses, his weight pushing down when he took a stroke - started crying out with ragged breaths between strokes. The boy's eyes, however - they seemed separated from the rest of his body, cold, hard, furious, against the tears, sweat, and stains marring his face. "E-Eig-EIG-Eight, Master... N-n-n-niiiiiiiiiiine, AH! Nnnnnnh!" The boy's head dropped.

Alek sat, grim-faced, amazed. He could feel Janus' hate rippling off of him - as his muscles gave way and he began to fall towards the table, it was self-disgust that forced him to tense up, and re-raise his body. "...Ten, Master."

His eyes had not changed. He remained bent over, mucus dripping from one nostril over his lip, tablecloth beneath him stained with his tears, unflinching - but his eyes did not change.

Alice released a breath she didn't realize she held in her chest. Finally, the sound had stopped and Razziel had...

CRACK!

She shrieked in shock as Razziel swung the the cane one finally time so hard that she was sure that the imps in the basement could hear it.

"AAAAA-" Janus scream stopped. He'd bitten down on his wrist to stop hollering. The boy stood, removed his arm from his mouth, closed his eyes tight - raised his pants - the pain he endured for doing so was enough that he rocked back and forth for a moment before closing the buckle, and another few seconds before he could take a step - and then stiffly turned to Razziel. Bowed, without a word, and then walked around the table to Aleksandr and Alice, and bowed deeply to them.

"That was for me having to remind you of the rules Janus," Razziel turned his attention to his cane, checking it for cracks. "Now gather yourself together and get out of my sight."

Alice looked mortified at him. Did he really give Janus no comfort after that? She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Alek say her name.

"..." It took Janus a long moment before he could find his voice through the pain radiating in his backside. There were still tears flowing down his face. "I am sorry for interrupting your dinner, my Lord. May I ask where I am to retire for the night?"

Aleksandr sized the boy up, searching his eyes for something besides pain. "Glemby!" Aleksandr called. The imp appeared. "Gevni Janus-Kas geee'n roop. Deeso!"

The imp gestured to Janus, who rose from the bow he'd made to Aleksandr and Alice, and gingerly followed the creature out of the room.

"...go to bed, Alice." Aleksandr said, when the silence had settled. "Alice. Alice! Go to bed. Neither of you will be having anything else for supper tonight. I do not expect to see you again until tomorrow. Consider yourself 'grounded' for the duration of the night. Sleep well." He put a soft hand on Alice's shoulder, and gently prodded her into motion.

Alice jumped to her feet, snapping out of her surprise and rose to her feet. She wasn't sure she could have eaten anything even if they were allowed. She looked at Razziel who seemed to study her hard.

"Y-yes Sire. Good night Alek..." She moved towards the door, hoping to catch Janus before he'd reach his room.

"Young lady?" A cold voice made her freeze in her steps. "It is rude not to bit your guest good night as well."

Alice stun on her heel and bowed stiffly, not a curtsy, but a bow.

"Goodnight, Lord Razziel." She stated in a cold tone and then left in a hurry.

"Ahh, children. They can be so troublesome at times..." Razziel took his seat and looked at Alek. "Shall we continue?"

"Aye, Razziel." Aleksandr dismissed the first course, and a roast duck appeared. "If you'd prefer to eat while we talk, that is certainly welcomed."

Aleksandr swallowed his discomfort and forced himself back into business. With a guest like Razziel, one had to keep cold-blooded to stay alive, after all.

Perhaps that was what Janus was doing...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nightly*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nightly*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice wasted little time running down the halls of the manor looking for Janus. Tonight had been a vicious eye opener for her, forcing a grim epiphany upon her. Alice had always know about abuse and the many forms it could come in, but seeing it wasn't the same as hearing or knowing about it. Even in her worst years, the worst Alice had gotten from her parents was a brain bust, a firm but not hard smack to the head the same a father warns his children in church to behave. They had never been painful and when she had gotten older, she blatantly ignored them. But what Razziel had done... she had never that she would witness something so vicious, so malice in action that it was down right illegal. Had he been a human, Alice was certain the police would be on Razziel faster than feral dogs on a rabbit.

And yet Aleksandr had sat by and done nothing to stop the man. In fact the only time he stepped into at all was when Lord Dornell's ire was turned on her.

"JAKE!" She yelled when she spotted him. "Jake you... you okay?"

She was panting slightly as she reached him, the dress having slowed her a bit as she wasn't use to running in them, which was why she had used his real name in hopes of comforting and slowing him.

Janus had followed the imp to his room, nodded to the creature, and turned the knob when he heard Alice call his name.

The boy looked back at Alice. Started in surprise. Stared... then walked into his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. Inside, Janus found a washbasin full of water, and quickly washed his face before stripping his pants - he didn't bother to check the deep cuts and welts Razziel had made - he was used to them, by now.

Like a ingrown bandage, Janus ripped off his pants, gasping at the pain of feeling anything against the bright red lines, and curled up onto the bed. There, he buried his head into a pillow, and unearthed all the tears he couldn't show in front of his master, and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile outside, Alice looked at the door, shocked that he had just walked away from her. Gingerly she knocked on it.

"Janus? Janus please are you okay?" She received no answered except of the imp yelling at her to return to her own room as she had been told. "FINE! BE THAT WAY YOU JERK!"

She torn off to her own chamber and pulled off her grown, not caring if she ripped it along the way. She threw on a set of pajamas, wincing as the pants brushed against her rear and brushed her tear.

'Jerk!' She thought angrily, not caring if Alek could hear her or not. 'See if I'll ever ask him if he's okay again!'

She didn't really mean it, they were just words of an angry child. Alice quickly and quietly lay down under her covers, still seething to herself and turned off the lights. It was the first time since she was eight that she had left everything in her room a mess. And as she snuggled into her sheets she slowly started to cry to herself until she fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nightly*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nightly*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author: Sweet merciful night, it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about it folks. I blame Peeker completely for this. So just to give everyone a quick update this is what's been happening. I've been working hard as a sub for nearly a year now at a institution for mentally disabled adults, which I love btw. It's hard work but they are all really sweet and even if thanks are rarely given, I find the work very rewarding all the time. Sadly however, it's not stable work as I don't know when my next shift will be as I'm called in at random moments and have no promise as to how many hours a week I might get, so I've looked into becoming a teacher as well and luck upon luck I got it, so it's back to school for me.

….. surreal I know, I was shocked to get in because there were 15000 that got rejected this year and in Denmark they've made it mandatory that anyone under 25 has to have a higher education. It helps that I can get financial aid easily here so I'm technically paid to be a student.

Course this means I can probably update a little more often as long as I can balance the books right. School first then fun after all.

Now, about this chapter.

As stated, Razziel is a complete and total prick. And yes, I made him to be one.

I don't go in for child abuse or abuse in any form but I would like to note fast that there are three elements that are always present in vampire stories. There is blood, violence, and sex, and while Twilight was light on it (Yes, I like Twilight, I don't wanna hear crap about it because I believe we all have the right to like whatever we want. Lots of people grew up liking Babysitter's Club or like the Inheritance series (Eragon) or Beaves and Butthead but I never like them. Never gave me the right to give people crap for like it), the elements are still there. Now because our story focuses on children and more on the growing up factors of life, sex isn't exactly something that's a focus in the story but later there are undertones of sexual relationships between characters or mention of after sex. This isn't a lemon story after all.

Janus: I've pretty much said what I can about him in the introductions. He's a little emo in the start but hey, with Raz as a Sire, who the hell wouldn't be. I know Alice isn't exactly nice to him in the start but keep in mind she's not use to others her own age anymore as Alek has pretty much kept her friendships with others limited to himself and Mikeal. That and she's a bit of a brat still. It's kind of fun reading back to how the pair of them started out knowing one another and knowing how they are now in the third book.


	12. Give Me a Silver Lining Please

_Author: **WARNING! WARNING!** Razziel is a complete jerk. You have been warned._

**Chapter Eleven**

_Give Me a Silver Lining... Please_

~*Nightly*~

Janus awoke the next evening to the sound of falling rain. All of the manor was quiet in this early hour, and Janus had, as he'd been trained to, awoken as the last fingers of daylight were just beginning to fall into the horizon - comparatively early, in vampire terms.

I... I have no chores. The boy sat up, unsure of what he was to do with himself until the rest of the house awoke. He found that his bags had been brought to his room in the night, probably by one of the imps. Ignoring his rear, which still felt kind of like something had bit it, or maybe like your knee feels when you scrape it, and get a scab, he changed into black breeches and a white dress shirt, unsure of how they would be dressing for the day.

I... Hm. I don't know what to do. Janus admitted, hand resting on the doorknob of his room. He certainly didn't want to stay in his room all night, until the others started moving. Perhaps I'll explore. The boy softly opened his door, and left his room. He walked down the hallway, unsure of where he was going, but looking forward to finding out.

*~*Nightly*~*

Aleksandr smiled, dismissing the image that filled his mirror. Alice was still fast asleep - she'd had a rough night. Janus, however... The boy had gotten up early, and stepped out of his room. Aleksandr straightened, having finished polishing his shoe, and slipped it on his foot before leaving his own room to meet with the boy. He supposed that it would do to meet the boy - see if he was as distant from himself before Razziel got his claws into him.

*~*Nightly*~*

Janus knew where the kitchen was, where the sitting room was, where the main hall, the dining room, and the bedrooms all were. He still didn't know much about the other wing of the second floor of the building, nor did he know about either of the wings on the bottom floor, since the dining hall was smack in the center of the first floor, right beyond the foyer he and his master had been introduced to Aleksandr in.

"Would you like a tour?" Janus leaped a foot in the air, turned and bowed before even looking to see who'd spoken. Aleksandr laughed, and shook his head. "Rise, boy. No need to bow to me - you've done enough of that last night. I know you are grateful to be here."

"Th-thank you, my Lord. My apologies."

"Apologies accepted. you may call me Aleksandr, if you'd like. Lord if you must, and 'Sir' would certainly be a pleasant change - I gave up on training Alice to use such formalities after the first month. A shame, really."

Janus raised his head, and looked at Aleksandr - he was still finely dressed - a two piece blue suit with a golden pocket-watch and well-polished shoes - but seemed far more casual this evening than he'd been last night. "My Lord? Er-sir?" Janus lowered his head apologetically, but then raised it again, as he'd been instructed to. He blushed.

"Easy, Janus. In case you haven't noticed, I'm far more agreeable than your Sire. At least early in the day." He grinned at the boy.

Janus offered a small grin of his own. "Y...yes, sir. I... I did not realize you were so gentle."

"Not gentle, boy - I promise you, a gentle person could not have done to Alice what I did to her - I am merely forgiving. Your sire sees no need to be giving nor merciful. He demands respect - and he gets it."

Janus nodded. "Yes, sir."

There was a moment of silence between the two. "Sir?"

"Yes, Janus?"

"Would you have me change? I did not mean to offend you by under-dressing, sir."

"You are fine, Janus. If you feel under dressed, you may go back to your room - if you are comfortable, however, I would be happy to give you that tour I spoke of."

Another silence while the two studied each other. Piercing gold eyes found themselves unable to break through the steady gray ones in the old vampire's head.

"...I would be honored, Sir. Aleksandr."

Alek smiled, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, pretending he didn't notice it when the child flinched. "Excellent. Come. I'll show you the ballroom first. I understand Razziel has had you learn to play?"

The two walked down the corridor, smiling Aleksandr leading frightened Janus, who was totally and utterly unsure of where he was being brought, or what he was getting into.

*~*Nightly*~*

Alice tossed in her bed a bit after Aleks had checked on her. She honestly wasn't really awake but because her stomach was wrapping itself around her spine, she was finding it hard to stay asleep. Opening her eyes a little, she noticed the sound of rain pattering on her window. She normally enjoyed rainy days, but because of the night before, she felt slightly more depressed and curled deeper into her covers.

"I can't believe Aleks didn't do anything about it... I don't wanna get up and face either of them today at all..." She moped into her pillow. 'Them' was referring to everyone else in the house. "Maybe if I said was sick..."

_*Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrooooooowwwwwwwwwlllll ~!*_

"Damn it..." She rose from her covers and looked at the time. The sun was in a way still up but the rain made it so that she wouldn't have to worry about it. "It's too early..."

She reached under her bed and pulled out a pair of fuzzy purple slippers before walking out her bedroom door. She hadn't eaten since lunch having never gotten a chance at actually eat any of the soup.

Alice had no idea how sloppy she looked as she stumbled down the hall. She was wearing a light gray T-shirt she had nicked from Aleks, not that he would really care he never wore it, pink Hello Kitty pants that could just hold in to her hips even with the drawstring pulled, and the green ribbon from the night before still tangled in her more to obvious bed hair.

"Foooood..." She murmured, soundly slightly drugged when she came across Aleks and Janus and snapped a little out of her zombie-state. "Morning Aleks... morning Janus..."

She felt awkward. of all the people she could have run into, it had to be him.

"Good mor-" Janus stopped. "...good morning, Alice." The boy shook his head slightly.

Alek crossed his arms, smiling. "Good morning, dear. ...as you can see, Janus, your hostess saw no reason to dress-up, so I suppose if you wish to stay as you are, I am quite comfortable with that, at least until your Sire has something to say." 

"Dress up whaaaat?" She wasn't that much awake. "Aleks... it's too early to be picking me..."

Janus nodded. "Thank you, Aleksandr." He gave a small smile. "This really is a beautiful room." 

Alice hadn't been giving Aleksandr lip before. It was just her way of asking him to take it slow until her mind had warmed up. She followed them them calmly, still trying to wake up more by lightly slapping her cheeks as she listened to Aleks give off his tour. She could still remember her first tour of the place and how skittish she had been, though she had hidden it well under her anger. Janus was taking it more calmly then her, but then again she reminded herself that Aleksandr and Razziel weren't cut from the same cloth so it was unlikely that Janus intro to the vampire world had been as docile as her own.

Aleksandr had started the tour in the ballroom, and Janus had just been about to start marveling at the instruments lining the walls when Alice had walked in. By the time they got to there, she was awake enough to be able to followed their conversation. She still wasn't happy with Janus, slamming the door on her the night before, when all she wanted to do was check on him, but she did smile slightly to see he had the same reaction to the room as she had. The ballroom was probably one of her favorites as well.

"I'm glad you like it - music is a passion of mine, and this ballroom is always open to Alice - and to you - whenever you would make use of it."

Janus bowed slightly before he could catch himself, but then straightened. On his face was something even Alice had not seen yet - gratitude. "Thank you, sir. I... I... thank you so much!"

Aleksandr smiled. "You are welcome, Janus. You are a guest in my house. I do not treat my guests like animals! You are to enjoy yourself here, after all..."

A loud growling interrupted Alek. Janus blushed, and looked over at Alice, then up at Aleksandr. "Um... Sor-" 

"It's a pretty amazing room isn't it..." She smiled when Janus' stomach demanded attention, she couldn't stop the small laugh from her lips escaping. "Looks like someones hungry." Her own stomach gave a loud growl as well might made her blush. "Guess we're in company, huh?"

But Alek was laughing too hard to care about his apology. "I see that taking away one's supper really is still a punishment, isn't it? Come children, we'll get you some breakfast." 

This made Alice give Alek a very wide grin.

"Yay! Can we have waffles this time?" She looked hopeful.

And she wasn't the only one, because Janus perked up at the prospect of waffles as well. And it seemed that Aleksandr liked the children's excitement of something so simple.

"Kaptet! Kee!" An imp popped up. Alek nodded to it. "Wasno Alice-kas ep Janus-kas torne Waffles."

The imp, Kaptet, nodded. "Geeb! Waffles sap Alice-kas ep Janus-kas!" ...and vanished.

Alek smiled. "To the kitchen, then. No need to dirty the dining hall until tonight."

Janus gave Alice a big smile. Waffles! Oh man! He hadn't had waffles in... forever! 

Alice skipped along the hallway happier then a lark, even humming a tune under her breath. She returned Janus smile and twirled a bit about not watching where she was really going.

"Maybe today won't be so bad after all,' She thought. 'Raz is still asleep, it's raining outside, no lessons at all...'

She caught the scent of waffles in the air, he blueberry kind and danced happily away past Janus and Aleks.

"Waf-fles Waf-fles," She sing-sanged happily and gave a fast twirl knocking over a small vase along the way. "Waf..."

The small vase fell to the floor a broke into five large piece.

"Oops..." She quickly stopped moving and looked at Aleks sheepishly. "Sorry Aleks... I'll clean it up..."

The man covered his face with one hand. "Oh dear..." Then he smiled. "Janus?"

"Y-y-yes, m'lord?"

"...Aleksandr, Janus. Do you know a spell of repair?"

"Yes, lord!"

"Good. After breakfast, I would have you teach it to Alice."

The boy nodded. "Yes, lord-er, Aleksandr. Sir."

"Thank you, Janus. Come. Breakfast."

The boy watched in amazement. Whenever he broke something, he was bent over the nearest wall and caned until his Sire was satisfied.

...what was with these people?

Alice gingerly picked the pieces up of the vase and set them on the table where it had been standing. It wasn't the first time she had broken something but Aleks tended to be reasonable about small things like that. Once she was sure all the different piece were off the floor and out of harms way she followed the two of them and groaned behind Aleks.

"Do we have to?" She asked. "I mean we have guests and all... it's not something a little glue would help with you know..."

She sighed and looked at Janus. 'You know I'm terrible with spells Aleks, why are you going to torment him by using me?'

She stopped her mopping though when the entered the kitchen and found several batches of waffles along with jam, butter and syrup for the taking waiting for them.

Her stomach gave a louder growl at the sight and smell of it all.

"Food!" She hoped over to a chair and grinned at Janus. "Come on, dig in!"

Janus walked past Aleksandr, a little confused - she was even questioning his mercy. What was up with this place?!

He stopped asking questions when he saw the spread in front of him. He hurried over to the table, and sat next to Alice. Aleksandr smiled and sat down across from them. "Yes. Enjoy!"

Janus nodded, and folded his hands in front of him - as he'd been taught, he wasn't to eat until his host (or Sire, or what-have-you) had been served, so he just smiled politely, looking at the table's bounty.

Alice didn't wait very long before she had covered every inch of her waffles with maple syrup. She loved waffles with a passion, which was probably why Aleks made it a rarity for her to get them. That... or the imps just wanted to make her suffer. Without so much as a 'thanks for the meal', Alice dug in.

"What's wrong, Janus?" She managed to asked after a moment when she saw he hadn't touched anything yet. She barely managed to swallow a mouthful. "You don't like them or something?" She grinned at him for a second, her mood a little better. "Do you want peanut butter on them too?" 

Janus smiled back. "Nuh-uh! No peanut butter! Not after yesterday." He grinned a little, but jumped when Aleksandr moved forward.

Aleksandr reached for the boy's plate, and slid a couple of waffles to Janus, pretending he didn't notice him flinch. "Eat up, boy. Busy day, and all."

Janus nodded, and obediently started eating - after adding syrup, of course. "Mm. Thank you, sir! It.. it tastes great!"

Which it did. ...and Janus found himself warming up to Alice and Aleksandr rather quickly with the help of those waffles.

"Um.. Aleksandr? Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Could..." Janus swallowed the waffle he'd been eating. "Pardon me. Might we have some time to go back to the ballroom later today?"

"Of course, Janus." Alek smiled. "I hope you like to dance..."

Janus looked at him confused, but ate his waffle, and said nothing.

*~*Nightly*~*

Meanwhile up in Razziel's chambers, the lord was slowly awakening. He was far from composed, which was unusual for him. After Janus and Alice had been sent to bed, he had continued his discussion with Aleksandr and along the way downed nearly three bottles of Spanish vine. At the time, it didn't affect him, but then again, most vampires felt it in the morning.

"Urgh! Never again..." He rose from his bed and walked towards the bathroom to try and compose himself. Image was everything after all.

*~*Nightly*~*

Alice chocked on her waffles and waved her arms wildly about to tell him 'not a chance'. Not only did Aleks ignore her, she managed to fall of her chair along the way.

*Crash*

"... aw..." Alice groaned and then looked at Aleks. "Dance? Alek you've got to be kidding. Remember how many tries I stepped over Mikeal's foot?"

She then turned and smiled at Janus apologetic. "Heehee, Aleks loves to joke about in the morning."

She shoot him a look begging him not to pressure her into dancing. She was terrified over the idea of dancing with someone else other then Mikeal and Aleks. "I'm a terrible dancer, really." 

*~*Nightly*~*

Razziel had finally dressed and walking down the halls towards Janus' room. He didn't know that boy was already up. He hadn't even checked the time. All he noticed that it was dark and raining outside and by his book that meant it was night. Reaching the door he knocked on it hard.

"Janus? Get up, the night has begun." He barked, not noticing Kapad who was watching him with amusement. Since Alice was already up, it had found a new target.

*~*Nightly*~*

Janus stifled a laugh when Alice fell off the chair, and tried to help her up, blushing. "Y-you're okay, right?"

Aleksandr smiled, but said nothing. "Well, at any rate, I suppose a trip to the ballroom will be in order when you're all done eating. Enjoy." Alek picked a strawberry off the table, and popped it in his mouth before continuing to sip his coffee.

Janus quickly sat back down, and started eating as quickly as was polite to do so. 

*~*Nightly*~*

...meanwhile, Kapad was deciding whether he wanted to go with the old push-the-guy-through-the-open-door game, or the tie-laces-together game, or the pants-the-guy-and-kick-him-in-the-butt game.

Kapad was not the gentlest of imps, one might say.

*~*Nightly*~*

Alice nodded that she was okay before turning to tell Aleks that she didn't want to dance.

"Aleks, I really don't..." She started when suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!" A yell echoed threw the halls making everyone jump. Three seconds later Razziel appeared in front of them looking very ruffled and angry. In his hands he held Kapad by the neck. "Aleksandr, care to explain this?!"

Alice looked at the imp and grinned.

"Sweet, karma is real." she laughed.

"What did you say?" He turned and looked at Alice, his eyes widened when he noticed her state of dress. "Trouble with your daughter already so early in the morning, Aleksandr?"

"My fledgling is not a morning person, Razziel, while my Imp-" The naughty creature flew into a wall, and disappeared in a puff of brown smoke. "-is a nuisance all times of day. My apologies for its actions. Tis in their nature, after all. As for her state of dress..." Aleksandr gestured to Janus. "Alice, I believe our guest has the right idea. This is, in case you didn't know, called 'dress casual'. I recommend you change into something close to it. We'll meet you in the ballroom, dear."

As they rose from the table, Aleksandr turned. "Oh, and Janus? Could you get yourself into the hallway, and bring back that vase? While we're in the ballroom, we can show Alice what she has to do."

Janus nodded. "Yes, sir." He turned to go into the hall, and bowed to Razziel. "Good Morning, Master Razziel." Completing his bow, the boy hurried into the hall to get Alice's broken vase. 

Alice made sure to keep a good distance from Raz, not bothering to say anything to him. She hurried up to her room and pulled on the shirt and skirt she had worn when she met Lucy. As she sat down and brushed her hair, yelping once or twice when the ribbon got stuck, she calmed her hear the best she could.

Razziel noticed Alice's behavior and looked peeved. He nodded a greeting at Janus before turning to Aleks with a calm look.

"Yes... imps, I often forget you use them more then myself." He looked at the food set on the table. "A bit childish of a meal isn't it, my lord? Or are you amusing the fledglings because of last night? What's this about a vase? Tell me Janus didn't brake something of yours..."

"He didn't. I did," Alice reappeared behind them and walked stiffly to Aleks' side. "I wasn't watching where I was going this morning..."

"But clumsiness is no reason to waste a good lesson. I'm going to see if your boy can help my Alice with a repair spell of some fashion. I had a feeling you'd have taught him one. ...so we're going to retire to the ballroom for a morning of magic and music lessons..." Aleksandr smiled. "Thank you, Janus."

The boy returned holding the shards of pottery. "Welcome, Sir." He apparently decided that wasn't proper enough for Razziel, and corrected himself. "Ah, you are quite welcome, sir. It was nothing, I assure you."

"Much better, Alice." Alek smiled. "Quite pretty. Come - to the ballroom."

Alice smiled and followed him only to stop at Razziel's voice.

"I'm sure Aleksandr has taught you that it is rude to not greet your guests, Lady Alice." He studied his nails. "Good morning my dear."

Alice turned stiffly and looked coldly before bowing to him.

"Good morning, Lord Razziel," she didn't hide the venom in her voice this time. She then turned away and followed Aleks to the ballroom. 'I hate magic. This is going to go horribly wrong. I know it.'

Now Alice... Alek admonished. You'd be surprised at how useful a new teacher can be. ...besides, there are three of us here, and we're sure to help you out.

"Alice. A civil tongue, girl. I won't have you being cranky in the morning, and being rude to our guest. This is your only warning, understand?" Alek's voice seemed to have lost a great deal of its usual morning humor. "I mean it, Alice." He warned.

A couple of imps nervously vanished when Aleksandr entered the room. One landed on Janus' head and stuck out its tongue - Janus laughed in surprise, before shooing the creature away. The ballroom was just as nice as it had been before - if anything, the rag still on the table suggested that it was nicer, perhaps having just been polished by imps. In fact, the imp that Janus had shooed off flapped over to the table and grabbed said rag, and started throwing it up and down in the air.

"Neeso battaba-ba!" It exclaimed.

"Yes, Neeso." Alek said shaking his head. "Battaba-ba padoo. Kem shep."

The imp vanished.

Janus grinned. "What language is that, Lord Aleksandr?"

"That's an Infernal tongue, Janus. I... I wouldn't recommend learning it any time soon, as cute as it might sound. It'll turn your hair white, you know." He winked and smiled. "Now then, Alice, lets get you to work, hm?"

Now Alice... Alek admonished. You'd be surprised at how useful a new teacher can be. ...besides, there are three of us here, and we're sure to help you out.

"Alice. A civil tongue, girl. I won't have you being cranky in the morning, and being rude to our guest. This is your only warning, understand?" Alek's voice seemed to have lost a great deal of its usual morning humor. "I mean it, Alice." He warned.

A couple of imps nervously vanished when Aleksandr entered the room. One landed on Janus' head and stuck out its tongue - Janus laughed in surprise, before shooing the creature away. The ballroom was just as nice as it had been before - if anything, the rag still on the table suggested that it was nicer, perhaps having just been polished by imps. In fact, the imp that Janus had shooed off flapped over to the table and grabbed said rag, and started throwing it up and down in the air.

"Neeso battaba-ba!" It exclaimed.

"Yes, Neeso." Alek said shaking his head. "Battaba-ba padoo. Kem shep."

The imp vanished.

Janus grinned. "What language is that, Lord Aleksandr?"

"That's an Infernal tongue, Janus. I... I wouldn't recommend learning it any time soon, as cute as it might sound. It'll turn your hair white, you know." He winked and smiled. "Now then, Alice, lets get you to work, hm?"

Alice gave a small nod although on the inside she had no real intentions of being friendly with Razziel. However she didn't miss the threat in Aleksandr's tone so she mellowed a bit. She did however snort when he told them how infernal language turned one's hair white.

"Ha I knew it!" She laughed and gently grasped a lock of his hair. "No way you can be eternal and have gray hair. I spent the first year alone wondering about that."

Razziel rose an eyebrow at her actions. To him, it sounded like mockery but said nothing. He wasn't about to lash out at the girl unless she truly over-stepped the boundaries that Aleks had given her.

"I'm sure Janus would be happy to help the young lady with her lessons," He took a seat near the wall so that he could watch what would happen. "I'm curious to see how well one of the Rastline household fairs in magic..."

"Oh boy..." Alice gulped having a feeling this was not going to end well by any means. As she nears Janus she quickly whispered. "You maaaay want to step away when I'm casting. My aim bad... and I mean really really bad."

"Don't use your eyes." Janus said with a grin. "Just your brain. Feel it - that's what my Master said to do... it works for me..."

The two began working over the basics of the spell, and spent a good half-hour on the actual spell itself before teaching Alice how to do it - Janus was a very methodical teacher, who went over things with a lot of detail, and went slowly enough that he didn't really need to be patient... at the rate he was going, even Alice understood everything he was saying...

Alice listened to him carefully. She had this feeling that if she failed is, somehow Razziel would find a way and blame him. She was surprised though how well he knew what he was talking about. Her Latin was weak that the most and yet he helped her pratic pronounciation before continuing to the next step.

"Ooookay, I think I get it..." She turned towards the shards and took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She tried a few times although the shards would move together but not mend. Something, or rather someone was unnerving her.'If Raz doesn't stop staring at me...'

Razziel was looking very closely. Janus was running his impromptu tutoring slowly and calmly, much as he had been taught. The only difference was he wasn't threatening her with a ruler. He watched bored and unimpressed as the shard would form the vase but fall apart on the last second.

"Is there a problem my Lady?" He finally chimed in after the tenth time Alice trying to get it to mend.

She knew there was something she need to pull inside herself but like all spells, it was hard to find that one thing because no one could actually tell one what to pull.

She fist-ed her hands and sent Razziel a death glare, wishing that he would drop dead. She wanted sooo badly to yell at him. "No," she growled flatly. "Not one problem at all, my lord." 'Except for you!'

"ALICE!" Aleksandr immediately stepped up to her - simultaneously protecting her from Razziel and putting the man in his place - his child, his responsibility. "Young lady... I have given you too many chances. I will not have you insulting my guest any longer!"

Janus' eyes widen, slightly, before taking on their usual hard cast - he remains calm - it isn't like he's the one getting yelled at, and even if he was... well... this is pretty normal.

Alice jumped when he yelled her name and looked wide eyed at him. She had forgotten again that he could scan her thoughts.

"But Aleks he..." She protested pointing at Raz whom looked perplexed.

What none of them knew was Razziel was good and many things but thought and mind reading was not one of them. What he was good at was reading body language and he used it against others often, making it seem like he could. She wasn't sure what the girl had thought, but judging by Aleksandr's reaction it hadn't been lady like in the lest.

"I see she still lacks in her training of the courts, Lord Rastline," He drawled before tsking Alice directly. "Tsk tsk, so early in morning and already you're causing trouble for you master..."

"Bite me," Alice hissed deep under her breath so only Janus and Aleksandr could catch it. She was already in trouble, why not go the extra mile?

"Alright, then. Here we go." Alek scooped Alice up, and sat down on the piano bench, the girl not over his knee, but under his arm. "Gleeben!" An imp appeared. "Gatsu! tan! Temel, bet sort, bet shaaaal, bet nepbe!" The imp vanished, and returned with Alice's hairbrush as well as the paddle from the sitting room.

"You have a lesson to finish, Alice, so I'm not going to waste Janus' time by making him wait too long. This is going to be very fast, and very painful - you understand?"

Alice gripped his leg looking extremely pissed at Aleks.

"Aleks! He...!" She noticed his expression and sighed in defeat. She knew this battle was lost but not the war. "Yes Sire..." 'Hypocrite! He baited me and you know it!'

Razziel watched the two of them closely. He was never worried about Aleksandr reading his thoughts. Being an elder to him by age, Razziel knew that Aleksandr's own master had taught him never to read anyone's mind unless they were under his care.

"Alice-" Aleksandr picked up the paddle, bared the girl's bottom, and began giving her fast, hard THWACKs. "-if you can't control your mind, you can't control your tongue - and I promise you if you don't attempt to be civil, you'll never control your temper. I will not have you making an embarrassment of yourself later today - I'm taking care of this now.

Alice bite her lip hard enough to draw blood as she felt felt the paddle hit her rear hard. She refused to cry out this time because she was sure Razziel would find some fun in it.

Razziel was pleased by the site. for once, Aleksandr wasn't taking his fledgling's crimes lightly. "There may be hope for you as of yet, Aleksandr..." He looked at Janus and gestured towards another chair near himself. "Sit Janus, this may take a while..."

"Yes, Master. Thank you." Janus sat, and cringed a little - it was still different from Razziel's punishments, but this... this was a new side to Aleksandr...

Aleksandr ignored Razziel's pointless comment, and continued paddling Alice, hard. "You will do as I say - you will respect my guests, you will keep a civil tongue, you will control your temper. These are very simple things I ask you to do Alice. Very simple!" Aleksandr snapped his fingers - an imp appeared, and the man threw the paddle he'd been using at the imp, who caught it, and vanished in a puff of brown smoke as it went flying into a wall. He picked up the brush. "Apologize immediately, Alice. Do you understand me? Apologize!" 

Alice whimpered as she fought against kicking from the paddling. She was already crying, the tears running down her face and soaking into both her shirt and Aleksandr's pants. Still she was going to be stubborn.

"NO!" she managed some how to yell out. 'This isn't fair Aleks. He insults me and you just let it slide, i say one bad thing about him and you paddle my ass for it! It's not FAIR!'

"Stubborn young thing," Razziel laughed at looked at Aleksandr, studying him. 'What ever she said must have angered him deeply. I don't think I've seen him this angry before. Not even when Mikeal broke his beloved piano during his stay here...' That's just it, Alice! I can't get angry at him - but I've been telling you for days that you can't! I expect you to listen to me! He thought, filling her mind with his voice. "I know you're upset-" I know he upsets you - he upsets me too! "-but you have to swallow your pride-" Just like I'm swallowing mine! "-and apologize!"

The brush started crashing down on Alice's rear - she was already turning red. This was one of the fastest, hardest spankings he'd ever given Alice - and the fact that Razziel was goading him one was making him want to stop it all the sooner - as soon as she apologized, he'd stop.  
>Janus watched, wide-eyed. The man was more than strong - he was powerful, like Razziel - and he was proving it.<p>

Alice finally couldn't hold her cries back anymore. She let out a pained gasped, and strained against Aleks' hold on her.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed "ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY!"

She couldn't believe how painful it was, nor how much it hurt to say those two words. She laying lay limply over the bench sobbing hard into it, her hand aching as much as her rear for holding on to him.

Razziel looked triumphantly at the girl and at Aleksandr and did something that made Alice simply want to run out of the room and disappear.

He started to clap.

"Bravo, Aleksandr, bravo," Razziel looked at him. "I must say, I'm never seen you so firm with a fledgling before. You're old Sire would be so proud of you if he was here to witness this. Bra-vo." He made a gesture towards the more then well punished girl who was still sobbing in Aleks' hold.  
>Aleksandr scooped up Alice with all the dignity he could, and held her to him. "I love you, Alice. Thank you for being so mature. I know... those are very hard words to say." To Razziel, he said nothing.<br>Janus watched, amazed at this second part of Alek's punishments.  
>Alice didn't want to be held at all, at lest on the surface. deep inside she wanted nothing more then to be alone in his arms, held, comforted, and loved. But on the outside she was paining and everything felt wrong. Pushing hard against him, and tears still in her eyes, she couldn't even look at him.<p>

"Let go!" She sobbed fighting his hold, something that she had never been able to break free off. "Let go, Aleks, Let me go!"

Razziel stopped clapping at notice the moment Aleks moved to comfort her.

"Such a pity..." He sneered. "You still haven't quiet learned the trick have you?"  
>Alek held her tighter. "...Razziel? I told you when you came here that I would not interrupt your form of punishments against your fledgling, as you would not interrupt mine. This is part of the punishment... now if you would be so kind as to let me finish doing what I need to do..." Alek held the girl tighter, and said no more.<p>

Razziel looked thunder struck, his mouth opened with surprise. He then glared at Aleks and snapped his mouth shut, his lips making a thin line.

"Very well..." He was raging inside. He could verbally attack Aleksandr. This was his house so Aleks had the last word no matter what he said. Rising, Razziel took his leave. He would not stay to be insulted. "Know this though. I have never had problems with mouthy fledglings Aleksandr. It would be wise to take a leaf out of my ways."

Alice still fought against Aleks weeping hard. She never heard Razziel slammed the door shut and after a while, she tired completely and just sobbed limply in his arms.  
>"How could you?!" she cried muffled in his shoulder. "I didn't do anything and still!"<p>

"You did do something Alice. You disobeyed. I told you that I wanted you to be civil with him. You weren't." ...Aleksandr held her, rubbed her back. Sighed. "I'm proud of you for telling the truth - but Alice..." He held her tight. "Will you forgive me?"

Janus watched, eyes wide.  
>She was slowly calming down to just crying, no coughing, and no hysteria She gingerly rubbed her bottom, giving a small sob of pain when she felt the heat that rose from it. Not amount of blood could mend this in a single day, and she doubted he would remove the pain just so that Razziel wouldn't think him unable to discipline. She pulled in close and sniffed into his shoulder.<p>

"ask me when it stops hurting..." Her voice held a smile tinkle of a forced humor. "...then I'll get back to you..."

It was her only way of saying that even though she wasn't happy with him at all at that moment, she would forgive him once her emotion had settled again.

Razziel in the mean time was foaming around the mouth. How dare Aleksandr chaste him in front of fledgling, namely his own! He vented his anger on a pasting imp by literally tearing it apart, and then leaving it to curse at him, happy it couldn't feel pain. when he reached his chambers he found a letter.

"A summon?" he looked at it and sneered. Perhaps some time away from Aleks' home would be fitting as well as Janus.

Alek held Alice close, and then, finally, let her down.

"Janus."

"My Lord?"

"I apologize for my reaction to your master."

"I am only a fledgling, m'lord. There is no need to apologize to me!"

"Nonsense. you must be confused. Your master-"

"Is angry. My master is an angry man." Janus shrugged. "I don't understand your kind yet, my lord. I am still learning."

"...even so..." Alek frowned. "Alice. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave you and Janus alone? I must speak with Razziel now."

Alice rubbed her eyes free of tears before looking at him. She tried to give him a small smile but it came out pained. she still felt that her being spanked had been unfair in every possible way, but she didn't want to keep pressing it on Aleks since he himself wasn't happy over it either.

"A large glass on blood with cranberry juice..." he answered and rose gingerly to her feet. She then joked with him a bit. "And for you to burn that paddle..." 

*~*Nightly*~*

Razziel was walking about his chambers, checking that he had packed everything he would need with him for the summon. Summons ran from being simple meeting over territory and covens, to discussions about new acceptance rules for vampires seeking new fledglings and the gathering of them. He didn't even turn to face the door with he heard a firm knock on it.

"Please, enter Lord Aleksandr," He answered, his back still turned. "To what may I ask, do I know this visit for?" 

"To make sure that when we meet again, we will do so on fair terms, Razziel. Tempers just flared, and I wish to appease them - for both our sakes." Aleksandr knit his hands together. "I was made aware of the entrance of a letter into my home, though it was not addressed to me. You are called by one of the councils?" He did not wait for a response. "I wished to know if I could be of some aid to you... as... a form of appeasement. I would be willing to take your Janus under my eye for the days you must do such business. If you were willing. That I have a strong arm, at least, is not unknown to you..." 

*~*Nightly*~*

"Alice? Are... are you okay?" Janus was standing there, watching as the imp Aleksandr had summoned handed her the goblet of blood and juice. "I... I wish I could do something to help..."

Alice took several large gulps from the goblet and looked at Janus. she had calmed down now and could think straight again.

"I'll be fine... thank you..." she blushed hard and looked at the piano hard. She wasn't completely ready to face him."Play some music? Aleks usually has me do so with him, but I'd like just to hear some." 

*~*Nightly*~*

"I see..." Razziel wasn't happy that Aleksandr knew about the letter but then again, most of the elder vampires knew everything that happened in their homes. "Since you've offered it, it would appease me some that you'd keep Janus here until my return. I do not trust the boy alone in my own house to keep up with his lessons."

He snapped his fingers, sending his things away and then looked at Aleksandr. "  
>Next time though Lord Rastline..." He looked coldly at him. "Make sure your girl knows her place in the line, or else I will."<p>

He did not wait for a second before he snapped hims fingers and disappeared. 

Aleksandr left the room seething. The man was... well, himself. Angry, bitter, demanding, and violent.

...how he could ever be trusted with a child, he just didn't know. 

*~*Nightly*~*

"Well... I thought you were supposed to be working on that repair spell... but I'd be happy to play while you work on it. I mean, I can't really tell you how to do anything else - its just that last part you have to work on..."

Janus sat down at the piano, and started to play a soft, sad sort of piece, without any effort - it was as though he wasn't playing at all - his fingers simply moved over the white space, and noise came from it for him. Aleksandr stood behind the ballroom door for a moment listening, not wanting to interrupt the boy's play. It was also for the sake that Alice could bond with the boy a little more. It would do the girl to have a friend a little closer to her own age anyways.

"Get me a minute and I'll get back to it." She answered.

Alice listened peacefully as he played the piece. She closed her eyes and nodded her head in tack with the beat.

'He plays so sadly...' she though as she listened to the music. It was beautiful, better then she was and felt she would ever be and yet, it had a sense of melancholy to it.

After a while she turned her attention back to the vase and trying to find out what she was missing. Without Razziel sitting and gloating at her, she felt more relaxed. She hummed with the melody a bit as she gathered the vase once more. This time it half way mended itself but the cracks where still very visible.

"I'm still missing something..." She muttered to herself and then returned her attention to Janus' playing. "Did you start playing instruments before or after turning?" 

"No... Not really." Janus said, faltering immediately. He cringed as his finger brushed a wrong note. He took a deep breath, and then started the piece all the way at the beginning. "I was given two days to learn a piece of music. Two days without other lessons, without any correction or critique... Every time I make a mistake after those two days, I get corrected for it..." Janus got into his rhythm again. "Learning to play the piano was pretty easy... the violin, not so much... I... I used to watch my father play piano. I used to have a guitar... um... so I knew about music, and chords... but I guess its part of being a vampire - you can learn some things faster, sometimes... ...and you're trying to put it together, when what you're supposed to do is try and make it whole." Janus added, fingers still moving over the keys.

"Well then you were better of then me," She gabbed a thumb toward one of the violins. "Aleks tried to teach me how to play string and I ended up snapping the the chords over by pressing to hard... that and it sounded more like a cat dying then music."

She laughed a little at the memory, she had barely begun the lesson and three horrible notes there was a loud 'twang' and Alice had felt the strings whip her in the face. It had been a surprise more then painful, but he ad never taken her back to the strings since.

"I might learn the flute later on, who knows. the piano is hard enough for me as it is," She gave him a small push. "Wanna help me with the four hand piece? I don't think I'm gonna get farther on that vase then I am now."

She looked at the small vase, which strangely looked a lot nice with the cracks dancing over it's surface.

"Hey who knows, may be an improvement." She joked and gave Janus a smile even though she winced when she sat down on the hard bench.

"I'd be happy to try it, Alice, but, ah, I don't think I've ever played it before..."

Aleksandr waved his hands through the door, and the four-hand piece flapped like a bird onto the piano stand. He pushed the door open, smiling.

"I was wondering how Alice got so good at the piano." He joked. "I guess you're a better teacher than I, Janus."

The boy blushed, and bobbed his head in thanks. "My Lord? Is-"

"I have a surprise for you two." Aleksandr said, blowing over Janus' question. "Lord Razziel has to go on a trip, and has decided that Janus needs a firm hand at his lessons which is not his own..." On Alek's face was a genuine smile - nothing he said held malice, or even a note of warning. "For the next few days, Janus, you are under my care."

He waited for the explosion of relief.

Janus' eyes just widened. He looked... ...shocked.

"That's cause he threaten me with a ruler," Alice whispered to Janus, her mood better. She turned smiled sugar sweetly at Aleks to show she hadn't mean a single word she had said. Her smile though turned into a grin as she through her arms in the air. "WHOOT! No more gowns!"

She had to admit though that she was happy that Razziel had left and Janus was staying a bit longer. It wasn't that Aleks wasn't good company but sometimes it was nice to talk to someone a little closer in age with yourself. One thing was for sure, she was going to pull him into some fun games while he was here.

*~*Nightly*~*

Author:

Sweet heavens that took forever. Hey everyone, again thanks for the watches and reviews. Sorry for the long wait by the way. I've recently started school again so it's been taking up time for me with the reading and writing. Thank and I'm trying to pack down my apartment so that I can get out of it.


	13. Not All Closets Have Boogie-Men

Well... at least I never promised to post fast with this story. Which I guess is embarrassing considering it's technically finished. The reason for my horrible lack of posting is that I've been busy with work and school. I recently took up another education as a teacher and it's been a full time effort. This has also done it so that I've been lacking in my posting to rps as well, so you my dear readers are not the only ones whom have suffered this long period. My warning for this chapter... none, beyond a little fluff. Hey they need it too. And with that...

**Chapter Twelve**

_Not All Closets Have Boogie-Men_

*~Nightly~*

Alek shook his head, jokingly. "But Alice! Your friend doesn't have anything so comfortable to wear - you wouldn't be so rude as to leave him dressed up while you're lounging around in your... ugh... sweatpants..." 

Alice groaned in disappointment and then looked at Aleks hopeful.

"He could borrow some of my large Ts and sweats. Or some of the modern clothes you have?" She looked hopeful at him.

Janus reddened. "Oh! N-n-no, m'lord, I-" Alek stopped him with a raised finger and a smile.

"Janus? You are a guest in my home. You may _not_ call my anything but Aleksandr, Alek, or 'sir'. Do you understand?"

"Yes - yes sir?"

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, play, boy. I want to hear you two play!" Alek smiled. "I promise you, lessons aside, I am going to make these next few days memorable ones for you, children-"

Janus twitched at that, but had already turned towards the piano.

"-be happy. A friend is a valuable thing to have, and a hard thing to make - but I think you're on the right track."

Alice in the meantime smile when he mentioned fun. If anyone needed it, it was Janus. Righting herself up, Alice took over the right side of the piano and started to play.

She still didn't know all the keys yet and whenever she messed up she took Janus with her. She laughed though, finding the lesson the most fun one she had had since the time Aleks had lead her hands through Fur Louise when she started playing for the very first time.

"Don't worry about Janus," she told him as she trying to find the right key or close to it. "Just have fun with it."

Janus had, of course, cringed every time he'd hit a wrong note. He hadn't said anything, but expected Alek to strike him every time he made a mistake. ...naturally, he was getting shakier and was playing worse and worse by the second.

"I'm sorry..." He said, for the twentieth time, as he bumped into Alice's hands.

"You've never played the piece before, Janus." Alek said, reasonably. "Its alright to make mistakes..."

Janus said nothing, only kept playing, determined to stop screwing up.

Alice rolled her eyes at Janus and couldn't help but tease him a bit. As they reached half way, Alice quickly shot a hand over and hit a random key not on his side.

"There, we're even," She laughed and then returned to her side, humming happily as they continued to play. She could tell from Aleks that he was enjoying them play. "Hey Aleks, after this can we do something fun? You know goof off a bit?"

Janus blushed at Alice's attempt to make him feel better, and laughed nervously, but still wasn't relaxing - he kept remembering the thin crop Razziel used on his wrists...

Alek had been smiling at Alice's antics, but he wasn't enjoying himself, per-say - he was studying Janus.

The elder vampire was upset at Janus' sire, and quite frankly, believed he had every right to be. ...he felt petty, somehow, wanting to get back at the man, but he could, in no way, see Razziel as doing anything but deserving it.

The only way to get back at him was through Janus.

...through 'fixing' Janus.

"I suppose that's up to your guest, Alice." Alek said, smoothly. "Be a good host. Ask him what he wants to do."

Janus paled. "I..." He shook his head. "Anything! Anything really... I..." 'you what, Janus? You don't know how to goof off anymore?' "I'm... fine?" He said, weakly.

'At least my playing hasn't gotten worse.' In fact, since Alice's wrong note, he'd steadied up, and only made one or two mistakes.

Alice stopped play for a second and stuck her tongue out at Aleks.

"Well duuh, Aleks. Guests come first right?" She smiled at him and then turned to look at Janus who looked like he had been struck by lightning. "So Janus, what do you want to do?"

She frowned when he said he was fine.

"'Fine'? Jake fine doesn't end with a question mark," She looked at him as gently as possible. "What did you do before you were turned? Skateboard? Lazertag? Water-balloon fight? It's kind of cold for that but still..."

Alice tried to through a few ideas out. She didn't understand how Janus was feeling. She most likely never would.

Janus stopped playing, and thought a little. "I... I guess I used to..." Janus looked nervous.

"Janus." Aleksandr smiled down at him. Sometimes, mind-reading came in handy. "I know your master discourages you to think about your past, but I assure you - in my home, you don't need to be ashamed of who - or what - you've done. That includes misbehavior. After you've been punished, I don't expect you to feel bad about it. Well, you've been skirting the question too long, and I'd like an answer, too. You aren't going to be _hit_ for telling Alice what you did before you were turned. I promise."

Janus blushed hard, but nodded. Those sharp eyes of his started tracing the floor. "I used to play guitar... and listen to music... and play... basketball. I really miss basketball... and movies..." Janus smiled softly. "I like the piano and the violin... I... I never told Master Razziel about my father... I didn't think he'd let me play if he knew..." He shrugged. "...and learning magic... how to fence... its incredible - I feel like Bruce Wayne, or something..." Janus smiled a little. "Just... anything, Alice. I mean, really. I..." He frowned a little. "I've been _learning_ for a year and a half, now. No weekends. No television. No sleeping in on Sundays... I haven't even been _alone_ most of the time - I'm always being checked up on, or waiting to be corrected..."

Janus turned back to the piano. "Really. What do you want to do?" He looked up at Aleksandr. "What... what can - may - we do?"

Alice couldn't answer him right away. She was too busy laughing on the floor, having fallen off the bench at the Bruce Wayne comment. Even though it hurt her rear from the fall, she still couldn't stop laughing.

"Bruce Wayne?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but from pain and laughter, namely laughter. "I'm fine really."

Once she got her self up again she thought for a moment and smiled.

"Hmm how about a movie?" She offered. "You're pick. Or we could shoot some hoops but I gotta warn you. My aim is bad, both as magic and throwing."

She smiled and gave Aleks a side glance.

'Finally, someone _normal_...' She laughed in her thoughts.

Alek just smiled enigmatically at Alice, and nodded. "A movie is fine... as for 'shooting some hoops', well... I do not have either basket or ball for you... and I doubt you'd want to go to the nearest playground dressed as such?"

Janus looked down at his period clothing, and blushed a little. "Ah, no sir. Thank you..."

Alek nodded. "Well, I suppose we're going to go dust off the television, eh Alice?" He grinned. He did have his own television - albeit one without a VCR - and a nice one, but he never actually used it, much to her amusement.

Alice grinned happily ad then looked at Janus.

"You know... I might have something neutral that you can borrow in my closet," She looked him up and down. "I know I have more then one of Aleks T shirts stashed away and that somewhere and I know I have some sweats..."

Alice turned on her heel and ran to the door. "Aleks you lead the way . I'm gonna change into something more 'TV fashioned' and bring a spare set for Janus!"

She didn't wait to hear if Janus wanted the set or not. She wanted to be comfy for the movie and it was too weird to sit all dressed up in a sofa.

'This is going to be fun!'

Aleksandr shrugged helplessly at Janus, and the boy followed the elder vampire upstairs to Alice's chambers.

"Um... S.. Aleksandr?"

"Yes, Janus?" The man didn't look back, only kept walking.

"...thank you, sir."

"Yes. You're welcome, Janus."

The two walked up to Alice's room in silence.

Alice was busy tearing through her closet, she never noticed how messy it was getting or that the green gown from the day before was still laying neglected on the floor. She had found a huge shirt with the words "Umbrella Corporation" on it and a hazard sign and was looking for a pair of sweats from Janus as well.

She had hopped into a pair of pale green pj shorts and a very large Hellsing T shirt that hung loosely off her left shoulder.

"I know it's here..." She tossed a few more clothes about just as the two reached her door. "FOUND THEM!"

"Well, that's good." Alek said with a smile. Alice had left the door open, and the two couldn't help but grin at the sight of Alice holding up a pair of sweatpants like a trophy.

Janus grinned. "Thanks, Alice. You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me... Really!" He laughed. "Is that Hellsing? ...that's pretty funny, actually."

"Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame," Alice quotes and then grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I read all the manga back when I was little. Alucard was my favorite along with Seras."

She tossed the spare clothing to Janus and point at her bathroom. "Change in there and see if it fits. I'm gonna clean this mess up."

By cleaning, she meant try and cram everything back behind the doors if she could. She still hadn't noticed the dress she had abused, nor the tare in back from when she forced it off.

...even though Alek did. "Alice. Your dress." He said, sharply. "...did you really just throw that onto the floor? Do you know how..." He frowned. Price wasn't the issue. it was... value. "That is not something you do with such delicate clothing, Alice!"

Janus grabbed the clothes, and ran into the other room. He didn't want to be there, all of a sudden.

Alice blinked and noticed the dress which she was currently standing on.

"Oops..." She lifted her foot and picked the gown up gently, checking the front. It was badly wrinkled, but t wasn't something a wash wouldn't fix. "I forgot to hang it up last night Aleks. Sorry. It's not to bad though, just needs to be ironed."

She didn't know that she was showing Aleks the tare that ran down a good four inches in the middle of the back.

Alek sighed. "Alice? Turn the dress around?" He rubbed a temple, unable to believe that Alice could be so irresponsible with her things.

Janus changed quickly, folding his clothes, and coming back in slowly and silently.

Alice looked perplexed but turned it around. At first she didn't see anything. the dress was just as wrinkled on the back as it was on the from but other then that... then she saw it.

"Oops..." She took a closer look and looked sheepishly Aleks. "This is not good isn't?"

She felt bad about it. The dress wasn't more then a day old and already she had damaged it. She didn't know what was worse. Disappointing Aleks about the dress or having to tell Lucy that next time they'd see each other what had happened.

"Sorry Aleks..." She offered her apology.

Alek frowned. "Me too."

He didn't know what to do - there was no use crying over spilled milk, but... well, he didn't want this to happen again!

"Enjoy your movie, kids."

Alek left the room, leaving Alice and Janus alone, looking at each other helplessly.

"...he's mad, huh?" Janus said, softly.

"Yeah, he is..." Alice still looked at the dress. "You... don't by any chance know a mending spell of this do you?"

She dug out a coat hanger and hung the dress up looking guilty at it. She wanted to fix it but she wasn't sure if she could.

"Damn it..." she sighed to herself and ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe I can write Lucy about it or something... found a movie you wanna see? We can sit on my bed and watch."

She wanted to fix the dress but at the same time she didn't want to ruin the mood more by denying him the movie.

'Maybe I should ask Aleks if he knows a spell too...' She thought looking towards the door.

"I could try it... but I think maybe I shouldn't. If... If I get it wrong, I could really mess it up, Alice. I'm sorry..." Janus shrugged, helplessly.

"Oh.. Right. A movie." he'd totally forgotten about it. He dug around her pile, and held up a couple. "Never saw either of these. Does one sound good?"

Alice looked at the tapes and smiled as she read the labels.

"This one is called Coupling. It's a British series that's really funny. This one is called Titan AE good action movie," She pulled one out of his hand blushing hard. "_That_ one is a secret that I don't want anyone to see and this one is 'Silence of the Lambs."

She quickly tossed the 'secret' movie into her closet. "So which one?"

Janus looks at the 'secret' one with his arms crossed. "Hmm... I kinda want to know what _that_ one is... but I guess Silence of the Lambs?"

Alice blushed at him hard. She didn't want him to see the embarrassing hentai Mikeal had sent her as a joke. She honestly didn't know what t was until she watched it and it had such an innocent name too. 'Dragon Pink'. It had been a shock when she watched it. She had never told Aleks about it either.

"Alright. How about you get set up and ready and I'll get us some popcorn." 'And ask Aleks about a repair spell,' Alice walked out the door smiling at Janus. 'That or bite the bullet for stupidity... again.'

"I"ll see you in a couple minutes." Janus promised.

He looked at the tape she'd thrown deeper into the closet.

'Maybe five or ten? I gotta know what's on that tape!'

*~Nightly~*

The first thing Alice did was look for Aleks. She checked the ballroom and the study but didn't find him in either.

"I guess he's in his own room..." she walked down to the east wing passing Kapad on the way. "Hey Kapad! Can you make some popcorn for me and Janus?"

Kappa turned his head looking confused at her.

'Simple Alice, keep it simple.' She thought and said. 'Kapad popcorn me and Janus."

She didn't know that he had understood her the first time. Sighing happily as it disappeared Alice walked up and knocked on Aleks' bedroom door. She had only been there once, her first night as a fledgling because she was freaking out so badly he had wanted to keep a close eye on her.

"Aleks? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Come in, Alice." Alek swung the door open with a wave of his hand. He was dressed in a pair of jeans - decidedly un-Aleksandr, and a black polo shirt, sitting at a desk, writing. "How can I help you, dear?" 

*~Nightly~*

...meanwhile, Janus had slipped the 'secret' tape into the VCR, just to give it a look see... He kept looking over his shoulder as it loaded, figuring Alice would be back any second...

*~Nightly~*

Alice looked sheepishly at her feet, her poster looking very much like a small girl.

"Aleks about the dress..." She dug at the floor a bit with her toes. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know it ripped when I took it off. I was upset at the time and..." She stopped realizing she was just making excuses. "Is there a way we could fix it. You know... without Lucy finding out?"

She looked hopeful at him. She really did like Lucy, she was the first female vampire that she liked. So she felt bad about treating her work so poorly.

Alek smiled. "Well.. yes, there is... But I think that you've helped me make my decision, Alice." He leaned forward. "I didn't want to spank you for an accident - but I wanted you to realize that you were irresponsible. While we _could_ cast a spell on it, I think it would be better if we took a trip into the city, and maybe you went and apologized to Lucy, hm?" 

*~Nightly~*

Janus was beet red. "N-n-no w-way! This- this is..." The boy covered his eyes for a moment, then peeked out again. He looked around the room for hidden cameras, or something. "No... way... this is some kind of joke..."

*~Nightly~*

Alice sighed pitifully at him.

"Do we have to?" she looked hopeful at him. "I don't want her to think I'm not thankful for the gown..."

She suddenly shuddered as the hair on her neck stood on end. 'There's a disturbance in the force...' She didn't get to ponder more on it when Kapad appeared in front of them with a large bowl of popcorn. "Shoot the movie! Janus is waiting. Care to join us? It's Silence of the Lambs."

"Well... yes, I suppose I will. Hopefully this won't put a damper on your movie, Alice - but I think this would be for the best. Besides, I'd bet Lucy would like to meet Janus, wouldn't you?"

Aleksandr put his quill in the ink pot, and joined Alice on her way back to her room. 

*~Nightly~*

Janus switched off the VCR, and tugged the tape out as quick as he could, chucking it back into the closet.

"Silence... silence... where is it?!" The boy dove into a pile of stuff, hunting around for the tape. "A-hah! Bingo!" He pushed the tape in and hit play, still blushing.

"Whew..."

"Back!" Alice bounced through the door with the popcorn in hand and a grin on her face. "And Aleks is joining us too!"

She made a leap on to her bed, bouncing a spilling a little bit of popcorn before taking the center of the bed and propping all her pillows up against the bed board.

"Come on you two, lets get started!" She picked the few pieces of escapee popcorn and tossed them into her mouth. Movies were always better to watch with company. Then she noticed Janus' blush. "Janus you okay? Your face is all red?"

She leaned over to him quickly getting very close to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

Janus blushed even harder when she got close - he didn't flinch when she touched him, but he did look like he might faint with embarrassment. "Mm... n-no! I'm just, uh... just a little warm, is all."

Aleksandr looked at the boy curiously, before looking about Alice's room. "I know you usually keep this place clean, Alice, but... ah... I believe I need a place to sit down..." Alek waggled a finger at the straight-backed chair he usually needed to use for a far different reason, and floated it over to an empty spot. Janus scrambled away from Alice, and leaned against the back of her bed, in a good spot to grab at the popcorn.

"Ahh, but that's what the bed is for." Alice sighed and crawled back to her spot before placing the popcorn at a reasonable mid point for all for them. "Let loose Aleksie. You too Janus, join me up here. It's comfy."

She gave Janus a sweet grin, not caring that her shirt was drooping lower off her shoulder. "You sure you're okay? I can get you something if you need it."

Another thing that had surprised her about vampires. They can get sick.

"Uh, n-no, thanks, Alice..." The boy got off the floor, and climbed onto the bed next to her, still blushing.

Aleksandr could barely cover up his smile. "I just remembered, kids, I have some work I need to finish up. Enjoy your movie."

The man smiled happily at Alice, and gave Janus a cocked eyebrow, a wink, and then a look... none of which Janus exactly understood, before teleporting back to his room.

Janus looked at Alice. Smiled. Then started laughing.

Alice blinked confused and a little sad that Aleks left.

"Ahh, and I finally got him to join me again too," She leaned closed to Janus. "Last movie he saw with me was Silent Hill. He didn't like it and just what is so funny?"

She looked at Janus confused but happy that he was laughing himself.

'What do you know, he can laugh,' She smiled at the thought and turned her attention to the movie. 'Hey, I may actually stay awake for this one, who knows.'

"I don't know!" He admitted, grabbing some popcorn. "I..." He smiled. "I feel... really good..." He blushed a little more. "I mean... I feel normal again. Like... Like I'm fifteen, y'know? Not... Some kind of monster..." He was still smiling, but those bright eyes seemed a little strained. "I guess... I really like being here..."

Alice smiled. The feeling of being something 'unhuman' was something all fledgling went through. Especially the ones who woke up after being turned. The shock to their switch of life style was usually hard on them. It took Aleksandr a good half a year to help Alice accept that she wasn't a monster, just not human anymore either.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was pretty tough on me too in the beginning. If Aleks wasn't there... I probably would have gone nuts..." she fell silent next to him and watched the movie.

She still wanted to know what Aleks needed to do so badly but the movie soon pulled her thoughts from it.

About 3/4 of the way through it, Alice had drifted off into a deep sleep and slowly slide from being propped up against her pillow to using Janus as a pillow.

Janus, blushing, moved his arm around Alice so it wouldn't go numb, and quietly sat through the rest of the movie, a dreamy sort of look on his face.

...she was really cute, after all...

Aleksandr, meanwhile, had finally turned off his mirror - he couldn't help but peek in a couple of times, and chuckle at the children.

"Well, it isn't Vienna..." The man said, softly smiling. He finished writing his second letter- this one to Lucy- and sent it with a puff of smoke.

Alice was dreaming very happily, Janus heart beat tugging on old memories from her childhood. Subconsciously she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her face into his stomach.

"mmmmm soft..." she moaned sleepily, not waking up at all.

Her shirt was getting twisted around and dropping lower, not extremely low, but enough so that the tips of her bra was showing.

Janus blushed hard, thinking maybe... probably... he should get up... But he'd probably embarrass her... so maybe...

Jake leaned his head back, and took a deep breath. ...yeah. He could fall asleep like this... and then maybe... Alice would wake up first... and she'd wouldn't be as embarrassed?

Jake closed his eyes, and for the first time in a year and a half, went to sleep with a little smile on his face.

Author Notes:

Naughty, naughty Janus. Going threw Alice's things when she told him not to. Dragon Pink, oh sweet god... to explain this, the first time I really discovered Anime, I downloaded several random series to get some ideas of different series. It should be noted that I was so now to this world of Japanese Animation, that I didn't know what hentai was.

…. this was my intro. And it was such an innocent tittle too. Just goes to show, don't trust anime tittles.

About Alice borrowing Janus some clothes. Alice is a bit of a tom boy at heart so she's got plenty of clothes that's gender neutral. How do I know this is possible? Because I've had gender neutral clothing for well over twenty years.

Silence of the Lambs. I think I was about eight first time I saw it. I was vacationing with my grandma and my sister and I were looking for a tape with Sherlock Holms and Gummi-Bears on it. If you remember the Gummi Bears congrates, you were a 90's kid back with cartoons were good, had plot, and didn't treat you as if you had gotten a labotomy. If you have no clue, Gummi-Bears was ther series where they had the original adventurous 'I'm not always a damsel in distress' princess. Before Ariel and way before Jasmine.


	14. When Parents Tell You to Share, I don' t

_**WARNING! Spanking in this chapter. No likey? Then why are you reading this story?**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_When Parents Tell You to Share, I don't think this is What They Meant_

*~Nightly~*

Alice awoke to a poke in the foot. she groaned snuggled closer into her 'pillow'.

"Noooo..." She groaned as the poking continued. "aw! Kapad go away!"

The imp grinned and disappeared. "Jerk..."

She moved to snuggle deeper into her pillow when she realized that it was breathing. Looking up she saw Janus' sleeping face. She turned beet red and moved to inch out of the bed but at that moment Kapad reappeared and decided to have some more fun. Using magic, he gave the two fledglings a hard push knocking then off the bed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Alice screamed as she went crashing into Janus and then taking him to the floor, landing on top of him. "Ooooowwww..." 

"WHaow!" Jake looked up, dazed. "Umm..." His mouth opened wide in surprise. He breathed in deeply, and smelt... her, he realized. It was her he smelt. He swallowed nervously, and blushed hard. "Uh...uh-huh..." He stuttered. "D-did... you, um... sleep okay?" He realized that while one hand was on the ground, the other was still around her waist. He nervously lifted it, and put it on the ground too.

She rubbed her head a bit before looking at Janus.

"You oka..." She blushed at him, the way they looked, it didn't look very innocent.

"Umm..." The boy froze, not really sure how he should get up. ...or if he wanted to, really.

Alice was frozen in place herself. Although she knew about sex, she had never be intimate with anyone. It wasn't until she heard Kapad laughing at them that she snapped out of it.

"Kapad tell Master. Little one naughty!" It took of running laughing and yelling over and over. "Kapad tell! Kapad tell!"

"That little!" Alice quickly got off Janus and looked torn between going after Kapad or apologizing to Janus. So she did both. "I'm so sorry! KAPAD YOU LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS I'M GONNA KILL YOU I SWEAR IT!"

She tore after him, down the halls.

"Uh... hey! Wait up!" Janus pulled himself to his feet, tugged the dumb sweatpants up a little so he wouldn't trip on them, and tore down the hall after the imp. 'Little one naughty' it had grunted. Well, to Janus, that sounded like he was being made fun of. "Little one my ass." He grumbled, reaching out, trying to use a manipulation spell to hit the imp, and stop its running. Kapad, of course, just happened to be running past a suit of armor, and no sooner had he and Alice passed it, than Janus' spell went flying in exactly the wrong direction, and tipped it over.

**CRASH!**

Janus leaped over the suit, too intent on ripping the imp's wings off and feeding them to it to care at the moment.

*~Nightly~* 

**Crash!**

Alek looked up. Frowned. _That sounded like it was downstairs..._ The vampire rose from his chair, and walked down to find the sound of trouble.

*~Nightly~*

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE AHHH!" Alice yelled when she went skidding into a table because of a sharp turn. She didn't knock anything off but her hip bone felt the corner very well. "Owowow! I am **so **going to murder you, you little shit!" 

"Go ahead you creepy shit! Call me little agai-whoa!" Janus lost his balance trying to accommodate for Alice's sudden turn, and when she went crashing into the ground, he tripped right over her, and fell over, their bodies criss-crossing each other like an X - each one of their faces pointed right at one of Alek's shoes.

She didn't care if she was swear at this point, she was just pissed. running as fast as she could, she leaped out and grabbed the little hell spawn by the tail, and landed hard on the floor.

"Got you!" she grinned only to get a raspberry blown in her face as it disappeared to reappear in front of Alek. "DAMN IT!"

Alek looked at the imp, and then at the two children yelling and hollering, sprawled out in front of him.

"Language. Running around like animals. Fighting..." Alek looked at the imp, which was chittering wildly in its language. "...using magic incorrectly..." Alek crossed his arms. "...that must have been quite the movie."

The man began tapping his foot, as Janus and Alice pulled each other to their feet. Janus lowered his head, ashamed, but then seemed to stiffen - as though he remembered that he got in trouble with an elder vampire all the time - and his eyes flashed as he looked up past Alek, waiting for an instruction.

Alek simply looked down at his Alice for now. "...what _were_ you doing?"

"Getting ready to commit murder with as few witnesses as possibly," Alice growled while Kapad made faces at her. Alek gave her a look as if to say 'cut the sarcasm' and she looked away. "I kind of well fell asleep during the movie... on Janus... and when I woke up again **that**," she pointed at Kapad who quickly tried to look innocent. "thought it would be funny to send us crashing to the ground!"

She didn't want to say how she fell asleep on Janus nor how they landed.

"So now if you please. There's an imp that needs to die." She made a mad jump for Kapad whom just moved out of the way so she 'crashed' into Alek instead.

Alek promptly scooped her up, and kept her under one arm, while she tried to let him put her down.

"You're upset right now, Alice. I suggest you calm down."

Alek snapped the fingers on his free hand in Janus' face. Janus' eyes didn't move.

"When I'm talking to you, I expect you to look _at _me, Janus." Alek said, dryly.

Janus' eyes flashed up at Alek. "Apologies, sir."

"...and I'll not have that tone, boy." Alek added, reprimandingly.

Janus' eyes narrowed. "Boy, sir?"

"Yes. That's the tone. Get rid of it." Alek said, neutrally.

Janus' face tightened. Alek looked down at Alice, whose struggles had gotten to the point where she was now scratching at his arm to get off.

"Ah. So I have _two_ little children with an attitude problem..."

Janus' fists balled up. He looked furious.

Alek's face turned on Janus, eyes flashing. "Yes, Janus. Two. _Little_. Children. It must be very easy for your Sire to get you upset when you demonstrate your little temper so easily, don't you?"

Alice was raging under Alek arm. Kapad was just out of reach and laughing about it. It was torture not being able to grab him and ripe him apart.

"Alek put me down!" She yelled unaware of how angry Janus was. She unconsciously elongated her nails to claws and dug them into Alek hand. "I'm gonna murder that little... _**little children**_!"

His words clicked in her brain and without a second though she twisted her head to look at him.

"Alek I am NOT a CHILD!" She roared and struggled harder. "Now put me DOWN!"

Alice's yelling set Janus off.

"**SHUT! UP!**" He charged the older man, fist raised, ready to punch him square in the-

...and then Janus was under Alek's other arm, and the man was calmly walking down the hall.

"Kapad? Fix the suit of armor, please. ...did you do that, Alice? That's horrible aim."

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LEEEET MEEE GOOOO!" Janus roared, kicking and thrashing.

"No." Alek said with a smile. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do this far earlier than I thought I would... but it looks like you two are both a little too upset for me to talk to like adults right now... so I'm going to have to treat you like children... Come along..."

Alice felt her own ears go red when he asked her if the armor was her fault. Sure her aim was off but he knew she didn't dare do magic without help. She got utterly pissed at this point that all logic went out the window and took to Spain.

She started kicking and yelling at the top of her lungs, the noise along with Janus' seemed to echo loudly was they were carried. She would have been thankful that Janus was under his other arm so that he couldn't spank her as he walk along to wherever they were head, but she was too pissed to care at this point.

"**Let**. **Me**. **GOO!**" Alice yelled as loud as she could and turned her head, sinking her teeth into Alek' arm as hard as she could.

The girl's mouth closed around something that tasted remarkably like soap.

Alek smirked. He wasn't a master of the magical arts for nothing, after all. The summoned cake remained in her mouth for the rest of the walk up to Alice's room, where, with a nod of his hand, Alek began clearing floor space, pushing things against walls and making room for he and his straight-backed chair, which he sat in, dropping the two somewhat enraged but far more embarrassed children to the ground.

Alice gagged at the taste and shoot Alek a glare that could kill the moment she managed to free her teeth from the soap bar and spit it out on the floor. It landed with a heavy thud before sliding roughly across the floor about a foot, displaying a imprint of her teeth marks as if you mock her.

And she looked about ready to attack Alek too in retaliation.

"Don't get up. You'll regret it." Alek instructed.

Janus, remarkably, remained on the floor. His eyes glowed angrily.

"Now, which one of you is going over my knee first?" Alek asked, calmly.

She had never been to angry in her life at Kapad. Alek knew it loved to tease her and angry her and he was _siding with it?!_ She foamed.

"Alek you can't be serious!" She yelled pointing at Kapad who was still watching them with amusement. "He started it and you know it!"

She couldn't believe how childish it came out. It sounded worse then the time when Mikeal had gotten Aleksandr to 'shrink' her, and yet somehow that little voice of reason seemed to be buried under her angry.

"you're being unfair!" Alice yelled and stood up before her brain could scream at her 'don't!'.

"No, Alice. What I'm being is to-the-point. You're proving that you're in a very bratty mood right now, so I'm being... ruthlessly efficient. How does that sound?" He frowned. "The last thing I wanted to do was to spank _either_ one of you, and make this awkward. Luckily, you can both hate me together, now, because I'm about to tan both your bums for acting like a pair of monkeys. Just because you're wearing sweatpants doesn't mean you aren't expected to act like a lady. Why do you think I want you in skirts? Hm? Its a good reminder! ...as for this..."

Aleksandr tugged Alice over his lap before the girl could even manage to open her eyes in surprise, and waved his fingers. As her sweatpants roll down her legs, she felt a strange tingling - her bottom has been completely healed - and Janus' too... 

'Oh sh-!' It was all Alice's mind managed to process before Aleksandr had her pinned over his lap once more.

"Well, we're going to give you both a fresh start with a newly-pinkened bottom. Janus? I'm going to ask you to get up and get the hairbrush on the table in a few minutes, so get ready, okay?"

_SMACK!_

Alice yelped as her toes curled in surprise and reared up. Or at lest she tried.

"OW! ALEK!" She glared at him and fought harder to push of him. "No! Stop it!"

She wasn't happy to say the lest. She kept telling herself in her mind that she was too old for this and he was being completely unreasonable.

"Let me go!" She yelled this time setting her claws into his leg on purpose. "Let me go NOW!"

"No."

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

To preserve modesty, Aleksandr was at least beginning on the girl's panties, but he was wondering whether or not Janus was even thinking of the fact that the girl might be bared soon.

Janus was blushing, looking up at Alice's face, still on the ground, as Alek smacked away.

...so the answer was yes.

"Janus?"

"S-sir...?" Alek smirked. He already sounded small. Or was that just him giving Alek what he wanted?

"Sit on the bed. Directly behind the two of us."

"...yes, sir." Janus sat down, staring at the back of Alek's head.

'Thank you Janus."

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"OW! OW! OW!" Alice struggled harder to get away from Alek and his hand. She hadn't noticed that her panties were still up until she heard Janus' name and 'behind us'. "What OWW! Alek NO! Stop it!"

She threw an arm back to try and either grab his hand or protect her rear while her legs got tangled in her pants. She had a feeling she knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"AWWWWWAH!" She cried out trying to twist free.

Aleksandr not only grabbed her wrist, putting it against the small of her back, he also (prematurely) bared her bum, and continued spanking without stopping his pattern.

This evening's spanking was a steady one, quick of pace, but not very hard... it was almost embarrassing - or maybe more embarrassing - than his usual spankings, because the lightness of it suggested that Alice would be over his lap longer than usual... which, of course, she didn't want.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Alice shrieked when she felt her panties join her sweats.

"Alek! NOT In front of Janus!" She felt tears gather in her eyes from the embarrassment. She wanted to cover her bottom but with one hand in front of her blocked by Alek' body and the other pinned to her back, she couldn't do a thing. "PleaseAAAWWWW! OUCH! OWWW!"

"Janus. I _know_ you're being a gentleman and respecting Alice's privacy..."

Which Janus was. Sort of.

"So I will ask you to go to the night table, and bring me the brush."

_SMACK! SMACK!_ "You've been misbehaving Alice, and, more importantly, you're getting self-important. I'm doing this now so you two won't give me attitude later. You two need to remember that you're still learning, and you're in my house, and you're following my rules!"

Alek took the brush, and Janus sat back down in the same place he was before, respecting Alice's privacy.

Sort of.

"Is that understood?"

"Alek, please AWE!," Alice looked unhappily at him, her face covered in a blush of embarrassment "Not with EEE! Janus right here." The look she received told her it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Yes Sir. It's understood."

She tried to tug her hand free from the small of her back and that she could cover her face. She wished there was a hole she could crawl into and die. It was bad enough that Janus had seen her spanked more then once but now with him behind her... and after using him as a pillow and falling on him?!

She almost wished he had shrunk her instead. Keyword almost.

"Good."

Alek brought the brush down.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Pretty hard. Well, if Alice had been a ten year old girl, it would have been hard. As it was, it was getting her pink - slowly - but it wasn't doing much else.

"You act like a child, you get treated like a child, Alice - and I'm going to be spanking you until you're crying like a child You understand me?"

"EEEEOUCH!" Alice cried out at the top of her lungs. "Yes! I understand sir! AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWEEEE!"

She kicked her legs violently and used her free hand to grip the chair leg. "OUCHIE!"

She focus her eyes on a spot on the floor, she couldn't look at Janus. This was embarrassing on so many levels. Janus was behind her and he could see her bare turning very pink bottom.

'I'm not here. I am not HERE!' She chanted in her head, hoping it would help her.

"Good girl. I love you, Alice. I'm sorry that you've misbehaved - I wish I didn't have to do this."

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Janus watched, eyes wide. He couldn't see Janus' face from where he was, but he could hear his voice... what he was saying. Sure, watching Alice get spanked was where he wanted to have his attention, but... the man _cared_.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Alice started to cry. She really wished she knew how to disappear at that moment.  
>"AAAAAAWWWWEEEE!" She wailed and kicked her feet in pain. "Alek I'M SORRY!"<p>

Alek ignored her, of course. She wasn't even red yet. "You're going to be sorry for a while, Alice. We have a long way to go...

WHACK WHACK WHACK

"Noooo!" She cried and strained in his hold. "AAAAAWWW!"

Even if he wasn't hitting her hard with the brush it still hurt.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK ... WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK

Five minutes. Janus shook his head, amazed. He'd been spanking her for five whole minutes, nonstop. A spank every second. For five. whole. minutes.

Alice was hyperventilating. It wasn't pain educed, she was just embarrassed because for the first time in her life she actually read someone's thoughts. It was only for a second and she couldn't remember how but she did.

'I want to die!' She yelled in her head. "A-Alek...I...I c...ca...can't..."

She was crying thought. She could feel it as she stopped kicking her legs and just accepted the long trip over Alek' knee.  
>Finally, Alek stopped. He lowered the brush, picked up Alice, and held her tight. As always. "I love you, Alice. You're a good girl. I love you - I'm sorry you had to be embarrassed, I'm sorry you're in pain, but I love you, okay?"<br>Alice crying into his shoulder, hiding her face from Janus. She managed to calm her breathing down enough so that she could talk again although she had gotten the hic-ups along the way.

"I (hic) kn-know..." She answered and held him close. She knew he wasn't like Razziel who used cruelty to teacher. He never would, but she wished he hadn't.

"Shhh... good girl, Alice. good girl..." He rubbed her back softly, waiting for her to calm down.

Janus paled. ...he was next.

Alice held Alek close as she calmed down enough so that she was just sniffles and hic-ups.

"I'm sorry, Alek."

"Me too, Alice." He holds her close. "...you need to go sit on the bed now, like Janus did. Janus? Come here."

Janus rose, legs shaky, and stood before Aleksandr-who immediately tugged the boy over his lap, pulled down his sweats, and began spanking.

Alice rose gingerly, pulled up her sweats and walked passed Janus, giving him a reassuring smile. A spanking from Alek hurt, but she some how knew that it was no where near as painful as a spanking from Razziel.

"You'll be okay..." She whispered before taking a seat and looking directly at her hands in her lap.

Janus did not like the feeling of being over someone's lap. He certainly didn't like having his pants down, but the worst part about it was that it was really hard for him to keep his head up, and stare at the wall, the way he did when he was caned or strapped.

The spanking was annoying. It kept coming - Aleksandr was talking about all kinds of things, but really, Janus was just trying to keep staring at the wall.

"...I know you're hurting, Janus... I know you're confused about where you are, and about how your master teaches you..."

Alice kept her eyes on her hands. She didn't know Janus had looked at her when she was over Alek' knee but she didn't feel right look at him.

...  
>'Maybe just a peek...' She glance up and blushed to his bare bottom.<p>

_Its been two minutes_. Janus thought. Aleksandr had already moved past the hand-spanking, and was using the brush now. He still hadn't made a sound.

The brush was nothing like the cane.. there were no welts. No marks. Just this awful sting, that felt like it was crawling up his spine into his heart.

"Janus... you're allowed to cry."

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

The boy said nothing, only waited for the spanking to be over... sooner or later, they all ended...

Alice gulped as she watched Janus getting spanked.

'I can't believe he's not making any sound through this...' She thought and then looked at her hands for a second. 'He's younger then me and yet he takes a spanking without any fuss... maybe, i am just weak..."

"Janus... Janus... You know why I'm spanking you, Janus?"

"...because I've angered you, sir."

"No, Janus."

The boy said nothing, and the hairbrush kept falling.

"...because you've made me sad, Janus. When you came, you were a very respectful young man. After the movie, what did I see you doing? Running down hallways, cursing, breaking things..."

"I'm spanking you because sometimes, a child needs to be corrected - needs to be reminded that they don't always know what they are doing, and need to listen to their elders..."

"That wasn't his fault or mine!" Alice chimmed in but fell back meekly and looked at her hands again and muttered. "Kapad started it..."

Janus' mouth tensed, and he said nothing.

"I know Kapad started it, Alice, but a real Lady would have accepted the fact that Kapad is a silly imp, and that anything it does, you cannot pay it back for."

"Janus?" Aleksandr continued his hair-brushing. The boy's cheeks were a solid pink color.

"...yes, Lord Aleksandr?"

"Do you agree with me? That children need to be corrected?"

"No sir. I'm not a child."

"...do you know why you're getting this spanking?"

"Because you're angry. Like I said before."

"...and I told you that wasn't true. No, now I'm spanking you because I need you to cry, Janus. I need you to cry like a little boy, until you realize you're still a child - and that you're allowed to make mistakes, and that it isn't all your fault."

Alice winced at his answer. "Janus, Alek never punishes anyone in anger..." 'This is going to hurt... a lot.'

Alek spanked Janus for another three minutes. Then stopped.

Janus sighed with relief.

...then Aleksandr started spanking him again - with his hand. Just as fast, and just as hard as before.

"What?"

"I'm not counting swats, Janus. I'm waiting for a reaction. I'm going to spank you until you're crying like a little boy." Aleksandr said, calmly, bringing his hand down in that steady pattern.

"You-NO! I'm not going to cry!"

"Yes. You don't have a choice."

….and Aleksandr spanked. …and spanked… and spanked…

"You're going to cry because it's alright to cry, Janus. Alice cried. Mikeal Dornnell cried when he was a fledgling. I cried when I was over my sire's knee. You're going to cry, because you have been a naughty little boy – and you need to be corrected. Because you have misbehaved, and you need to _want_ to be corrected."

"You aren't making any-ugh!-sense!"

Aleksandr repeated the same phrase he had for so many of Alice's spankings. "You are forgiven, and you are welcomed in this house. I am not going to abandon you, I am not upset with you, and I am here for you. It hurts because I am willing to make it hurt- and I will be here whenever you are hurting to do all I can to fix it."

Janus said nothing. The man kept spanking.

Alice watched the two with wide eyes. She remembered Alek saying that to her so many times she had lost count and every time he did, it gave her a sense of peace.

"It's alright Janus," she said to him. "No one is going to laugh or mock you for it. It's actually nice to cry every now and then..."

"SHUT! UP!" Janus howled.

_WHACK!_

Aleksandr picked up the brush, and brought it down on Janus' red cheeks. Already, he was, no question, a well-spanked young man. The next step was the important one - making him a well-spanked little boy.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"LEMME GO! I'M SORRRY!" The boy roared.

"Thank you, Janus. Thank you for apologizing."

_WHACK! WHACK WHACK!_

"OW! Why are you doing this to me? AH!" The boy's face was bright red, his breathing was getting ragged, but his eyes - they were still full of that same anger they held for Razziel's cane.  
>Alice winced at the yelling and rubbed her bottom in silence as she watched them. The whole spanking reminded her for her first spanking from Alek, how she was angry even frightened, and yet Alek was calm and caring, saying that he wouldn't stop until she cried.<p>

'how much long are you going to spank him, Alek?' she thought. 'He's turning red.'  
><em>As long as he needs me to... <em>"Because I'm concerned. I need you to learn your lesson, Janus."

"NO! You're lying! Oww! OWW! OWWW!"

The boy kicked hard, for the first time. Aleksandr capitalized.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"Why? You've misbehaved, haven't you?"

"YESS! I"M SORRRRRY!"

"Then I'm within my rights to spank you as long as I want!"

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Alice cringed at the sound but made sure to make room for Janus if he wanted to lie down in the bed after Alek was finished with him. She returned her eyes to her hands and then to Alek' face. There was no anger or disappointment in his eye, no malice or hate.  
>'Of course there isn't...' Alice thought to herself and smiled to herself. ' There never has been.'<p>

She let her thoughts fall into silence as she waited for the 'storm' to past.  
>The storm, unfortunately, continued for about a minute, before Janus' protests turned into one long wail. His eyes dimmed, now full of tears, as the boy kicked and sobbed over Alek's lap, unable to do anything, finally, but hang limp and cry.<br>"Janus..."

Aleksandr scooped the boy up, and held him tight, letting the young fledgling cry over his shoulder. Janus found himself looking right at Alice, crying and blushing all the harder. "I'm... s-sorry... m'lord..." The boy gasped, "A-a-Alekssandr..."

"I know, Janus." He held the boy tight, putting a hand softly on his back. "I'm sorry too."  
>Alice gave him a soft smile before she got up off her bed and slowly walked out her door, closing it. She felt that Janus probably wanted privacy with Aleksandr without a set of extra eyes. She walked down the the ballroom and entered the room listening to the sound of the rain on the window.<br>'15 minutes...'she thought as she gently sat down that ran her fingers along the keys. '15 minutes and I'll rejoin them...'

She set about playing the piano, not playing any real melody that she had learned.

Janus' first session over-the-knee left the boy completely drained. He held tight to Aleksandr and cried for a good five minutes after Alice left, before calming down, and pulling himself off of the man's lap.

"Ugh.." Janus pulled up his sweatpants with a groan, and bowed. "Th-thank you, Aleksandr... I-"

Aleksandr knelt down from the chair, and gave the boy another hug. "You are welcome, young Janus. You... have a very tough rear, boy."

"...no sir, that's just my pride." Janus said, blushing softly.

"Well, either way, it becomes you. Come on-I'll take you to one of the bathrooms, let you pull yourself together."

"Thank you, sir."

Janus got himself cleaned up, and he and Aleksandr walked down to the ballroom, one sheepish, one proud, and met with Alice. 

Alice in the mean time had found several cries that sounded nicely together and started to softly sing to herself. It reminded her of the song 'Once Upon a December' and was singing it softly under her breath.  
>She stopped playing though when she saw Alek and Janus, blushing to herself. There were certain things she was still shy about, singing was one of them.<p>

"Hey guys," She greeted meekly. "Ho... how are you." 

Janus nodded, still blushing. "Um... b-better, I think..." He rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "I... I kinda hope I never get in trouble with Master Razziel again..." He smiled a little. "You think you could both move to our manor, and you could punish me whenever my sire would?"

Both laughed a little.

"No," Aleksandr said with a grin, "..but if you'd like - and if you're a bit calmer now, I think... would you two like to play a bit of music with me?"  
>"Umm, sure... I guess." Alice looked between Janus and Alek. "What do you want us to play?"<p>

She gestured towards the piano and the violins  
>Alek smiled, and gestured to the bookshelf, which slid out a few sheets of music. "Something different. Not very hard, especially after what I've been teaching you Alice."<p>

He joined her at the piano, and waited for Janus to get settled. The boy blushed. "I'm... Um... Not very good at the violin..."

"...but better than Alice, we're sure." Alek quipped. "Take your time - learn the piece."

All three softly began to get used to their parts, with Alek coaching - it _was_ simpler than other pieces Alice had learned, and she was surprised to see how quickly she could pick up the leading melody, which was what she was playing.

Alice allowed her hands the dancing up and down the keys, drinking in the sound of the music as it felled her being. It was times like this that she understood Alek' love of music. When she had lived with her parents, back when she was human, they never played anything together. They were a typical modern family, never ate together, and never really 'talked' together. When they did, it was always yelling...

She suddenly froze in her movement.

'That's right... I got into a fist fight with them...' She thought before she realized that she had stopped and quickly re-continued playing. "Sorry."

"Its alright, Alice. You two are doing very well..."

"I think I've heard this song before." Janus admitted. As Alek had said, it _was_ easier than what either of them had been playing. Janus was smiling, not worrying when he made mistakes this time, even if violin mistakes were usually pretty nasty. "What's up, Alice?" he asked.  
>Alice focused her attention on the piano but her thoughts remained on her past. She kept her eyes on the keys.<p>

"It's... it's nothing..." She answered and cracked her neck with a quick jerk of the head. "Just... couldn't make out the notes all of a sudden..."

She didn't sound convincing, not even to herself. but she kept playing. 

"Oh." Janus squeaked at a note the wrong way, and jumped a little. "Uh, oops." He kept playing, too, and eventually the trio warmed up again, making that beautiful sound.

Her playing started to slow the longer she thought about it. Her memory of the night she had been turned was still very shattered but a few more pieces came together.

"I punched him..." She breathed as she recalled the fight better. "He didn't like all the dark stuff in my room so I hit him..."

*~Nightly~*

Author: Oh sweet heavens above, has it been a while. This is why I never promise a specific time period of when I'll update folks. So what has been happening. Well, I got a boyfriend, I've been in my practical which was short of a trip threw hell, been busy with school and my printer decided to pull a kamikaze on my laptop so I had to reinstall windows on it... yeah... that was fun. At least it's Win 7 and not 8. Lord, who came up with that idea.

Again, thank you the people who reviewed, I love hearing what people think but again I don't fish for compliments. From what I can see, it seems to get the trolls out the wood makes and I really refuse to feed talentless hacks with any attention. For others out there, just do the same, they are like those little yipping dogs that always bark and 3 in the morning.

My practical was pretty fun despite being stressful. It turns out in Denmark the first practical, it's when we get sent out to a school to get our first taste of what it's like to be teachers, they make us go in groups. My group consisted of me and three other guys. Now these guys are... well, they aren't bad people, but I have never been so stressed out in my life. I'm by nature a night-owl. I like the dark and still of the night. But when I have stuff I know that needs to be done for the next day and it dictates I have to be up early, by golly night owl or not, I do go to bed on time and get up on time. The practical was 5 weeks and maybe three times did they show up on time if at all. I stopped sleeping for four days. Four days! You do not wanna know the shit I say and see when I'm REM deprived. Thank goodness I'm in a new group so hopefully it will all work out. Not even sure how serious those guys are, they barely show for class.

Oh well, to hell with them, no?

About Alek's spanking the kids together. Despite them being teenagers, remember that to Alek, Alice and Janus are just babies. There's nothing sexual meant by it and if Janus had made a comment like that, Aleksandr would probably beat him to pulp. All he wanted to do was knock Alice a few pegs down before she got to big for her britches.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter.


	15. Just Like Pandora

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Just like Pandora, You Should have left the box alone..._

*~Nightly~*

The others watched wide-eyed. Remembering one's turning was difficult business, and not something to interrupt.  
>"Ali-" Janus was stopped by a gentle shake of Alek's head.<br>Alice stopped playing in all as her hands started shaking.

"I ran to the skating ring, I was so angry at him that I punched the window and broke the window to the ice-cream parlor... and then..." She paled. "Someone came out and drugged me..."

Her head started hurting. the last bit was blurry and painful.

"Alek...I don't feel well..." She finally groaned.

Alek reached into his pocket, and tugged out a small silver coin, as he went to the bench and picked Alice up.

"Stop thinking, Alice. You did a lot just now. Do you... I can do something to help you feel better... would you like that?"  
>Alice closed her eyes and clutched her head in her hands. She wanted to remember but it was only making things worse.<p>

"yes..." she whimpered in his hold. she could feel a thin line of blood dripped from her nose. It wasn't uncommon fro her to get nosebleeds when her head started hurting as much as it was now. "I think I'm bleeding..."  
>"Yes you are." Alek sat the girl down on his lap, and held up the coin. It began to spin and ripple through the air. Alek took a handkerchief and caught the blood. The coin continued to fly through the air.<p>

"Fall into it, Alice. I want you to sleep. All you need to do is let the coin carry you... okay? Shush..."

Janus watched, surprised - Aleksandr was _hypnotizing_ her!

Cool! Alice gently held the handkerchief to her nose and followed the coin. She wasn't sure how it was going to help her. Aspirin would have been better. Still she allowed her eyes to follow the flashes of silver before her.

"Alek... I don't..." She stopped talking when he gently shushed her. After a minute or two her eyes began the droop and she went limp in his hold.  
>"There." Alek scooped up the girl, and he and Janus walked to her bedroom. "I'm going to let her rest and recover until dinner, Janus. If you'd like to spend some time with me, feel free... otherwise, I suppose you can get back to work on whatever your master would have you doing..."<br>Janus nodded. "Um.. I suppose I have a lot to do..." He shrugged. "Would I be bothering you if I worked where you were? Master Razziel doesn't like me working by myself."

Alek nodded, and the two went off to get some work done until dinner...  
>...at which time, Alice's mirror softly chimed<br>Alice groaned at the sound of the mirror and pushed herself up from her bed. She blinked confused was to why she was in her bedroom and glanced at the mirror.

"Wha... What time is it?" She rubbed her temple, trying to calm the throbbing headache she had. "How did I get in here?"

She didn't send any signal for the mirror to stop as she glanced about the room confused.

"I know I was in the ballroom, Janus and Alek came in... we played..." She groaned as her head gave a rather large throb behind her eyes. "Awww... what happened after that?"

She couldn't remember anything beyond the point of sitting at the piano with Alek and Janus playing the violin.  
>The sound of the mirror was getting to her.<p>

"Oh just stop!" She yelled at it, forgetting it didn't react to verbal commands.  
>The mirror continued to (softly) chime, like any good alarm clock would. Aleksandr and Janus were sitting on opposite sides of a desk, both writing quietly in their own papers - Janus working on his Latin, Aleksandr doing.. ...something...<p>

Alice's mind began to gently un-fog as she awoke, reminding her of the events she'd recalled in the ballroom, without shocking her about them.

"Oh god..." she groaned before looking cross at the mirror. "Oh shut up!"

She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the mirror, half hitting it and half knocking a few photos down onto the floor with a thud.

She groaned and rubbed her head before exiting the room and looking up an ddown the hallway. "Now what time is it?"  
>A chime went off it Alek's office, meaning that Alice had responded to the alarm. Alek nodded, and put down his pen - Janus copied him, and stood.<p>

"Let's go get something to eat, Janus. Alice should be feeling better, now."

Janus nodded. "Okay."

The two walked down the hall, looking for Alice.

Alice had stopped about half way between Alek study and the dinning room. The throbbing wouldn't go away, so she had sat down against the wall and was pressing against her nose and eyes.

"ow... ow..." she winced every five to six seconds. It wasn't getting strong but it wasn't dulling as fast as she wanted it to. "Just stop already... I'm not thinking about it anymore." Alek smiled, as he and Janus came upon her. "You'll need to fight through it, Alice. Blood, silence - moving around - you'll be fine in an hour.. you just need to work through it first."  
>"easier said then down ow," she muttered and stood up. "Why does it hurt to remember?"<p>

She followed behind them rubbing her temples and winced painfully at the sound o the imps chatting away in their language. She really wished she had just stayed in bed. Her eyes widened though when she saw that the imps had perpared dinner for them.

"just how long was I out anyway..."  
>"A few hours." Janus said. "Aleksandr said that if you had stayed awake for them, you might have passed out anyway..."<br>The trio sat down at the little table, as the imps floated a roast chicken down in front of them. Janus licked his lips, and smiled.  
><strong><br>**"Well that's nice to know," Her voice was filled with sarcasm but non hostile. She let out a loud groan as the imp let loose a set of laughs and high squeaks. "Oh just shut up will you! Awawawawa..."

She held her head tightly. Even yelling at the imp made her head hurt.

"Alek can I have some aspirin... please..." She looked pleadingly at him.  
>Alek frowned <em>"Gebbo! Teiminaatta Zi. Alice-kar, aspirin, neb-nip!<em>"

The imp pulled a bottle of aspirin out of nowhere, and then he and his brethren vanished at Alek's stern command.

"Yes, dear. Just one, though." Alek sipped his wine thoughtfully. "Enjoy your meal, you two. We'll stay quiet for you, Alice."  
>"thanks..." Alice gave him a weak smile and popped the bottle open. Her head was hurting soo much.<p>

She quickly tapped out two pills, popped them in her mouth and grabbed her glass. Holding it up as if she was going to say 'cheers' she brought the blood and gulped down a mouthful.  
>"now if it'll just kick in..." She pieced up her fork and knife and started cutting the chicken up.<br>The three ate in silence, which was pretty normal for Janus, but this time, it was different.

The boy smiled into his chicken. Love. He felt almost like he was back home, in a way. Aleksandr wasn't just being a teacher, he was being a parent - and that was something Janus hadn't realized he'd missed until he'd been bawling over the man's lap.

When the chicken was gone and the blood finished, Janus looked up at Alice. "Are you feeling any better?"  
>Alice looked up and gave him a smile. She was mostly picking at her food, trying to get herself to eat a bit more.<p>

"Huh?" She nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit better now. it's not hurting so much anymore  
>Janus nodded, relieved.<p>

"Keep eating, Alice. I know it hurts, but take your time - you need the energy." Alek softly instructed.  
>She nodded and continued to pick at the food before setting her fork down.<br>"I can't..." She answered and looked at him. She wasn't feeling well. 'Maybe I shouldn't have taken two...'  
>She looked at the food unhappily. It was her favorite too and yet... she couldn't get herself to eat another bite<p>

"Please, Alice. I know you're sick. Sit back. Close your eyes. You need to finish what's on your plate before you go back to sleep, dear."

Alice pushed the plate away and rested her head on the table. Her stomach was reacting to the pills mixed with medical blood. She didn't understand it was because her stomach was empty, all she did understand was that she felt like vomiting.

"I can't..." She whined childishly at him. "I'm not hungry Alek... I just can't eat any more."

Her stomach turned painfully. She wouldn't vomit at all, but the feeling was still there.

"Really, Alice. You need to. Aspirin is much more powerful than people give it credit for... especially for our kind - we're sensitive to blood-thinners, after all... if you don't eat, you're going to start feeling worse." Alek explained. "I know you feel... well, you look awful, right now - but I promise, if you don't keep eating, you're going to feel much worse - and soon."

Alice shock her head and moved to raise up and leave the table. It proved to be a poor choice as she felt dizzy and slumped back down in her chair with a loud thump.

"Alek I can't!" She was growling now. The smell of the food was getting to her along with her stomach. "I can't eat anything. I just can't!"

"I know Alice. So calm down. Sit up, close your eyes, and stay quiet - you're in a lot of pain right now, so I need you to _calm down_."

Alek was sitting on the edge of his seat, but Janus had already gotten up from his, and taken a step closer to Alice. He knew he couldn't do anything... but he couldn't just stand there!

Alice bared her fangs at both of them and clutched her stomach, a low growled coming out of her throat.

"Don't," she snapped at Janus, her thoughts mixed up by the pain in her stomach were impairing her judgment. She knew he was only trying to help her but she had a habit of been violent when she wasn't well. Mostly because she was more temperamental. "Come near me!"

She moved to stand up again, straining to stand which was difficult on it's own.

Janus frowned, and looked at Aleksandr, who said nothing. The smart thing, of course, was to listen to her.

Yeah, right.

The boy stepped up to Alice quickly, and put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed back onto her chair - then stepped behind the chair, and tried to keep her pinned there, holding onto her arms so she couldn't hit him... not that he'd care, he'd had worse - but he really didn't want to get punched by an angry vampire, nor an angry girl.

Aleksandr frowned, but decided to see if Alice would calm down before he made the mess worse by intervening.

Alice calmed down for a moment when Janus forced her to sit again. She remained silent as her hands strained against him hold.

... then she snapped.

"**GET OFF ME!**" She roared as she literally ripped the chair apart from where he had pinned them.

She then spun around and attacked Janus, her eyes blood red. She swiped after his face, but luckily he was faster and leap away. Unfortunately, his shirt didn't escape so she tore four long gashes down the middle of it.

She didn't give chase, just slumped down on the floor, clearly in pain and gasped. The reaction was only making things worse for her. It was no different then a dog who had rabies. She just wanted to lash at something to take her mind of the pain.

After a few moments, she curled up and started to cry softly to herself. She couldn't believe how much it hurt.

Aleksandr promptly gave Janus a gentle _whack_ to the back of the head.

"That... was stupid." He explained, walking over to Alice.

Janus simply nodded. Yes, it had been - but it had gotten something out of her system.

Aleksandr bent down and held her tight. "Cry, sweetie. I know it hurts... I know..." Alek looked at the food on the table and frowned. There had to be a way... He sighed, and pulled out the little sliver coin.

"I think I need to hypnotize you again, Alice. I'm sorry - I need you to eat. Is that alright?"

Alice growled and tried to lash out at him. She just wanted it to stop.

"Noo!" She yelled then whimpered ans she curled tighter up around herself. "Oh god..."

She spent a moment then two just gasping from the pain. The pain was affecting her judgment and Alek holding her didn't help.

"Alek let go please..." She sobbed and trying to crawl him off very weakly. "It hurts so much..."

The coin started dancing in front of her eyes. Aleksandr felt awful about this - ignoring her wishes, watching her suffer - but she was only going to make it worse on herself.

"Watch, Alice. Watch, and let the pain go away. All of it. Go. Away..."

Alice looked at the coin while whimpering in pain and trying to make him let go of her. Her eyes followed the coin for a bit, droopy slightly but she didn't fall asleep.

"Alek no..." Her eyes dulled over like a frosted widow and she stopped struggling in his hold, her hands dropping the her sides.

It was clear that on the inside she was asleep, her posed and expression that of a doll, the only sign that she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed calm and even breaths.

Aleksandr sighed. "Nine flaming hells... I'm sorry, Janus. I-"

"She needed it." He said, neutrally. His eyes were bright with concern, but he still hadn't moved.

"Alice. Alice. You're going to do as I say, do you understand, Alice?" Alek paused for a moment. "When I tell you to wake up, the pain is going to be managable. You will understand that you are hurting because you are hungry, and that you need to eat to make the pain go away. Even if you feel sick, you need to calmly eat everything that you'll need to stay strong, and you won't feel sick while you're eating. When you're done, you'll feel a little better, and be ready to go to sleep..."

Janus watched as Alice's face grew almost serene under Aleksandr's instructions.

"Alice... Wake up!"

Alice blinked her eyes and rubbed her head confused. The pain was still there but it seemed dull in comparison to before. She leaned into Alek hold as she collected her thought and then stood.

"I... I need to sit down..." she waddled to the table pulled up another chair. Her mind was stll in a daze so she didn't notice the broken one. Reaching out she gently grabbed her plate and started to slowly eat. "what... what happened just now?"

She looked at them both for an answer, all the time eating slowly and mechanically.

Aleksandr just shook his head. "You fell out of your chair. You got dizzy - probably because you hadn't eaten enough, that's all."

Janus stood there, looking suspiciously at Alek, but the man returned his gaze, and the boy schooled his face into something more friendly.

"Pass the corn, please." Janus said, finally, sitting down next to Alice again.

Alice frowned at them but didn't press it. She passed Janus the corn and continued slowly eating. Something still seemed off but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Here..." She picked at her food, slowly chewing as she looked around and then saw the chair. "What the... What happened to the chair?"

"You fell out of it." Janus said, taking the corn, and putting a piece in his plate. "Thanks. You tipped it over when you fell... broke it."

Aleksandr said nothing. The boy was trying to be a little honest with her - more than Alek had done, at least.

He swallowed a bite of corn. "How's your stomach?"

Alice blinked for a second and then smiled at him.

"Strangely better," She answered and took a few more bites. She thought for a moment and recalled trying to stand up. "Yeah, you're probably right. Probably Kapad again..."

She continued to eat every once in a while wincing from the pale which luckily seemed to dull after a while. When she had finished her plate she couldn't stifle the yawn that followed.

"So(yawn)rry," Her eyes looked unfocused at the two of them. She shook her head hoping to clear the fog that was covering her mind. "I don't know why (long yawn) I'm so tired suddenly..."

She started to weave in her seat looking slightly drugged.

"I guess I react to aspirin a lot more then I remember..." She slurred her words a bit. "Guess i shouldn't take two anymore huh?"

Aleksandr stood. "Two, hm? When I said one... well, now you know why. Come on, Alice, we'll get you to bed early..." The man put a hand on her shoulder, and helped her stand up.

"Good night, Alice... feel better, okay?" Janus said, softly.

"Night," She leaned into Alek hold and gave a weak wave to Janus. She stumbled on her feet a bit before stumbling to the floor outside Alek's study. "I'm... in trouble again aren't I?"

She touched her head lightly. Something was still off but she couldn't remember.

"I normally take two aspirin," She rambled. "I've never had problems with it before..."

"I know, Alice. ...and you're not in trouble, you're sick right now. We're just going to put you to bed, and we can worry about this in the morning."

Aleksandr picked Alice up off the floor, and carried her to her room, laying her on her bed. He smiled, and helped her pull up her covers over her.

"You just sleep, Alice. We'll see you tomorrow."

Aleksandr turned off her lights, and closed her door behind him.

_One little aspirin... I wonder if its something else..._ The man thought as he walked back down the hall. Janus was waiting for him in front of his study door.

"Yes, Janus?"

"...nothing, sir... I just... feel bad about lying to Alice."

"Me too, Janus - and you didn't lie... you were trying to keep her from getting hurt. Now me? I lied to her... Right to her face."

"Do... you want to talk about it?" Janus asked, frowning.

"I'm alright, Janus. Thank you, though." Alek smiled.

The boy nodded. "I suppose I should get another hour of work in me... may I join you in your study, sir?"

"Yes, Janus. I would love the company."

*~Nightly~* Arthur's Notes *~Nightly~*

Hey everybody! Sorry for the very long wait. It really is embarassing given that this story is finished, but I'm thankful to how pacient you all are. First I want to welcome everyone who's new to this story as well as thank the followers it's gathered. I'm very glade you like the story so far. I will appologies that it's a short chapter but I felt it would get too long if I added more to it. Plus the pacing would be off.

So what has been going on, causing my to not post in a long time, you ask? One word. Exams. Yes folks, that ugly monster turned it's lovely head my way with two exams that could have ruined my summer completely but low and behold I passed both. One of them, my english was a mostly given. I had researched a lot before hand and my english grammar skills are fairly well so I figured if I failed then it would be my theories that weren't in the right place but it was a pass or no pass exam. MY other exam however was a stresser. In Denmark we call the subject KLM, Christianity, leadership, and citizenship (or in danish Kristendom, Lederskab, og Medborgerskab) and it was an exam I had to right in danish... danish is not my strong suit. And we are the last class to have the subject so I really did not want to have to mess with it again. It wasn't a subject I liked, but I understood the importance of it, so I wrote my exam on equality. On the day of the exam I learned I was the only one to write about equality so I was ready to shit myself in fear of if I didn't pass.

I think you can all picture my shock when I fought out a I got a 10 on the exam. To explain the value of this, in Denmark our grades go: -3, 0, 2, 4, 7, 10, 12. Why I have no clue. No one can explain it to me. Anywho, -3 is pretty much impossible to get unless you turn in nothing or don't show for the exam. It's like scoring a 0 on the SATs, you have to fail hard for it. Even if you showed on the day of the exam and said nothing the whole time, you wouldn't get a -3. You're get a 0. A 0 is of course still a fail and a 2 is pretty much a C-. It's a low grade, but a passing one. 4 is also low but okay, 7 is average and 10 is a high pass. It's like an A pretty much. A 12 is only given when you due an outstanding job, so I guess it's an A+.

And the reason I was shocked over getting a 10 was because unless it's been English, I've never gotten anything over a 4 on any exam I've had to write in Danish. So yeah, I felt like King Kong on crack, it was great.

Anywhos, leave a review if you'd like, and I hope you all enjoy the story.


	16. Angry or Not, Think Before You Speak

Sorry guys for taking so long to post again. Life has been very busy with school, work, moving, more school, more work, moving again and finally becoming an aunt. That's life for you. Again, I haven't abandoned this story, it's just that it takes it's time to edit it right. I want want to thank those of you who have reviewed the story and those of you who are following it. It does mean a lot to both Peeker and I.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Angry or Not, Think Before You Speak..._

*~Nightly~*

The next night Alice awoke feeling a lot better then she had the day before. She had awoken early for once on her own. No Kapad poking her in the foot or rear or pulling her hair, no hunger, nothing.

She glanced at the window and smiled to see the the orange glow of the setting sun threw her curtains and got out of bed. She stretched out, cracking her back and then walked out her bedroom door.

Pressing herself up against the wall so that sh wouldn't touch any sunlight that peeked through semi closed curtains, she got to the kitchen and made herself a bit of toast with strawberry jam. She then walked into the dinning room and eyed the chair curiously.

"Sure as hell doesn't look like damage from a fall..." She put her toast down on the table and looked close at the marking. "Unless you're a tiger... what the fuck happened last night..."

Janus walked in, wearing a dress shirt and khakis - it was the 'sloppiest' clothing he had with him, being modern, and waved. "G'morning, Alice." The boy smiled gently at her. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm good," She answered still looking at the chair and matching her nails with the markings. "Janus what _exactly_ happened last night?"

She was starting to piece things together and turned and glared at him. She wanted to know what happened. She rose to look at him closely.

"Um..." Janus was taken aback by her look. It was sharp. She sounded hurt... angry.

Janus had been reacting to anger the same way for a year-and-a-half: he told the truth, and waited to get hurt for it. "You got sick... and angry. ...and I tried to hold you down in your chair, because you looked like you were going to hurt yourself. So you broke the chair, and got really angry... and then your stomach started hurting really bad, so Aleksandr hypnotized you again... and..." Janus blushed - not because Alice was cute, or close to him, but because he was genuinely embarrassed about what he'd done. "...and then the two of us just kind of told you what you wanted to hear... so that you'd stay calm, and eat, and go to sleep and feel better..." Janus looked down, ashamed. "We... I sort of lied to you, 'cause you were in a lot of pain... I'm... I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice blinked in shock and felt her temper flare. He lied to her and Alek let him-No! Alek lied with him and then didn't do anything about.

"You _lied _to me...?" Her voice was thin, the silence before a storm. "Let me get this straight. Alek went and hypnotized me and you both sat there and lied to me?"

She clenched her hands and looked at him, daring him to lie again.

"And did Alek do anything to you about it after?" 'Stay calm Alice, it'll be fine, just stay calm...'

"Do anything to me?" Janus realized what she meant. "N-no, Alice! It wasn't like that! We lied because you were hurting! You think we wanted to?" The boy's face twisted emphatically - he was one sorry little fledgling right now. "We didn't! I- I'm really sorry. Please! Don't... don't be angry."

"Nothing?" Alice looked wide eyed at him and then glared. 'Fuck being calm!' "I don't FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"

Alice turned and flung the chair across the room.

"That fucking hypocrite!" She paced back and forth like a caged cat. "That fucking bastard! I can't believe he would just let you off when he'll bust my ass for bending the truth a little. He's..."

She let out a low and angry growl.

"He's worse the Razziel is!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Janus snapped. "Worse than Razziel? Are you kidding?! Aleksandr _loves_ you! Razziel... Razziel doesn't give a _shit_ about me!" The boy yelled, not realizing how upset he was by his sire. "You take what you said _the fuck back you little brat_!"

"The hell I will!" Alice turned and through a punch at him, clipping his lower jaw. "Don't call me a little brat, _boy_! I'm older then you as a fledgling so piss off!"

She had never been this angry since the night she punched her father. And that ended with her braking his nose. It felt odd hitting someone again. Alek always moved out of the way before she could hit him and then he'll heave her over his knee for a long and painful lecture.

Janus gave a wide, angry smile. A fight. He hadn't been in a fight he could _win _in forever. "Older?! Big fat deal! What are you gonna do, spank me?!" He pushed Alice hard, not caring if she was a girl. She hit first!

"Hell no!" Alice snarled and clutched her hip. The push had sent her into the side of the table which had hurt a lot. "I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

She was not a softy girl. As a human she had been a problem child and often got in fights. She had no problem with it then and she didn't now, even though she was slightly out of practice.

She tackled Janus to the ground, tearing his shirt and punching him in the stomach. She didn't care that he landed several hits on her. She was not going to bad down from this fight.

"...you have got to be kidding me..."

Janus and Alice rolled around on the floor, clawing and slapping at each other like a pair of cartoon characters. Aleksandr expected to see the big cloud of smoke, and the little stars and hurricanes flying out from around them.

"**STOP!**" The man roared, and a sharp red light flowed off of his body, freezing Janus and Alice in mid-brawl.

With a snap of his fingers, the children were separated, and pulled to their feet, otherwise, still frozen in place.

"...now... explain what happened, hm? Nice and slow. We don't want to interrupt each other, after all..." Alek pointed to Alice, who unfroze. "Alice. You first."

He unfroze Janus right after Alice started talking, and the boy's eyes went wide.

...there was another man there - holding... a puppy? With glowing red eyes?

Alice glared at Alek and promptly yelled at him.

"You lying **bastard!**" She point at him. "You fucking hypocritical prick! You get on my ass about bending the truth and yet you and _that boy_..." She pointed at Janus. "Go and lie to my face last night!?"

Mikeal looked shocked between the two. He had never heard Alice swear like this nor had he ever seen her this angry. He had come over early that day because Aleksandr had told him that Razziel wasn't present at all in the moment.

It had been the perfect chance to meet his baby brother and give the puppy to Alice. Hellhounds bonded for life with their masters and the sooner the puppy was in Alice's care the better the chance it wouldn't attack Aleksandr or anyone in the Rastline line. He had housebroken it for her but the rest of the train, obedience and such was up to her.

"Did I miss something here, Aleksandr?" He asked looking at the elder.

Aleksandr buried his face in his hands, and sighed, before laughing.

"Little Alice remembered part of her turning last night, Lord Mikeal. ...she got sick, of course, and asked for an aspirin... I gave her one, and she decided to take two... so she got ill, of course... and angry... and sick... so I hypnotized her in order to dull the pain and help her get better... Janus and I, of course, didn't tell her she'd gone into a blood rage and snapped a chair in half - we simply kept her calm until she went to sleep..."

He looked at Alice and Janus calmly. "...apparently she's upset. Alice got a little spanking for lying to me a few days ago... and she wants Janus to get the same, because he lied to her - is that right, Alice?"

Janus, meanwhile, was blushing harder and harder throughout Alek's description. He might not be cruel, but he was very good at making you feel small, and kind of stupid for your mistakes.

Alice immediately ran forward to hit Alek.

"Little?! LITTLE?!" She was possibly raging at this point. "You damn well paddle my ass you stupid bastard!"

Mikeal quickly placed the puppy onto the ground and grabbed a hold of Alice before she got any closer to Alek. The girl looked about three ticks away from blowing a gasket and committing mass murder... well at lest try and commit mass murder.

"Alice calm down," He tried his best to keep his voice as even leveled as possible. Yelling was not going to do anything but fuel the fire. "Alice please, you're not AW!"

Alice sent her elbow right up into his jaw, making Mikeal bite the tip of his tongue, causing him the bleed a bit and let go of her.

"You're no different!" Alice yelled, she was so pissed she could see straight. "You just as much a fucking hypocrite as that bastard Razziel!"

As Mikeal nursed his sore jaw, he knew this was not going to be good. He quickly vanished the puppy to Alice's room where it wouldn't be caught in the cross fire of the war that was happening in the dinning room.

A long silence filled the room, for about a second and a half.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! HE'S NOT A BASTARD! YOU'RE JUST-"

"**ALICE!**" Alek wheeled. "**JANUS!**"

Both of the other residents of the manor exploded at once... but Aleksandr exploded bigger. "I... will **not** have you two acting like animals any more." Alek's eyes flashed. "I... I cannot... even begin... to..." The man's hands shook. "Mikeal... I can't do this right now... Will..." An idea crossed his mind, and he smiled, calming down. "...you will be more than sufficient to put these two in your place..." He smiled at Alice. "You're a Dornell. You know what a well-reddened rump looks like. But... I... I can't deal with two fledglings I _respected_ acting like a pair of... _children_. Mikeal, forgive me."

The elder vampire walked for the doors, smiling softly - a little drama to put the kids in their place, and Mikeal would get a chance to see what it was like having fledglings to care for - and punish. If this wouldn't prepare him for being a Sire, little else would.

Mikeal nodded and looked at the two angry children with a stern look that showed his disappointment.

"Well, well... what have you got to say in your defense hm?" He held up his hand when Alice moved to say something and Janus got ready to yell. "I will **not** listen to excuses. Alice I know for a fact that Aleksandr does not approve of that language in his home and frankly neither do I. Janus, was it? Janus I know that Lord Razziel does not approve of fighting at all. You are a Dornell not some alley cat brawling, much less with a girl and swearing yourself. And NO, I don't care which of you started this, but I'll tell you how this ends."

He paced in front of the two think of how to handle the two. It was he first time punishing someone and he want to make sure that the punishment fitted the crime. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the two shot angry glares at one another, Alice still seething and Janus itching to hit her again.

"Lets see... I'm sure Alek will want to talk to you Alice about that language that escaped that lovely mouth of yours but I think I will take up the first part of it..." Mikeal snapped his fingers and two cake of soap appeared before him along with a basin of water and two wash rags. then walked over and grabbed Alice by the ear, pulling her over to it. "I want you to lather one of these cakes up until it is covered in sods. Then you will lather up one of the rags."

"You have got to be kidding," Alice growled. "Not a fuckingAW!"

"It would be best that you didn't swear young lady," Mikeal scolded having given her a hard swat to the rear and then continued. "... once you've lathered it, you'll give me the cloth to scrub your mouth clean. After that you will _freely _place that bar of soap in you mouth and hold it there until I say otherwise, understood."

Alice blinked at him and frowned. When she didn't move, Mikeal lifted her wordlessly under his arm and delivered five hard swats to her bottom.

"AWAWAW!" She yelped  
>"Is that understood?" He demanded and set her down. "You will answer me or I swear I'll turn you five again like the last time I was here!"<p>

"AW! Yes!" Alice quickly went over and did as he asked.

Once Mikeal had scrubbed and ensured the soap was in her mouth he sent her to one of the corners to wait in. She was completely humiliated.

"Right, now you wait there until I say otherwise," He then turned to Janus. "Now I want you to do the same but after we've washed that mouth of your, _brother_, I want you to come over here for your punishment."

He sat down in an armless chair, watching and waiting to see what Janus would do.

Janus, of course, was glaring. Alice was doing it all wrong. This was a punishment, even better, a _Dornell_ punishment.

He was 'home'.

"...yes. _Brother_." Janus said, returning his word tone for tone. He picked up the cloth fearlessly, suds-ed it up without a moment's hesitation, and gave it to Mikeal with all the bravado he could muster.

The taste of bravado and soap does not mix well, but Janus continued glaring at the man, even after the cake of soap was put into his mouth. The boy walked over to Mikeal, and shrugged at the man, as if to say 'now what?'.

Mikeal studied Janus for a moment, seeing himself in the boy. He sighed, the damage Razziel could do to people.

Without warning, Mikeal yanked Janus down across his knee and bared him quickly. Then, rising his knee so that Janus' rear was higher in the air, Mikeal dropped his hand down hard on his bottom.

"You will keep that bar in your mouth until I say you may take it out, understood?" He recalled Lucy doing the same to him as a fledgling. He had called Gabrielle a whore in a fit of rage and it had not set well with Lucy at all. "This is a warm up before I begin the real punishment for both of your action."

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
><em>  
>Alice was silently gagging on the soap. Mikeal had made sure she had bitten into it so it was stuck to her teeth.<p>

'Alek you coward!' She thought angrily.

Though his tongue hated him for it, Janus started laughing. Through soap, it sounded more like someone going 'huh! huh-huh-huh!', but it was definitely laughter.

_Yeah, right. Like I care. I got beat with a hairbrush for fifteen minutes before I started __**groaning **__yesterday, a little 'warm up' isn't gonna scare me!_

Janus's eyes flared, digging into the far wall for purchase. He was Janus Dornell, and he wasn't going to cry for _anybody_. Sure, he was beginning to gag, and knew that as soon as his heart slowed down, and his fingers stopped tingling from the adrenaline, he was going to start tasting soap, and might spit it out, but right now, Mikeal couldn't even touch him.

"Ahnohntcahre..." The boy mumbled through the cake.

"Oh, is that _so little __**boy**_?" Mikeal keep his spanked constant, allowed the string to set in before another renewed it. "I'm sure, Jake Bell, that you're parents would think otherwise..."

The last line left a foal taste in Mikeal mouth. Razziel used his own real parents against him several times as a fledgling including the time his back was broken. It was like adding salt to a large wound and then cleaning it with vinegar.

he made sure to aim his hand for the sensitive under curving of Janus' bottom, hitting the same spot constantly.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
><em>  
>"And No talking Jake..." He order without looking up. "And that goes for you too Alice. Keep your mind on the soap in your mouth and not on Alek."<p>

Alice growled under her breath and wondered just how long they were going to have the soap stuck in their mouths.

Janus reached his hands up to his mouth, and pulled out the soap. "YOU BASTARD! THAT ISN'T MY NAME ANYMORE! I'LL-"

Before he could bother finishing his death threat, Mikeal had popped the soap back into his mouth. The boy began to thrash, but the older vampire easily held him down - had to, in fact, because the boy was trying his hardest to get off his lap and pop the older vampire in the face - and summoned a paddle.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Even with the soap in his mouth, that one was pretty clear.

"Oh but it is your _real __name _Jake Bell," Mikeal continued the spanking, hitting the boy's sitting spots hard with the paddle. He felt bad for pulling that card on him, but it was the only thing he could think of to stop the boy from laughing. "This is a _punishment _Jake. You will be silent and accept it and you will keep that bar of soap in your mouth or I will carry out my threat I gave Alice on you."

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Alice was dying to spit the soap out. It was starting to make her drool and that was making it worse.

"Am I understood,?" Mikeal asked Janus.

When Janus looked up again, there were angry tears in his eyes.

"_Ahmnahtgonnuhbrake!"_ He growled through the soap, before turning his head back, and glaring at the wall so hard, an imp floating by dove out of the way. He set his face, and started growling. The tears sat and stung his eyes, and he blinked hard, shaking his head back and forth.

_Jake. Bell. Bell. I... It is my real name. I... I..._

"RRRRRRRGH!" The boy roared, using rage to block out the thoughts he didn't want to finish.

"Let it out Jake," Mikeal suddenly said to him. "Remember that you were born as Jake Bell not as Janus Dornell. Think Jake, what would your parents have done if they were here and saw you fighting with a girl?"

Alice sneaked a peek towards the two and grimaced. Mikeal was a faster spanker then Alek, the paddle had already in a short time turn Janus' rear a warm pinkish hue. She jumped when she heard her own name suddenly.

"Nose in the corner Alice Harker," Mikeal order not even looking at her. "I want you to think about what Mr and Mrs Harker would have done if they were here as well."

'That was a low one,' Alice thought. 'Even for you.'

"NNNNOOOOOOH!" Janus growled.

Mikeal paddled _hard_. ...which wasn't anything too different...

But Jake - no, _Janus_ - kept thinking about his parents faces. His... mom's face...

"NOOO! NOOO! _NOOO!_"

_Jake_ went quiet, eyes shut tight, as tears began streaming down his face. He began breathing heavily - the soap getting caught in his throat made him cough, so he bit down all the harder on the cake, until it actually split right in two, and half fell onto the floor. The boy stayed quiet, breathing heavily, as the paddle smacked his cheeks, which hurt much more than he'd admit, and cried as quietly as he could.

Mikeal noticed the one half of the cake fall to the ground as Janus started to brake. He knew he had to be careful with how he pushed the boy. Too little and he would retreat inside himself as the entity known as Janus Dornell, too much and the boy would completely shatter.

"Almost done Jake..." Mikeal kept the paddle falling hard on the center of his bottom. "You're almost done with the warm up. You're parents would be proud."

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

He took a deep breath and delivered one final extra hard swat to the boys bottom.

_**CRACK!**_

He then quickly gathered Janus into his arms and rubbed circles on his back, trying to calm him the way he had seen Alek calm Alice, Gabrielle, and himself.

"There there... you're half way there Jake." he hushed the boy until he calmed. "Now I want you to switch places with Alice understand? no talking and no rubbing. Not yet."

Jake nodded, sniffling, and held Mikeal's shoulders firmly until he could breathe easily.

It felt so different then the canings and paddlings and strappings of the past year. What... what was it? He was breaking so much easier now... For... well, for good reason. Jake had been thinking of his mother - been _made_ to think of her, yes, but thought of her anyway.

Love. He felt like... well, like he _belonged_ here. There was something different about even this, a punishment from a fellow Dornell... something.. warmer...

Something _right_.

"m shrry..." He murmured as he walked to the corner where Alice was, and stood there, beginning to gag himself on the soap. He wasn't crying anymore, at least... but his punishment was only half-way through - and he was pretty sure it wouldn't take Jake long to lose control.. even if Janus might fight until eternity.

Alice reluctantly neared Mikeal. She had hoped he would have let Janus take the soap out but instead he had forced the boy to stand in the corner with it in.

"Now Alice, I'm not going to be easy on you," Mikeal started as he looked crossly at her. He pulled her into his lap, seating her there first before he would pulled her down for a spanking. "Last time I was here, you were spanked for being childish and swearing. You have no excuse for swearing at all this time around. I'm going to paddle you until your bottom matches Janus'..."

"Mwphat!" Alice protected around the soap but Mikeal gave her a stern look.

"You don't have any excuses Alice, you **know **better!" He scolded. "You told me once that your parents didn't approve of it and you are not some alleyway dweller. You are a lady of the Rastline household and a Harker! Just as Jake is a Dornell and he is a Bell."

He then yanked her down and bared her. "This is only a warm up for you as well. After this I **will **give both of you the belt and we will all go and apologize to Lord Aleksandr, am I right Jake?"

**CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!  
><strong>  
>Alice cried out behind the soap as Mikeal started hard and fast.<p>

The belt. Huh. Well... he'd had worse, he supposed. Jake had felt his father's belt before - he knew what was coming.

Jake nodded his head nervously. Yeah, he definitely had to apologize to Aleksandr for this.

Man, he'd been _stupid_! Why had he given into Alice's bait? He should have been more like Aleksandr: reasoned with her... made sense of it...

Not been angry. Jake almost laughed. It seemed like Lord Razziel couldn't do _anything_ right.

Alice started whimpering easily over Mikeal knee. She kicked and cried, even pleaded around the soap for him to stop but Mikeal didn't react. The only think he said at all was 'No talking Jake. I mean it!' as the paddle continued to redden her bottom.

**CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!**

Alice was crying visibly by the time Mikeal pulled her back up and into a hug.

"Shhh, Alice." He patted her head and stroked her hair. "I' have you baby girl. Calm down..."

He waited until she had died down to sniffles. 'Girls... they always seem to cry easier then boys do...' "There. Both of you go over and spit those bars of soap out now and into the basin. No rinsing though, especially you Alice."

He watched the two of them walked over, Alice quickly clawing the cake out and spitting into the water, trying to get rid of the taste. He rose off his chair and pulled his belt off of and waited for his heart to calm a bit. He was nervous using it, afraid that he would be too abusive towards the two.

'Alek, if you can hear me, stop me if I become to harsh towards them...' He looked at the two and pointed at the table. "I want you both to lay your upper bodies onto the table and focus on the wall in front of you. No talking or else I'll start all over again, including the soap."

The boy hacked the other half of the soap bar out of his mouth with relief, groaning as saliva drew itself about his mouth, making the soap come to life again. He stuck his tongue out and sighed.

Jake nodded, obediently. Yeah. He'd been here before. The boy lay over the table, hands flat, spread in front of him for balance. He softly squeezed Alice's hand as she bent over - he had a feeling she hadn't had one of these before.

_Fine. My name's Jake... I'm... I'm gonna be okay._

Jake sighed. He wasn't sure yet - he wasn't sure if he was going to cry out or not. He wasn't really thinking about the wall, the way he usually did - just about Alice next to him, and about the belt in Mikeal's hands.

He took a deep breath, glad he could move his jaw again.

_...come on, Mikeal..._ He thought. He wasn't sure what else he was thinking-he was nervous... that, alone, was different. But that was about it.

Mikeal smiled as he saw Janus take Alice's hand. the girl was nervous, visibly shaking as she rested her upper body over the table. Now when he thought about it, Alek only used the belt as a sort of last resort, just as he did the cane.

"I'm disappoint in the both of you behaving so poorly in Aleksandr's home." Mikeal started lecturing them but he didn't hold any coldness in his voice or hate. "Alice you have no idea how wrong you are to compare Alek with Lord Razziel. In all the time I have know the two of them, they are nothing alike. Alek would never lie to you unless it was an absolute last resort. And Jake, I'm upset that you would behave so poorly in Alek house. If Lord Razziel were ever, and I mean **ever**, to get a hold of this he'll never let you come back until he's sure that you would never even think of the idea again. Now I'm going to be kind to the both of you. You'll get fifteen licks with the belt."

He rose the belt high.

"Know that I do this because I care for the both of you, nothing more and nothing less."

_**CRACK!**_

With that he brought the belt down hard across both of their bottoms. Alice reared up with a scream of pain. She had never gotten the belt before and she didn't like it.

_**CRACK!**_

"UHM!"

Jake grabbed Alice's hand and squeezed again. Jake - _and _Janus - both knew Mikeal was right: he'd behaved as though he was a just-turned fledgling, throwing a tantrum.

Whether he liked the man or not (and he didn't) Razziel had taught him better than that.

Fine.

Jake steadied himself, welcoming the next blow.

Mikeal ready the next set of licks. He knew Alice would take it the hardest. Jake was most likely use to this type of punishment and if so 15 was nothing compared to what Razziel would do.

_**CRACK!...CRACK!...CRACK!...CRACK!  
><strong>_  
>Alice wasn't taking it well. She gripped the table hard and held onto Janus' hand in a death grip.<br>_**CRACK!...CRACK!...CRACK!...CRACK!**_Mikeal felt painful inside but he would carry it out. If not for himself then for them.

"Ugh... UHN!" Janus was coasting through these. As Mikeal had expected, he'd had worse. Alice, however...

Jake was fixated on her hand, holding it tight, letting her squeeze back... He could feel her pain with every cry, and it was getting to be too much.

_**Crack!**_

Well, just because Janus _could_ take it, didn't mean Jake wanted Alice to be alone.

"OWWWW!" He howled. It felt _good_ not to leave it in, but to instead roar with the pain.

The boy joined Alice, and together, they fought through their punishment.

_**CRACK!...CRACK!...CRACK!...CRACK! ...CRACK!...CRACK!**_

Mikeal tossed the belt to the floor and gathered both of the crying fledglings into his arms and held them close.

"Beautiful," He whispered to the two of them. "You both took your punishments beautifully. Shhh, it's all other now."

Alice rubbed her bottom, the string was painful and her anger over being lied to had disappeared.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed in to his shoulder as Mikeal kept holding them close.

"You're forgiven Alice, it's alright," He whispered and then turned to Janus. "You as well Jake. All is forgiven and Razziel will never know of this. i promise."

He waited until they calmed before pushing them towards the door. "Now I believe there is someone you both need to apologize to."

"Th-th-thank you, M-mikeal... We're... we're s-s-sorry!"

Jake was crying softly, hugging Alice tighter than he was Mikeal. He felt a lot better than he was supposed to after a session with the belt...

The two walked towards the door together - Jake held out his hand, relieved when Alice took it - and walked up to Aleksandr's study.

Aleksandr had watched the entire thing from his mirror. He'd have to compliment Mikeal on pushing harder than he would have - Janus appeared to have felt this particular punishment far more than he had Aleksandr's - and it was thanks to Mikeal. As the children walked up to his study, the elder dismissed his mirror, and waited until he heard them knocking - the door swung open.

"Come in, you two."

Alice didn't wait another second. she quickly let go of Janus' hand and ran up to Alek, flung her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Alek!" she cried a new into his shoulder. "I didn't mean it, any of it!"

Mikeal placed a hand on Janus' shoulder and smiled.

"Give them a moment." He squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way.

**Author Notes: **

As an advocate for equality between the sexes, I'm not against Janus hitting Alice back during their little fight. It's always annoyed me the whole 'You shouldn't hit girls' saying because it's always been an utter croak to me. I think Jay Naylor said it best in his webcomic 'For Better Days'; If you point a gun at the world, don't be surprised that it points one back' and it speaks true for this case too. You can't as a girl say 'you can't hit me' and that the same time sucker punch someone else. There is no Holier then Thou bullsh*t in the world and after working with teenagers for a few years now, I've discovered I hate this as much now as I did as a teenager. Anywho, I'll try and post more often but I would like to say thank you all for having such patient with me.


	17. Stay Calm and Let's Talk

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Stay Calm and Let's Talk_

*~Nightly~*

Jake nodded, and softly held Mikeal's hand with his own.

"Well! That's someone I've been missing all morning!" Alek smiled, and scooped the girl up into a tight hug. "I know - you were very angry... and you were well-punished for it. You know it, Alice: you are in my house, you are forgiven, and you are loved, hm?"

He rubbed her back softly. "I was really proud of you, Alice. You took your punishment well... I'm... I'm glad you didn't mean it. I would have been very, very sad if you did." He hugged her again. "If you want, you can go rinse your mouth out, hm?" He smiled, and put her down, softly.

Alice nodded meekly as Mikeal hit himself in the head.

"I knew I forgot something," He groaned and looked apologetic at Janus. "You can wash out as well Janus. Sorry about that."

"I'll show him where..." she inched out of Alek's hold reluctantly and took Janus' hand. "we'll... be right back..."

Mikeal smiled as they left.

"Reminds me of Gabby and me..." He smiled and then looked at Alek. "I wonder how she'll react when she see the pup... oh dear!"

Mikeal ran out the study. He had forgotten the puppy was alone in Alice's room and it was teething.

Aleksandr laughed, happy there wasn't anything of particular value in Alice's room.. .except for Lucy's dresses, of course...

"...it would be just our luck, too..." Aleksandr got up and jogged after Mikeal.

Mikeal ran into the room and found the puppy had gotten into the closet and dragged everything out. It was sitting in the middle of the mess chewing happily on a pair of Alice's old sneakers, the 'secret' tape laying not to far away from it,

"You may want to guard your shoes Alek. He seems to like leather..." he said as the pup noticed them and got up. It wagged it's tail happily and ran over to Alek barking. "I know he seems hyper but I assure you, he was the calmest one..."

The pup barked excitedly at Alek before it tried to chew on his shoes.

Alek sighed, and picked the little devil up by the scruff of its neck. "Really? Well, I can't imagine what the rest of your litter looks like."

The little monster growled happily, trying to nip at Alek. "I think we'll need to give you to Alice, hm?"

The two started walking towards the bathroom - Mikeal followed. "I must say, Mikeal, blood calls to blood. I'm very impressed with how you handled Janus. That's a sore spot I wouldn't have risked... I suppose you've been there, however. You understand it..." Alek nodded. "Thank you. I... I have this urge to... to subvert young Janus.. it seems like we are of one mind about it."

Mikeal smiled at Alek and nodded his head.

"Thank, Lord Rastline. I know how he works a little. He's curl up inside himself to protect himself," Mikeal sighed. "By using his real name it helps remind him that he's still himself. Just don't use it in front of Razziel. He'll be enraged."

"Aleksandr, Mikeal. Unless you'd have me call you Lord Dornell. Tis been a good thirty years, friend. No need to bow to me any longer."

*~Nightly Lessons~* 

Janus and Alice, meanwhile, were talking and spitting out soap, relieved that they were done with their punishment.

"Y-you were really tough... that was your first belting, right?" Janus asked with a little smile.

After two spankings with the girl, he wasn't feeling quite as embarrassed to be next to her. ...not red bottomed, at least...

"Ye-yeah," Alice admitted and looked at him.

Janus nodded. "For a first time? Yeah..."

As they neared the bathroom, Alice had stepped out followed by Janus.  
>"Thanks for holding my hand through it Janus," She said looking at the follow. "I'm sorry about what I said to you..."<p>

"Its... 'sokay!" Janus assured.

If Alice didn't believe him, it was easily forgotten as she looked up ad saw the puppy in Alek' hand. "Oh MY god! A puppy!"

She ran up and quickly pulled the puppy into a hug, cooing over it.

"Girls aye Alek?" Mikeal grinned.

Even Janus laughed in surprise and bent over the little animal for a moment.

"Aye, and boys too, Mikeal."

Jake smiled sheepishly, and looked up at Aleksandr. "...m'lord?"

"Yes, boy?"

Jake smiled. "I... I'm sorry, sir. Just... Sorry."

"Aye. ...and again, you are welcomed in my house - all is forgiven, J-" The man stopped, and smiled down at the boy. "...what would you have me call you, child of the House Dornell?"

Jake blushed. "I suppose you'll have to call me Janus soon, m'lord. ...but I'd like to think you might someday call me Janus Bell..." He smiled gently at the man, and bowed his head a little.

Aleksandr smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Aye, Janus. That I will."

The two turned to Alice, watching her and her puppy with the same protective grin on their faces.

"It's a boy Alice," Mikeal explained. "Male Hellhound bond best with girls, I don't know why, but they do. He is house broken, so that shouldn't be a problem as long as you don't lock him in a room. As for obedience..." He placed a hand on on her head. "that's your job."

"Thank you Mikeal!" Alice gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rubbed noses with the puppy. "Klonoa! That's be his name."

She set him down and watched him run about.

"He's really hyper though..." She stifled a laugh as Klonoa, Klo for short, hoped over and started to chew on Alek' shoes again. "Looks like he has your taste for shoes."

"Very funny, Alice." Alek said, smiling despite himself. "Speaking of obedience, that's the first thing you'll have to teach him to stop."

Alek picked him up by the scruff of the neck, and poked the creature in its nose. "No. No." He said, firmly.

Janus laughed. "He reminds me of Bruja." He shook his head. "One of Lord Razziel's hounds... She's a jumper, even now."

"A jumper?" She rose an eyebrow. "what's thatAW! No Klonoa, bad."  
>Klo had nipped her fingers, think she was playing. It cocked it's head to the say confused.<p>

Mikeal laughed. "He still has that old girl? i don't believe it."

Janus looked up, laughing. "Yeah! She's a tough dog..." He smiles. "I like her a lot"

"You should probably ask Mikeal and Janus a little about raising a hellhound, Alice, or you'll find yourself with one very smug puppy, quite soon." Alek said with a grin.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Alek and smiled.  
>"So what is a jumper?" She asked as Klonoa spotted Kapad. He leaped out her her hands and gave chase. "And what do hellhouds eatHEY! Klonoa!"<p>

"He'll be fine," Mikeal watched as Kapad began to curse. Imps hate hellhound. "They eat raw meat mixed with blood. As for a jumper..."

He looked at Janus to continue.

Janus grinned. "Well, hellhounds love imps.. so in a few seconds..."

Klo leap into the air, and grabbed at the imp, which kicked at Klo, not actually hurting the pup, but getting it far enough away that Kapad could get a little higher into the air.

"Well... when he's excited, Klo's going to be jumping. ...a lot.."

The puppy was already jumping into the air again, and Kapad was flying higher and higher, trying to keep out of the little creature's range - it could jump shockingly high for a puppy.

Alice giggled and picked up her new pet and smiled at Kapad.

"I think..." She smirked at it. "Klonoa is gonna be sleeping in my bed from now on..."  
>'That should keep him away...'<p>

Janus and Aleksandr started laughing hard. "Yes... that might do it!" Alek said, slapping his knee.

... later that night...

Alice carried Klo around for the rest of the night. Her attention clearly on the small dog. By bedtime, she was sitting in her room on her bed when Janus enter.  
>"Hey Janus? what up?" She greeted. Klonoa was curled up on one of her pillows<p>

"Not much." Janus said, upbeat. "I've just been thinking. ...its weird how different I've been the past couple of days, y'know? I mean... its like I'm starting all over again." Janus grinned. "that... was bad. My first few days with Master Razziel, I mean."

Alice smiled and made room for him on her bed.  
>"I know what you mean. I can still remember my first day here. I was completely scared out of my wits..."<br>Janus smiled. "Really? What was it like?"

"Well.. it all started with..." Alice thought back. 

**Author Notes: **

Next time, Alice and Aleksandr share how 'well' their first meeting went. As for Klonoa, a fair quick note. I'm playing it by ear. I have never owned a dog because my dad is hyper-allergic to all animals with fur and therefore I've only owned birds like cocktails and cockatoos. As a responsible pet owner, I will say I believe that you should always be aware of an animal's needs before getting as pet and to be aware that they take time and energy, no matter how simple a pet it is, say a gold fish. Having no owned a cockatoo for close to a decade, I will say exotic pets are very exciting to own, but extremely time consuming. Parrots for example, I will always say are terrible pets. They need to be socialized every day, they are as smart as a two year old and they are LOUD. They aren't pets you can just leave with some random person because they will have opinions and they are animals you have to COOK for. You can't just give them seeds or pellets like a cat or chicken. It's not enough, and Taz (that's his name) can be a sweetheart most of the time, but he can be a brat too. And if this doesn't scare you, keep in mind, special pets demand special vets which are expensive and Taz has liberated our family of two remotes, three keyboards, a video camera (back when those were insanely expensive and pretty new), a two Nokia phones, an iphone (back when the very first ones were made and for us, when they weren't available in Europe), a laptop adapter, a laptop, two calculates, countless DVDs, and fifteen flashlights... he doesn't like flashlights. So yeah... the more you know.


	18. First Impressions

In this chapter there's a fair bit of giving back and through in flashbacks so I've tried to mark out when what part is from. Now there is a small part of this chapter where Alice called Aleksandr 'Alexander' because that's what she thinks his name is. It's a little bit of a play on how we usually assume a name is spelled after our own normals. I had hell with this one year working with kids were a three girls were called 'Melony' 'Mailony', and 'Melonee' as well as a pair of kids called 'Alice' and 'Alyss' and the names are pronounced the same. Drove me up the way. There's nothing wrong with the classic spelling of a name people and if anything, it will save the kid future crap by having everyone have trouble saying their name or misspelling it all the time. I also would like to say that updating is slow on this story, not because I've stopped, far from it, but because I started school again and therefore don't have a lot of free time on my hands. Don't worry though, I'm going to try and update at least once a month to the best of my abilities.

**Chapter Seventeen**

_First Impressions...It's a Work in Progress_

*~Nightly~*

_**Two Years Ago...**_

Something wasn't right. Her bed was too soft and her neck hurt. Opening her eyes slowly, Alice shot up with a scream when a strange hellish creature was looking dead in the face.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She scrambled to get away from it, falling hard onto the floor. The 'thing' gave a happy laugh and disappear with a poof sulfur smelling smoke. "Wha-wha-wha-what the hell was that?!"

"That? That was Kapad." A voice said from behind her. It laughed softly. "Welcome, Alice. I promise you, right now you are in safe hands. Please. Don't be frightened."

Alice turned to see a tall white hair man behind her and screamed in terror. She scrambled to her feet and leap over the bed, putting as much space between them.

"Wh-wh-who the hell are you?!"She pointed a finger at him, wide eyed and near hysteria. "Where am I?"

The man held his hands up softly, showing he meant no harm. "I'll tell you immediately." He assured. "I'd just like you to relax, first. I promise, you're safe - you're in my home. You... were hurt, in the street, but didn't look like you needed to be hospitalized. so I brought you here to recover."

Alice looked at him trying to remember what happened. Nothing came up. She could only remember leaving her house.

'Christ Alice you've been kidnapped by a freak!' Her mind screamed. Alice looked instantly for a way out not trusting the man. She spotted a door and ran into it, knocked the door behind. "Yes safe in the.." She turned on the lights. "...closet?"

"Sorry, dear. You're still weak - I wouldn't have you running. Please, just sit down and calm yourself, hm?" Alek called from behind the door.

Alice leaned against the door, her heart beating fast and painfully in her chest.  
>"GO AWAY YOU FREAK!" She looked for anything she could use to fend him off with but there wasn't anything. the closet was empty. "What the hell are you talking about anyway?! How did I get here?!"<p>

Aleksandr sighed. This was the hard part, of course. Always was. "...you were bitten by a vampire, dear." Aleksandr smiled, showing his fangs. "Check yourself. you've been turned. My name is Aleksandr Dimitri Rastline the Third... I am your Sire - your mentor, as it were."

'Vampire?' Alice looked at the door. "You're joking right! there's no such thing as vampires! What do you take me for an idiot!"  
>She was panicking now and pissed. Of all the crazy things she had hear this one took the cake.<p>

"...no dear. I take you to be a scared girl. Which you are. That's fine. But I need you to relax."

"Oh yeah?" She yelled, making sure all her body weight was on the door. "Prove it!"

Aleksandr sighed. "Feel your teeth, girl."

'My teeth?' "You have got to be..." She froze as she ran her tongue against her teeth. The canine's were long then normal. "What the fuck!"

She ran out of the closest looking for a mirror. She found the bathroom and looked closely and saw the were slightly longer then more.  
>"What the hell did you do to me!"<p>

"Not me, Alice. Another vampire... and do watch your language, hm?"

Alice didn't hear him, her eyes fixed on the reflection.

"Oh my god I'm a vampire!" She screamed and ran out the room. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening!" She went back to see if it was still true. "Oh my god I'm a fucking monster from Bram Stroker!"  
>She looked at Alek with horrified eyes. 'Run Alice. Run like fucking hell!'<br>She made a mad dash for the door and raced down the hallways.

Of course, Alek had locked most of the doors in the manor - really, the only place Alice could go was down the hall, and back to her room.  
>The man waited for her to stop panicking and come back to him.<p>

Alice had managed to get herself lost threw the hallway. Every time she pulled on a door it was lock. She finally reached one, which was Alek's bedroom and twisted the handle violently.  
>"Come on! Come on!" She pleaded. She never noticed one of the imps magically unlock it. "YES!"<br>She hurried inside only to see the room was smaller and definitely some lived in it. She was about to leave when the imp locked her in.

"NO! Damn it let me out!"

Aleksandr rose up, and made his way down the hall. "Damn imp..." He grumbled, pushing the creature out of his way, and unlocking the door himself. "...my apologies, Alice. That was one of the imps. You shouldn't be in there, right now. Please, step out."

Alice had backed away from him in terror. She was stressing from it all and suddenly she started crying.  
>"Why are you doing this to me?!" She yelled. "What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even fucking know you!"<p>

"Alice... Alice, I'm sorry... this is... this is the best of a bad situation. Trust me." The man knelt down. "I promise you, however - this is a safe place. Whatever happens, no matter what, you are welcomed here, and I am here to make this transition easier for you... I have much to tell you, and much to teach you, as well."

Alice was completely hysteric by now.  
>"I didn't (sob) remember anything! How did this happen!?" tucked her knees close to her chest. "What are you talking about, 'teach'?"<p>

"Well... You'd think that if your teeth have changed, other stuff as too, hm? You've seen Dracula, right? Think about it. Also, well, I'm afraid that you've got a bit to learn besides... that sort of thing."

Alice eyed him nervously and hugged herself closer. She thought about his words and tried to recall what they had read. She then looked at him.  
>"Soo, I can change form, disappear and shit like that?" She asked. She still had a feeling that he was pulling her leg. "like I can do magic and stuff?"<p>

"Sort of?" He smiled. "But first, I'm thinking you probably need a drink to settle your stomach."

Alice wanted to protest when her stomach let itself become known.  
>GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOWWWWWLLL!<br>She blushed and nodded her head.  
>"I.. guess I'm a little hungry." She answered in a weak lie. Starving was a better choice of words.<p>

"...yes." Aleksandr laughed. "Well, we can take care of that. Come."  
>Aleksandr gave her a brief tour of the house, unlocking doors as they went along, before getting her to the kitchen. The first thing he did there was pour a small glass of dark red liquid.<br>"Let's get the main event over with first, hm? This... is blood. ...and it tastes awful." He sighed. "...and you have to drink it to live."

Alice stepped as far away from the glass as possible, her eyes wide.

"I am so not drinking that." She stated flatly. "I don't care what you say. A snow flake has a better chance in hell."

Alek smiled, and left it on the table. "Give it about five minutes, and you'll be licking the glass for more."

Alice shook her head."No fucking way." She moved toward the door. "There is no force on earth that could make me either!"

"Language, Alice. Please." He scolded her lightly.

The kitchen door firmly locked itself without a sound. Alek simply stood there, and let the scent of the blood work its way into a starving vampiress' nostrils. It wouldn't take long.

Alice clawed at the door, trying to push her sense of smell down. Her stomach growled unhappily and began hurting slightly from the lack of food. Still she kept her distance from it.  
>'Stay strong Alice...' She thought to herself. 'Be like Seras and be strong. Mind over matter.'<p>

She slumped onto the floor groaning as her stomach growled again.

"Alice, dear... I promise you.. this isn't a game. you will start acting violently if you don't drink. It's called a blood fit... and it isn't pretty." Alek explained.

Alice glared at him. She didn't believe him.  
>"Liar," she snarled rising to her feet. "I know exactly what you're doing. you just want me to give and face it!"<br>She reached the glass and picked it up. She was tempted to drink it, even thought he said it taste bad.  
>"Well forget it!" She screamed and threw the glass at him, and missed by a good 16 inches, making the glass shatter on the wall and the blood run down the side.<p>

Alek waved his fingers. The glass repaired itself, and the blood flowed back into the glass.  
>"I can't.. and neither can your body. Its like drinking water, Alice.. you have to do it."<p>

Alice glared at him before stomping her feet."NO!" she screamed. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"  
>She had no idea that he very well could.<p>

"Dear girl... you're... you're acting like a child. Please. Just drink it. You'll feel better."  
>Alek sighed. This... was getting difficult.<p>

"I am not!" Alice this time slammed her fist into the counter, knocking the glass over and cracking the marble counter. "And I will not drink this crap!"

Once again, the glass repaired and refilled. The counter, too, found itself miraculously uncracked.

"Now listen here, girl. You're going to get very angry, very quickly. I don't know what kind of temper you usually have, but let me tell you, its only going to get worse if you don't drink - and if it gets much worse, I'm going to take things into my own hands... you **don't** want me to do that." Aleksandr stood calmly, but his arms were crossed, his head bowed forward slightly - he was ready to act, and his temper was beginning to smoke...

Alice flipped him the bird and she had always had an attitude problem since she turned 12 and it usually got her in trouble with her parent.

"For the last time, no fucking way!" She yelled snarling at him. "I won't and you can't make me!"

"You're wrong on both counts, you know." Alek said, dangerously. "...and it isn't for the last time, because I'm going to ask you _one last time_. Relax, and drink."

Alice felt her blood run cold in her veins at the sound of his voice. Something told her that she was pushing her luck and yet that little voice of logic was buried under 50 tons of stupidity.

"Fuck...no," Alice answered only to look about the room in surprise. 'What the... where did he go?'

With a snap of his finger's the man released a wave of red light, which paralyzed the girl from the neck down. He took the glass, and stepped in front of her.

"Swallow, or drown." He warned, pinching her nose closed, holding the glass up to her lips. "...and don't you -dare- spit it out, or I'll leave you like this for the rest of the night."

Alice felt her eyes water in terror as she suddenly couldn't move her body. She held her breath for a moment thinking she could do this all night. That was until she realized that although she was a vampire, she still needed to breath.

"(GASP!)Argurgl!"

Alice gasped for a breath when the crimson liquid filled her mouth and Alek held her mouth shut. The taste was bitter and gross to her, it reminded her of liver and castor oil mixed together.

'I'm going to chock!' She thought as her eyes teared up. After a minute or two she finally swallowed. "What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill me!"

"Shush. In about three seconds, you're going to start to smell clearer, hear better, see sharper, and feel... a lot more like yourself." Alek snapped his fingers, and the paralyzation ended.

"Welcome to Vampirehood, Alice Harker."

Alice made a jab for his stomach with her elbow to get even with him.

"You son of a HEY!"

Alice gasped as Alek grabbed her elbow and then held onto her wrist before she knew what was happening. But it wasn't what blew her mind away.

What blew her mind was when he actually lifted her off her feet and held her in the air by her wrists like a rag doll.

"Wha... put me down!" Alice wasn't aggressive anymore. She was frightened. Who knew this guy was so strong?

"That's reasonable. Don't try and hit me again, though."

Alek gently put the girl down, and let go of her wrists.

"Now...how are you feeling?"

"How do I feel?" She gaped at him. "How do I feel?! I feel..."

She stopped yelling as the blood ran through her body. She suddenly could smell the roses from the garden, hear the imps flapping down the hallways and squeaking loudly to each other.

"Wow..." She looked around, her anger and fear forgotten in the moment.

She looked around herself the way a child would their new surroundings, her eyes full of wonder.

Alek smiled, and reached over to the end of the counter, and started peeled a banana. "Would you like one? I promise, you've never tasted one quite like this before." He winked.

To be honest, _nothing_ tasted quite as good as right after a fresh cup of blood - a definite way to make up for the fact that medical blood tasted so awful.

Alice gingerly took the banana from him and sat on the counter, swinging her legs childishly. She eyed him with distrust but munched into the fruit. Her eyes widened when she realized how good it tasted and ate quickly.

"I don't get it," She muttered. "Seras couldn't ate human food after she was turned..." She noticed Alek' bewildered look. "Seras. Seras Victioria? From Hellsing?!... Never mind."

She tossed the peel into the sink and looked at him.

"So, what exactly am I suppose to do around here anyway?"

"Well, there's a lot more to being a vampire than a cup of blood and a banana, girl. That wasn't fresh blood... that was medical blood - it keeps us alive, but we don't need to kill for it." Aleksandr paused for a moment. "Fresh blood... real blood... is intoxicating. Drinking it can turn you.. well... violent, if you aren't careful. We elder vampires do not let a new fledgling - that would be you, dear - live on their own for some years after they have been turned. We prefer to teach them our traditions, our histories, and instill in them a sense of responsibility, so that they do not abuse the anonymity and power we all enjoy so much."

Alice snorted at him, the sound loud and crude against the aged stone walls. Clearly the whole idea seemed like some poorly scripted joke someone was playing on her. Any moment now a horde of zombies would appear and she'd know she had somehow fallen into a story ark from 'Were Geek'.

"Fledgling? what the hell am i a baby bird?" She cracked her knuckles a bit and looked around bored at him before going on. "Great. So I'm i n school all over again. This fucking blows."

"Yes, you're in school. Which brings me to lesson number one. Watch your language, girl." Alek said, a little sharply. "I'm obviously a bit old fashioned, and I do not take well to such filth, especially coming from a young lady like yourself." Alek sighed.

"Would you like something to eat? Or would you like to have a tour of the House?"

Alice rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter. She stretched out and cracked her spine, not caring about the look she got as her self-shredded T shirt rode up higher, showing off most of her stomach. She had been wear a black sweat covering most of her body along with a set of pant chained pants that hugged the curvature of her hips, and a pair of lace up army boots. She dressed most in Hot Topic clothing.

"Yeah yeah, sure..." she looked at the door. "I guess I may as well see the rest of this place, so let's get it over with."

'The sooner this is over, the sooner I can leave.' She thought to herself.

Aleksandr sighed. "We'll have to work on your wardrobe too, I suppose. Ah well, we have plenty of time..."

The man began with the kitchen, dining room, and great hall, before working his way to the east wing, where the ballroom and sitting room lay.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Alice felt her temper flare. "I'm not wearing some prissy ass uniform you know..."

She took in the place slowly, noting how elegant and expensive everything looked. After a while of spotting several imps that laughed at her she finally noticed something lacking.

"Hey err white haired dude," Alice frowned as she looked down the halls. "Is it summer vacation or something? Where are the rest of the students?"

"Let's just say you don't fit with the decorations, hm?" The man rolled his eyes. They'd get to that one later.

"It is difficult to care for more than one fledgling at a time, Alice. My name, again, is Aleksandr, if you'd please - not... white haired... dude..." His eyes twinkled. "You will be my only student. It will be nice to have company besides the occasional visitor, and my imps, in this big old house."

Alice stopped and looked at him.

"Why do you mean only student? What kind of school is this anyway?" She jogged up so that she was in front of him. "Alex was it, what exactly is going on here?"

She followed in him to the sitting room waiting an answer.

"Exactly what I said before... This isn't a school, Alice. I'm simply a teacher. Your teacher." He led her out of the sitting room, back upstairs. "Your room's all the way down this hall, but in between are my study, my bedroom, and a pair of guest rooms..." He explained, unlocking and opening doors as they walked down the hall. "I'll show you your room first."

Alice was looking at a picture of Aleksandr with his name under it, when she froze in her spot.

"My room?" She started shacking her head. "Oh no. I am not staying here, Alek. I don't do boarding school or whatever this place is. I have a room back home with my parents."

"Alice... you're a vampire, remember? You can't go outside in the sunlight. You aren't even in your hometown anymore." Alek frowned softly. "Your... Your family think you're dead, dear. You _can't_ go home."

Alice stared at him before she held up her hand shaking a finger.

"No." She started as her body began to visible tremble. "No. No. No NO! You're lying! I'm not dead and my parents know it!"

She was starting to panic. she could be.

"I don't fucking care if I can walk in the sun or not I'm not staying here in this place!" She yelling now at him, every reasoning in her mind had flown out of her mind. "I'm going HOME!"

"Alice... I'm sorry, Miss Harker. Just... think about it for a minute, alright?" Alek sighed inwardly. This was always the hardest part.

Alice wasn't about to listen.

"No! It's not true!" She grabbed the closest thing to her, a music box that once was Gabrielle's and threw it at him. "You sick lying bastard! This is just some sick joke!"

She kept grabbing thing at toss at him, ignoring anything he was saying to try and calm her down.

Aleksandr grabbed Gabby's music box with a frown, and then began levitating it and everything else the girl threw, slowing walking towards her. "Alice... Alice! Stop this, girl. This isn't a joke, and you _know_ it isn't. Come on, now, just relax..."

"NO!" Alice screamed as loud as she could send an uncontrolled burst of magic around her, shattering everything made of glass. "IT NOT TRUE!"

She turned on her heels and fled the room, looking for a way out of the the place. She was even willing to jump out a window to due so.

"**Alice!**" Alek snapped. "**Do not make me chase after you, girl!**" He sighed.

"...I'd been hoping to save _this_ lesson for a while..." He looked around at everything she'd broken. ...what a pain.

Alek ran after her. "I'm not going to give you many more warnings, Alice. Come on! Stop running, or I'll be forced to make you. I don't want to have to do that!"

Alice found the stair cast and leaped onto the railing, sliding down and swinging to the right. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away from him. She spotted a window and ran for it, leaped into the air and...

came to a surprising stop.

'THE HELL!?'

"I told you I was old-fashioned, dear. If you won't listen to reason, I'll use force. Now come along." Alek pulled her back into her room, slowly walking down the hall with a frozen girl floating in mid-air behind him.

"...and I mean that. The front doors of the manor are locked. You won't be getting out that way, for one thing. All of the windows are enchanted... The only thing you'll get for jumping through one is a headache..."

They returned to Alice's room, and Alek sat himself down on a chair. "I'm not going to unfreeze you until you promise me you won't try and run again. Is that understood?"

Alice glared at him with hurtful tears. She wasn't going to promise him anything.

"Fine," She growled, having no intentions on keeping her word. The moment her feet were on the ground again she was going to make another run for it.

Aleksandr gently lowered her to the ground, still frozen.

"I ask only that you act reasonably, Alice. There's nowhere to run, and I'll only stop you again." He looked her straight in the eyes. "If you _do_ run, I'm afraid, I'm going to do just as I promised. I'm going to use force... and it will be very, **very** unpleasant."

The vampire's eyes flickered a little. A spanking wasn't something a grown man would wet his pants over, but the way Alek was looking at it, the last thing Alice should be doing right now was pressing his buttons - if he had to scare her into submission, so be it.

Alice felt the hold on her disappear. She was frightened by Aleksandr. Hell, she would rather face hell then him, but she was not staying there. Kicking of her left foot, she ran for the doors which slammed shut up.

"Shit! No open damn it!" She gripped the handle and pulled on it violently, ripping the handle off. "Crap!"

...and she was frozen again.

"Alice. Were you listening to me before?" The man asked, testily.

Alice strained hard in the hold that she couldn't seem to brake.

"Let me go!" She yelled. "I want to go home! You can't keep me here!"

"I don't have a choice, Alice. I'm sorry. The sooner you get used to it, the better." Alek said, genuinely sorry for the girl. The transfer wasn't an easy one, just a necessary one. What the girl really needed was time, but first, Aleksandr needed to make sure she'd be alright, alone. ...so for now, he couldn't leave.

"Choice?! The hell you don't have a choice!?" Alice yelled. "You have a choice! LET ME GO HOME!"

She was started to panic inside, the fear running through her veins like ice water. She honestly couldn't move and it frightened her more then anything. If he could do this, how was she suppose to protect herself from him?

"Dear girl... I repeat, I - can - not - let - you - go - home. This _is_ home. My home. ...and as long as your are my student, yours as well. I will do everything I can to make you comfortable, so long as you obey the rules of my house This is the only thing I ask, child." Alek shook his head. "It'd probably be better if you slept on it... you need time to get yourself used to being here."

Alice forced herself to calm down on the inside. She was thinking of a plan to get out and maybe if she played her cards right, she could convince him to leave her alone long enough for her to open a window and sneak out.

"Maybe... maybe you're right," Alice sighed and looked kindly at him. "I just... need some time alone... if that's alright?"

Aleksandr nodded, kindly. "Yes, of course. I'm two doors down on the right, if you need me - just knock, alright?"

The man stood, looking at her neutrally. "I... I am sorry, Alice. I promise, you'll find your life ahead to be far more wonderful than you could imagine... and I will do everything in my power to make it so for you."

The vampire left her room, leaving the door open - she could close it herself, after all, and then went down the hall to his study.

Alice watched and waited until Alek was out of sight then closed the door. She looked wildly about the room and neared the window. Even if it was the second floor, she figured she could use the nearby tree to climb down to a safe landing. Gently touching the window, Alice realized that Alek had meant she couldn't break the windows but she could crawl out of them.

Wasting little time, Alice hopped from the edge of her window and onto the tree, sliding down slowly so that she wouldn't be noticed. She then high tailed it across the yard and scaled the wall with alarming easy before landing on the other side.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Alice gaped as she looked at the 9 foot wall behind her. "That... that isn't even humanly possible."

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

"Janus will you stop gaping," Alice groaned as she knocked over Klonoa again as the pup was still very active. "I know it was stupid, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Now let me finish."

She eyed the clock wanting to be sure that she didn't stay up too late. Alek usually wasn't fond of her going to bed late as she was difficult to awaken in the mornings.

"So after I jumped the wall I found myself wondering into town..."

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago... **_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

Alice found herself walking about blindly in the streets for what felt like hours. Alek had been right, she didn't know where she was and it was making her more and more nervous every minute. To make matters worse, someone was following her.

"Hey sweetie thing," The voice slurred. Alice nearly gagged on the smell of alcohol on the drunkard's breath. "Wait up, I just want to talk to you..."

Alice speed up to get away when found herself in an alleyway. She was about to back track when the man cornered her.

"Get off me!" Alice yelped and pushed at the man. He slurred several words to her as he leaned closer. As Alice started to panic more, her fangs began to grow. "GET OFF ME!"

The man was suddenly tossed off her and someone pulled her close.

"Cover your mouth and stay close," The strange ordered in a calm voice with a strong British accent. "I'll take you some place safe, little one."

She followed him, blinded by her fear and tears as she desperately trying to cover her elongated fangs behind a quivering hand.

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

The mirror in Alice's room chimed softly, and Aleksandr's face appeared in it - a little trick he hadn't performed for quite some time, as he wanted to respect the girl's privacy. He knew, however, that they were simply talking, and thought it a good idea for both of them to know what he had to say.

"My apologies for interrupting, Alice - but you do need to go to sleep eventually... just don't want you to stay up too late, alright?"

"Our apologies, Lord Aleksandr." Janus said, respectfully. "Alice was telling me about her first night as a fledgling..."

Alek's reflection smiled. "Really? Would you mind continuing, Alice? I've always been curious as to what happened after you ran off, you know..."

Janus laughed. "Perfect timing!"

"Argh! You're both horrible." she whined and made herself comfy. "Well, so other then disobey the first rule of never follow a strange..."

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago ...**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

Alice glanced about as the strange lead her to a place that was dimly light by neon lights. As they moved to past, the bouncer blocked their path.

"21 or no entry, sweetheart." The guy stated only to looked at her oddly. "Is she alright?"

"She's with me, John. Let us pass," The strange stated as he pulled her close to him. "She's one of us..."

Alice didn't really hear the last part of the conversation between the two as they entered a very noise bar. She found herself being lead until they got to where the private booths were and was forced to sit down.

"She'll need blood and I'll need paper," The man stated to a hostess before looking at Alice. "What is your name and who is your Sire?"

Alice sat silently, taking deep breaths as she felt her fangs return to normal.

"A-Alice... Alice Harker," She answered and looked at him. "Who are you and where am I?"

He looked at her and smiled apologetic. "My name is Mikeal Dornell, I'm a vampire like yourself or rather sort off. You're at the Red water Bar. Now who is your Sire?"

"Why would I have one?" Alice eyed him nervously.

"My dear, your actions and fangs give you away," Mikeal scolded her lightly. "And trust me it's for the better that you are returned soon. He or she is probably worried for you're well fair as we speak, so please..."

Alice looked at her hands unhappy. She didn't like where this was going but this Mikeal wasn't letting her go either.

"I'm not sure. Alexander. But it was spelled different..." She muttered but Mikeal recognized the name. He wrote a quick note before sending it. "What... what will happen now?"

"That is up to Lord Aleksandr, not me." He stated and looked at his watch. "It will be a while before he gets here. What do you say to we get to know each other better?"

"And what? Wait until some crazy vampire shows up to kick me ass?" Alice looked at the ground and groaned. "I wish I was dead..."

Mikeal laughed to himself. the girl had no idea that she had struck gold having Alek as a Sire. The man was known for being the most free with his fledglings and the kindest.

"It's not so bad. You're lucky to have him," Mikeal explained. "My sire broke my back once you know..."

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

"And that's what you missed Alek, happy?" Alice looked at him, hoping he wouldn't question it more then that.

"Not completely... I'd like to know if he said anything else nice about me." Alek laughed softly, and Janus grinned. "Seriously, though - I know you were at the Red Waters, but more had to happen than you just sitting there, hm? I mean... it was Mikeal, wasn't it? He's not exactly the quietest vampire you'll ever meet..."

Janus smiled. "I liked him... all things considered, I mean. He was... He reminded me a little of you, Lord Aleksandr."

Alek's eyes sparkled. "I believe we'd both consider that a compliment. Well, Alice? What did he say?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at Alek and made herself comfy.

"You just want your ego stroked don't you?" she sighed and thought back.

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago …**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

"They can do that?!" Alice yelped and made to get up. "I've got to get out of here!"

"Hold on a moment!" Mikeal quickly grabbed her hand and forced her to sit back down. "I said my Sire. Lord Rastline was not my Sire. Mine was a man called Razziel. Aleksandr is more understanding then that, I've know the man a bit."

"How so, he won't even let me go home..." Alice whispered feeling down hearted.

"My dear you must understand. To the human world you are dead. Most of us are given off as being murdered..." He stopped and looked at her calmly. Now was not a time to going into that. "The point is Alek is the best choice you could have gotten my dear. He's a very pleasant man. He's well known for his abilities with magic as well as his ability to raise fine Fledglings. He's very understand from what I re..."

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

"And that's as far as he got because then you showed up and grabbed me by the neck," Alice growled and rubbed her own throat as if it was resent when she felt the choker she wore. "Which reminds me. Why do I have to keep wearing this? And it's your turn to tell me what you were doing while I was gone."

She got under the covers of her bed, offering Janus some as well if he wanted to join.

Janus grinned, and tucked himself in on the edge of the bed, not wanting to be presumptuous or improper.

"Well, while you were gone, dear, I was simply working in my study... my... ah... lesson plan for the first few weeks, you might say. You know, all the wonderful things I tried to teach you while you were busy being... an absolute terror." Aleksandr's reflection shook its head disapprovingly. "I mean, really. Talk about a child without self-control... You were awful, even as far as fledglings go, Alice." Alek smiled, not unkindly. "You even made _me_ into a dictator... I was quoting _my_ sire left and right that first year..."

Alice blushed and scowled at him.

"You're avoiding answering me again and I wasn't that bad, Alek," She thought for a moment. "I think... Now come on and spit. What did you do when you got the letter. You looked pretty pissed when you showed up at the bar."

"Well... Mikeal's letter was written in true Dornell fashion." Alek smiled, softly, appreciating Janus' understanding nod. "To the point, and very... expressive. I believe it said something to the point of... 'Lord Aleksandr, I am in possession of your most recent acquisition... your new runt has already caused a commotion with mortals, and I'm babysitting her at Red Waters until you can pick her up...' It wasn't exactly what I was hoping to hear from you, Alice. I spent a good five minutes after receiving the letter deciding whether or not I was going to bring my belt, and strap you in front of the whole damn bar. I was not a happy Sire." Alek shook his head, eyes flashing as he remembered how angry he was back then.

"After all, you'd broken my trust - immediately. I was torn between getting you to respect the fact that I was... am... far stronger than you, and giving you the opportunity to walk all over me again, by welcoming you into my arms with a soft touch. I... ah... compromised. Remember?"

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago ...**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

Aleksandr stormed into the Red Waters with a deafening crackle of magic. A hot green silhouette sat in the middle of the air, where Aleksandr had appeared. He calmly sat down next to Mikeal, ignoring Alice, (well, except for the fact that he had his free hand firmly around the back of her neck, and was carrying her like a mother dog carries her pup) and shaking the man's hand firmly.

"I'm sorry to trouble you with such a minor inconvenience Master Dornell. I hope you were not... put out by this little deviance from your schedule. If there is some re-compensation you require, you will let me know, yes?"

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

"I'm positive he didn't write that," Alice muttered, blushing when he talked about wanting to belt her in front of all those different people in the bar. "But yeah, I do remember that..."

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago ...**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

"AWE! LET GO!" Alice yelped as she literally found herself force to look at the floor. "Stop it!"

Mikeal felt himself giving Alek a nervous smile. He felt bad for sending the girl back with an angry Sire but at the same time she had asked for it.

"Really, Lord Rastline, it wasn't any trouble." He gave am odd wave to Alice although she couldn't see it. She was too busy trying to get Alek to let go of her neck. "I hope though, we can talk together again under better conditions."

Alice felt her ears turn red as she felt several eyes fall on her. It was humiliating standing half bent the way she was. She then felt a strange tug and suddenly they were in Alek' study before he released her.

"Owe! You didn't gave to grab me like that you know?!" Alice rubbed her neck that she was sure had bruised because of him.

"Quiet." Alek snapped his fingers, and the girl was caught in that paralyzing red light again. "I'll do the speaking, hm?"

Alek went over to a small wooden box, and opened it in front of her. Resting in a bed of green velvet was an ornate choker. Held by a black leather strap was a red stone, over which sat a golden inlay of a bare tree, on which a single piece of fruit remained, a glittering black spot against the red and gold of the setting.

"This is the mark of House Rastline, girl. That which withstands all trials returns with sweeter fruit for it. Patience is not only a virtue - it is _my_ virtue... and you will understand that patience is not leniency. You have _tested_ my patience this night, and for that-" Aleksandr snapped the choker around Alice's neck "-you will reap what you have sown."

The stone gleamed a sickening red as Alek waved a hand over it.

"...your rights to leave this house without my permission have been revoked. Violently. Until I say so, any attempt to even step foot onto the _patio_ will leave you paralyzed from the neck down."

He glared at the frozen girl. "...good thing you'll be staying with me, listening to my every word with rapt and polite attention, won't you?"

Alice glared at him from where she stood, trying to will herself to move again.

"You stupid bastard, this has to be illegal!" She yelled right at him. "I'm a living being you ass, not some prisoner or animal! Get this collar off me!"

She was pissed.

"I said be quiet." Alek repeated, calmly, making sure he twisted the knife, so to speak, by adjusting the choker until it was centered on her neck. "It suits you. Very pretty. Especially when one can't hear you using foul language like that instead. Yes, I'd stop talking if I was you."

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

"Oh god, I remember that now..."Alice moaned into her pillow with a heavy blush of embarrassment across her face. "And the pain that followed it...

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago ...**_

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

"I'm not some fucking dog, you prick!" Alice spat at him. She wasn't going to let him scare her even if he was. "Get this thing off me! You have no fucking rights to do this!"

Aleksandr's eyes flashed. He held the girl's chin, and lifted it upward. "**Have you listened to anything I've said**?" He snapped. "Watch. Your. Language."

The man sighed. "...I can see that what I expect and what you are used to are going to be very different. I'll have to try not to reprimand you for...being yourself." Aleksandr waved his hand, and the girl floated into a chair. She found herself unable to move.

"You said you wanted some time alone." With a wave of his hand, Aleksandr spun the chair so Alice was staring at the door to his study, her back facing him. "There you go. All alone." He wiggled his fingers again, and she found herself unable to talk without exerting a great deal of effort.

With that, he got back to writing.

**Author Notes: **


	19. It's You Can't Use You're In-Door Voice

In this chapter there's a fair bit of giving back and through in flashbacks so I've tried to mark out when what part is from. Now there is a small part of this chapter where Alice called Aleksandr 'Alexander' because that's what she thinks his name is. It's a little bit of a play on how we usually assume a name is spelled after our own normals. I had hell with this one year working with kids were a three girls were called 'Melony' 'Mailony', and 'Melonee' as well as a pair of kids called 'Alice' and 'Alyss' and the names are pronounced the same. Drove me up the way. There's nothing wrong with the classic spelling of a name people and if anything, it will save the kid future crap by having everyone have trouble saying their name or misspelling it all the time.

On a completely other note, I'm sorry for not updating faster. In about a week or so I'm starting my practical as a teacher for three weeks and because of that I will literally have no time to write in because of the amount of time I need to prep for the lessons. I've got four grades to work with in English and math, all of them young students so I have to be ready for anything with them. I'm excited though because the students I have tend to be super sweet.

**Chapter Eighteen**

_It's You Can't Use You're In-Door Voice, We Can't Skip That Step All Together_

*~Nightly~*

_**Two Years Ago...**_

Alice was seething inside as she glared at the door.

'How dare that over baring, tyrannical bastard do this to me!' She thought as she let lose several long and when placed curses that could made a sailor blush. She huffed in her seat, biting her time for when he'd release her from his hold. 'When I get free, he is **so** going to get it!"

About an hour later, sick of Alice's threats and curses, Aleksandr finished his word, and carried the girl - sans chair - back to her room. He stood in the doorway, leaving the child floating just above her new bed.

"I recommend you stay here, and sleep. I have run out of patience for your foul mouth and short temper... if you push me one more time, you'll be very unhappy before you go to sleep."

With a wave of his hand, Alek dismissed the paralyzation. "Good night, Alice. I will see you tomorrow."

Alice leaped out of the chair and turned on her heel. She wasn't about to drop, forgive and forget what he had just done. Pushing off hard, she ran to the window ready to hop outside again.  
>"The hell I will!" She snarled, having put one foot on the railing. 'If I did it once, I can do it again!'<p>

she was about to kick off when she felt it. A sudden magic hold took over her body and every muscle froze in place as if she no longer controlled it.

'The hell!' She looked surprised until she noticed the faint glow of the stone in her new collar. 'Shit! He wasn't kidding!'

"No, I wasn't." Alek sighed. "Well, let's have you spend some time in the corner to think about what you've done, hm?"

With a snap of his fingers, the girl was frozen, and levitated to the ceiling - her nose pressed firmly into the corner like a naughty child.

"I have a sense of humor you're going to find cruel... crude... uncouth... I'll have you know I don't really care, little girl. You're going to do as I say, whether I treat you like a guest... or like a puppet. That's how its going to be."

Alice would have stomped her feet if she could. Not only could she move, but there was no floor to stomp on if she wanted to.

'Fuck you Asshole!' She thought heatedly at him as she tried to look at him from the corner of her eyes. She was going to get even one way or another.

Aleksandr frowned. ...if she wanted to be like that, so be it. Aleksandr slammed her door shut, and walked down the hall to cool down.

...perhaps it wasn't fair to read the girl's mind, but he needed an edge on his student - so she could be anticipated, and thusly, helped... Well, he just couldn't get upset at her thoughts, he supposed. That was a bit out of bounds - trying to control one's thoughts?

...even so. The girl needed to learn some respect. Obviously, control wasn't working - she wasn't the sort that broke under reason.

...how, then?

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

Really, Alice. I have never, in all my years as a Sire, punished a child... well... like I did you, at least, on the first night. I know you were in that corner for a good thirty minutes... well, that's how long it took me to face facts. I needed to get through to you quickly... and as my Sire was fond of saying, if one won't listen with their head, they'll listen with their bottom. So I went into the sitting room, and I found the paddle that Gabrielle had inspired me to buy that time I was escorting she and Mikeal... and... well... you remember what happened.

Janus listened, intently. Alice was turning a wonderful color - she looked so _cute!_ He smiled, excited, and listened for Alice to tell on.

"Argh! You didn't have to tell him that!" Alice whined and buried her face in the pillow, knocking Klonoa over. The puppy gave a startled yelp of surprise before it realized nothing was wrong. "Sorry Klo."

She put down the pillow and tucked Klo to her chest, rubbing his ears. Her face still red. 'At lest Mikeal isn't here to hear this too...' "Yeah, well... I wasn't exactly happy at the time either when you came back..."

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago**_

Alice's jaw was hurting by the time Alek returned. She had been grinding her teeth for half an hour, bored out of her mind staring at the junction between two walls and the ceiling She still couldn't see him, but she yelped when she suddenly found herself fall quickly, but gently to the wall, and the hold on her vanish.

"You grade A Son of a..." She turned, her hands fisted for a fight, but she quickly froze in her place when she say him sitting calmly on the bed that he now claimed was hers. "What the hell..."

She was stumped. She had thought he would be standing right behind her, ready to duke it out one-on-one.  
>'what is he trying to pull?"<p>

"I want you to understand my position, Alice Harker. You are my responsibility. I am to keep you safe - and ensure your are properly brought up - at any cost. This is a responsibility laid upon me by all the Great Covens of the world, and it is one I take _very_ seriously. I have the eyes of the entire vampire world watching me, or, as it were, watching how I deal with you. ...I am not about to let you think that your foul language, short temper, and bratty attitude are going to let you get _anywhere_ in this house. You will be dealt with as four other fledglings have been dealt with before you. I am not about to change my ways because you think they are outdated... I don't care what you think, Alice. I don't have to. All I care about is that, when you leave this place, you have been taught properly. ...and you will not leave this house until I am satisfied that this has occurred."

The man looked as evenly at her as he could - speaking his mind did wonders for relaxing Aleksandr. "...I hope you understand. Now, if you would please, come over here."

Alice rose her eyebrow at him confused. she had no idea what he was talking about but it didn't sound pleasant in the lest. She still stood ready for a fight, unwilling to let her guard down, but still for some reason she did obey him and neared him. She stopped about an arm's length away, feeling confident enough that if he made a grab for her, she would be able to dodge him. 

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

"Yes Janus, I actually thought I could out run him despite all the evidence against it," Alice glared at him. "So stop laughing..." 

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago**_

'He may be fast, but I am faster,' She reasoned with herself as she folded her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. "Yeah? Well what the hell do you want now?"

Aleksandr slowly raised one hand in offering, open, palm-up. "I'm going to do something neither of us are going to like very much, Alice. This... well, it was probably going to happen tomorrow, to be honest-" 

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

"Ppfffffffft! Wahahhaha!"

Janus started laughing so hard he rolled onto his side and covered his face.

"Whmf! Hem! Gerroff!" Janus pushed the pillow Alice was smothering him with off of his face, blushing and smiling at her furiously.

"...children..." Alek smiled, and continued without paying any attention to them. 

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago**_

"-but I was hoping to do it under less tense circumstances. This feels rather cold to me, and malice is not by goal... I'm going to give you an example of what disrespectful behavior will earn you in my house. You've already directly ignored my requests three or four times, in addition to your general air of disrespect - none of which will be acceptable in the future. I have been patient with you because of these sudden circumstances, but I'm afraid you'll need to know what's coming."

Alek lifted his other hand, which held the paddle in it. "Dear girl...I'm going to ask you to be a young lady, and get yourself over my knee, if you'd please."

Alice stumbled backwards in shock when she saw the paddle. She couldn't believe it. He was actually going to...

"Ha ha, very funny buddy..." Alice eyed the paddle from the floor as she crawled backwards farther away from him. "That's a crappy joke and you know it..."

She watched his face to see if he was joking and found it blank of any humor.

"No! Ah ah, not a fucking chance," she protested as she backed herself up into the wall next to the bureau. "I'm too old to be spanked buddy. Even my parents stopped that crap after I turned ten."

'If he thinks I'm going to agree to this, he's dumber then he looks...' Alice though, trying to keep her outsides brave, but failing slowly.

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

Alice glared at Janus and pointed a finger at him.  
>"I will get you back for this..." She half hearted threatened. "Just wait and see..."<p>

"Oh, come on!" Janus impishly stuck his tongue out at her. "You're the one who's telling the story... Um, sorry, Aleksandr. Go ahead."

"Doesn't mean you get to laugh at me!" Alice muttered back. "It's embarrassing enough as it is... jerk."

Alice groaned. This was the part she would rather go without remembering.

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago**_

Alek sighed. His eyes glittered understanding - he'd been in this place before, and with four other children, not much older than Alice. "How many times have I prevented you from running away, Alice? I... I understand, believe me - I know its embarrassing, but... well, that's why this is effective. I'm only going to ask once. Please, Miss Harker. Let's get this over with, hm?"

"Embarrassing!" Alice looked at him as if he had gown a second head. "Buddy it's illegal!"

She looked at him to see if it would change his mind. It didn't.

"Look, Andy or Andrew or whatever your name is, there is no way I'm going to take some punishment meant for kids so forget it!" Alice finally yelled at him from her spot on the floor.

Aleksandr sighed, and tugged the girl over to him with a gentle magical push, before pulling her over his knee and raising the paddle into the air... 

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

Aleksandr smiled. "Well... I suppose we should just skip this part of the story, hm, Janus?"

Janus blushed a little. He looked at Alice - then at Aleksandr, conflicted. "...well... she did call me a jerk..."

"That she did!"

"No fair! Two against one!" Alice cried out and yanked her covers over her head. "Oh you both can just go to hell for this..." 

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Two Years Ago**_

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

The paddle fell on the girl's clothed bottom - this wasn't about pain, this was about having her realize he was in control, and she'd be getting similar treatment whenever she disobeyed. The paddle came down very slowly, giving Alice ample time to kick, scream, curse, protest, and generally make an embarrassment of herself while Alek silently and stoically continued her first lesson.

"Hey what do you think you _AW_!" Alice struggled hard as she felt herself being placed over Alek's knee like some toddle and yelped when the paddle hit her rear. "_OW_! Hey stop that!"

She had to admit she was thankful that she was wearing her thick jeans, it was taking most of the pain although it wasn't a series of light slams either that her parents would do.

"NOOO! I'm not a _AH _child!" She swung her arm back to grab his hand. "I said _OUCH _stop it!"

_Smaack... smaack... smaack..._

"Just be thankful I'm not lowering your pants, Alice. You'll be getting future spankings on the bare, I'll have you know. This.. is the last of tonight's generosity. Once your face is as red as your bottom _will be_ the next time you're _naughty_, I'll be letting you get to sleep - like a good girl."

Alek continued his slow pace, using every demeaning phrase he could to encourage the girl's temper to flare - he'd rather spank it out of her now, leaving her empty, and, hopefully, tired enough to sleep, when he was done.

"_OW _Thankful of _OUCH _What?!" Alice struggled harder in his hold as she started to feel the paddle more and more through her pants. "You jerk let me _OW _GO!"

she continued to yell, swear, and threaten him until she was out of breath and low on energy. the spanking however had run so long that even with her pants up, her rear was a deep angry red and in a lot of pain.

"_OOOOWWW_! Stop!" She wailed limply over his knee. "I'll be good, just stop!"

_***~Nightly Lessons~* **_

_**Present Time**_

'Somethings never change...' Alice thought sulkily under her covers, listening to the humiliating retelling of her first night.

It didn't help ease the hot burn of the blush on her cheeks when she saw the supposed amusement on both males' faces. For Aleksandr though it wasn't the venture that amused him so much as it was joy that both he and Alice had moved past such useless fights... for the most part. For Janus, it was just about getting a little blackmail on Alice encase she ever teased him too much in the future.

…. not that he would probably ever use it.

"Did you have to tell him that part!" Alice whined as she looked at the two. Klonoa had already curled up under her covers and was fast asleep. "Alek, you're being mean!"

"Yes, well, the rest isn't too exciting. She wasn't exactly... shall we say... in the mood for a hug, but once she had calmed down, I let her sleep... and _that_, as they say, is that." Alek gave the children a look. "Young Master Janus, if you would be so kind as to wish Alice - and Klo - a good night, I will see you two in the morning. Sleep well, children."

Aleksandr's face vanished from the mirror, leaving Alice and Janus alone. In bed. Together. Janus reddened.

"Um... thanks for telling me your story, Alice... I'll... um... see you tomorrow, okay?"

Alice gave a small sigh of relief that her torment was over and turned to look at Janus.

"Yeah, you're welcome," She then grinned and looked at him. "But not out of the woods. Tomorrow it's your turn to talk about your first night."

She gave him a quick hug before getting comfortable under her clovers, moving Klonoa up on top of the covers so that he could move if he needed it.

"Night, Janus. See you tomorrow for lessons... i think it's dancing again..." She groaned the word as she though about how they would probably have to dance together since she was the only girl in the house hold. "Oh and leave the door open for Klo will you? Thanks."

She yelled the last part just as Janis turned and left her room heading for his ow, then she lay down and hugged the puppy lightly to herself as her lights flickered out and sleep came over her.

Laying down in the guest room on what was for the moment his bed, Janus mused about the days events. It had been a long time since he had smiled so much during the day, to have something to actually smile about, that his jaw ached a little. He had only been a vampire for about two years, and while Alice was 'older', he liked the child-like natural around her despite the heavy streaks of immaturity. True, it had landed they in trouble a few times, her more then him, but it was that immaturity that let him feel alive and free.

Aleksandr didn't hold Alice's leash as tight as Razziel did his and it allowed him to remember what it was like to be allowed to make mistakes, take risks, and proverbially poke the sleeping dragons only to get bitten but not burned.

It felt... normal.

With his head resting comfortably on the pillow, Janus went to sleep with a pleasant smile on his face. Dancing. Hm.

**Author Notes: **

Lots of time hoping in this one sorry. Hopefully I've edited it right so that passing is comfortable for you readers. The thing is, when you rp on a forum, you often play off the other persons post so sometimes you have to write a reaction to something in the middle of a post and with time jumps... well, lets just say there's a lot of one lines and to have a single line of response only to time hope again would just annoy me to no ends.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'll try and post again as soon as I can. Otherwise, I wish you all a Happy Halloween. Remember to be safe and enjoy yourself because it's the one time a year where Alice and Janus can go about and pretend to be human.


	20. Fight the Devil and You Will Fall

AN: Oh sweet nights above, I have got to stop making random promises I can't possibly kept. I'm really sorry for the wait everyone, but life tossed me some rough and surprising curve balls that I hadn't foreseen. As some of you know, I'm studying to be a teacher and while I love role playing as well as editing this story for you all, my school work has to come first. So, when I suddenly discovered there was a project I had to do that was a do or fail EVERYTHING, it kind of took my full attention. Secondly, I'm become an Aunt to a healthy and very social little girl and being the family that lives closest to my sister, I'm often drafted to help watch or baby sit her when Mommy and Daddy needs some baby-free time. She's a joy though, so I don't mind. And lastly, I'm gotten engaged to my boyfriend of two years, so yeah... lots of new chapters going on in my life.

As for the story... I'm going to try my best, but I would like everyone to bare with me. Even if the summer is looming around the corner, I don't have a lot of free time because family, school, and currently job hunting as well, so I honestly have very little free time.

Now, last time, we learn about Alice's first night with Aleksandr and lets face it, she could have worked on her tact a little better. A quick warning again, this is a spanking heavy story in a domestic sense however there are moments where it's abusive, namely with Razziel. Please remember, that Razziel is from a time were taking a horse got you the death sentence where murder was just prison, if not older and the story takes the view point of the children.

Otherwise, enjoy the story

**Chapter Nineteen**

_ Fight the Devil and You Will Fall_

*~ Nightly ~*

The next day Janus awoke too early, and made his way (with some impish directions) to one of the bathrooms to bathe and prepare for the night ahead. Aleksandr's manor had multiple bathrooms - the one he and Alice had gone to after Mikeal's punishment had been closer to Alek's study, and to the stairs, while this one was near the guest rooms - all done in white marble with blue streaks running through it, and an old-fashioned, claw-footed tub.

After pulling himself together, Janus dressed in one of the only outfits he had not worn yet - a collared white shirt, and matching vest and pants of a rich black, with tracery highlighting the vest in silver thread. His hair was tied back in its usual single knot, and the boy realized, as he dressed, that this might be for the best - he didn't know when his Sire would be returning, and dressing much less than this might be (would be) unacceptable.

"...dancing..." He murmured to himself, as he tried to decide whether to go to the ballroom, or if he should go to the kitchen and meet the others for breakfast.

A pair of imps was waiting in the kitchen, and Janus, still not entirely comfortable with the creatures, decided to wait for Alice or Aleksandr to start the breakfast train along.

Alice was going through her closet quickly, trying to think of what would be best to wear. Knowing Aleks, he would want her to dress the part of a lady. She pulled out the black gown with gold trim and turned to Klo.

"What do you think?" she asked only to see the puppy was happily chewing on her old sneakers. "Gee, thanks Klo. Black it is."

Alice quickly put on the dress and tied it magically behind her although it wasn't a firm knot at all. Some things still needed improvement. Finally slipping on the matching shoes, which Klo had protected from Kapad, Alice picked the puppy up and ran down the hall, nearly crashing into Aleks.

"Yip!" she cried as she dumped into him. "Hee he, morning Aleks, sleep well?"

Alek smiled politely steadying Alice before she lost her balance. "Good morning, Alice, yes I-" The vampire's eyes widened as he looked her up and down. His smile grew. "...my Lady Harker." He joked, "you are a vision of loveliness this morning..." He gently petted Klo, who licked his finger before trying to nip at it unsuccessfully. "Ready for breakfast, and dancing, dear?"

The two began their walk down to the kitchen.

"Of course my Lord," Alice joined in on the joke and gave him a deep bow and took his arm after setting Klo onto the floor where the puppy instantly ran about yipping happily. "Shall we meet our guest?"

She followed him up to the door, readjusting her top every once in a while.  
>"Damn it, sit right..." she hissed under her breath. "Aleks can you help me with this?"<p>

"Mhm..." Alek gave his fingers a wave, and Alice found herself straightened out as they walked into the kitchen.

Janus was sitting easily, his chair pushed away from the table, lazily watching the imps flutter about, holding a tug-of-war contest with a napkin, of all things. When Alice and Aleksandr walked in, he rose from his chair. He bowed to Aleksandr, - did a double take when he saw Alice, and then bowed to her as well - and then cut the civility, blushed a little, and walked over to his friends.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Janus. It looks like you've both dressed for the occasion today. Wonderful!" Aleksandr looked at one of the imps. "_Gleebo! Harszht partoo bas. Kemm, kaloolileb ma-geep."_

Gleebo nodded, and let go of the towel, letting the other imp go cartwheeling through the air as it rushed towards the kitchen to ready breakfast.

Janus smiled at Alice. "G'morning, Alice... You..." The boy pulled himself out of 'Jake' and back into 'Janus', his language growing a little more proper as he got his bearings again. "...look, ah, very pretty this morning." He reddened. "You, um, ready to dance?"

Alice curtsied to him with a small blush on her face. She didn't actually think they would dress so closely to each other.

'Great minds think alike...' She smiled to herself before saying. "Good morning, Janus. Thank you, you looked quiet handsome yourself."

Breakfast went by fairly calmly. Janus would on the occasion poke fun at Alice but her first day stupidity and they would start a small insult match between each other which Aleks calmly would stop if things got to heated. Mikeal joined them a few moments later, he had stayed the night since Razziel wasn't due back yet. He clearly didn't want to have any sort of run in with his previous master.

After breakfast they all went to the ballroom where Mikeal took the violin in hand and Aleks followed suit with the piano where they began a small waltz for Janus and Alice to dance to. It was an amusing thing to watch as Alice still didn't seem to grasp the steps yet.

"One... two... three, one... two... three, one... two damn, sorry Janus," Alice counted her steps and ended up stepping on Janus' foot.

"Alice, dear," Mikeal called as he continued to play. "You need to stop trying to lead. Janus is the gentleman and your the lady, let him help you through the steps."

"Easier said then done," Alice grumbled but trying to release her control and follow Janus. "Alright, your turn to talk about your first night as a new fledgling."

"Um... I"ll try. I don't know if I can tell... well, any story, and dance - much less this one... but, um, it started a lot like yours did. I woke up with an aching head and an aching neck." 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

"Uhh..."

Jake opened his eyes, and groaned. He was lying on a firm cot, under a starched white sheet. The room was dark. a weak orange light was in the corner - candle light? He looked up. Yeah. The room was starting to come into focus as he got used to the lighting - there were a few piles of candles in each corner: three in each, to be exact. Jake was sitting up in a bed in the middle of the room... the walls were dark, made out of some dark stone - black or gray, as was the floor... there were rugs hung up on all of them, though... maybe not rugs... um... tapestries? Yeah.

One wall was open - there were tightly shuttered windows there - but the other three had big tapestries filling the wall, wherever furniture - a small writing table, a big armoire, a chest of drawers, and a small chest at the foot of the cot - wasn't.

...and that was it.

Jake gulped. He wasn't in his bedroom, that was for sure.

This place was... _creepy_.

"H-h-hello? A...Anybody t-there?" Jake pulled himself out of the sheets, legs dangling over the bed.

This place was _really_ creepy.

The door to his room blew suddenly open as a large creature came running into the room. It looked like a completely black wolf with blood red eyes, but it was the size of a great dane. It came at Jake barking madly, making Jake jump up on his bed with a yelp, as it circled him like a shark.

"I see you're awake. Good," a cold voice called. A man stood in the doorway looking at Jake with cold eyes, a riding crop in one hand tapping the palm of the other. "Do get down from there and stop acting like a fool. That hound won't harm you." 

**Present Day**

That's all the introduction he gave you? After waking up?" Alice stumbled in her shoes as she looked at Janus shocked. "Jesus fucking (Alice! Language!) Sorry... still that was a crummy intro if you ask me..."

"You're telling me!" Janus shook his head. "Um... I apologize Lord Aleksandr... I... was not exactly the same as I am now... at least... not when Master Razziel first found me. I... reacted in a way that you, at least, might have expected..." 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

"Holy Fucking Shit! What is that thing?! Who the hell are you? Wh... what the fuck?"

Jake looked up at the man, simultaneously frightened and angry. His condescending tone... the scare tactics... Well, Jake wasn't raised to put up with shit like that.

"Yeah! What the fuck? Who the hell are you? Where am I? -and what's with the god-damned dog y' got there?" 

**Present**

"I can see what you mean, Janus." Alek said, dryly.

"Yes, m'lord. My apologies... but... you know, its funny..." Jake smiled tightly - his eyes were practically glowing as he relived the experience. "The _first _thing I did wrong was not listen to him. I was still standing on the bed..."

Alice laughed at him for a second. "I would have yelled more if that was me."

"Oh? Like you did when you met Kapad?" Mikeal teased as he continued to play flawlessly.

"Hey! I wasn't awake and that little pain was 3 mms from my face," Alice growled back. "So bite me, Mikkey. Please continue Janus." 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

The man frowned before snapping the crop away the doorway.

"Bruja!" He barked. the hound gave a small whine, wanting to met the boy more but returned to her master's side. "I will tell you this once and only once, boy. I do not permit swearing in my home so you'd best get rid of the habit unless you wish to learn the consequences of it."

He regarded the boy for a moment before walking up to him in long calm powerful strides. Once he was in front of Jake, he looked him up and down, studying him.

"Clothing is distasteful, hair is unacceptable... we shall have to clean you up before anything else." He muttered before locking eyes with Jake. "I am Lord Razziel Dornell, you're Sire. I have taken you into my home and under my name."

He looked at Jake and then smiled cruelly at him.

"I think I shall call you... Janus," He nodded to himself. "Yes, a fitting name for a new fledgling. Now come!"

He turned towards the doorway, his aura demanding that Jake/Janus was to obey him.

**Present**

Janus blushed. "Yeah, well... it was a hard habit to break... later. Right then, I was still a bit terrified..." 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

"Lord... Razziel... Dornell... ...the...hell?" Jake remained standing on the bed, giving the huge dog - which was now wagging its tail and lolling its tongue out at Jake like any house-pet might do upon meeting a new friend - a curious look.

"W-wait up! Sire? What the heck's that? ...and what do you mean you've taken me in? I have a home! I-" Jake cut himself off to step off the bed and follow Razziel out of the room, though he wasn't sure why. He tried to get the rest of what the man said straight in his head as he walked with him.

"...Um... Mister... Dornell, right? My name's Jake - not Janus." 

**Present**

Janus shook his head. Aleksandr frowned. "...he forced his aura on you? Well..." The elder vampire smirked dryly. "I suppose that's one way to get you to obey on your first night..."

Alice stopped half way in the dance and pointed dryly at Aleks.

"Don't get any ideas buddy or I will finish what I failed in my first week," she threatened although her face told them she was joking. "So he forced you to follow him, creepy..."

"Dance Alice," Mikeal called as a reminder as the two continued. "Very nice." 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

Razziel ignored the youth that was forced to follow him as Bruja trotted near him. The hound always had a love for all things young. It wasn't until they stood outside Janus' new room that the man turned and looked harshly at the poor boy.

"You will refer to me as 'My Lord' or 'Master' at all times" He lectured and willed some clothing out of the closet. "A sire is the term or rather tittle of the one who has turned one into a Nosferatu. As for you're name, It _was_ Jake Bell, but now you have been reborn as Janus Dornell."

He growled as he looked at the thunder stock boy before him.

"you died boy," He growled bluntly. "You were brutally murdered and died only to be reborn as a fledgling." 

"Wait... what? Fledgling? M...Murdered?"

**Present**

"Oh dear... He said that to you?" Mikeal kept his music calm as he looked at the two youths. "I must say that's a new one."

"you were murder?" Alice gagged as she allowed him to lead her more through the steps. "Geez, I was drugged at the lest, not murdered."

She never noticed the two nervous looks the elder vampires gave each other.

Jake looked at the hound, nervously offering it a hand to sniff while protesting against Razziel's words.

Janus frowned, looking at Alice as they danced. If she'd been drugged before she was murdered... that is... if she didn't remember being bitten... well, she was lucky!

...that was what she meant, right?

"Um... I don't know how exactly, but... I guess since he threw it at me so suddenly... Remembering part of my turning didn't hit me as hard as it did you, yesterday... I... I remembered part of it... Getting dragged into... I think it actually happened at my town's mall... I... I dunno. Not worrying about it now - but I remembered where the pain in my neck came from... There's... there's a certain point where you simply can't remember anymore - the actual moment of the turn - where your blood... stops... But I remembered right before that... and started to remember what happened after... I... It effected me, I guess. I really didn't want to hear what Razziel had to say, Aura or no Aura.

The boy fell back into step.

"I was just yelling, at that point - I registered the fact that he summoned clothes from nowhere, and kept going.. I knew what Nosferatu meant.. I just.. I didn't want to hear it. I just kept asking questions, trying to ignore what he was really trying to say..."

Alice looked confused at Janus' frown, before checking her feet again. 'Maybe I stepped on him again.' 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

"Nos-fa-_what_? Fledgling? I told you! My name's Jake! Who _are _you? Where're my parents? This... this isn't funny, man!" The boy looked at the huge, monster-dog next to him.

The man had just done magic. _Magic_.

...this... This was... uncomfortable. Jake swallowed hard.

_I died. I __**DIED. **__No...no-no-no... But..._

"What the hell _is_ all this?" He grasped the tender spot on his neck, wincing. It hurt. "Am... is this... hell?"

Razziel turned on Jake faster then a cobra and snarled dangerously at him, baring his fangs. He towered over the poor child and even Bruja gave a loud whimper behind Janus as she too coward near him.

"I **will not** tolerate such language in _**my house**_, is that **CLEAR**!" He ordered baring his elongated fangs at the already distort child. He snatched out a hand and roughly grabbed Janus by the neck and shock him violently before thrusting him towards the clothing into the room, Bruja following the boy into the room. "Now change! I will not have you dressed as some idiot!"

He slammed the door show with enough force to make the walls shack, shutting the boy in with only the hound as a companion. Bruja saw the boy's clear distress and nudged her head under his hand to encourage him to pet her. She had lived a long time, and she knew how harsh her master could be. If anything she always offered her friendship to them so that they knew, they weren't completely allow. 

**Present**

Alice pulled Janus into a fast hug as they prepared for a twirl where he would spin her out at an arms length and then pull her back.

"You poor thing..." She stated and slipped somewhere in the twirl, crashing to the ground. "AWE!"

"Are you alright Alice?" Mikeal called to her as he watched her rise up and take Janus' hands notice more. He grinned to himself. It was like watching him and Gabby learning the steps although he had been the lead footed one of the two. "I can see you are... from the top..."

"Slave driver," Alice scuffed at him and smiled at Janus. " Then what happened?"

"Ummm..." Blushing (and not just because of the story) Janus started the steps with Alice again. "I... threw the last tantrum of my life..."

Janus looked over at Mikeal. "I'm going to guess that our master was reprimanded for breaking your back? Because I committed the same offense that you did, and the only thing he _didn't_ do was break bones..."

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

"**FUCK YOU!**"

Throwing the pile of clothes off to the side, Janus pushed off of Bruja, eyes full of tears - scared into shock by the angry _fanged_ man - and threw himself furiously at the door.

He was surprised to hear the hinges shatter. The door shifted, and fell - revealing, just like a drawbridge, Lord Razziel on the other side.

Janus paled. All the hate went out of him, replaced, suddenly, by a singular, helpless terror.

How had he done that?

Who was this guy?

...what was he going to do to him?

**Present**

"Well there was a little more to do with it then that..." Mikeal blushed himself and looked at the two. "I was in my third year. I suggest by then Janus, don't break any of his rules."

"I can't believe you broke the door," Alice gaped at him and pouted. "I can't even brake down a door. Why can't I brake down a door?"

"That is because mon cherie, you are a girl," Mikeal laughed at her. "The changing is slightly different for them, or so I've heard."

Alice gave Mikeal a mild glare that seemed to imply if Janus wasn't holding her hands, she would have flipped him the bird for his sexist comment. Though, in a way he was only stating the truth in a mild tease. Even now, despite her being the older of the pair, Janus could practically match Alice in strength.

… if she fought fair that was. 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

Razziel rose an angry brow at the young before his feet. Without a single word, he reached down and plucked the boy up by the back of his windbreak and dragged the boy to the bed.

"Right then boy," He stressed the word as he forced Jake to bend over the foot board of the bed. "You will learn what the price is for not obeying me."

Razziel flexed his hand, drawing out his claws and shredded the boy's blue jeans. He would not need them anymore so there was no need to preserve them. Once the disgusting modern leggings were off, leaving the boy only his white boxer-briefs. Holding the riding crop in hand, Razziel glared down on the back of Jake's head.

"Spare the rod..." He snarled. "Janus you will learn your place here and you will change into the clothing I have picked for you once we are through is that clear?"

He didn't wait of an answer, just brought the long staff part of the whip against the youth's backside, using it as a cane for now.

_SwishCRACK! SwishCRACK!_ _SwishCRACK! SwishCRACK!_

**Present**

"I... really miss those jeans..." Janus admitted.

Alek smiled, continuing to play the piano, saying nothing._  
><em>

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

"**FUCK Y-**AAH!" Jake's eyes teared up in surprise. "My name is JAKE! AAH! GET OFF ME!" The boy, enraged, tried to use this new-found strength to break away from the man's hold.

"It was your name _boy_," Razziel growled as sudden changed his grip from pushing the youth down to forcing him in place by grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him down. "You will answer to the name of Janus if I must beat it into that thick head of your's."

_**SwishCRACK! SwishCRACK!**__**SwishCRACK! SwishCRACK!**_

"I will not tolerate disobedience _Janus_," Razziel stress as he both quickened the intensity of the lashes and the speed of the lashes. "You **will not** swear or use any form of foul language in this house and you _CRACK_! will _WHACK_! accept _SMACK_! you _**CRACK CRACK**__!_ punishments!"

Bruja whined in the background, wanted to stop the beating, so that she could calm the child after. 

**Present**

Alice flinched when he told her that part. "He actually did that to you?"

"He's lucky, Alice," Mikeal answered for her. "My first time where he used a whip, he placed me in a Saint Andrews cross..."

"A Saint what?" Alice looked at him, now trusting Janus to lead her through all the steps. They were dancing much better now then before. "What the hell is that?"

"Never mind," Mikeal groaned as he mentally slapped himself. "He no longer uses it because the vampiric courts have forbidden it. Ever since the Blood wars ended."

"He still has it, you know. He gave me the lecture on... how... _gentle_... he was going to be... that is... how since he couldn't do certain things anymore, how he'd have to simply spank me harder... right after that first attack... and after my first glass of blood, that is... I needed it by the time we were done. I was.. willful." Janus sighed. "...at least I can dance, though." He brought Alice into that spinning motion once again, eyes shining as she twirled.

...man, was she _pretty_. 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

"YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! AAAAAAAAH!" Jake kicked, and squirmed, still to angry to really even feel the pain. He tried to rise up one last time, desperate now - his anger finally giving way to fear and exhaustion.

"...no..." He gasped, not wanting to waste his breath on speech. He needed to get up. He needed to _go home_.

"Oh but I do, Janus," Razziel sneered as he bared the boy completely and changed to actually whipping him. "And I have every right to do as I please in raising you. You carry the Dornell name now Janus and I will not have you dirty it."  
><em><strong><br>SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! **_  
><em><strong>SwishSnapCRACK!<br>**_  
>"Now <em>what is your name<em> boy," The malice in Razziel's voice promised pain if he answered wrong.

**Present**

Alice let out an almost musical laugh as he spun her, the dress twirling like it was made of water. She smiled brightly at him, finding a simple joy of being in his arms.

"He gave you blood on the first night after a punishment?" Mikeal looked surprised. "He didn't do that to me..." 

"I guess I'd gotten him angry - I don't think he did to you what he did to me..." Janus faltered a little, face tightening with disappointment. "S-sorry, Alice." Whether he knew it or not, his eyes were taking on that hard cast as he recalled his punishment... 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

Jake was breathing heavy. He'd never been hurt like this before. He was screaming until he realized it was quieter - and stopped, to hear a question he didn't know how to answer.

"...m...my name is John Thomas Bell... I live at 32 Willow Road... I..."

Then he started to scream again, as Razziel was no longer willing to listen.

_**SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK!**___

"Wrong. Wrong Wrong WRONG!" Razziel roared as he continued to rain lashed down onto the already redden and stripped rear, his grip so tight on Janus' hair that he was almost ripping it out. "You are Janus Dornell! Do you hear me, Janus Dornell! you do not live at 32 Willow Road, you live here! John Thomas Bell nor are you Jake! **You ARE JANUS DORNELL**!"

_**SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK! SwishSnapCRACK!**___**SNAP!  
><strong>  
>The sound of the whip braking echoed through the room. Razziel turned an enraged eye over to Bruja whom held the other half in her jaws, returning it calmly to him. He had broken it over Jake's rear. <p>

**Present**

"It's alright, Janus," Alice gave him a saddened smile and leaned into him more to offer comfort. "What he did was... just fucking wrong on so many levels..."

"Awww, aren't they cute together?" Mikeal teased as he continued to play. "Now if only the young lady would stop swearing, than this would be out of a novel."

"Bite me, Mikeal~," Alice stated in a sing-song voice and blushed slightly at his teasing. "What happened then?" 

"Oh... I didn't exactly faint..."

Alek smirked. "You know Alice, I think we're going to have to be a bit stricter about our foul-language policy. It really isn't becoming of you at all..."

Janus tried not to stop dancing, though he imagined he could feel Alice's heart beating as they danced so close... 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

"...J...ans..." The boy gasped, unable to take in breath without aggravating the marks Razziel had made.

"D...on't... Ja...nus..."

The boy who was Jake fell limply against the bed, crying.

**Present**

Alice quickly looked at Aleks with a slightly worried look. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"No, it's fine the way it is," She flashed him a nervous smile. "I'll be good."

Mikeal had to stop playing, long enough for his laughter to die down. Sometimes Alice was just too much. If was amazing to him how the girl was hardly any different for the one he met two years ago. In fact the only difference between the two was that this Alice wasn't a frightened, lost little girl.

"don't stop Janus," he smiled at the two and resumed playing. "The lesson is almost over." He smirked to himself and Aleks. 'But do they want it to be is another question, no?' 

**About a Year and a Half Ago...**

Razziel turned and smiled coldly at the boy before releasing his hair.

"That's much better," He took the broken whip from Bruja and turned to leave, magicing the door back in place. "There may be some hope for you as of yet. Now change into those clothes and made yourself presentable, and for the love of all holy things, stop crying like some babe."

He shut the door and the moment he was out of sight, Bruja rubbed her muffle again Janus' side offering him the comfort that Razziel would never give.

It took Janus a very long few seconds before he decided to push the dog away.

"...some babe..." He muttered angrily. The boy kicked off what remained of his shredded clothes, and then tried to change. A fresh set of tears came as his broken flesh was touched by fabric - his groan of pain was seconded by Bruja - which only made him angrier.

"...no." He pushed the dog away again. "I... don't need you..."

Tears were streaming down the boy's face by the time he'd finished changing - and he'd found himself petting the large dog, supporting himself on it, thanking it silently for the comfort it provided - but all the same Jake couldn't get Razziel out of his head. It made him sick.

Barely able to walk, one hand on Bruja's big head, Jake - called Janus - opened the door, and waited for his tormentor's return. 

Author's Notes:

Okay, a fairly long chapter and I apologies if anyone got a little uncomfortable. Just remember, Razziel isn't a nice guy. The whole idea that I got for the scene where Razziel is forcing Janus to accept his new name was heavily inspired by the 1997 espionage thriller film _**The Saint**_, starting Val Kilmer who plays John Rossi. My mom was always a fan of the actor and having not been very old the first time I watched it, I always remembered the opening scene were the Priest is caning the child verse of John, demanding that he has to say his Christian name which he refuses. I know it's a bit of a long chapter but this has to do with one, you all waiting a REALLY long time for it, and two, I didn't feel that I could leave Janus' story on a cliff hanger without making the pause come of as odd.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy and if you like, let me know. Also, if something seems off paced, let me know so that I might have a chance to fix it.


End file.
